Full Circle : Yaoi Edition
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: 5 years after Meteor Fall, Cloud has accepted Rufus's offer to lead the new Shinra Army. He finally feels at peace with himself when, none other then Genesis comes calling. Zack, never truly died and Sephiroth has shaken off Jenova's influence just in time for Jenova to launch her greatest assault on the planet yet. Slight plot change to the original and will contain a few bonuses.
1. Chapter 1

My friend who was going to edit this story, hasn't been able to finish it for several reasons. To that end I've decided to go back through and do the YAOI rewrite on the original version. I figured the wait had been long enough. The first several chapters won't change, though I have combined some chapters together.

The original pairings of AerithXZack and TifaXRude will remain.

Added pairs will be CloudXSephiroth along with a few others that I'm keeping to myself for the moment.

I am going to try and add at least 1 chapter a day. When the major changes hit it may be spaced out a bit further.

* * *

It had been 5 years since Sephiroth had called Meteor down on their heads and destroyed Midgar, 3 since Sephiroth had returned through Kadaj and Geostigma had been cured, and 2 since the incident with Deepground. Cloud Strife had learned one thing in all these years, he was happiest when he was fighting for his life. He'd like to blame the experiments in the lab for what he considered a suicidal complex but after his head finally cleared, and he put all the pieces of his former self together he knew better.

Cloud even at a young age had been angry and a fighter. He use to think that he was just some poor bullied kid, that was certainly the picture Tifa had painted. He was an outsider in the small village and that made him angry, but it was his anger that made him and outsider. He had always been desperate to prove himself, be noticed, be remembered.

It was why he had left home in the first place and as much as he hated to admit it, why the Shinra Military felt like home. There was always someone who was willing to fight. He always wondered why he hadn't made the original SOLIDER program, he may have had a slightly smaller build back then, but physically he was just as good, if not better than any of the other recruits. He had tested well on Mako Tolerance, despite his comatose state after the escape from the labs and dips in the lifestream, he really had better tolerance then over 99% of the cadets. The levels to cause poisoning in him would have killed anyone else several times over.

Then he remembered, he'd fail the psychological evaluation. He had been determined to unstable, apparently anger management issues were frowned upon in super enhanced humans. He'd had a bitter laugh at that. Psychopathic tendencies were ok in Shinra's Scientists just not their cadets.

In the 5 years since Meteor fall a few more things became apparent. The WRO while great at rebuilding the world, was not so great at maintaining it. They were a horrible governing body that more often got lost in paperwork than anything else. The world needed Shinra, Cloud could see it. Up until crazy scientists bent on world domination came into the picture, Shinra had been a good company to work for, and while they weren't perfect it had given a certain stability to the world. Edge was fine but many of the outlying towns were reduced to a way of life from over a hundred years ago. The dark ages all over again. In the power vacuum several gangs sprouted up and terrorized the populace.

Then there was Rufus, who really had changed. Yes he was still a cocky bastard that only told people what he thought they needed to know at the time. During the crisis 5 years ago he had been a teenager flung into a position of power he coveted but wasn't prepared for. He had done things that he believe would solidify his power, fear worked faster then gil. Now he understood that to hold true power and be a true leader meant to actually care about the people he was in charge of. He had been secretly funding the WRO, helping to rebuild a world where everyone hated him.

All of this added up to the fact, that 10 years after Cloud had left Shinra's service, he was now standing in front of one Rufus Shinra agreeing to work for him again. The world needed Shinra's guidance, Shinra needed a general, and Cloud needed a reason to live. At least now he was in a position to make a difference.

The news of Cloud's new employment came as a shock to several of his former companions. But before long Shinra had made more progress in 6 months then the WRO had made in 5 years. Shinra Electric Power Company was back in business and Cloud had a stronger sense of self then he'd ever had.

* * *

Cloud opened his eyes and sat up from his bed in the new Shinra building. While the new base of operations wasn't nearly as massive at the old tower, it was still one of the most impressive buildings still standing at 30 some stories. The building project had been a huge success for the economy and the morale of the people. Instead of just existing and surviving like they had, now they had a purpose again. Even after the building had been constructed, many kept their employment. Some became administrators in the building, some joining the new Shinra Military and some became the taskforce needed to finish putting the world back together.

He let out a sigh of contentment, as he headed for the shower, a little bit of dried blood still clung to his hair. He'd been exhausted the night before, the caravan he had been escorting was suddenly attacked by a few Behemoths, 6 of them had managed to make it a pretty decent fight for him.

This new Shinra had been a wonderful thing in his opinion. A lot of the trade routes had been shut down after Meteor, because the lack of trained SOLDIERs made it far too dangerous, and often deadly. Even Barrett, (Who wouldn't talk to Cloud for a month after he announced his plans) was singing Shinra's praises after additional funding allowed for the discovery and processing of several large Oil and Natural Gas pockets, for now the energy crisis was solved. Comfort levels were still below Mako energy but at least no one had to worry about freezing in winter.

Of course there were still solutions to be found. There were few enhanced SOLDIERS or otherwise left in the world, 15 in all that were currently employed by Shinra, The regular army was fine, but an unenhanced human, even one with the Turks training and tenacity, were no match for some of the greater monsters out there. There just wasn't enough manpower to go around.

A Doctor Rayleigh, who was very knowledgeable on the process of creating a SOLDIER had regretfully informed both Rufus and Cloud that Mako was not the sole ingredient in creating a SOLDIER, Mako in and of itself was a deadly poison to the human body. A substance that she now understood to be Jenova cells, in small amounts, had been used as a catalyst to bind the Mako to the soldier's blood. That was an option none of them were willing to pursue.

Doctor Rayleigh, had also unwittingly gave him a piece of his past, apparently he had been assigned to protect her on a mission alongside a Turk and he had helped save her life, something she was extremely grateful for even if he couldn't remember. Knowing he hadn't been completely useless as a cadet had made him feel a bit better.

She had sworn to find a way to make the SOLDIER's stronger, without Jenova or human experiments. It was a monumental task, but for some reason he trusted her more than anyone else in a lab coat. Maybe it was more of his past that he couldn't remember.

As Cloud dried his hair his thoughts turned from the past to the future, more importantly what he was going to do that day. Rufus had discovered that he hadn't taken a full day off in damn near 3 months. While he appreciated the worth ethic, he rather looked down on the idea of Cloud exhausting himself. There was a small comment about his mental health as well, but he was certain it was the bigger concern. Sephiroth had worked himself into a stupor before Nibelhiem and while he would still threaten to kill anyone that likened him to Sephiroth, he really couldn't blame them.

He slipped on a pair of pants and stretched a bit, when he caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye and turned toward it. His quarters were on the 29th Floor with no balcony. He narrowed his eyes and picked up his Hollow blade, it had been closest to him and moved slowly to the window. He flung it open and looked out.

What he saw startled him. Seemingly glued to the side of the wall was a man with cinnamon colored hair and a long red coat. A flash of confusion and then recognition crossed his features. "Genesis!?" he nearly shouted.

"Please refrain from such loud outbursts, I didn't use the door for a reason. May I come in? We have much to discuss." Genesis said staring Cloud in the eye.

Cloud's eyes narrowed but he was fairly confident that the man didn't want a fight, and if he did, he was fairly certain he could win. From what he remembered, he could never best Sephiroth even in his prime. He moved to the side. "This had better be good."

Genesis nodded and landed gracefully on the floor in front of Cloud. "You can put your sword away, I couldn't fight you even if I wanted too." Genesis said as he brushed a strand of hair from his face.

Cloud just stared hard at the man, grip not leaving his sword. Genesis sighed but figured he had better get on with what he had to say.

"I'm not quite sure where to begin, though I suppose the beginning is usually best. Shortly after you and Zack escaped Nibelhiem, I meet with Zack trying to find a cure for my degradation. I knew Hojo had been experimenting on him but determined that the process he had been through to become a SOLDIER made his DNA incompatible with Sephiroth's DNA and his body was rejecting it. The amounts that were able to remain were useless to me and the only suitable source left was yourself." Genesis started, Cloud held a death grip on his sword but made no move so Genesis continued.

"Before things went any further Zack helped me see the truth, and the Goddess Minerva took me in as her Knight. It is currently her will that keeps me alive and puts me before you today. The planet is in a state of flux, and someone else has recently won their own fight with Jenova." Genesis broke his eye contact with Cloud for a moment. The next part of this was tricky to say the least.

"Cloud, this all my seem like bits of random information but think of them as puzzle pieces that will come together at the end. You know that Aerith is able to maintain her presence in the lifestream, it's not that surprising since she is a Cetra after all, but what about your friend Zack? He died almost a year before Aerith, and has no such claim, how do you think he maintains himself in the lifestream when people are meant to reunite with it? " Genesis asked

A look of confusion crossed Cloud's face. He truly hadn't thought of that before. "I take it you know why, or you wouldn't have phrased the question that way." Cloud finally spoke.

"You've seen the gunman's love interest and Sephiroth's mother Lucrecia Crescent correct? She tried to commit suicide and couldn't do you remember why?" Genesis offered.

A look of understanding crossed Cloud's face. "Because she had such a high amount of Jenova cells in her body, but you said it yourself Zack's body rejected them."

"But they were still present. And in higher amounts then most SOLDIERS ever see. Enough to keep his body from fading and thus kept his spirit from being able to merge into the lifestream. Zack Fair has spent the last 5 years in a state between that of life and death." Genesis finished.

"How do you know all this? and if his body is still alive where is it?" Cloud said grip returning to his sword. Cloud really was a lot like Sephiroth, Genesis realized and he didn't think it was all from the professor's experiments.

"I know because Minerva has told me, she has guided me here. Zack's body is currently encased in crystallized mako in the caves under what was once Banora. " Was Genesis's reply.

"Take me there now." Cloud said turning to gather the rest of his swords. Forgetting that he wasn't even half dressed.

"I will when we finish, but there is more." Genesis said.

Cloud's eyes came back to rest on Genesis

"I told you someone was fighting their own battle with Jenova and recently won. You know yourself how much of a parasite on the mind that _thing_ can be. Sephiroth may have lost his mind in Nibelhiem partially because of my own goading but I only made it happen quicker. Jenova latched onto his mind the moment he set foot in the town. The man who had been Angeal and my friend and a hero to the people and the man that destroyed your town and tried to destroy the world were not one in the same.

Sephiroth was merely a puppet to Jenova, and he's been trying to throw off her control, you saw yourself the mad look in his eye. I can assure you the level of control you felt was muted greatly then what Sephiroth himself did, because she had to go through him to get to you."

Cloud put the last of his fusion sword, First Tsurugi together and looked back at Genesis. "He's in the cave too isn't he? How can you trust he's not insane and wont destroy the world?"

"You of all people I figured would be the most understanding to what he's gone through the past 10 years. From what I understand he only has hazy memories of what happened but his world was destroyed at his own hands. And if you don't believe me you can ask your Cetra friend. The lifestream tried to help his fight, it tried to help flush Jenova's taint from his system. That was part of the catalyst, for Geostigma and the remnants. Jenova was trying to make a Sephiroth that wouldn't fight her influence. She used your memories of the man to shape the one you fought when Kadaj took in her cells. That's why he was more intent on hurting you then doing anything else. " Genesis explained.

"If what you say is true then why hasn't Aerith contacted me herself? She hasn't had much trouble doing so before, why send you as the messenger?" Cloud asked eyes sharp. He still didn't fully trust the man before him.

"Aerith's story is much the same. The lake you put her in when she died preserved her body. Even Cetra aren't suppose to be exempt from merging with the lifestream. She was stuck in the same state as Zack. But with her connection with the planet she was able to do much more than just sit and watch. I dare say if you hadn't laid her to rest in the lake, then Meteor would have destroyed this planet. And I'm sure by now you understand that she as well is in this cave. They are waiting for you. Only you can wake the three of them and you need to do so soon. Jenova isn't done, she's only really just begun. She's a stubborn bitch and won't give up this planet easily. " Genesis finished.

A look shown in Cloud's eyes. "Take me to this cave. If Jenova wants a fight, a fight she shall have."

* * *

Clouds head was full of thoughts as he rode Fenir in silence. He wasn't going to fly there by Genesis carrying him, no matter how much the man insisted it was faster. Genesis did however fly over head keeping pace with the motorbike rather easily. Genesis had finally explain that he came to Cloud in the manner chosen because he feared Shinra and the Turks reaction to his presence. Despite everything else, Genesis was still a deserter and had cause the company a lot of trouble. A fight was not something he was willing to risk.

Cloud did have the foresight to call Tseng on his way out. Explaining that he would be taking an extend break of at least a week, and that he would call if something else came up. Tseng could tell by the sound of his voice that something wasn't right. He promised that he would fill the man in when he had more information. And he truly meant it. Tseng had loved Aerith as much as he himself had, and through that had become close to Zack. The man deserved to know if they were alive.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, most monsters knew better then to attack the two men and it was easier then Cloud thought to negotiate passage to the southern continent. It was almost as if the planet wanted him to arrive as quick as possible, and with what Genesis had said he couldn't rule out the possibility .

18 hours after Genesis first set foot in his room, Cloud was walking into the damp Banora caves. He had faint memories of the place, but at least he knew they were his own. Genesis guided him through the caves. "I'm sure Minerva would grant you safe passage, but I don't want to risk it, those who don't know their way around these caves will die here." Genesis offered his reasoning.

Genesis lead him to a small pedestal in a cavern in the cave and dropped what looked like a large red materia in the center. "Before we go much farther Minerva wishes to speak to you herself." He said turning to Cloud.

Cloud angered that he had not been informed of this part of the journey and thought it a sign of treachery made to attack Genesis, but faltered before his sword was even half raised. Before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Genesis silently kneeled to her and backed away.

"Cloud, such a violent heart, it pains me to see as such but it is what will serve us all in the coming battle. You need to trust in Genesis and all your allies, past and present if we are to survive. I can read the confusion in your mind. No I am not the spirit of the Planet, nor a former Cetra, I am greater then both , I am the protector of this universe, of this existence. Jenova has been a plague on this universe for millennia and I intend to stop her progress now. You were this planet's chosen champion and now you shall be mine. " As the words washed over him, he heard it in his soul more than his ears, like thousand voices signing to him. And he knew without a doubt that her words were true.

Cloud felt his whole body glow and he rose into the air. Wisps of the lifestream surrounded his body and Genesis just stared in awe, he had a general idea of the conversation between his goddess and Cloud but her power still amazed him. When it was finished Minerva spoke to Cloud again.

"I have purified the Jenova taint within you. I could not completely remove it at this point lest I kill you but she will have a much harder time trying to corrupt you. Her voice will be muted, and you will hear me in her stead. " Minerva sang. "Go now, you have much to do and much to prepare for. War is coming and we can't afford to lose"

Cloud covered his eyes as she disappeared in a flash of light, only leaving the pillar and bright red materia behind. Cloud stood still, absorbing everything that happened. Genesis moved slowly past him , placing the red materia back in his pocket. "I don't know what all she said to you, but I do know that I serve you now as much as her. The will of the Goddess. I will do as you say, according to her will, but might I suggest we free your companions?"

Cloud looked over at Genesis still locked in thought. "I have no will to disobey her, and I don't know if it's because I actually want to follow, or because of what she has done."

"She is merciful, and will do what she needs to protect this world, and all the others, but she respects free will. I serve her because I have decided too not because she forces me. It will be the same with you and the others. She may feed off your violent and vengeful side or the side of you that wishes to protect, but your decision to do as she wishes is yours." Genesis explained.

"I suppose either way I don't have a choice, I can't sit back and let Jenova destroy the world, and as with the remnants I doubt she would leave me out anyways." Cloud said finally replacing his sword on his back. He hadn't realized he had maintained his grip on it through the whole exchange.

"This way though if you will, Zack and the others aren't far beyond here. " Genesis walked past the pedestal.

Cloud nodded and followed. The room Genesis took him too was vast, and full of luminescent crystallized Mako. The floor was damp and each footstep cause a small splash and a ripple on the floor. Cloud's breath was nearly stolen when he caught sight of three large crystals in the center of the room. As promised Zack, Aerith and Sephiroth seemed to be silently sleeping inside. Before them was a man half naked, with hair larger then Clouds, and startling white.

"Weiss, we have a guest now." Genesis said catching the man's attention. "I almost forgot with everything else, this is Weiss, and while I don't think you have ever met before, your gunman friend should know of him. And you would know a few of his former companions, such as Rosso."

"A Tsviet? What is he doing here?" Cloud demanded sword again in hand.

"Former Tsviet." Weiss supplied. "After the fight with Valentine and Omega, he left me for dead, Genesis found me and saved me. Many of the others weren't so lucky. I now serve Genesis and through him Lady Minerva. I've been guarding these three since he left." Weiss pointed towards the crystals.

"I didn't want to leave them unattended. There are powerful creatures in these caves, this use to be Emerald Weapon's home before it awoke during Meteor." Genesis supplied.

Cloud remembered Minerva's words of trust and stood down, looking past Weiss. "I'll be honest part of me didn't believe you. But here they are. You said only I could wake them, but I don't know what I have to do." Cloud shook his head. He still wasn't sure that he wanted to awaken Sephiroth, but if what Genesis had said was true, he was as much a victim of Jenova, as anyone else.

"I don't know the specifics myself, but go to them. Maybe then you'll understand." Genesis offered.

Cloud sighed and moved forward as Weiss went to Genesis' side. The crystal felt warm to the touch, even through his gloves, almost like materia. He had first went to Aerith and peered up to her sleeping eyes that looked much the same as the day she died. "Please wake up" he whispered. He knew it wasn't that easy but a small part of him hoped. He noticed her dress still had the rip from where Masamunehad pierced her chest. Her spiritual self never had that mark. He really couldn't believe she was alive.

Next he moved to Zack and while the peaceful look on Aerith's face had made him solemn, the still form of Zack nearly tore his heart in two. The man had always been full of energy and life. He punched the materia weakly with his hand but it was as effective as asking had been. As with Aerith Zack's clothing showed how he had died, His shirt and pants torn with bullet holes. Bullets he had taken trying to protect Cloud.

Last he moved to Sephiroth. He had admit that he had never seen such a look on the man's face, except for maybe at the end of the battle in the Northern Crater. He'd tried to deny it but a look of release had washed over the silver swordsman's features when he had died. Sephiroth shouldn't be allowed to be that peaceful and in a fit of rage he slashed at the mako crystal. Genesis surprised made a move to stop the man, but before he could the crystal cage shattered and Sephiroth had fallen into Cloud's arms.

Slightly startled, Cloud looked down in time to see, pure green -cat slit lacking- eyes starting up at him. "Cloud? I made it?" Sephiroth said closing his eyes and standing on his own. Genesis already on the move, came beside Sephiroth and helped steady his friend.

"Sephiroth?" Genesis asked quietly.

"She's finally gone, after all this time there peace. It was incessant and now it's gone." He smiled.

Cloud wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't prepared to deal with Sephiroth this way, or anyway that didn't involve him actively trying to slaughter everything Cloud held dear and certainly not while Aerith and Zack were still sleeping. So for the first time, he put his back to Sephiroth, letting Genesis deal with the man, he focused back on the other two.

Zack took his focus next, he had felt something when he awoke Sephiroth, a raw emotion that had connected him to the man. He thought that if he could summon something akin to that for both Zack and Aerith , he could awaken them as well. However hate and rage were ironically easier for him to summon.

What did he feel for Zack and for Aerith? He had once thought he loved Aerith, but he now knew that to be Zack's feelings for the flower girl. Aerith was like a dear sister to him now. Zack was harder to understand, and he had never been good with this. He glanced over for a moment to see Weiss offering a bowl of something to Sephiroth as Genesis continued to talk to him.

"How much do you remember?" Genesis asked Sephiroth.

"I remember everything before Nibelhiem fine. " A pained expression that seemed so out of place to Cloud crossed the man's face. "You and Angeal leaving. Zack and I tracking you down. You should have just told me you know. I would have happily offered to help. I always felt left out when you too went off." Sephiroth sounded depressed but continued. " After Nibelhiem I had brief points were I could gain control again, but for the most part it was like sitting in a theatre watching a play. I was aware of bits and pieces, but it's mostly a haze. I remember being in the lifestream and fighting her will with all I had. I couldn't stop her, not from razing the town, from kill the president , the Cetra or anyone else, and I couldn't stop her from using that blasted materia."

Cloud looked away from what was clearly a raw and private moment between the two former friends. Genesis had told the truth, this Sephiroth appeared a broken man. Cloud knew now that he could not seek to destroy this Sephiroth. The one who's regrets echoed his own. It was like looking into a broken mirror.

Cloud closed his eyes, eager to concentrate and stop the soul searching over his former enemy. Looking back up at Zack he felt something stir with in him. He wasn't quite sure how to describe it, a mix between, guilt, and a desire to prove himself worthy of Zack's sacrifice. A deep longing to be strong enough so that no one he cared about ever had to die again. As he touched the crystal it cracked and splintered, and then all at once shattered into a million tiny pieces, leaving Cloud to catch Zack in his arms. Cloud just looked down at Zack hoping for him to stir again.

"Man, what a rush." Zack said pulling his eyes tightly closed. He had more trouble than Sephiroth standing on legs that hadn't been used in over 5 years. Finally he opened them. "Spike I knew that was you!" He grinned that goofy grin and Cloud wanted to hit him. After everything that had happened Zack hadn't changed _at all_. Like it was the most normal thing in the world for him to wake up from a coma in Cloud's arms.

"Do you feel alright?" Cloud asked trying to give Zack a once over as Zack rested on a mako outcropping.

"Yah I'm fine, great actually. I forgot how good having an actual body is. And man look at you! You're amazing now Cloud, I mean it. I mean I knew you had gotten strong, but the lifestream kind muted things a bit for me, I didn't have the same connection Aerith did, so my perception wasn't always the greatest. And damn that sword, you'll have to let me check that baby out. And oh Aerith! You should wake her up now, I really want to give her a big hug. I haven't actually been able to physically touch her in ages!' Zack said in a little under 30 seconds. Cloud looked exasperated. Only Yuffie had that much energy, and Cloud suddenly felt very sorry for Vincent.

"I'm trying Zack, but I don't know how to connect properly. Your emotions for her are a bit-overwhelming" Cloud phased.

"That's right, you thought you were me for awhile didn't you? I'm sorry about that, I was just trying to be all noble when I died, like Angeal, I intended for you to live on and continue what we'd started, I never intended to make you me." Zack scratched the back of his head.

"It's alright, I've got the parts of you separated, but I formed much of my opinion of Aerith when I was using your persona. It makes it difficult for me to isolate my own true feelings." Cloud said looking up at the woman still incased in Mako.

"I can tell you what she thinks of you if that would help" Zack offered with a smile.

"It's worth a shot I suppose." Cloud shrugged.

"Well, actually she thinks a lot of you like she did Tseng, a big brother out there to protect her. She worries about you and your happiness, and thinks that you'd be a wonderful father someday if you met the right person. " Zack started.

"We'd sort of talk about you a lot. I was kinda worried that you liked her like I did, and that she felt the same way. She told me that the part of you she liked most though was me. I was kinda relieved. She does love who you really are, just differently. You're like her best friend and she thinks you're brave, and a lot more compassionate then you give yourself credit for. " As Zack's words washed over him he never took his face off the flower girl.

He really could understand Aerith's prospective on their relationship. Even after death, she was always there to comfort him and offer advice when he most needed it. She was a little sister and a best friend all rolled into one and much more for it. And he smiled as he felt a now familiar feeling. Just because it wasn't romantic love, didn't mean that he didn't love Aerith. It didn't mean that it wasn't just as powerful, and as he gazed at her, the crystal shattered and down came Aerith into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Chapter :) There are a few minor changes but nothing major yet.- DHT

* * *

Time seemed to stop in Cloud's mind as Aerith opened her eyes and gazed up at him. She had the kind smile on her face that he remembered so vividly. As he helped her stand, he felt at peace and words just slipped from his mouth. "I missed you."

"Silly I was always with you." Aerith said with the same smile.

"I know but.." Cloud started then pulled the Cetra into a hug. She returned it and Cloud felt her comforting presence wash over him and felt at peace. He truly had missed her with every fiber of his being.

He was slightly startled when Zack spoke. "Can I get in on this?" he asked with a grin. And Cloud nodded letting Zack take Aerith into his own arms. It was good to see them happy together. It was something he never go to experience before.

Cloud turned away from the couple, letting them have their private moment together. A reunion 10 years in the making. He glanced back over to Sephiroth and Genesis, noticing Weiss had gone somewhere else again.

Genesis stood at him and nodded in approval. "Now they have all awoken. It will take a small bit of rest for them to fully recover, but we shouldn't take too long before we move. " Genesis offered.

"We should head back to Edge, I need to speak with Shinra, if only to get him to understand what's going on. Last time I spent a lot of energy trying to avoid them. And Tseng and the other Turks assistance could prove useful. We should also head into old Midgar, the Buster Sword is back in the church, I imagine Zack will want it and Aerith will want to visit the church. After that I should contact the others, the way this sounds we are all going to have a part to play. " Cloud spoke to himself as much as Genesis.

"While I am a little leery of going anywhere near that place, as I imagine most of our current companions probably are, you do strike rather good points. " Genesis acknowledged.

"I'm also sure that there are several people that will like to see Aerith." Cloud said staring past Genesis and Zack and Aerith happy together. Weiss reappeared offering them a similar bowl as to what he offered Sephiroth.

"While true, I imagine Zackary would be fine as well, but myself, Sephiroth and even to some degree Weiss aren't going to be very welcome, especially in your circle of friends Cloud" Genesis said pulling Cloud's attention back to himself.

"Rufus, isn't going to do a damn thing, especially if he knows our purpose. He's changed and is nothing like his old man. If he thinks it will help the planet, and help him atone for his and his father's sins then he'll help however he can. Your story kind of faded into history and I doubt anyone will see you as a threat if your with me and Aerith. The same goes for Sephiroth, if I vouch for him and so does Aerith, there won't be a problem." Cloud explained.

"You would do that for him? So soon after his awakening." Genesis ask mildly surprised.

"I can see with my own eyes what he is," Cloud stated glancing over at Sephiroth, who was quietly eating what Cloud assumed was soup. He look weary and worn. "You were correct when you said the man who destroyed my hometown and tried to destroy this world are not one in the same. To condemn him at this point would be to condemn myself. " Cloud said as he looked away.

"And what of Weiss I'm sure the gunman won't be too pleased to see him again." Genesis questioned.

"Weiss was being controlled by Hojo and even Vincent understands that, he actually felt sorry for the man, which is pretty remarkable considering Vincent. You were right about Sephiroth so I'll assume you are right about him and as with Sephiroth if I trust him Vincent will. And if Vincent trusts him everyone else will too, it's as simple as that." Cloud finished.

Genesis glazed at Cloud appraisingly. "I can see why Minerva chose you to lead us. You've thought this all out, and in such short a period of time. If things had gone differently I wonder if I wouldn't have bowed to Angeal and taken you on as an apprentice." Genesis was still thoughtful.

"I've spent too many years, wasting away wondering about what might have been, thinking of yesterday. Right now we need to figure out what Jenova is up too. Does Sephiroth have any idea?" Cloud asked.

"No, it seems their link wasn't two way, though I suppose you should already know that. She could control and manipulate him, but her mind was like a well guarded prison." Cloud nodded listening to Genesis.

"Well I'm going to go make a few calls, we'll need transport for all of them, and it seems time is not on our side. Jenova is probably moving right now and we haven't a clue." Cloud turned and walked away from Genesis, who in turn went back to speak with Sephiroth.

Once out of ear shot Cloud pulled out his phone and scanned his contact list and hit send.

_ "Cloud that you! Man what's up, haven't heard a lot outta ya, Shinra transport not up to your tastes? I'm right in assuming you need a ride ain't I?"_

Cloud sighed something never changed. "Yes Cid, I'm sorry if it offends you but I need you to bring the Shera down to the Southern Continent, I'll send you the coordinates shortly, but we are about a hour outside of Mideel."

_"Well shit you should know me better than that, feeling all fancy doing jobs for the great general. I'll be out in about shortly. And you said we, you stranded with some Shinra grunts?" _Cid probed_._

"Well Cid you wouldn't believe me if I told you who I was here with, I'll explain when you get here. Pick up anyone along the way you can, but don't worry about grabbing everyone yet, getting down here quickly is key." Cloud offered.

_"Aw horseshit it has something do with Sephiroth dun it? Hell who am I kidding with you it always has to do with Sephiroth. I suppose it's time for that bastard to show his face again. I'll be there as quick as I can. " _And then the line went dead.

"If you only knew half the truth Cid." Cloud sighed at the dead phone. Next he dialed another number he knew by heart now.

"_Tseng speaking, how goes your vacation Strife?" _The man spoke politely.

"Tseng there is something very serious going on, I'll be on my way back to Edge shortly plus a few people. I don't really want to explain over the phone, but I really need you guys to start looking into any activity relating to Jenova." Cloud explained.

_"You should know by now that we are always looking for signs of Jenova, though the fact your particular concerned about it at this time makes me question some information we got just after you left. Reno went to investigate, but there was a report of a gang of bikers attacking the settlement at Fort Condor. At least one of them was reported to have silver hair and going by the name of Yazoo. We didn't think much of it at the time, because we've had similar reports over the years, copy cats if you will, trying to use fear to get what they want. Though timed with your own interest in the subject, I'm doubt it's a coincidence." _Tseng provided.

"I assume its connected as well. I've already contacted Cid Highwind, he'll be here shortly, it must have been after I passed through there." Cloud replied.

_"You were in Fort Condor recently?" _Tseng asked_. "Where are you now and what's your ETA?" _

"I'm currently in Banora, I passed through Fort Condor on my way here. Tseng like I said there is a lot to explain but I really don't want to do it over the phone. I'll have Cid stop in Fort Condor on the way back and either check into the disturbance there or pick up Reno. Cid should be here by morning and if everything checks out with Fort Condor we should be back in Edge by sunset. " Cloud explained to Tseng.

_"I don't like being in the dark, but if your insistent on not discussing matters over the airwaves, I'll trust you. But at least answer me this. Do you suspect Sephiroth has returned again?" _Tseng asked_. _

"There isn't a doubt in my mind." Was Cloud's reply. "But again I should save the rest of this discussion for later."

_"Alright I'll get in touch with Reno and let him know of your plans. He should be waiting for you." _Tseng finished with._ "Good luck Strife."_

And the call was over.

Cloud returned to the others who appeared to have just finish eating. "Well we've got about 12 hours before Cid is here, that should give you enough time to rest and rebuild your strength. I did get a hint from Tseng of what might be going on. Apparently Yazoo has been reported in Fort Condor, not long after Genesis and myself passed through. He may be looking for us or something else entirely, Reno is currently investigating."

Sephiroth was the first to look up at him. "Who's Yazoo? And why are they connected to Jenova?"

Cloud startled for a bit then Aerith supplied. "He wouldn't know Cloud, he really has been oblivious the last 10 years for the most part. I only know bits and pieces, what Gaia wanted me to know."

Cloud sighed, he knew the truth in his heart but getting use to it was something all together different. "Yazoo was one of 3 Remnants Jenova apparently made trying to resurrect you or at least a you she could control without a fight. They appeared about 2 years after Meteor fall and Kadaj, the youngest was almost successful, but he managed to return to the lifestream if I'm not mistaken." Cloud looked to Aerith and she nodded.

"After the battle, the rain cleansed him of Jenova's cells and he was able to rejoin the lifestream. I never knew for sure what happened to Yazoo and Loz though." Aerith supplied.

Sephiroth looked thoughtful. "I would have to assume that she is indeed after Cloud, she was obsessed with him. To her you were a menace that needed to be eliminated at all costs. At least that was part of what I was able to understand from her. Her hated ran deep, deeper than it should have. "

Cloud nodded, "It's a start at least, we'll take this one step at a time. First to Fort Condor, to see if Yazoo is still around, and pick up Reno, he may have more information we can use. Then depending on what we find there, we'll move on to Midgar and Edge. " Cloud said looking around at everyone, Genesis stood next to him, Weiss had taken up his position cross legged in front of the shattered mako crystals, Aerith and Zack were sitting close together holding each other's hand and Sephiroth was still seated looking up at him. Cloud had some odd moments in his life, but this one ranked up there with the best of them.

"Well lets go, we can hardly get a good rest in these caves, I've set myself up something of a house. It should be enough for us to be comfortable for the night." Genesis waved them on.

Weiss quickly stood to walk, knowing where he was going already. Zack and Aerith nodded at each other and made to follow Genesis. Cloud started to follow and Sephiroth fell into step next to Cloud. "I wanted to talk to you a moment without the others." Sephiroth began, a nervousness in his voice that sounded foreign to Cloud.

Cloud glanced up at the silver swordsmen and Minerva's song of trust echoed in his bones, Cloud slowed his pace a bit, still able to see the others but out of ear shot. Sephiroth took it as a sign to continue.

"I wanted to start off by apologizing for not being stronger, for not fighting her off sooner. And to thank you for accepting me so quickly." Sephiroth looked away.

"If that's the point of this conversation save it. I accepted you because I understand, and I'll trust you as long as you don't give me a reason not to. One wrong move and I will kill you, we both know I can." Cloud stated matter of factly.

Sephiroth looked up. "No that wasn't the point of this conversation, just something I wanted to get off my chest. Though your reassurance of my demise should I lose my mind again is more comforting then you might think." Sephiroth paused. "I did withhold some of the information I had from the others, because I thought it was of a personal nature too you. The only connection that I had with Jenova's mind was concerning you specifically. Most of it was the hate that I described but on one of her more involved rants, she let some information slip, something I don't think she even realized she pass along to me. I know the source of her deep hatred for you. She believes you to be the reincarnation of the warrior responsible for her imprisonment in Ancient times. Not Cetra by blood but by spirit. She felt it in you as a child in Nibelhiem and even stronger as an adult in the reactor."

Cloud met Sephiroth's gaze studying his face. Either this man was an excellent liar, and they were all screwed, or he truly believed what he had told Cloud. Part of him actually wanted to believe the words. Being this warrior reborn would explain so much. It also left a bitter taste in his mouth, was there ever a chance for him to be his own person? To be the real Cloud Strife.

"I don't know what that information would do for our actual current mission, so I suppose I can't really be upset with you for withholding it in the first place. Though I wouldn't put it past her to feed you false information if you were fighting her as much as you claim. Everything you may have gleamed from her mind must be taken with a grain of salt. " Cloud stated as they finally reached Genesis "house." A smaller cavern within the cave that Genesis had finished.

"I can understand that, and you'd be a fool not to treat the information as such, but it is my belief that she truly felt you were this warrior. Though again I'm not sure myself what use this could be. You're already fighting her, so at the moment it matters not if the information is true." With that Sephiroth slipped into the house.

* * *

Morning came sooner than Cloud would have liked. While he may have sounded confident while convincing Genesis that everything would be fine, his own confidence in his friends ability to accept his current companions wasn't as strong. Barrett especially tended to shoot first and ask questions later. Hopefully he had not been on Cid's way. At the thought of Cid's trip, his PHS buzzed in his pocket.

"I assume you're close?" Cloud asked into the phone.

_"No hi, how ya doing? Damnit Cloud ya ain't go no damn manners do ya. Anyway yah you bet Shiva's tits I'm close. I'll be land'n in about 10 minutes, so get your ass in gear." _Cid cursed into the phone.

"Alright we'll be waiting, just keep an open mind ok?" Cloud asked the pilot.

_"Ah hell Cloud whatcha got us caught up in now?" _And again the line went dead leaving Cloud to stare at his phone for a second. Scratch Barrett, Cid was probably going to try and take them out with the airship.

Cloud left the space that had been his room for the evening, and found that the others were ready themselves, a small blessing. Weiss was carrying on a quiet conversation with Sephiroth, though as to what they had to talk about Cloud was clueless. Genesis was packing a small duffle bag, and Aerith was sitting in a chair, Zack behind her, with a hand on her shoulder. It was obvious that now that he could touch the girl, he didn't want to stop unless he had too.

"Cid just called, he'll be here shortly. I'll go meet him, see who is with him and explain things as best as I can. When I think it's safe I'll come back to the front of the cave and we can depart." Cloud offered.

"That's probably for the best. I imagine this will all be quite a shock for them." Aerith said looking up at Cloud with her comforting smile.

He headed out of Genesis' makeshift home without a glance back. He knew the others would make their way up soon and the cave entrance wasn't too far away. His thoughts turned inward for a moment, he knew that what should matter most was that Aerith and Zack were back with them. But on the for front of his mind was Sephiroth, the man always seemed to dominate his life. He had accepted Sephiroth because honestly he didn't know what else to do or how to deal with the information.

The idea that Sephiroth had been a mere puppet to Jenova, a state he himself had been, reminders of which still set his blood on fire, and almost caused his brain to shut down. Sephiroth couldn't possibly be a victim when he had caused so much damage. But it was true, Cloud knew that without a doubt, Sephiroth had been as much a victim to Jenova as anyone. So how was he to deal with him? He couldn't continue this cold indifference on the subject. What were they now? What would they be? The idea of friends was laughable, but in his previous fights with Jenova, it was his friendship with his companions that had made them so strong, and so reliable.

He couldn't deny though that he and Sephiroth were so much alike, and not because of shared DNA. The memories that he had of Zack's while separated where still there if he wanted to access them. Sephiroth was a loner for the most part, who felt most alive in the heat of battle. He had few friends, but greatly valued them. It was why Genesis's and Angeal's defection from SOLDIER hit him so hard. He had felt isolated and alone. In this time, he came to count Zack as a friend, if for no other reason than their mutual loss. While Cloud was friendly to the others, he counted Tifa and Vincent as his best and closest friends. He knew if the two of them were to turn their back on him, and he not understand why, he might very well loose it all himself, with or without a parasitic influence.

Then there were his own thoughts about the man from before the Nibelhiem incident. Finding out that not only had he idolized the former General, but that he had _fantasized _about him and turned his stomach. When he had been told he would be going on a mission with the man he had been as giddy as a school girl. It had been the only thing that made returning home after failing to become a SOLDIER bearable.

His musing didn't go much further as he heard the Shera's engines and looked up to see the airship coming over the top of a small glove of Banora apple trees. She had enough space to land just in front of the cave, although Cloud did take a few steps back to be safe. Cid left the engines running as he stepped out to meet Cloud.

"Ya said us, but all I see is your scrawny ass, where the others? " Cid asked.

"They are in the cave. Did you pick up anyone on the way? We need to have a bit of a talk before we go any further." Cloud looked up to the bridge, spotting Vincent and waving him down.

"Tif' didn't come because she couldn't get anyone to make sure the kids were safe, Rude's been sent out running all over hell's half acres, over somethin' I assume is your fault." Cid stated. "Yuffie is currently in Wutai attendin' some damn ceremony, Nanaki said to get him on the way back through, Barrett is headn' to meet Tifa, So it's just me Cait Sith and Vinny" Cid finished.

"Alright, when Vincent makes it down I'll explain what's going on but I'm serious you have to keep a level head." Cloud said.

"What's going on Cloud?" Vincent asked, red eyes scanning the area. He caught the last bit walking off the airship, Cait Sith on his shoulder.

"It's a long story I don't have time for, and it's going to take a lot of trust, but let me finish, then maybe you'll understand." Cloud looked the two in the eye and got a silent nod from those involved. "Two days ago I got a visit from one Genesis Rhapsodos. He had a message for me from the goddess Minerva. Jenova is back and planning something big, we don't know exactly what yet, but we need to find out soon."

"You said Jenova, not Sephiroth" Vincent pointed out.

"Observant, but yes, Sephiroth and Jenova are no longer partners, I should say." Cloud offered the gunman. "But I'm not finished, I'm also not sure how to say this, so I'll just get it out, Zack. Aerith and Sephiroth are alive. Their spirits were rejected by the lifestream because of the manner of their deaths, and their bodies have repaired themselves." Cloud looked away. "They along with Genesis and Weiss are in the cave."

Cid's mouth opened as his cigarette fell from his mouth. "Holy Shit Kid."

"Aerith, Zack and Sephiroth are in the cave together, and Sephiroth is free of Jenova's influence." Vincent stated back to Cloud calmly. "And Genesis and Weiss, who I thought was dead myself are in there as well."

"Yes, I've spoken with all of them. Aerith and myself are ready to speak on their behalf. Sephiroth has hazy memories of anything after he set foot in Nibelhiem. He's been Jenova's puppet all along. It was a hard truth for me to accept, but if I can everyone else should be able too. He's the man he was 10 years ago, sane and rational. As for Weiss, you know he was controlled by Hojo, apparently after the battle, Genesis found him and saved him. He now serves the man loyally, and I was led to believe by Minerva that he will have an important role to play in coming events."

"You've spoken to Minerva yourself?" Vincent asked.

"Yes in the cave, before I met with the others. It's hard to describe, but the important thing is that you understand that the people I'm with are our allies. We need to hurry, we need to stop in Fort Condor and meet with Reno, apparently someone claiming to be Yazoo was spotted there. " Cloud finished.

"Ah hell, I ain't doubted you before and I sure as hell ain't gonna start now. Anyway weirder shit has happened I'm gonna at least warn the crew that old Seph-ir-rot an't here to gut'em." And with that Cid headed back onto the airship.

"It tis an odd situation Cloud but it will be good to see the we lass again." Cait Sith acknowledged.

"I trust your judgment Cloud, but also trust I will have an eye on both of them. Part of Weiss's actions were Hojo's doing but not all. " Vincent said crossing his arms.

"I know, and I honestly am keeping an eye on them too. I've offered trust until its breached, if that happens they're dead." Cloud stated.

"Then go collect your comrades, everything else can be discussed in the air. I have to agree with Cait Sith though, seeing Aerith will be good for the soul." and with that he turned and reboarded the Shera.

Cloud stepped back in the cave to find Aerith smiling holding Zack's hand, his signature grin in place. "Ears picked up a bit of that sounds like it went well, and they all like Aerith which is great."

"What's most important is that none of us will be shot out when we leave this cave. I don't relish a fight, especially one with Valentine so soon." Weiss stated

_"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess ,We seek it thus, and take to the sky, Ripples form on the water's surface, The wandering soul knows no rest."_ Genesis quoted walking toward the airship, duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

Sephiroth looked at him, an unknown emotion in his eyes, as Zack questioned Genesis."I didn't think you quoted it anymore since the play was complete now. You said you had discovered the Goddess's gift. "

"While the play may finally be complete, I still adore its pages, and the passage seemed rather appropriate for our current quest. Besides the play has many interpretations. We might yet be seeking a new gift, or even writing our own play. Only the future knows for sure. " Genesis stated. Weiss followed closely behind.

"I like the idea of writing our own story." Zack said smiling at Aerith.

Surprisingly then Sephiroth spoke. "Every story has been told before, the characters may change but the story remains the same."

"If only you had been so philosophical back in the old days my dear friend. Oh the wonderful conversations we could have had." Genesis smiled.

"You might be surprised how philosophical you can get trapped inside your own mind." Sephiroth said bitterly and Cloud turned away, making for the airship, Zack and Aerith close behind.

Genesis dropped back in step beside Sephiroth and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ah the fates are cruel, be here we are, all of us with a second chance. A chance to be who we were always meant to be!" Genesis exclaimed.

"Finding out who I'm meant to be now is a bit unsettling. Before I was defined, by Shinra, by Hojo, even by you and Angeal, who am I now that I'm not Shinra's General?, I have no idea what I want or who I even want to be." Sephiroth admitted to one of his oldest friends.

"Ah a story of self discovery!' Genesis smiled. "Being remolded and reshaped can be painful and long. I might suggest speaking with the blonde, it seems it's something he's done more than once in his life."

Sephiroth almost let out an undignified snort at Genesis's suggestion. "The man would rather slice me in two then talk to me, and not without good reason. I doubt very much he's going to be giving me any advice that doesn't involve me jumping back into a reactor."

"Cloud see's you as a kindred spirit Sephiroth. It may be painful for him and hard to accept, but he has indeed accepted that you are not the monster Jenova made you. If you're willing to work for it, I dare say you'll find a better friend in him then even myself and Angeal. He understands you, because he's literally been you. Just wait and see." Genesis said , the others had safely made it on the ship.

* * *

On board the Airship was slightly awkward. "Honestly Cloud I thought you'd lost your mind." Cid exclaimed.

"Hey old man, I'm Zack and this is Aerith, but I guess you know her." Zack said sticking out his hand.

"Old man damn you, I could run circles around you kid, watch your damn mouth." Cid curse and Zack drew back as Aerith giggled and whispered to him. "Don't worry Zack he's always like that." then looked back to the others.

"I did miss you Cid, Vincent, you look much better then I last saw you, lighter really." Aerith offered.

"A lot has transpired in the last few years, I have lost a few of my burdens. " Vincent offered.

Then Weiss stepped on board and leveled a stare at the gunman. Neither spoke and finally the tension broke when Weiss turned away and took a seat, keeping his eyes off Vincent. Genesis would not approve of him, sparking any fight with Cloud's friends, even if it had been Valentine. Weiss served Genesis and Genesis served Cloud now.

Finally Sephiroth and Genesis joined them on board, to the crew's credit, while near mortal terror momentarily washed across several of their faces, they were able to quickly regain their composure and Shera was set to take to the skies.

"I'm assuming Fort Condor?" Cid asked Cloud.

"As quick as possible Cid." Cloud stated.

Cid smiled. "Then ya all might want to take a seat. Shera here as a pretty damn good top speed." That was the only warning they got as the airship sped off into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud stood and looked out the observation deck of the Shera, they would be arriving at Fort Condor in less than 30 minutes. Cid hadn't been kidding when he spoke of the Shera's top speed, the only ones currently standing under the pressure where himself and Sephiroth. Zack was currently sitting on the floor with Aerith curled up in his lap, Weiss was keeping his distance, from Vincent and Genesis was speaking to Reeve through Cait Sith, mostly about Weiss. All the Tsviets had gotten their power from Genesis, which meant that their bodies were unstable and required large amounts of Mako to keep from decaying. Genesis apparently had found a way around this and was able to stabilize Weiss.

Cloud knew if he could hear the conversation then so could Vincent. The gunman's red eyes kept flickering between Weiss and Genesis. Weiss obviously still make Vincent uneasy that much was obvious. Though not on the same level as Sephiroth, Weiss had almost destroyed their world himself during the Omega incident.

As he glanced back over at the happy couple, it occurred to him that he had shared more words with Sephiroth then he had with his friends. What did he say to a man that died to protect him and a woman that died to protect the world? He knew neither of them blamed him for their deaths, and Cloud truly realized that he couldn't have done a thing to help Zack, even if he had awoke from his coma sooner, in all likely hood he would have ended up full of bullet holes too. Ironically he found out a few years ago from a drunk Reno, that the Turks could have provided more help, if only they had found Zack in time. Tseng blamed himself for Zack's death as much as Cloud ever had.

With Aerith however his regret was still there, but he didn't drown in it any longer. He could have prevented her death if he had, possessed a stronger will, a stronger sense of self, but there was also the fact, that if Aerith hadn't sacrificed herself, Meteor would have destroyed the planet. He was done living in the past. It still didn't change the fact that he didn't know what to say to them. He wasn't the cadet that Zack had befriended any longer, and with Aerith, he just wasn't sure where to start. All of his conversations with her had been when he thought he was Zack or involved world shattering events, or both. For a fleeting moment he thought Sephiroth was easier to deal with.

Cloud shook the thoughts from his head, and made a promise to himself, to sit down and speak with Zack and Aerith. It would likely have to wait till they reached Edge, but he would make an effort.

* * *

Fort Condor came into view a little bit before it was time to land, and the massive bird that had given the fort its namesake had departed sometime ago. A small settlement now sprung up around the mountain, as people had tried to congregate together in the past few years for survival's sake. The fort and its residents were still hesitant of Shinra, but they trusted Cloud and were therefore willing to at least give the new company a chance.

When the airship landed Cloud and the others could tell something wasn't right. The small village that had popped up around the fort was silent and Cloud could see smoke rising in the distance. Then Aerith let out a scream and curled into Zack. Cloud's eyes flew to were Aerith had looked and then he set off in a dead run.

Before him was Reno lying in a pool of his own blood. Cloud was certain the man was dead before he turned at looked up at him.

"Little late to the party." Reno rasped at Cloud spitting up some blood. "It was that bastard after all, got all the citizens safe in the fort." Reno coughed again. "Shoulda known better then to try and play hero myself." Reno closed his eyes. "Damn bastard go the drop on me."

Cloud quickly cast a Life2 on Reno, followed by a Cure3. It stabilized his wounds for now but he would need serious medical attention. Cloud lifted him up and walked him towards the airship.

"He's alive but we need to get him back to Edge soon, Zack can you grab Vincent and make sure everyone is alright and that Yazoo has gone? Aerith please help me tend to him." Cloud asked as he passed them.

"Sure right on it." Zack nodded as the gunman stepped off the ship followed by Genesis. "Let's go Vinny!" Zack proclaimed, Vincent's eye twitching a bit, but otherwise remaining silent.

Aerith followed Cloud , and Genesis taking one look at the Turk, knew to wait to ask his questions.

They took Reno to a bunk and made him as comfortable as possible. Removing his ragged cloths, Aerith did a quick scan of her own to make sure that Cloud's spells had closed the worst of the wounds. Cloud left her to her work and turned to Genesis.

"It was Yazoo alright, Reno told me before he passed out. We need to get him back to the hospital shortly, they don't have the medical capabilities here to handle his injuries. As soon as Vincent and Zack return we'll head out. I'd hate to leave any other seriously wounded behind." Cloud offered as an explanation. "I'll ask Reeve to leave Cait Sith here to ask around and see if any of the citizens know what Yazoo was after. We'll come back for him later, we don't have time to do a proper investigation at the moment."

Genesis nodded. "That sounds like our best option and we'll easily be able to receive any information off of Tuesti once we are back in Edge."

"Exactly." Cloud said moving past Genesis to find the doll.

He found him sitting on Sephiroth's shoulder, it was a rather odd sight for Cloud to take in. The great and proud Sephiroth, with a stuffed Scottish cat sitting on his shoulder. They were currently discussing the WRO and Sephiroth had a slightly guilty look on his face.

"Cait Sith," Cloud announced trying not to startle the two.

"What be ye need'n Cloud?" The doll said looking up at the man.

"Yazoo has indeed attacked Fort Condor, Reno is currently in critical but stable condition. I need you to stay behind and see what information you can get out of the villagers. I would stay but we need to get Reno back as soon as possible. " Cloud stated as if there was no room to question.

The doll leapt off of Sephiroth shoulder to the ground. "Aye I'll do as ye ask. Get that boy back." And he head to the door.

"Excuse me I should call Tseng and let him know of Reno's condition. Genesis please let Cid know that we need to be prepared to leave in a hurry." Cloud said to Genesis who nodded and turned to head up to the bridge.

Sephiroth stood almost awkwardly as Cloud turned away from him to make his phone call. Taking out his phone sighed, he didn't relish making this call.

_"Tseng speaking, Have you arrived in Fort Condor yet Strife?"_ Came the voice from the other end of the line.

"Yah Tseng we have." Cloud offered and paused for a moment before continuing, "It's not good Tseng. Yazoo was here, and he attacked the settlement. Reno, intervened and got all the villagers to safety but he's been severely injured. We've stabilized him but you need to have a hospital room ready when we arrive. We'll be heading out as soon as possible."

Tseng was silent for a moment. The idea of Reno being injured threw him a bit. The man always seemed to come out of everything unscathed and with a smile on his face. Even then incident with Sector 7 hadn't slowed him down much. It was one of the reasons his own survival instinct was so strong, his pride wouldn't let him be shown up by his second in command. _"Just keep him safe and hurry." _ And the line was dead. Cloud didn't have any time to reflect on the conversation before Zack and Vincent re entered the Shera.

"The village has sustained heavy damage, but there is no apparent loss of life or injury that we could find. It seems Reno's claim of getting the villager's to safety was true." Vincent said in his dead pan voice.

"It looks pretty bad Cloud, half the village is just gone. Probably used a high level summon, like the attack on Edge." Zack offered.

"The villagers are safe, that's what matters for now, currently we need to get their savior some medical treatment. Zack go make sure that Reno is safe to travel from Aerith, then meet us on the bridge." Cloud issued another command, at least being the general of Shinra's army had taught him how to issue clear orders. His nerves were currently shot. Reno wasn't meant to be so still.

Zack nodded and bounded off to find Aerith, as Cloud was left alone with Sephiroth. Genesis's words of earlier of friendship came to the front of Sephiroth's mind. Did he want to be friends with this man? And was it an appropriate time to breach the subject of how he might go about redefining himself? The look in Cloud's eyes told him that no it was not a good time and the words died in his throat.

"Let's go, I don't want to stay here any longer then we have too." Cloud said addressing Sephiroth, he still hadn't looked at the man.

Cloud didn't turn around to see if Sephiroth was following him, and made his way up to Cid and the others.

* * *

Zack eagerly did as Cloud asked. The state of the village and Cloud's own cold, detached, handling of the situation had unnerved him a bit. He would never say it to Cloud's face, but it reminded him to much of Sephiroth, at least the pre-Nibelhiem Sephiroth.

Though the sight that greeted him in the make-shift med bay didn't do well to calm him. He hadn't known Reno extremely well, he had been closer to Cissnei and Tseng, but he knew that the red head had never been that pale. Aerith was bent over him in concentration but she looked grim.

"Cloud wants to know if Reno's safe to travel." Zack said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Aerith looked up at Zack and nodded. "He's as stable as I can get him. But Zack..." Aerith started and turned away.

"What is it Aerith?" Zack said wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

"The fight, something must have happened, his spinal column has been severed and I can't do anything about it." She said grabbing fist fulls of her dress. "I doubt he walks again."

Zack held Aerith as long as he dared. "It's not your fault you know. Reno knew what he was doing. And he's still alive, that counts right."

Aerith nodded. "Maybe Shinra will be able to do something for him." She said with a bit of hope.

"There is always that, Shinra can do some pretty amazing stuff right?" He grinned at her. "I had better go let Cloud know we can go. " He said standing and Aerith nodded again, as Zack turned to leave.

* * *

The trip back to Edge seemed to take forever. Even on the Shera it took a good 5, almost 6 hours, though which Aerith never left Reno's side. Cloud resisted the urge to snap at Cid to go faster, but their break neck pace they had set earlier would not be good for Reno. Zack's news from Aerith had hit him hard. While Reno wasn't one of his closest friends, he still had come to enjoy the Turk's presence more than it annoyed him. The idea of Reno spending the rest of his life in a wheelchair made him kind of numb, and he swore that he would send Yazoo back to whatever hell he spawned from this time.

He had already determined that he would call Tseng when they were within a half hour of Edge and have him standing ready with a med team. He and Vincent would transport Reno to them. Then he would speak with Tseng and Rufus over the events that had occurred in the last day. Some vacation this had turned out to be. In some far off corner of his mind, he pictured Rufus attempting to chew him out for not following orders.

He was broke from his musings by the presence of Sephiroth. Cloud looked up at him and was confused to see the man almost looked nervous. Sephiroth was _never_ nervous. Cloud simply gave him a questioning look.

"I've been speaking with Genesis, about a number of things since I awoke in the cave. He keeps insisting that I talk to _you._ I have told him that I suspect that you'd rather I jump back in the reactor then offer me advice. I've also insisted that the conversation wait, but he assures me that having an identity crisis in this situation could be dangerous." Sephiroth said, showing all his social inadequacies. Cloud thought he had trouble, but Sephiroth obviously gave him a run for his money in that department.

"You want advice from me about finding yourself? And Genesis thinks this is a good idea?" Cloud couldn't help it he laughed. Sephiroth just turned and started to walk away, feeling he should have known better.

"No wait." Cloud said getting himself under control. He knew if he let the silver swordsman walk away from him now he'd regret it later. "I wasn't laughing because of why you think. It's just well." Cloud started as Sephiroth turned back around. "The idea that anyone would ask me for help on the subject is just, well, laughable. My head has been in so many fragments so many times, I've lost track of the number of times I didn't know who I was." Cloud explained.

"That's actually why Genesis, recommended I talk to you. Said you had a lot of experience on the subject." Sephiroth had walked back to Cloud with arms crossed. He hadn't taken the laughing well at all.

"I can't argue with him there." Cloud agreed a little bit of light-heartedness still in his voice, he thought the conversation should be awkward but it wasn't. Why was he more comfortable with this man then his friends? He hadn't even laughed at anything Zack had said yet. Something stir deep within him, something he really didn't want to think about right now.

"I don't even know where to start." Sephiroth admitted. "Everything that defined who I was, is either gone or I have no desire to re-associate myself with. Shinra, Jenova, Hojo"

"Sephiroth, those things may have been a part of your life, even a major part, but they didn't make you, you. I have to admit I've been trying to figure out who you are myself now. As impossible as it seems you're not my enemy anymore, and now an ally. But if you yourself don't know who you are anymore I can't figure out how to think of you either. You need to think of what you enjoy, and what you want to be. Those are questions only you can decide." Cloud offered.

Sephiroth thought for a moment then looked back to Cloud. "Fight me." he said plainly.

Cloud looked surprised. "What? I thought we just got through the whole, not mortal enemies thing."

"No like a spar, I can't imagine you've never had a friendly spar with any of your companions." Sephiroth questioned.

Cloud scratched the back of his head. "Well no actually. I'd be too afraid I'd hurt them, except maybe Vincent but a spar between a sword and a gun wouldn't work out to well. Anyway what does sparing me have to do with finding yourself?" He offered.

"It was something Genesis, Angeal and myself use to do, I remember enjoying it greatly, until one incident." Sephiroth glance across the ship at Genesis. "It was an accident in one of our sparing sessions that triggered Genesis's degradation and the events that followed. "

"Its why you don't want to ask him isn't it?" Cloud asked, he understood that Sephiroth blamed himself for the injury. Another thing Cloud was familiar with.

"Yes in part, though honestly he and Angeal together were what made it a challenge. As with you I'm afraid I'd hurt him again." Sephiroth stated.

"And you're not afraid of hurting me?" Cloud said, with a look in his eye. He was searching for the meaning behind Sephiroth's words.

"I could barely hurt you when I was trying. I doubt I'd do a thing while actively trying not to hurt you. Besides, I don't even know what my strength is now that I've been cleansed of Jenova." Sephiroth stated truthfully.

"Alright I don't know when we'll have a chance, probably after we visit Edge, but I think a spar might do us both some good." Cloud acknowledged, and deep down he was really looking forward to it.

Sephiroth nodded and turned to walk away, mildly surprised that Cloud hadn't told him to go jump in a reactor. Even more so that he had agreed to his suggestion of a spar. It was something he had enjoyed, the thrill of swinging his sword without needing to worry about keeping himself alive, or killing his enemy.

"Sephiroth wait another moment." Cloud had an inter debate for a moment. Sephiroth then turned.

"Now that you know that Jenova isn't your mother, you should know who is. I could tell you myself but you should talk to Vincent once we hit Edge and things calm down a bit. I don't know if it will help, but you deserve to know." Cloud explained.

"I never knew her but your right, making an effort to know of my biological mother, my real mother might help me put a few things behind me, I'll seek out Valentine when the time seems right." Sephiroth then swiped back around and walked back over and stood next to Genesis.

"So?" Asked the once Shinra commander.

"He did indeed not tell me to jump in a reactor." Sephiroth offered.

"And ?" Genesis probed for more information.

"He reminded me that who I am, wasn't just about Shinra or Hojo or even Jenova. He told me to think of what I enjoyed, and that he himself had been struggling with who I was now. He agreed to a spar, apparently it's a new concept for him." Sephiroth said with a small very un-Sephiroth like grin.

Genesis was kind enough not to mention Sephiroth's last spar, though the thought did cross his mind. "If he's accepted you as a sparring partner then he's accepted you as a friend whether he realizes it or not. You can't have a spar with someone you don't trust." Something in Sephiroth's eyes made him think he wasn't just looking for a sparring partner though.

"He also told me to speak to Valentine about my mother, my real mother, I don't know how I feel about that, but learning about her may help me put Jenova behind me. Speaking of Valentine though have you done anything concerning him and Weiss?" Sephiroth asked, he'd had about all the soul searching he could tolerate at the moment.

"No, I don't know what to do, I figured you and Cloud would have had the most tension, Weiss doesn't speak much about his time possessed by Hojo, or when he lost his brother Nero, but I know Valentine was greatly involved. He harbors some resentment toward the man, and Valentine simply doesn't trust him. I do imagine myself and Cloud are the reasons why they are not at each other's throats. " Genesis sounded a bit frustrated.

"I'm certain that if Cloud and myself can work past our differences then so can Valentine and Weiss." Sephiroth offered.

"I hope your right, we don't need those two breaking out into a fight in the middle of all this." Genesis waved his hand about as if emphasizing "all this". Then silence was once again the norm on the flight to Edge.

* * *

Finally Edge was in sight, Cloud had been down once to visit Aerith and had confirmed the grim news Zack had given him. Aerith had apparently had to cast sleep on him, Reno had woke up and assumed he was dead since Aerith was watching over him. It had caused the man to start panicking and reopen his wounds.

He had called Tseng a few moments ago and the man agreed to have a medical team meet him at the landing pad. That was the easy part. Convincing the Turk, not to follow his man to surgery and to follow him to a meeting with Rufus would be a bit rough without revealing anything prematurely.

Cid started slowing his pace, getting ready for a gentle landing and Cloud turned to head to Reno's room. He knew if he wasn't standing ready with Reno at the doors of the airship, then Tseng and the med team would board, a situation he wanted to avoid at all costs. He motioned for Vincent to follow and made his way down.

He found Aerith resting while Zack was sitting next to her charge. Zack looked up at Cloud. "I assume we're getting close." Zack asked.

"Yes, me and Vincent are going to go ahead and take Reno to the hanger door. You know the rest, you guys need to stay on the ship until I return. " Cloud stated.

"I get it I get it, just Cloud, lighten up a bit man. We'll get through this. Acting like this." Zack said waving his hands around Cloud in a circle. "This scares me, you don't need to be so cold and detached. " Zack stopped as Cloud's face slide more into his mask. "Look I'm sorry man I know this isn't the time to get into this, just please, smile ok?"

"Later" Cloud stated, Zack stepped out of his way as Vincent and he made to lift the bed he was on. They didn't want to cradle him since his spinal injury had become known. As the two left, leaving Aerith still asleep, Zack desperately wondered where his friend had gone.

* * *

Vincent and Cloud stood as the hanger doors opened, not thing was said as the medical team promptly took over and moved Reno to a gurney and then an ambulance. Tseng turned to follow when Cloud stopped him. "Tseng we have things we need to talk about."

"Can it wait?" Tseng asked

"No I'm afraid not, I need to speak with you and Rufus immediately. " Cloud answered.

Tseng professional as always simply turned and straighten his tie before speaking. "Then follow me we'll take my car." And with that turned towards the vehicle.

"Vincent stay here with the others, hopefully I'll be back soon. Otherwise you know what to do." Cloud said, moving to follow Tseng.

Vincent simply nodded and silently made his way back to the ship, his job was to keep curiosity seekers at bay.

* * *

The ride to the Shinra building was in silence. Tseng knew that Cloud wasn't going to speak until Rufus was with them. Tseng was curious as to what out ranked Reno on a priority but knew to trust Cloud's judgment. Since becoming their new general, Cloud had been as professional in that capacity as he himself was as the director of the Turks.

When they arrived it was more silence until they reached the 30 floor, Rufus's personal living quarters. It was one of the few places they could have a conversation unobserved. The top 5 floors were reserved for personal quarters of top personnel, and were regularly checked for spying devices.

When they did step out of the 30th floor elevator, Rufus was waiting for them. Four large leather chairs sounded a fire place, several off the record meetings had occurred here.

"Tseng, Cloud, I wish I could say it was a pleasure, but I assume that whatever you have to tell us relates to why Reno is currently fighting for his life?" Rufus started calmly, though looking at him betrayed his actual feelings.

Tseng moved around and took a seat across from Rufus, Cloud remained standing.

With a nod Cloud started his story. "I'm afraid so, but I'm not 100% sure how it all connects, though I have my ideas." Cloud stopped, he wasn't sure even know how to continue. "You know I left on short notice nearly 3 days ago now."

"Yes, although we weren't sure why you never explained what caused you to leave." Tseng offered.

"Genesis came for a visit." Cloud offered.

"Genesis, as in Genesis Rhapsodos?" Tseng answered startled. "How did he get in the building there are no records, and why didn't you alert us, he's still listed AWOL."

"Yes that Genesis, and I'm not exactly sure how he got to my window, but he was basically sticking to the side of the building. And I didn't inform you because I had other things more pressing, mostly the information he gave me." Cloud answered.

"What did he tell you?" Rufus asked after a moment of silence.

"I didn't believe him at first, but it wasn't worth the risk, that it was true." Cloud started. "He told me that Aerith and Zack weren't really dead, but stuck between a state of life and death. Their bodies were being kept, sleeping basically in the caves beneath Banora. " Tseng made to speak but Cloud silenced him with a hand. "That's not all, and you really should let me finish, I know you have questions but you'll have more soon. You see he also told me they weren't alone. Apparently the Lifestream has been working with Sephiroth to purge him of Jenova's taint. He hadn't been more than a puppet to her since he entered Nibelhiem. He had finally thrown off her influence and was also sleeping in the caves."

"Zack and Aerith aren't dead, and neither is Sephiroth? You said was, where are they now?" Tseng asked, he was normally not an emotional man, but the all the news he had received in the past 24 hours had him reeling. With Reno's injuries, and memories of his own torment at Kadaj's gang's hand. To now finding that Zack, Aerith and Sephiroth were still alive were all a bit much. He stood and started to pace. "How is this possible?"

Rufus was sitting quiet for a moment, but when it seemed Strife was having trouble answering the Turk's questions, Rufus voiced his own conclusions. "They're with you aren't they?" That's why you needed the airship. "

Cloud nodded. "Aerith tended to Reno's wounds, Zack is well Zack, I don't know what else to say and Sephiroth..." Cloud started and the paused, concentrating on what he wanted to say. "Sephiroth , he doesn't remember anything after he set foot in Nibelhiem. I've seen for myself that he's not the monster Jenova made him become, and I figured that if myself and Aerith can vouch for him, the others should be able to accept him as well. I've spoken with him more then I have Aerith or Zack, and he's...I don't know, but he's not a monster."

"If you're willing to accept him Cloud I'm willing to trust your judgment. I doubt I have to say this is on your head, this is your trust, and truthfully if you wrong, you're the only one that can do anything about it anyway." Rufus replied.

"It still doesn't explain why or what Yazoo is doing." Tseng pressed.

Cloud was careful with his wording, he didn't want to bring Minerva into this. Rufus and Tseng both knew better then to doubt the planet but the goddess Minerva was another story.

"From my understanding when Sephiroth was finally able to free himself of Jenova, and she was enraged, she's planning something , something big. We don't know what but we will find out. Apparently Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz were an attempt of hers to make a Sephiroth that didn't resist her or disobey her. Why Yazoo was in Fort Condor we don't know, but I had Reeve leave Cait Sith there to investigate. I would have myself but wanted to get Reno back to Edge as soon as possible." Cloud offered.

"It's a good start, but I'll send one of the other Turks, this time with a SOLDIER escort if I may ,to help the investigation. We don't need a repeat of what happened to Reno." Tseng nodded.

"That's fine, I'll check the list off those not actively on duty and assign them to you as soon as I can. There are just a few more things to address." Cloud said.

"What could there be, on top of that?" Rufus asked questionably. He could tell that Tseng wanted to check on Reno, and he himself would like a report on the man's health as well.

"There is still the matter of Genesis, while I doubt he has any intention of rejoining Shinra, he's no longer our enemy either. And he had a companion with him. You remember Weiss?" Cloud offered.

"The leader of the Tsviets?" Tseng offered.

"Yes, he's apparently been living with Genesis in the Banora caves. Both have promised to help with the current crisis, they just need to be able to move freely." Cloud explained.

"Genesis is easier to consider. A lot has happened since his transgressions came to pass. We've all done a lot to be forgiven for, and got our second chance. As long as he doesn't act in a harmful manner towards Shinra I have no problem with him either. We owe him a lot anyway." Rufus offered. "But Weiss is another story. Again I'll leave it to you, as with Sephiroth."

Cloud nodded, "Currently I trust Genesis, and Genesis trusts Weiss, if the situation changes I'll let you know."

"Alright then, is that all the earth shattering news then?" Rufus said in a cheeky manner.

Cloud just nodded and Rufus looked to Tseng, "Dismissed."

Tseng nodded then turned to Cloud. "Tell Zack and Aerith I'd like to see them later," then he left in the most dignified run Cloud had ever seen.

"Oh and Cloud." Rufus said regaining the man's attention. "Go and get your companions, I would much like to speak them."

"I'll go, we can meet in the conference room. I have a few other calls to make, if you don't mind a few additional present." Cloud asked.

"You are my general Cloud and I trust you to make proper judgments accordingly. If you think these people need to be here, then they need to be here" Rufus said in one of the few moments of true honesty the man had in his life.

Cloud just nodded and turned to take his leave, pulling his PHS out of his pocket.

* * *

Cloud stood in the elevator PHS in hand. It rang once before Tifa picked up.

_"Cloud where have you been, I heard you had run off somewhere from Rude, then he had to leave, then Cid called wanting to know if I wanted a ride to meet you. What in Gaia's name is going on?" _She spoke with frustration.

Cloud sighed a bit. "I would have called you but I don't really want to explain everything over the phone. Denzel, Marlene and Anise* will be fine for a few hours without you. Besides what happened to Shelke?" Cloud asked.

"_Shelke's had her hands full Cloud we all have. Do you even realize Marlene's birthday is next week? That's why Barrett was already on his way back to Edge."_ Tifa sounded exasperated.

"I didn't want to say anything over the phone, but you obviously really have no idea what is going on. Reno is currently in critical condition in the hospital. He got attacked on his mission to Fort Condor by Yazoo. " Cloud explained. "Rude doesn't even know yet, we just got back and he's still out on his mission."

Tifa was silent for a moment. _"Cloud I'm not like you, I'm not in the shape I was even 3 years ago. I'm getting old, I can't fight him again. You know that." _

"Tifa your barely thirty, but I'm not asking you to fight, there are things you should know and I'm not telling you over the phone. Just please come." Cloud asked.

Cloud could hear her sighover the phone. "_I could never tell you no, not when you ask like that." _

"I promise I won't tell Rude." Cloud said in a rare joke.

_"I'll be there soon." _Tifa said.

"Alright I'll see you then. Bye" Cloud replied.

_"Bye." _Tifa said and hung up, Cloud thought for a moment it was nice to actually end a conversation properly.

He knew Barrett would come with Tifa, And oh Gaia they had forgotten about Nanaki in their haste to get Reno back. Maybe Yuffie would be finished and Cid could go collect them both. Though he doubted by the time they got here he would still have time for subtle introductions.

He reached the bottom floor and made his way to the airship.

* * *

When he got back on board the ship he found the others sitting around waiting on him. Even Weiss had come back up from the cargo hold. They all looked him waiting for the news.

"I spoke with Rufus and Tseng, They understand the situation and Rufus has requested we meet him in the conference room. We can discuss what are next moves are there. " Cloud offered.

Zack looked a little weary, talking about going back to Shinra, and actually doing it were two different things. Aerith squeezed his arm and smiled at him, as they made their way off the Shera, Vincent just followed silently behind them.

Genesis and Sephiroth both looked slightly relieved, but Genesis questioned. "They really took the information you gave them that well?"

"Rufus and Tseng trust my judgment. With Genesis they said that we'd all done things we regretted and had gotten a second chance, you deserved one too. With Sephiroth they said that they would trust my judgment. Though admitted they didn't have much of a choice on the matter." Cloud explained.

"And Weiss?" Genesis asked as the man in question looked over on the conversation.

"I don't think they trust him either, but they trust me. As long as he doesn't step out of line, then there won't be a problem." Cloud offered.

Genesis nodded. "I suppose that will have to be good enough for now." and left with Weiss shortly behind him. Sephiroth silently followed.

That left Cid and Cloud. "I'm sorry Cid, I know you need some rest, but can I ask?" Cloud started.

"The damn Cat and the Princess right? Just like old times huh?" Cid questioned.

"They deserve if nothing else then to know Aerith is alive." Cloud said.

"Of course, but just know I'm charging the fuel to Shinra." Cid smarted off and turned to head back to the bridge.

"Wouldn't have it any other way old man." Cloud said before getting off himself. He could hear Cid's string of curses behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

A few more minor changes, nothing major yet.

* * *

Tifa sighed as she got off the phone. Shelke had agreed to take the kids for the afternoon. Marlene and Anise would at least be a bit of a help at the orphanage*, but Denzel had been hitting his rebellious teenage years a bit early. Really ever since Cloud had left, he had seen it as his hero abandoning him. Tifa had finally convinced him that Cloud had left to help the world, but she wasn't as convinced herself. She had finally given up on ever being more then friends with him after the Omega incident, Cloud just wasn't the type to stay in one place or sit still. Heck he'd spent more time at Shinra's new headquarters then he had at Seventh Heaven, given the same time span.

Surprisingly Rude had been the type to stick around. He was patient and caring, a good influence on the kids and loved her very much. Most importantly he didn't come with the emotional baggage Cloud had. Tifa had almost run herself into the ground over the blonde.

Tifa turned her head as she heard Barrett descending from the second floor. "So what's Spike got himself involved in now? Must be pretty big if Shinra isn't enough help for em" Barrett said once he could see Tifa.

"It's the same as before." Tifa sighed. "Sephiroth's back, I told him before when he rejoined Shinra that I wasn't a fighter anymore, I couldn't take care of the kids, the bar, him and keep my training up, something had to give."

"It's alright Tifa, he just wants to make sure you know what's going on. Hell we've all lost a bit of our edge." Barrett said trying to reassure the girl.

"I know, and if he really truly needed any of us, we wouldn't say no. How can you turn down someone asking you to save the world?" Tifa said placing a hand to her forehead. "I just- the children need me, I don't want them to live through being orphaned again. Denzel has already lost those closest to him, more times than anyone should have to deal with. If I died I doubt he'd trust anyone again."

"Just quit worrying, I know he wouldn't ask you to fight again unless he really needed you too. " Barrett said reassuringly. "We should get going anyway. Don't want to make Shinra wait now do we?" Barrett said with a bit of a laugh.

* * *

Tseng sat silently in the surgery waiting room, Doctor Rayleigh was currently doing all she could for Reno. Tseng knew that he should probably be at the meeting that was to take place in a hours time, but also knew Rufus wouldn't be upset with him for being here. Since the incident with Veld and his daughter, and throughout Meteorfall and the events beyond, Tseng, Elena, Reno, Rude and Rufus had become a bit of a small family. Even when the other Turks had come out of hiding, those five had remained the closest of an already close knit group.

The silence was broken when the "In Surgery" light went off and the doors open. Tseng stood to meet Doctor Rayleigh as she walked out. "How is he?" Tseng asked in a reserved manner.

Her face looked exhausted and slightly grim. "He'll live, but as he is now he won't be able to walk, his spine was too badly damaged for us to repair. "

Tseng looked away and almost swore. "Isn't there anything you can do for him?"

"There is something but I want to talk to both you and him before I go through with it." Doctor Rayleigh explained.

"Explain." Tseng simply stated.

"You know I've been researching a way to make new SOLDIERS that doesn't involve Jenova cells." Doctor Rayleigh started, Tseng just nodded. "Well I've discovered a way to use some Nanobots- robots the size of a pin head, to work in place of the Jenova cells, basically a large quantity injected into the body alongside the mako, would presumably have the same effect. The mako would enhance the body and the nanobots would work constantly to repair any damage done to the body. These same bots could theatrically repair the damage to Reno's spinal cord."

"So you inject Reno with these robots and they fix him. Have you had any effective test so far?" Tseng asked.

"In lab experiments with mice, yes. I have not moved on to humans yet, I didn't want to just start injecting people, that would be too much like Hojo. I was waiting to be presented with someone who injuries would be sufficient enough to justify the experiment. I just didn't realize it would be Reno." She explained.

"Can you use the nanobots without the mako?" Tseng asked.

"No otherwise we'd be using them for medical purposes all the time. The nanobots use the mako in the bloodstream as fuel. Otherwise they would turn to other parts of the body and effectively kill the patient. You have to have a natural mako tolerance already. Reno does or I wouldn't be offering it as a suggestion right now. " She explained.

Tseng sighed and ran a hand through his hair. No wonder she hadn't just went ahead with the procedure. Either Reno would become an enhanced human or he would never walk again. "When do you expect him to wake?" Tseng finally asked.

"He's in recovery right now, he should be coherent in about thirty minutes to an hour." Rayleigh explained. "I would wait to tell him but I'm afraid if we wait too long the window for opportunity will pass and the procedure won't do him any good. He has to know as soon as he wakes up and make the decision then."

Tseng nodded. "I want to be the one to explain it to him."

"Of course." She said with a nod. "But if you'll excuse me I need to clean up myself."

"Go ahead." Tseng said as he turn to pull out his phone.

* * *

Rufus sat at the far end of a round table he used for executive meetings. Truthfully he had been slightly fearful that Strife was losing his mind-it had been a possibility with his work load-but before him stood several people he thought to be deceased.

Zack and Aerith were easiest for him to accept, he'd never personally met either one of them before now. He knew Zack Fair's name from the small list of First Class SOLDIERS the company had employed during his father's time, and Aerith Gainsborough from the list of terrorist during the Meteor incident. Weiss as well was just a name for him. He knew of his involvement in the Deepground incident that occurred several years ago but his familiarity with the man ended there.

Genesis and Sephiroth however were a different story. He'd met both of them more than once at different social functions within the company, he'd even had more than one conversation with Sephiroth. When he learned that the man had been responsible for his father's death, he hadn't been upset as much as elated at the news. The man hadn't been much of a father and realized that the only reason he had given Rufus the attention he had, was because he was born of his wife rather than his countless mistresses. Sometimes when Rufus looked at Cloud he could see something of his father in him. It unnerved him but he chose to ignore it. Sharing his father's blood hardly made them brothers any more then Lazard had been his brother.

"Have a seat." Rufus offered stretching out his hands toward the table. "Cloud informs me we are waiting on a few more people before we get underway."

"Where is Cloud?" Genesis asked looking around.

"He's gone to greet the ones he summoned, I assume it's so he can keep them from attempting to kill Sephiroth when they walk in the door." Rufus stated as if he could care less about what was going on right now.

"I have to ask, how long has he been working for you? and how did you convince him to work for Shinra again after everything?" Zack asked wrapping his arms around himself.

Rufus leaned forward and fold his hands in front of his face. "I suppose there isn't any harm in answering those questions. At least what I can of them. I can understand why you would be a bit skeptical Mr. Fair, my company has done you and others a great deal of harm. You have to understand that many of the issues you have spring from my Father's time and the people he employed. I am not my father's son nor is this my father's company. Cloud recognizes that and the good we do for the world. I haven't been perfect, and I must say I did stumble more than once when I assumed power but I learned from my mistakes." Rufus stated then leaned back. "I can guarantee you that the Shinra of today cares about the safety of the planet and its people. We are also no longer in the business of gruesome human experiments. Cloud is a critical part of our new company goals, without him we couldn't inspire the people or have the power to keep our world in order. He is as much Shinra as I am. If you don't trust in me, then trust in him."

Zack looked away from Rufus and to Aerith, he didn't want to admit that part of his problem was that he didn't trust Cloud. Not this cold, calculating general he had become, but Aerith's smile reassured him again and he relaxed a bit. If Rufus was telling the truth, and this new Shinra was, what it was because of Cloud then maybe Cloud wasn't as bad off as he had thought.

* * *

Cloud stood outside Shinra's tower awaiting Tifa and Barrett's arrival. As he did so he flipped through the current mission roster on his phone. Of the 14 enhanced SOLDIERS at his disposal all but one was currently out on various missions. He pressed the number and called the man.

"Hello, Sir." Came the voice from the other side of the phone.

"Hello Lieutenant, I have a mission of personal importance I'd like you to take on for me. I'll need to brief you shortly. I have some other business to attend to first, but the basics are I need you to escort a Turk of Tseng's choosing to Fort Condor while they acquire information. It should be considered a category black mission so you have every right to decline." Cloud stated into the phone. Category black meant there was a higher chance of it being a fatal mission, any SOLDIER was able to refuse such a mission if they wished.

The line was silent for a moment and Cloud thought the Lieutenant had hung up. "If you personally need me to complete this mission I'll take it as an honor. When do you wish to met Sir?" he finally said.

"Thank you Lieutenant, I'm not sure how long my current meeting will be, or when Tseng will be available. Please stay on base until I contact you again, you may go to the requisitions room and acquire the weapons and materia I have reserved for you. I'll be in touch soon." Cloud stated.

"Yes sir, I'll be waiting" came the reply.

"Good day Lieutenant," And Cloud hung up.

On level 13, one Lieutenant Kunsel stared at his phone wondering what on Gaia he had gotten himself into.

* * *

Tifa stepped out of Barrett's truck as he came to a stop and shut the door. She sighed, Cloud was waiting for them at the entrance. Barrett came around and they walked silently towards her childhood friend. She watched as he hung up his phone and turned towards them.

"Thank you for coming." He said offering the woman a hug. She accepted and then he turned to Barrett and shook his hand.

"Eh you damn well no, nuth'n was gonna keep us from here, especially if Sephiroth was involved. We got ya back Spikey." Barrett offered.

"I'm glad to hear, but we have a lot to talk about and a short time to do it, Follow me we'll talk on the elevator." Cloud said leading them through Shinra's lobby.

Barrett had been here a few times before, working out business dealings with Rufus, Tifa however had yet to set foot in the building, despite her relationship with Rude. It was a modest compared to the old Shinra HQ. An unstaffed information desk sat not far into the building. Tall windows lined the walls and a few lights hug way over head. The artwork on the walls depicted the planet and the current general Cloud and President Rufus. A few pillars here and there, and other items on display, many of which Tifa recognized as things Cloud had acquired in their travels.

Cloud hit the elevator button and stood in an impatient silence. Once they opened he quickly whipped himself inside and waited for the others before hastily punching the button that would take them to the conference room.

As soon as the doors closed he started talking. "3 days ago I was visited by Genesis Rhapsodos, he told me that the Goddess Minerva, had sent him on a mission to find me and bring me back to Banora. Jenova is about to wage and all out war on Gaia, and of course I have to stop it." He started. Barrett just stared at him and Tifa started to speak, but was silenced by Cloud's hand.

"In the cave, I spoke with Minerva myself and confirmed what he told me. We will shortly be at war with Jenova if we aren't already and everything she's done before was just a warm up. She's also currently enraged. Sephiroth apparently has been fighting her control since Nibelhiem and finally was able to throw her off. Sephiroth is no longer Jenova's puppet. After the conversation with Minerva , I found as he told me I would, Zack, Aerith and Sephiroth sleeping in crystallized mako. I awoke them, and myself , those three, Genesis, and Weiss who has apparently been staying with Genesis since the Omega incident have been charged with finding a way to stop her." Cloud finished. He wished he had time to go slower but it simply wasn't the case, they would be face to face with the truth soon.

Barrett's mouth simply hung open, but Tifa balled her hands into a fist. "What the hell Cloud are you insane, you expect me to believe that?"

"I know it's hard to believe Tifa, but like I said I didn't want to tell you over the phone, and they are waiting for us. Rufus and Vincent are currently with them in the conference room. We need to discuss our next move, and I figured if nothing else you'd want to see Aerith again." He said looking away.

Tifa just sighed and slide down the wall. "Zack, Aerith and Sephiroth are alive, and Sephiroth isn't crazy, and he's suppose to help you defeat Jenova for good?" She summarized.

"There is a bit more too it but yes." He said, their time expired as the elevator dinged signaling they had reached their floor.

Cloud moved to walk off the elevator. "You do realize you sound insane right?" Barrett finally spoke.

"I know and I'll explain better later, if I can. I don't understand everything myself. But what you have to understand is that everyone in that room." Cloud pointed to the door to the conference room. "Is your ally and we have a lot to get through right now, and I don't need anyone trying to kill anyone else."

Barrett snorted, "I'll be good as long as Sephiroth doesn't try anything. I really don't understand how you can trust him."

"Its been strange to say the least, but we need to go they are waiting." Cloud motioned to the door.

Tifa gathered herself and nodded, she'd been through worse, facing a non homicidal Sephiroth couldn't be too bad, especially if it meant seeing Aerith again.

* * *

Tseng sat reading a book next to the bed Reno was recovering in. He had called Cissnei earlier asking her to take on the information gathering mission to Fort Condor. He couldn't forget it after all. That and it would involve letting her know about Zack, if he recalled correctly she had , had a soft spot for the Ex-SOLDIER.

His thoughts were cut off as he heard a bit of whimpering from the bed. He stood and looked over at Reno, his eyes were squeezed shut before he opened them, green eyes met Tseng's brown.

"Oh it's just you, you dead too? Last time I woke up I had an angel watching over me." Reno said, throat obviously dry. "Though you're a nice substitute."

Tseng had to hold back his smile, if Reno could still tell a joke things weren't going to be that bad. " I hate to disappoint but you're not dead. You're currently in the hospital in Edge. How much do you remember."

Reno concentrated for a moment. "I remember checking around Fort Condor, then the explosion, helping the civilians to safety, then that bastard Yazoo, he called Titan down on my head, I got away but then." He squinted. "I remember pain, and I remember Cloud and...and I had to be dead at least for a moment, I remember seeing Aerith."

Tseng sighed and looked away for a moment. "You were very nearly dead, and if Cloud hadn't found you when he did I imagine you would be." Tseng started, he didn't want to get into Aerith just yet, not when he had more important matters concerning the redhead.

"Reno your injuries are pretty severe, you've had your spine broken, They tried to fix you but they failed." Tseng explained.

A look of confusion crossed his face. "But, what." He started "No can't be boss, but I can't feel em I can't feel my legs." Reno started to panic.

"RENO." Tseng yelled and it served to calm the Turk and helped him get his emotions under control.

"There is an option, not a good one, but the doctor has told me she can possibly help you, you and only you have to agree though." Tseng started.

"What is it Tseng? Can't be worse than not walk'n" Reno asked.

"Doctor Rayleigh explained the new process she's developed to help with the SOLDIER program. It involves injecting these tiny robots called Nanobots into the body alongside a dose of Mako. She believes this process will heal your injuries." Tseng explained, trying to keep his emotions on the subject secret. This was Reno's decision.

"So I'd basically be a SOLDIER, but I'd still be a Turk right?" Reno asked looked at Tseng.

"Of course you'd still be a Turk, you will always be one of my men, my right hand if you will." Tseng said, and he meant it, he doubted either Rufus or Cloud would argue with him, but there would be hell to pay if one of them wanted to remove Reno from the Turks.

"Then I'll do it." Reno said flashing Tseng a brilliant grin.

Tseng nodded, he was slightly relieved, he didn't like the process involved but it was better than a disabled Reno. "I'll go let the Doctor know. I know your still recovering from your last surgery, but she said that there was only a small window for this process to work and its quickly closing."

Reno just nodded and settled back into his bed, as Tseng left the room. He couldn't believe it, he was gonna be a SOLDIER, and by Gaia he was gonna make Yazoo pay.

* * *

Cloud was seated across from Rufus waiting to start the conversation at hand. Things had been interesting to say the least. When they had entered Tifa's eyes went between Sephiroth and Aerith, before she finally went and hugged the flower girl, who had stood to meet her.

Tifa had taken a step back and then asked her directly if everything Cloud had said was true. Aerith nodded, and Tifa cried.

Aerith thought she had done something wrong and tried to comfort the girl but Tifa had simply shaken her head and said she was just happy, and that she had been feeling rather emotional lately. It had been quite the display leaving the others in the room feeling awkward.

Finally everyone had taken their seats. Cloud had been flanked by Genesis and Sephiroth, quite a sight, with Weiss on Genesis' right and Vincent on Sephiroth's left. Aerith had sat next to Vincent with Zack on her Left, and Tifa had ended up beside Weiss, with a guarded eye, and Barrett to her left, which left Rufus flanked by Zack and an empty seat between Barrett and Rufus. It was on odd sight indeed.

Cloud looked up once everyone was settled and started. "At this point most of you know what's going on, so I won't summarize again. We need a plan and more information. At this point all we know is that Yazoo is somewhere out there, and I'm assuming Loz is as well." Cloud said looking to Aerith. "But I'm not so sure about Kadaj you said he had been accepted by the lifestream Aerith?"

"Yes, after your battle Kadaj became one with the lifestream just like anyone else. Yazoo and Loz never surfaced." Aerith acknowledged.

"Alright so at this time I'll act like he isn't a threat, until we get evidence otherwise. Currently Reeve is utilizing Cait Sith to gather information in the Fort Condor area, once I hear from Tseng, we'll be sending another team in to assist him. Do we know when Rude and Elena are due back?" Cloud asked Rufus.

"That would be a question for Tseng or your friend Tifa may know. I wasn't completely briefed on the mission." Rufus acknowledged.

Tifa looked a bit surprised she had been asked for information, but responded anyway. "He didn't tell me too much. Just that he was investigating some disturbances on the northern continent and would be back in a few days. You don't think he ran into Loz do you? That he's-" She said starting to panic.

Cloud put out a hand in a calming manner to silence her. "I'm sure he's fine, from what Tseng told me he was investigating something at the forgotten city. It had been the remnants headquarters before and he was heading up there to investigate to see if by chance they had taken up residence there again. Even if Loz was there, Rude didn't have anyone to protect like Reno, and he had Elena with him. He's not over due yet from what you've just told us."

Tifa just quieted and nodded her head. Cloud was right, Rude would be fine, he had to be.

"I hate just sitting around but without more information there isn't much we can do. We'll have to wait to hear from Reeve or our team about information from Fort Condor, or wait and see if Rude has anything. For now it sounds like making the trip in to Midgar, getting phones for the involved parties and finding a place for you to stay are the priorities at the moment. I need to meet with Tseng to set the mission up and my men so I can inform them of the current situation. Many of them have been out on assignments but I don't need them jumping to conclusions." Cloud stated.

Rufus nodded, "This room will be left dedicated for this effort, only those of you currently here and other involved parties will have access. I think it goes without say that you'll have everything I can give you at your disposal.

Ms, Lockhart I know the safety of the children you live with is one of your top concerns and I'd like to offer you a place here with them while events are taking place. I would like to offer all the citizens this protection but I simply can't and considering past events it might make you and them a target. "

Tifa just thought for a moment. "I'll consider your offer. I hadn't thought of that honestly." she said looking away. Even if she stayed out of the fight it could still come to her, it had happened to Cloud more than once.

Rufus just nodded and turned to the others. "You are all welcome here, we have the space just give me some time to get arrangements made. Other than that I assume this little meeting is over, if you'll excuse me I'd like to go check on my man." Rufus stood and made to leave.

Cloud just looked to Zack and Aerith. "I'd like to head down to the church soon, but I'll probably be a little bit." He said turning to Tifa and Barrett "Can you take them and get them a phone? I'll call you when I'm ready to meet up again, or you can send me a text with their numbers."

Tifa just nodded and Barrett replied. "Should be easy enough Spikey." And they turned and left the room. Cloud received a hug from Aerith and a cautious smile from Zack.

Cloud then turned to Sephiroth and Genesis, "You too should probably come with me to my quarters, until I get things straightened out it would be best if you avoided the general population ." He said then turned to Weiss "You can do what you want as long as you remain in contact. There is no reason to contain you as most have no idea who you are. If you want to accompany Sephiroth and Genesis to my quarters your welcome."

Weiss just thought for a moment then said. "I'll go with you so I at least know where they are. I'll probably head back out though, I never got to see much of Edge. Probably acquire a phone and then head out."

Cloud nodded at Weiss and said, "Alright just stay out of trouble."

"Vincent Valentine?" Sephiroth turned to look at the gunman.

"Yes?" Vincent said, voice nice and crisp.

"Do you mind accompanying us to Cloud's quarters, he had indicated there were some personal matters I should discuss with you." Sephiroth said, he found it surprisingly much easier to speak with Vincent then Cloud.

"I don't see why not. There isn't much for me to do at the moment." Vincent replied.

"Alright then follow me." Cloud said turning to leave.

* * *

Tseng took his seat outside the waiting room once again as Doctor Rayleigh began the procedure on Reno. He looked up when the doors opened to see Rufus walking through the door. Tseng stood to greet him.

"How is he." Rufus asked, assuming Reno was still in normal surgery.

Tseng ran his hand through his hair again and sighed. "He made it through his initial surgery just fine, but they couldn't repair the damage to his spine." Tseng started and Rufus's face turned grim. "That's not the end of it. I suppose you've heard of Doctor Rayleigh's progress on the next generation SOLDIER project?"

"Yes, I heard she was very close to a breakthrough, but what does this have to do with Reno?" Rufus asked.

Tseng wanted to look away but his years of training kept his eyes locked on Rufus as he talked. "She said she's figured out a way to use these things called Nanobots in place of Jenova cells in the process, apparently the mako serves as an enhancement to body and fuel for the Nanobots, These bots are apparently able to heal any injury including Reno's spinal column."

Rufus was a smart man and put the pieces together. "Reno's currently undergoing this procedure isn't he? Did he at least agree to it?"

"Of course, he woke up from his last surgery and I told him what Doctor Rayleigh told me. He said as long as he was still considered a member of the Turks, it beat not being able to walk." Tseng told Rufus.

"He'll always be one of your Turks." Rufus stated plainly. "I'd never take him away from you."

"I told him that and he accepted the treatment. I don't like him being an experiment but at least he had an option." Tseng reflected.

"Do you know when he's due back out of surgery?" Rufus asked.

"No, Doctor Rayleigh stated that since this is the first of this kind of procedure she refused to give a time estimate. However if the process is successful he shouldn't need any recovery time." Tseng informed Rufus.

"I'd like to give it to him anyway, but I have a feeling none of us will have much time soon. This seems like the calm before the storm." Rufus stated looking out the window onto the city below.

"It seems accurate. " Tseng acknowledged.

"On another note, Cloud was telling us the absolute truth. I forgot how intimidating Sephiroth could be in person and Cloud seemed rather comfortable with him. He actually seems more human now then he did before." Rufus confessed to Tseng. "I think Cloud plans to take Zack and Aerith to the church later, you should join them." he suggested. "I'll stay here and let you know when Reno is done. I believe Cloud wanted to speak to you about the mission to Fort Condor anyway."

"Thank you Sir." Tseng said with a slight bow. Seeing Aerith again would make his heart feel lighter, especially after what happened with Reno.

"Oh one more thing, when are Rude and Elena due back from the Northern Continent?" Rufus asked. "They should know as soon as possible."

"Anytime now." Tseng said.

"Alright, if there overdue by to long I want someone to go looking for them. I know we are stretched thin but we can spare the man power for that at least." Rufus stated then turned back to the window.

"Yes sir, I agree with you completely." Tseng said then turned to leave the waiting room.

* * *

Tifa, Barrett, Zack and Aerith walked in a peaceful silence out of the Shinra building and into the streets of Edge. Both Zack and Aerith were taking in the sights around them. It was the first time they had been able to just stop and take in the world that passed them by.

"So you're the one who Spiky thought he was when we met em right?" Barrett finally asked Zack.

"Oh, yah, me? Yah that was kinda my fault, with everything we had been through I kinda I don't know imprinted myself on him by accident." Zack said with his trademark grin.

"Hmm I always thought you'd be- I don't know, broody-er or something. If Cloud was imitating you he was do'n a piss poor job of it." Barrett said with a bit of a laugh. "I don't think you know how to be as grumpy as him."

Zack laughed a bit too. "Yah well, when I did the imprinting by accident, I was trying to imitate my mentor Angeal, I was pretty serious at the time, so I suppose you could say that he got more of my memories and Angeal's attitude. Kinda mix of both of us really."

"He really was a lot like Zack, at least where it mattered. Its why I was so intrigued by him at first. We even met the same way!" Aerith exclaimed.

"You can't mean he actually feel through your roof too?" Zack said looking at her.

"He did! Exact same spot and everything. " Aerith giggled.

"I remember that, I thought he'd died or something, until he turned back up at the Don's." Tifa finally spoke.

"I suppose you guys know him pretty well right?" Zack asked sounding kind of serious.

"Yah, as well as anyone knows him I suppose." Tifa responded.

"What do you think of him, as he is now I mean?" Zack asked.

"I don't know what to think sometimes. I gave up on him ever settling down a lot time ago. He does seem happier now. " Tifa acknowledged. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm worried about him. I mean you knew him Tifa before what happened in Nibelhiem, before Hojo got his claws in him. He's just I don't know, cold. He reminds me to much of Sephiroth before hand, too cold, too distant." Zack admitted

"Hojo's experiments did change him. I mean we weren't best friends back before, but he spent most of his younger years getting picked on by the other kids in the town. I don't expect him to be the same Cloud I knew. I'm not the same person I was then either and I've had less reason to change." Tifa stated.

"I know, and I'm just concerned is all I suppose." Zack sighed.

"Cloud is Cloud Zack. I told you that before, your friend is still in there you just need to pull him out is all." Aerith said with a smile.

"I guess you're right." Zack said

They walked a little longer in silence before they came to a small electronics store. "Welcome to Gaia Communication Solutions." Said a young girl dress in a white button up short and black slacks. "What can I help you with?"

* * *

Weiss had followed Cloud and the others just long enough to discover where the room was before leaving. Genesis had watched him go but said nothing.

The truth was, he felt out of place with all of them. He knew he was only there because Genesis had taken pity on him. Genesis's use for him had ended when Cloud had awoke the three sleeping in the cave. Now he was just along for the ride.

Before he left he had managed to acquire a black coat and something to pull his hair back. He assumed it would help him blend in a bit. As he exited the new Shinra tower he looked out on the city and the world he had tried to destroy 2 years ago. Even now he didn't know what had caused him to go through with trying to activate Omega, was it Nero's presence or something lingering from Hojo? All he knew was that by the time Genesis had found him, he no longer yearned for the worlds destruction. In the end Minerva had helped him find peace.

He didn't know where his feet were taking him. He looked out on a world he would never be a part of. He saw families together, and people going about their jobs, all normal people. He desperately desired the normalcy that surrounded him but he didn't dare reach for it.

He wasn't sure how long he had been gone when he was shocked to hear someone call his name.

"Weiss!?, What how- your dead, he told me you were dead." came the startled voice.

Weiss turned around and his eyes went slightly wide. "Shelke?" The girl had finally started to age, but she still appeared as girl barely hitting her teens, rather than a woman in her early twenties. She was wearing a worn sweater and tattered jeans. Standing on the other side of a fence Shelke appeared defensive but not ready to attack him. "I thought you had passed too."

She eyed his forlorn manner and realized he wasn't going to attack her either and relaxed a little bit.

"Where have you been then? Vincent told me everything, I know it was Hojo behind it all so why did you stay in hiding?" She asked.

"Honestly, I should have been dead, after what happened with Omega and Chaos I was near death. Genesis found me and saved me. I've been serving him ever since. Though now the need for my service is over and I'm not quite sure what to do with myself. How did you move on from it all?" He asked.

Shelke looked back at the building behind her, several children were playing around the yard. When she seemed satisfied everyone was alright she turned back to Weiss. "This really." She said spreading her arms out. "I lived with Cloud and Tifa for a while. They tried to take care of Edge's orphans but there was only so much they could do. I decided to find a place for myself where I could take care of them. Rufus helps fund this place but I run it and care for the children. It is sometimes a little hard since I don't appear to be much older than them, but I think my sister would be proud." She said a bit introspective.

"It does seem like a noble and worthy goal, is it just you here?" Weiss asked her.

"It is, though Vincent helps when he can he's not really good with children, Cloud works for Shinra now and Tifa has her hands busy with her three and the bar. I admit it can be a bit tough, I have about 20 children at the moment. Some of the older ones help me, but really they should have a chance to be children themselves. A chance we didn't have." She admitted.

Weiss took in Shelke for a moment and realized that while the child woman looked exhausted she also looked content. Something he himself wished for.

"I would like to speak with you more, but do you have a phone? I should call and at least let Genesis know where I am." Weiss stated.

"I do inside and your welcome to use it. We can talk all you like, if you don't mind helping me cook lunch for the children. " Shelke finally smiled at him.

"I think I'd like that." He tried a cautious smile himself walking through the gate to her, she just turned and led him back towards the house.

* * *

Cloud unlocked the door to his apartment. Weiss had left as soon as he knew how to navigate the building which left Cloud alone with Genesis and Sephiroth. Vincent had apparently gone elsewhere.

"This is it, Genesis I believe you've been here before, but I'll give you a quick tour in case you need something while I'm gone." He started setting his sword by the door. From what they could see the apartment was fairly spacious. Apparently Tseng and Cloud shared the entire floor. "Living room obviously, Kitchen is on your right, its well stocked, and the restroom is here to the left." He opened the door. Then headed down a hallway, there were 3 rooms at the end. "The one of the left is my bedroom, the one here." He pointed straight ahead. "Is a storage room, I keep my personal weapons and materia collection in there, along with various accessories and potions and other useful items. We will make use of it soon enough. There is also a small practice area. The last door is the guest bedroom you two can fight over it for now, I'm sure Rufus will have you, your own space shortly."

"You can have it, I've gotten use to sleeping in a cave, I'm sure a couch isn't bad." Genesis said waving off Sephiroth.

"I'm going to go send out a contact for my men and call Tseng, make yourselves comfortable." Cloud said starting to turn from them. "Oh Sephiroth." He said suddenly remembering his promise. "As long as the current situation remains the same, we can head into the wastes tomorrow for that spar you want."

"I would appreciate it." Sephiroth said and Cloud turned and entered his room, leaving Genesis and Sephiroth to fend for themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

A few more minor changes, hints really.

* * *

Vincent stood in front of the door to Cloud's apartment and hesitated. He knew that when Sephiroth had asked to speak with him, it would be about his mother. It was the only 'personal business' that Vincent was more qualified to speak on then Cloud. Lucrecia was still a sensitive subject for him, but if anyone deserved the information he had, it was Lucrecia's son Sephiroth.

Vincent took the picture he had retrieved from his own home. The word still felt odd to him, home, a place of his own that he could return too. "If time allows I'll bring him to meet you." Vincent said to the picture before placing it back within his cloak and walked through the door.

The sight before him was slightly amusing, Sephiroth sat alone on the couch in Cloud's living room. He had discovered a hair brush somewhere, probably Cloud's and had taken the time alone to brush is long silver hair.

It didn't take Sephiroth long to realize he was no longer alone. "Vincent." He said looking up and placing the brush down on the table. If he was embarrassed that Vincent had caught him brushing he didn't show it.

"Sorry I took a moment to retrieve some things I thought you might be interested in." Vincent said.

"It's alright, I do admit I thought maybe you had decided not to speak with me, but if you went to collect these items then you must realize that I'm asking about my mother, my real mother." Sephiroth said in a neutral voice. He wasn't sure about this conversation himself.

"I assumed as much. It's the only thing I could think of that Cloud would send you to me for. I see your alone but would you like to take this somewhere more private?" Vincent offered.

"Cloud is working in his room, and Genesis has taken it upon himself to fix us lunch, but yes if you think it's needed, Cloud did offer the use of his guest room." Sephiroth said before standing and heading that way.

Opening the door led to a modest room. There was a bed, a desk, 2 chairs and a small table . Almost like a small hotel room. Sephiroth took the first chair as Vincent shut the door, he stood for a moment, drawing out the conversation before finally taking a seat himself.

"You'll have to forgive me. Sharing some of this information is a bit difficult for me but you deserve to know the truth, the whole truth." Vincent started and Sephiroth just listened. "You mother was a beautiful young scientist by the name of Lucrecia Crescent. She started out her carrier as an assistant to my father, Doctor Grimoire Valentine, they were the first to discover the Weapons and Chaos. During one of their onsite researched missions my father was killed. She felt guilty for his death and lost some of her credibility as a scientist. She wouldn't work again until she met a man your familiar with Professor Gast, Aerith's father. "

"The Jenova project." Sephiroth said starting to understand a bit.

"Yes, she was assigned along with Hojo as an assistant to Professor Gast. This is also where I meet her. I was a Turk at the time assigned to the project. Lucrecia and I fell in love and I would have done anything for her." Vincent said closing his eyes.

"I didn't know it at the time, but the guilt she felt for my father's death carried over to me. I have many regrets in my life and the rest of this story encompasses most of them." Vincent reopened his eyes, Sephiroth could tell the subject was a sore one for him but wouldn't stop the man.

"Her guilt strained our relationship. I didn't know why she started shutting me out, or turning away from me. It just made me angry and frustrated, I loved her and I knew she was keeping something from me. I assumed the worst and thought that she didn't have any feelings for me after all. I left her. In the intervening time Professor Gast had left the project. I didn't know what had happened to him until sometime later. Professor Hojo became head of the project. Lucrecia was devastated when I left, but thought it for the best. She ended up in the arms of Professor Hojo."

"Hojo didn't love her, he saw her as a means to an end for his experiment with Jenova cells. She married him and became pregnant with you." Vincent stated.

"So when Hojo told me he was my father, that part at least was true. I honestly had hoped he was lying about my parentage." Sephiroth said with disgust.

"Yes, I've had the question asked if I could have been your father from some of my companions before. But it was impossible, I was gone for a year and a half before I realize Lucrecia was pregnant. Unfortunately I can tell you without a doubt Hojo was your father." Vincent said.

"You said that like you would have wanted to be my father." Sephiroth said.

"I loved Lucrecia, I still do. To be the father to her child would have been wonderful indeed. If I hadn't been so rash I may have been. I regret the way I left. If I had stayed I don't know if it would have changed anything with you or not, I'll never know. Lucrecia at first was willing. She was a scientist after all and Hojo assured her the procedure was safe." Vincent said.

"But she soon found out it wasn't, it was killing her and she would have died if it had not been the for the Jenova cells Hojo had implanted in her. I found out and confronted Hojo and he nearly killed me. I became his test subject myself and that's why I am the way I am today." Vincent offered, pausing a moment before continuing. "Your mother regretted her part in what Hojo had done to you and myself and tried to kill herself. She couldn't because of the Jenova cells in her body and instead encased herself in Mako, much in the same fashion Cloud found you in. She's in a cave not far from Nibelhiem, though she refuses to wake. She's trapped in her own guilt." Vincent finished his story and pulled her picture from his cloak. "This is her, before everything happened." And offered it to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth gazed at the picture and could believe this woman was his actual mother. Her face looked familiar and he realized that he himself looked a lot like her in away. He wasn't sure what to say, he was still absorbing most of the information Vincent had given him. He wasn't sure what he expected to hear of his mother, but that she had been involved with Vincent _and_ Hojo, and been a scientist herself wasn't it. At the same time though it made sense and at least he hadn't been kidnapped as a child for their experiments.

"Can you take me to her, I think I would like to see this cave." Sephiroth asked Vincent.

"Yes, I think she would like to meet you. Maybe it would help her with own guilt. Seeing you as you are now, I never told her what happened. I didn't have the heart. " Vincent admitted.

"I'm thankful for that at least. " Sephiroth said just looking at the photo again.

* * *

Cloud sat at his computer terminal canceling all out going missions and requesting all available personal report to the gym in 2 hours time. He had thought about just issuing an email and getting it over with, but more than likely they would have assumed his account had been hacked. Shortly after he finished his email his phone rang.

Recognizing the number Cloud asked, "Tseng, how is Reno." as soon as he picked up.

_"He's doing alright, Rufus is with him now, can we meet shortly? We have a bit of business to discuss." _Tseng asked.

"Sure, probably better in your quarters then mine. I currently have house guests." Cloud stated.

_"I'll be there shortly." _Tseng said again before hanging up.

Cloud head out to his living room to find it empty. He had heard voices coming from his guestroom and assumed Sephiroth and Vincent were talking. But where was Genesis? He walked further into the room and heard the noise in his kitchen, so he stuck his head in.

"Genesis?" Cloud asked the room smelt good.

"It's been awhile since I had the ability to prepare a proper meal. I'm indulging a bit and making us a nice lunch. It should be ready shortly." Genesis acknowledged.

"Alright, I'm going to meet with Tseng, Vincent and Sephiroth are in the spare bedroom." Cloud stated.

"Breaking it in are they?" Genesis asked with a cheeky grin.

"That's just." Cloud closed his eyes. "Don't ever say that again, Vincent could have been Sephiroth's father."

"Well if that's the issue you have with it." Genesis said pushing a bit more, it had been awhile since he had been able to tease anyone like this. He had done it more than once to Angeal concerning Zack.

"I don't have time for this, just don't burn my kitchen down." Cloud said then left, Genesis was laughing to himself.

* * *

Cloud walked across the hall shaking out the thoughts Genesis had place in his mind. He didn't expect Tseng for a few more minutes and indeed it was at least 10 before he saw the man exit the elevator to their shared floor.

Cloud moved and followed Tseng into his apartment, its layout was a mirror of his own, but the furnishing were much more of Tseng's taste. Dark blacks and blues and a splash of red made up the color palette for the room.

"I've got a SOLDIER on standby to take the mission to Fort Condor." Cloud opened up the conversation.

"Good, Cissnei has agreed to take on the mission as well." Tseng stated. "When we're finished here we can get them sent out. The sooner the better." Cloud just nodded in acknowledgement

"Was there anything the doctors could do for Reno? "Cloud asked truly concerned.

Tseng sighed and looked at Cloud. He explained the irreparable damage, and the advancements on the SOLDIER project (Which Cloud was already aware of) and what the Nanobots could do for Reno.

"At least he has a choice. I'll worry about finding suitable candidates for the process when we don't have Jenova on our hands." Cloud responded.

"Yes, he was rather upbeat about it, but that's Reno" Tseng acknowledged.

"Alright, I'll call the Lieutenant at let him know to meet us in the conference room. " Cloud stated.

"Alright, see you there shortly." Tseng said as Cloud exited his apartment and made for the elevator.

* * *

Kunsel was a bundle of nerves as he made his way to the conference room. He knew whatever had happened was big. His little bit of prying around had reveal to him that one of the highest ranking Turks- Reno had been gravely injured in his own mission to Fort Condor. Kunsel had assumed that it was the reason for the code Black. No wonder the General had taken it personally, it was well known that he counted the core group of Turks as friends.

He walked into the conference room to be greeted by General Strife and Director Tseng. A woman with curly brown hair, dressed in the Turks uniform stepped in behind him.

"Good your both here, now we can get started." Cloud explained. "It goes without saying that at the moment everything said in this room is top secret." Kunsel and Cissnei just nodded.

Then Tseng picked up. "2 days ago I assigned Reno a mission to investigate rumors that someone was terrorizing citizens in Fort Condor. During this investigation Reno was injured while trying to get the town's citizens to safety."

"The attacker was a man we know to be named Yazoo. He was one of the 3 remnants of Sephiroth that attacked Edge 3 years ago. His brother Kadaj was successful in turning into a fully fledged Sephiroth Clone before he was defeated" Cloud started where Tseng had stopped.

"We do not believe Yazoo is still in the area but we need to know why he was there in the first place. That's where you two come in. If he does return, do not engage him unless you have too." Tseng stated.

"Yes sir." Kunsel said saluting to the two men in the room.

Cissnei's echoed response came with a bow right after Kunsel.

"There's more." Cloud started, but before he could get farther into his explanation the door open.

"Hey Cloud there you are, we couldn't get through to you on the phone so we went looking for you. Genesis said you'd gone to meet with Tseng so we figured we'd try here." Zack said walking into the room. Not realizing what he was interrupting.

Both Kunsel and Cissnei froze for a moment before yelling "Zack!" at the same time. Then Cissnei in a moment had her arms wrapped around Zack's waist crying. Tseng didn't have the heart to reprimand her

"You were dead." Was all Kunsel could say. Aerith simply quietly slipped in the room.

Zack hugged Cissnei, then spoke. "Hey it's alright, please don't cry Ciss." Zack stroked her back,

"Amara" She said stepping back rubbing her eyes, Zack just looked at her slightly confused. "My real name. I always regretted you didn't know it." *

Zack just looked to everyone in the room. "I can't believe this, you two here with Cloud and Tseng. I'm sorry I interrupted, Hey does this mean they are in on the mission?" Zack asked Cloud.

"Yes Zack, Lieutenant Kunsel and Cissnei were the ones chosen to go on the mission to Fort Condor. We were actually about to inform them of your status and that of the others when you joined us." Cloud stated.

"So you didn't die?" Kunsel asked still obviously happy to see his friend alive.

Zack rubbed the back of his head and looked to Cloud, Cloud simply nodded for Zack to continue, he'd told the story enough.

"That's complicated. I didn't die but I wasn't alive really either." Zack started. "The way Cloud explained is that when I died, the lifestream rejected me. I'm not the only one Aerith here too." Zack said grinning at her.

Cissnei looked away from Zack to Aerith. She had almost missed the Cetra when she's seen Zack. Her heart fell a little bit. She knew how much Zack loved her, if Aerith was alive Cissnei didn't have a chance with him, even after Zack had come back from the dead.

"Zack left out a few parts you still need to be informed of" Tseng said, it had taken a moment for himself to take in the dead EX-SOLDIER and the girl, now woman he had thought of like a daughter.

"Tseng's right, while what Zack said is true, it's not all of it." Cloud started. "Sephiroth is alive as well, though no longer under the influence that led to his insanity. Former Commander Rhapsodos is also about. Both are here to aid us and are under my protection." Cloud added the last part, not because he felt Sephiroth or Genesis need protection, but because it was easier then explaining how he knew they were safe.

Kunsel's eyes went wide, and Zack understood why the man had always worn his helmet before. His emotions were easy to read. Zack also got the impression that Cloud didn't think much more of him then just one of his men. It didn't sit well with him at all.

"I would like to give you time to catch up, but I'm afraid Lieutenant Kunsel and Cissnei need to depart as soon as possible." Tseng added.

"Yes Sir." Said Cissnei as she finally got she emotions under control.

"Find Cait Sith, he should have the investigation underway." Cloud said to Kunsel.

"Yes Sir." Kunsel responded then he and Cissnei left. They still had an important job left to do.

"Do you even realize who that was Cloud?" Zack said to the man, honestly curious.

"Lieutenant Kunsel? I know he was a second class SOLDIER who left Shinra during the mass desertions, you seem to be rather familiar with him however." Cloud stated.

"He left SOLDIER because of us, because of me." Zack started. "After we escaped from Nibelhiem he feed me information, it's how I avoided capture until we hit Migdar. He never believe the official story that the company gave, and when he heard two the specimen escaped never doubted it was us. He's responsible for you standing here as much as I am." Zack then turned to Tseng. "And if you use any of the information I just gave you against him, I'll gut you myself." In a rare moment of seriousness from Zack.

Cloud stood quietly taking in the information Zack gave him. He really had never known that Kunsel had helped him and Zack in that way. If Kunsel realized that he was the one with Zack, he had never mentioned it.

Tseng however didn't hesitate to speak. "I wouldn't dream of it Zack. How do you think he acquired the information he gave you? I had a Turk spy feeding it to him. My ultimate goal was for you to survive, my failure hung over me for many years." Then turned to Cloud. "I assumed you had chosen him because you knew of his connection. I chose Cissnei because I knew of her affection for Zack. What made you pick the man otherwise?"

Cloud just shook his head. "He was the only one available. I trust all my men, so that wasn't an issue. I never assumed he'd be connected at all. We should go though, Genesis was making lunch when I left and I want to make sure I still have a kitchen."

Zack just laughed. "So you can still tell jokes after all."

Aerith finally looked at Zack and said. "That woman, she seemed to have deep feelings for you."

Zack looked at her and sighed. "I know, and I have never tried to lead her on. I like her a lot, she's a good friend, but Aerith I love you, you know that. I just never did know what to say to her."

"It's alright. I know you love me." She said with a slight blush. "I love you too. I just, she seemed nice and I didn't want you to hurt her by accident."

"You are the most wonderful woman in the world you know that? Someone has feeling for your man and you don't get jealous you worry about their well being. I really am lucky." Zack smile and picked Aerith up and swung her around.

* * *

Genesis, much to Cloud's surprise had managed not only to not burn his kitchen down, but make a rather nice lunch. Honestly though it would have made a much better dinner. There was rosemary baked chicken, oven roasted red potatoes, homemade dumplings and even an apple pie. Cloud didn't think he even owned any apples but there it was.

Thankfully Cloud had a large dining room table. He had never had a need for it before now, when ever his companions usually got together it had been at Seventh Heaven, but he was thankful for the table now. Sephiroth, Vincent, Genesis, Zack, Aerith, Tseng and himself all sat at the table. Tifa and Barrett had gone to pick up the children.

Genesis had informed him that Weiss apparently had ran into Shelke at the orphanage and was staying there for now. Cloud was slightly surprised the two would be on speaking terms, but if Weiss really had changed then maybe it was for the better. The two had once been comrades after all, and Weiss had seemed the only thing out of place in the group.

Zack finished his plate. The man had been abnormally quiet since they had gotten back to Cloud's apartment. It was even more evident for the simple fact that no one else in the room was all that talkative. Finally he looked up at Tseng.

"You said you were trying to save us? What would have happened if I had gone with Rude when his partner asked me too that night?" Zack questioned. He wanted the answer more than anything else right now.

Tseng put his silverware down and thought about how to answer the question for a moment. With all eyes in the room on him he started. "Most likely we would have brought you and Cloud back to the Turk's headquarters at the time. We weren't on the best terms with the company at that moment, and having the both of you there mostly likely would not have harmed our standing anymore than it already was. You would have under no circumstances been returned to Professor Hojo. If push came to shove I'd probably have left with you myself to evade the man and any team to sent to take you back. I however don't blame your behavior at the time. I mostly would not have taken the offer either given the same circumstances. "

Zack just looked down and Aerith slipped her hand into his. If he'd just listened then things could have been different. Cloud wouldn't have gone mental, he would have seen Aerith himself sooner, and she may not have had to die at all. But Tseng was right, he had no way of knowing that the Turks' offer was legitimate.

Cloud surprisingly spoke first. "Zack, I've spent a lot of time second guessing how things happened. So has Tseng. There were things we all could have done differently, but that doesn't mean things would have worked out better. The biggest regret I had was that you had to die and that Aerith did too. Now your both here with us. And Sephiroth is too. We've all been given a second chance. We'll stop Jenova once and for all and then live the lives we were meant too."

Zack just wiped away the tears that were starting to form in his eyes, as he did so words rushed from his mouth."Cloud I've been worried about you. I've missed who you use to be. I know it's not fair but you've had 5 years to change, while I've stayed the same. I look at you now and you just passed me by. And I don't know where I'm going with this but I thought maybe you didn't care anymore and it scared me, but your speech it just-"

"Zack" Aerith said softly squeezing his hand and cutting off his rant.

"I'm sorry if it seemed I've been distant. I just don't know what to say. I've became who I am today because of what we went through. You are one of the most important people in my life. I've tried to get stronger, but I've failed a lot along the way. I'd failed you both. While most of the guilt I had dragging me down for so long is gone, it's still there to some degree. For it to be completely go I'd have to forget what happened, and I'm simply not able to do that." Cloud said hands folded in front of him and Zack was hit by how similar the gesture was to the one Rufus had made earlier. "I need to address my men soon, but when that is finished we should head to the church."

"I'd like that." Aerith's soft voice replied.

"I should go check on Weiss and Shelke, " Vincent said standing. He still felt protective of the small former Tsviet even though he knew she could handle herself.

"I'll come with you. A change of clothing, a pair of glasses, and a hat, and no one will look twice." Genesis said. He didn't trust things not to go south when Valentine and Weiss were involved. Plus meeting the girl who also carried his DNA interested him.

Vincent just nodded and Genesis retrieve his duffle bag, slide his red coat off, and put on a small leather jacket, sunglasses and a leather, cowboy style hat. It didn't all work together, but that was common enough in Edge that no one would give him a second glance. Without another word the two exited the apartment.

Zack didn't feel much like talking after his last outburst. He just ended up feeling like a foolish kid again. He'd always felt that way around Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis, and now it seemed he had fallen back into the same role. He did look up to Cloud now, he was impressive. He had to admit though that part of his problem with Cloud's current attitude wasn't that it reminded him of Sephiroth, but that it reminded him of Angeal and thinking of Angeal hurt. Was that how Cloud felt when he looked at him? It would explain why he had been acting the way he had. Angeal had died thinking himself a monster and it wasn't fair, he should have been here with them. But Zack had seen him dissolve into the lifestream himself. He hadn't left Angeal's side for hours after he had been forced to kill him, when he had stood to leave the only thing left of his mentor had been the sword in Zack's hands. Apparently the Jenova cells he had inherited from his mother weren't enough to keep him from the lifestream.

* * *

Sephiroth just felt slightly out of place at the moment. Sitting around doing nothing was not his thing but at the moment he was stuck in this infernal apartment. In short order he had been alone for the first time since he awoke in the cave. Cloud had left to speak to his men, and Tseng, Aerith and Zack had retreated to Tseng's quarters to speak a bit themselves.

Although the time alone wasn't completely unwanted, after all he had a lot to think about. He knew Valentine had been lying to him and it had silently angered him. But why would he have lied? Sephiroth didn't know much the subject but it was obvious even to him that Valentine had loved his mother dearly. He had always thought it was wrong to think of Hojo being related to him what so ever. It was like a giant cosmic joke. He had to admit on many levels the idea of Valentine being his father was more appealing than Hojo. He knew you couldn't choose your family and he hardly wanted the man to play the typical role of a parent but it was still a seed planted in his head. Thinking that this man was his father instead of Hojo, if just in his head, wouldn't hurt.

Even if Valentine was present when he was conceived that didn't change the fact that his mother had apparently been married to Hojo. At the moment he decided he would wait till he had concrete proof of the man's lies before he pushed the subject again. The lie may have just been a simple way to quiet questions, and if Sephiroth was right, it had been practiced on his friends. If Vincent's companions believed he was Sephiroth's father there had to be something to the idea.

Sephiroth wasn't one to day dream but as the time wore on he found himself picturing Vincent as a young man with the woman he had described as his mother, sitting outside a modest house as himself as a child played in the yard. Phantoms of a childhood he never had.

* * *

Rufus sat quietly outside the waiting room as the surgery doors opened and out walked an exhausted Dr. Rayleigh. She faltered for a second upon seeing the President, having expected Tseng before she walked up to him.

"I assume the process is over?" Rufus asked standing to meet her.

"Yes sir, and he did rather well. We won't know until he walks up if it was 100% successful but we ran into very few complications." Dr Rayleigh stated.

"Complications? What kind?" Rufus asked, he didn't like any complications when Reno was involved.

"Nothing serious sir, we had to give him a blood transfusion at one point because of his previous injuries, and he became a little sick from the Mako at first , even through the anesthesia but like I said nothing serious." She stated. "You can go back to the recovery room if you like, he should be awake shortly. "

Rufus just nodded and followed her to Reno's room. She excused herself, she needed rest or she was going to fall over. Rufus just turned back to Reno as she left the room.

This was the first Rufus had seen Reno since he had returned from Fort Condor. His father once stated that you couldn't get close to your employee's it was just a mistake and they would only ever want more from you. Rufus decided that it was another fault his father had had, Rufus treasured these people. He couldn't even call them employee's anymore, they were his honest true friends, family really. Rufus still remembered Reno changing his bandages when he'd been suffering from Geostigma and had been just too weak to do so himself. Even when he was nothing, and thought to be dead they had remained loyal. It was loyalty he had bought at first but it eventually grew into more.

Rufus could already tell that Reno was different. The nanobots and mako were doing their job. Reno was already in shape, but Rufus could see that his muscles were more defined and his face was a bit firmer. Rufus couldn't help it and pulled back one of Reno's eye lids slightly before letting go. He'd known what he would see but it was still hard to accept seeing Reno's already bright green eyes glow.

* * *

Cloud hit the elevator button to return him to his and Tseng's shared floor. The meeting with the regular army and the few SOLDIERS who had managed to return to base had gone fine. At first the room had been dead silent when he reveal that Zack, Genesis and Sephiroth himself were back in the halls of Shinra. The silence had only lasted a minute as the hall then exploded in chatter. He had finally quieted his men back down and issued the same order before, and stated that the men were currently under his personal protection.

He had given his men a highly edited version of events. Zack had not died but had just been weakened. Genesis and Sephiroth's betrayals he had blamed on a mysterious illness that had been cured. It was mostly true both Degradation and Sephiroth's insanity were both spawned from Jenova and she defiantly qualified as a disease in his book. He found no opposition to his words, and had ordered his men to spread the information to those that couldn't attend. In his mind Genesis and Sephiroth could now walk free if needed.

The hard part was now coming up. Facing Zack again was not something he was looking forward too. It was obvious that he had disappointed Zack. Zack wanted the fun cadet who had been a country boy like him, not a failed experiment, turned war veteran. Cloud knew he could never be that person again. He truly wanted to be Zack's friend, to reconnect with him, but when Zack had seen the darkest side of the world he had managed to come out of it much the same as he had going in, Cloud had shattered and only broken pieces remained to repair the puzzle. Zack had been stronger than him in that way, but it didn't change the fact that Cloud actually liked who he was now.

Riding on the elevator his thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked at it seeing Cid's number he was slightly confused.

"Hey Cid, what's going on" He asked.

_"That damn brat(Brat! I'm 21 years old, I'm an adult!" Could be heard in the background)meet me halfway and damnit she can't sit still for nothing and she knows I know something, Cloud she won't shut the fuck up ." _Cid exclaimed.

"Put her on Cid, I know I didn't want to tell anyone over the phone but it might be best this way. If you've got Nanaki with you put him on too please." Cloud said with a sigh, stepping out of the elevator on to his floor.

He heard a bit of muffled talking then he heard Yuffie over the speaker phone. _"Clouuuuuuddd! what's going on, the old man won't tell us anything. Did someone steal my materia again?" _

"Hello Yuffie, hello Nanaki" Cloud started.

_"Hello Cloud."_ Nanaki's voice came through the speaker this time.

"Don't be too horrible to Cid, I didn't want to tell anyone over the phone, but the current situation doesn't allow me to be gentle anymore. " Cloud started and told him as much as he could, Genesis visiting him, Zack and Aerith being alive, Weiss's involvement- something Yuffie protested, she like the man about as much as Vincent, she was just more vocal about it. And lastly Sephiroth's return to sanity and the living. And about Jenova's war.

_"That is quite a story Cloud." _Nanaki replied.

_"No wonder you wouldn't let him say anything. I'd have taken him off to the loony bin, But Aerith is really alive now? She's with you?" _Yuffie sounded hopeful. Everyone had like the Cetra and had been devastated when she died.

"Yes they all are, but I have to go. Please don't pester Cid too much, he doesn't know any more then what I've told you. He can confirm what I've said though he's seen them. " Cloud said

_"Alright Cloud be careful and stay safe. We'll be there shortly." _Nanaki said and the call was over.

Cloud pocketed his phone and walked into his apartment, surprised to find it empty, save for Sephiroth who was currently looking out the window. Framed this way the man was eerily beautiful. Cloud shook his head, now was certainly not the time for thoughts like that.

"They left you alone?" Cloud asked as Sephiroth turned to meet his gaze.

"Afraid I'd do something to your apartment? I thought you'd realized I was above that by now." Sephiroth replied.

"No I just figured it was rude. Although, while it may still cause a scene, your status is now considered publicly known. There is no reason for you stay here on your own if you don't want too." Cloud stated and Sephiroth looked away.

"I'll be out of your hair shortly then. " Sephiroth said, taking Cloud words as a kind "get the hell out."

"I didn't mean it that way. Your welcome here, really." Cloud said, even slightly amazed by his own words. But he knew he meant it. Sephiroth's presences had somehow become comforting to him if not something else."You should come to the church with us."

Sephiroth held his gaze out the window. "I do not take pity well, I know that, that place is special to the three of you, even Tseng to an extent, I do not wish to intrude."

Cloud at first took it as a slap in the face, but he knew from his earlier conversation with the man, that Sephiroth was struggling to find his place in this world. Then he pulled something deep from Zack's memories. The Buster Sword, had not always been Zack's, it had been his mentor's cherished sword first, Angeal, who had also been one of Sephiroth's only friends. It may have been a weak reason but it was still a reason for him to come.

"I mean it, I have hazy memories from Zack, but I vaguely remember that the sword he carried, the Buster Sword, belonged to a friend of yours . It's in the church, it's also a place where the planet is close. It's a special place for everyone. Besides you saw lunch. I don't even know how to act around Zack anymore." Cloud said the last part more to himself then to Sephiroth.

"But you know how to act around me?" Sephiroth said honestly surprised.

"Zack and I were friends, because we were alike, I'm not that person anymore. I feel like there is this giant void between us. Ironically no, with you I don't feel that void. I was once angered when people would compare me to you, but I can see it, and I know you can too or you wouldn't have spoken to me the way you have. I accepted you so easily as you are now because of that. If I am wrong however feel free to correct me." Cloud said, expressing himself had always been hard, so he'd been blunt and hoped it hadn't back fired.

Sephiroth simply looked back at him. "I won't argue your points, but are you saying that you would rather be friends with me, then Zackary? Or really friends with me at all? Neither one of us are the social type."

"I'm saying that its easier for me to be friendly with you. I'm not constantly worried I'm disappointing you or offending you. Zack means the world to me, I will always be his friend. There are things however he will just never understand, it's the same reason I get along so well with Vincent." Cloud said, though the oddity of the situation was going to him. Was he really "making friends" with Sephiroth?

"There aren't many I counted as friends. Genesis and Angeal were all I had for the longest time. And even Zackary, became friends through our mutual loss. While I'm glad to have Genesis back, our friendship ended poorly before and it is only now mending, but it's not the same and never will be. And as with you I feel I've lost any connection I had with Angeal's student." Sephiroth started looking thoughtful. "And your right, to a certain extent I feel like I can be myself around you. It feels almost like being with Genesis and Angeal back before everything happened, and I miss those days dearly. I can't say I understand why you've forgiven me, and accepted me so easily but I am truly grateful for it, and I do believe I can count you on my small list of friends."

"Alright then come with us, though we should get moving soon, we only have a few hours of daylight left, and while I doubt anything would bother us, I'd rather not fight off a pack of monsters if I didn't have too. " Cloud said heading for the door.


	6. Chapter 6

A few more minor changes, and another couple introduced :) Hope you enjoy.-DHT

* * *

Zack sighed seating himself in Tseng's apartment, and ran a hand through his hair. "I made myself sound like an idiot didn't I?" he asked Aerith, Tseng had went to make tea.

Aerith just giggled. "You are concerned silly. I keep telling you that Cloud is Cloud. I've been more aware of things the last few years. He's still your friend, even if he isn't the friend you left behind. He's loyal and he'll always remember you. "

"I know and I should have listened before shooting my mouth off." Zack said leaning back in the chair.

"Zack if you want to be his friend you have to connect with who he is now, not who he was. Cloud is at peace with himself for the first time in a long time." Aerith said, a serious tone to her voice.

"How do I do that? You've always been smarter than me. " Zack said sounding emotionally exhausted.

Aerith thought for a moment but before she could answer the question Tseng walked back into the room."Forgive me but I couldn't help but overhear." Tseng said as he placed the tray down on an end-table and started to poor the tea. "I know Cloud's behavior has bothered you since you returned, but honestly you should be proud of him." He lifted one of the cups and handed it to Aerith. "Up until 6 months ago our world was still struggling to put the pieces back together after Meteor."Tseng sat a cup in front of Zack. "No one had the presence needed to pull the world back together and many suffered." Tseng then took the last cup for himself.

Tseng moved to a chair across from Zack and continued. "Cloud who had, had a hard time getting himself together finally found his purpose. He came to Rufus and took his standing offer to rebuild Shinra and the world, and I can guarantee you that the terms were dictated by him, not us. He became the general, the man he is now out of a need to inspire the people. They needed someone to turn too and he became that person. He's done an excellent job and while in the position and has indeed not only inspired the men below him but the world. Thanks mostly to him, we may not be back to what life was like before, but we are much closer then we were just 6 months ago. People have started to enjoy life again instead of just surviving."

Zack sighed again, he was getting tired of people telling him not to worry about Cloud. He knew they were right he just couldn't help it. "I am proud of him, really. I'm just still adjusting I guess."

"If you really want my advice Zack, think of him like you did Angeal. They have a lot in common and there is a lot you could learn from Cloud." Aerith said softly.

"I don't know, I can try I guess, but thinking of Angeal is still painful. Especially since everyone but him seems to have gotten a second chance. Maybe using him to connect with Cloud again might help with the pain that is still there." Zack said though he did manage a small smile for Aerith.

"There are a lot of people who weren't given this chance Zack. Director Lazard for one, and many of my Turks. You three have been given a very precious gift. " Tseng replied.

Zack just sat and took in Aerith and Tseng's words.

* * *

The rest of their visit had been a bit more light hearted, and Tseng filled them in on a lot of what had happened since their deaths. Aerith admitted that her knowledge of the world had came from the lifestream and Cloud. Zack had learned what he could off Aerith.

It was as such that Zack was laughing when Cloud entered Tseng's apartment with Sephiroth.

"If we are going to make it to the Church and back before things get dangerous, we should go." Cloud said.

"If you don't mind I'll excuse myself. I really should get back to Reno and Rufus." Tseng said standing.

"It was good to see you again." Aerith said to him with a smile.

"You as well." Tseng said and took his leave.

Zack bounded up next to Cloud who just gave him an assumed grin. He could really see pieces of Angeal in Cloud. Zack eyed Sephiroth for a moment as Aerith made her way to the door, he had thought it was just going to be him Cloud and Aerith, but he wasn't going to push his luck.

Cloud waited for everyone to leave, before locking Tseng's apartment.

"You and Tseng have gotten pretty close huh?" Zack asked idly.

"I suppose, it's hard not to when you work so closely with someone every day. Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena and Rufus are all closer to each other then I am, but, I guess at some point I got dragged along. " Cloud said with a sigh. "Never really thought about it much."

Zack just shook his head. He could do this, he really could. Cloud was like Angeal but Cloud was different enough from Angeal that it was hard to see the similarities at times. Angeal would never have dismissed his relationship with other people that way. Angeal thought about everyone, and what they meant to him. Zack had once asked him why and he wasn't surprised by the answer. The man hadn't wanted to dishonor the friendship by taking it for granted.

* * *

The trip into the ruins of Midgar was simple. Cloud had requisitioned a van for the journey and they had made the short trip in companionable silence. When they finally approached the church Aerith just stared. It had been her home away from home for many years. They got up and they walked up towards the doors.

"I tried to repair some of the damage, dealt from when Tifa and Loz and Kadaj and myself fought. Then again after what happened during Omega." Cloud admitted as they stood outside the doors.

"Thank you." Aerith said with a soft smile, just placing her hand on the door, not yet ready to enter.

Sephiroth just looked at it, and felt a calming presence envelope him. Was this what it felt like to be accepted by the planet? He also ideally wonder how anyone could have considered covering the beautiful building and keeping it from the sky.

Finally Aerith gathered herself and pushed the doors open. Her eyes immediately went to the pool of water in the center, and the flowers surrounding it. She'd half expected them to be dead in her absence.

Cloud caught her line of sight and then said. "I tried to take care of them, though honestly I didn't have to do much, especially after the water came."

She just smiled. "You did more than you think, you cared about them. They wouldn't have grown if they hadn't had someone to love them."

Cloud's heart warmed a little bit at her smile, and knowing he had put it there.

By now though Zack and Sephiroth's eyes had landed on the shrine to the Buster Sword. "I still remember the day you came back with it. I had thought as long as he still had it, there was hope for him. But that day I knew he was gone for good." Sephiroth said quietly.

Zack didn't take his eyes off the sword. "I had intended to take it with me, to fight with it again, but now." he said then looked away. "I don't think I can. I think with the way he was, leaving it like this is best. This place is peaceful and that is all he ever wanted."

Cloud knew they were talking about Angeal, and it wasn't his place to intrude so he quietly stood with Aerith who was still looking over the flowers with a loving hand. Then he heard a noise to the side of the room and felt eyes on him.

He at first reached for his sword, people rarely made it out here, despite the healing water. Then his eyes went wide. A small child, he assumed to be about the same age as Denzel when they had first meet was staring at him, he had long black hair that shot out in different directions, much like Zack and Cloud's hair had. He was obviously standing protectively in front of a smaller boy peeking through his legs. This boy couldn't have been older than 3 and his hair was just as black, but it lay limply in front of his face. It seemed familiar too him but he couldn't understand why.

"Ni-san, who are they?" he could hear the younger one ask timidly. If it hadn't been for his enhanced hearing he would have missed the question. "I don't know, stay behind me." he heard the older brother reply.

Cloud took a gentle step towards the children. He thankfully had, a bit of experience with small, frightened children. "It's ok, where are your parents?" Cloud asked softly, getting the attention of the others in the room.

The older one stared him down, with more courage than someone his age should have had. Definitely like Denzel. But the younger one just sniffled. "Daddy went to be with mommy." he said and rubbed his eyes a bit.

"Shush, Jadak, we don't know who they are, they could take you away." said the older one.

"I promise I'm not going hurt you or separate you. If your alone, it's not safe out here. I've got a friend who takes care of children, who don't have parents anymore." Cloud said offering a hand.

Sephiroth and Zack however were just staring, they weren't sure if it was because their mind had been on Angeal or something else but the older boy before them looked startlingly familiar.

"Why should I trust you, I don't even know who you are." said the older boy.

"I'm Cloud Strife, and you have my word you'll be safe." Cloud said, still getting steadily closer.

The younger one, Jadak, just mouthed the world "Cloud"

"What's your name?" Cloud asked softly, not more than 10 feet from the children now, he bent down to their level. No sense scaring them anymore.

The boy just reminded silent, but Jadak pulled on his brother's pant leg. "He has a nice name, and he looks nice. I trust him ni-san." the little boy said coming around from behind his brother. Now that he could get a good look at the boy he understood the concern. Jadak had a bit of a Mako shine to his eyes. It had happened before Meteor but it was more common now that mako pools were more prevalent . Sometimes children who lived near there would develop a natural infusion of mako. Those who didn't understand it, especially those from the outlying towns, would think the children were bad luck. They often died young, as mako was still poisonous to people, though occasionally they mutated. Cloud assumed that Jadak's father had been bringing them to Edge to seek treatment when he died.

"It's the mako isn't it? Your dad told you to be careful of people because they would take your brother away right?" Cloud said softly. "Look at my eyes though, I have mako too, I can help him."

The eldest boy's eyes narrowed and he took a step closer to get a better look at Cloud and then his eyes went wide and he started to cry. "I'm sorry Mr. Strife. If you can help him please we'll go with you. He's all I have now, and I promised. Please"

Cloud just moved and picked the child up in a hug. "It's ok, you've both been very brave."

Aerith slowly moved up to help with Jadak. She was amazed and proud of Cloud's handling of the children, they all where, but Cloud had taken care of my scared orphans since Meteor had struck.

"You smell nice." Jadak said snuggling into Aerith's arms. He had always wanted a mother, and Aerith was kind and pretty just as he would imagine one to be.

The older boy stopped crying for a moment and Cloud sat him back down "Angeal, that's my name."

Cloud looked confused but behind him both Zack and Sephiroth gasped. It could have been a coincidence, their mother, could have been a fan, but taking it all in. The look in the boy's eyes, the way he held himself.

"I guess he got his second chance after all." Zack whispered and Sephiroth placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I hate to cut our visit short, but we really should get these two back. Jadak should be examined soon." Cloud said turning to the other two.

Zack just nodded, there was so much he wanted to say, but knew it would be best to say it after the children had been taken care of. "Hi, I'm Zack." He had felt compelled to introduce himself to the children.

Angeal just stared at him. "You have mako too?" he asked

Zack just nodded. "So does Sephiroth here, you and your brother will be safe with us." Zack offered the kid a smile.

Angeal just smiled up at Zack, finally relived to find people willing to help.

* * *

Tseng walked into the waiting room expecting to find Rufus, with it empty he assumed that the process was over. He asked an orderly for Reno's room and made his way there.

He opened the door to find Reno still sleeping and Rufus looking out the window. Rufus turned to him and spoke. "The process was successful as far as we know. Dr Rayleigh said the real results wouldn't be until he woke up, but you can already see the changes."

Tseng just looked down at Reno's peaceful form, and could tell what Rufus was talking about. The physical changes to his body were obvious. "His eyes are glowing, I couldn't keep myself from checking." Rufus offered before Tseng did the same thing.

Tseng just took a seat cross the room from Rufus. "We knew this would happen. At least he's alive."

"That is true I suppose. I doubt honestly that Reno minds much, he never did let things drag him down." Rufus said. "How was your visit?"

"Zack is very much still Zack. He doesn't seem to be comfortable with Cloud at all though. Aerith is just as I remember her." Tseng said.

"I have told you I'm sorry for the way things were went I first took over? I should have ordered you to work with them instead of against them." Rufus said.

"You didn't know all the details." Tseng said turning his attention back to Rufus.

"But you did, and I didn't listen. I hate having been a foolish teenager. " Rufus admitted.

"We had a similar conversation over regrets." Tseng started. "It ended with deciding not let them weigh us down. We've spent too much time on it already. And just because we could have changed things, doesn't mean things would have turned out better. You could argue that most of the people in Sector 7 would have died in Meteor anyway, but as it stands, there are people dead today, that shouldn't be, because I didn't have the guts to refuse an order."

"Would you two stop with the dark trip down memory lane, your giving me a head ache." Groaned out the body laying next to them.

"Reno," Tseng said, moving to his bed side, Rufus close behind him.

"I'm honored Boss, coming to visit me in the hospital huh?" Reno said flashing his glowing green eyes at Rufus.

"How do you feel?" Tseng asked.

"Well if you two would move, I'd find out." Reno said shifting in his bed.

Tseng and Rufus backed up giving him a bit of room. Reno then moved to get out of bed, but not realizing his new strength, he practically leaped out of bed and crashed into Rufus, sending both of them to the floor.

Reno just grinned. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Get off me please Reno, I'm glad you can move, but I don't appreciate being pinned to the ground." Rufus said and Reno just stood up off of Rufus, being a bit more careful.

Rufus just stood and brushed himself off.

Tseng couldn't help it, at the sight of Reno toppling over Rufus, and the fact that the procedure had obviously been a success , he did something completely out of character for him, he laughed slightly. "I should go get the doctor, she wanted to speak with you, before you were released. Make sure everything was in working order and all."

"Aw man, can't I just go, those lab coats still creep me out." Reno whined.

"You've just undergone a very experimental procedure. It would be in your best interest to get checked out, so they can make sure there are not any undesirable side effects" Tseng answered.

"Alright alright." Reno said waving Tseng off.

"I'm glad to see your doing well, Reno." Rufus said, he wanted to tell Reno what had been going on, but decided to at least wait till after Reno had been cleared.

"I really do feel great, I'm a little unsettled about mako and robots in my body, but I've never felt this strong before. I feel like I could do anything right now." Reno admitted.

"Well there will be a lot to do when the doctor releases you. I'd like to offer you some downtime but we simply don't have the luxury." Rufus stated.

"I understand, never a day off eh? We'll I'm ready to teach that bastard Yazoo a lesson. Cloud better not get to him before me." Reno said.

"You'll get your chance I'm sure. Cloud has had his hands full. But we'll worry about all that once the doctor releases you." Rufus said trying to end the conversation.

Reno knew the que's Rufus was sending out and dropped the subject. He was impatient but he'd do as Rufus asked, the man had after all taken the time to sit with him.

* * *

Genesis sighed, Vincent had taken Shelke off to the side to make sure that Weiss hadn't done anything. And he was now seated in the living room of the large house she kept, drinking a cup of coffee and speaking with the man.

"She seems to be doing well, and she's happy. These children are happy and it feels peaceful here." Weiss said looking at his cup.

"Don't feel guilty about wanting to stay." Genesis said. "Minerva said you still had a purpose, she didn't say it was at my side. If this is where you feel you need to be then so be it. Taking care of these children is important and she can't do it all on her own."

Weiss just nodded, "I couldn't save Nero, but if I can help take care of these children, maybe on some level that will make up for it, just a bit."

In the kitchen another conversation was taking place.

"Are you sure about this?" Vincent asked the girl.

"He seems genuinely willing to help. And you told me yourself what happened, if what you said is true then I have no reason not to trust him. Or did you lie to me?" Shelke asked. She knew it wasn't fair but Vincent was being unreasonable.

Vincent just looked away. "You've had the chance to make up for your past mistakes, let him have his. And you know I can handle myself. I need the help. You do what you can, but I know you're not comfortable here. " Shelke continued.

"I just don't want you to regret it." Vincent finally said.

"I won't, you didn't see him with the children earlier. He wants to do it for his brother, like I did for my sister. He cares he really does." Shelke stressed trying to get Vincent to understand.

"Alright, I won't protest anymore, but I still want you to call if you need anything." Vincent said pulling the girl into a hug.

"Of course I will." Shelke said hugging him back. "He's not replacing you, just adding some extra help."

* * *

Jadak clung to Aerith for most of the ride back. Angeal had sat next to Zack, the boy had opened up a bit more to them since he realized his brother would be safe. Zack just smiled telling the boy about different fighting styles and weaponry. Cloud may have cracked the shell the boy had, but Zack had blown it wide open.

The sun was just beginning to set when they pulled up to the hospital. "Will you come with me, when the doctor comes?" Jadak said looking up at Aerith.

"Of course sweetie." Aerith said with a smile on her face, giving the boy a hug.

Cloud lead the group into the hospital, Angeal taking Zack's hand, Aerith carrying Jadak and Sephiroth pulling up the rear.

A few startled looks were given by those sitting in the waiting room. Cloud deftly ignored them walking up to the check in station. It was obvious the lady sitting at the desk was nervous as hell, but she was at least still doing her job. "Can I help you General Strife sir?" she finally got out.

"I need you to check in this boy." Cloud said, as Aerith walked forward with him. "His name is Jadak, and he has no parents. I'll be footing the bill."

"Yes, alright, I'm sure we have a room for him." She said scrambling through some paper work.

"You don't have to put us ahead of anyone else, I just request that his brother and Aerith are allowed to stay with him." Cloud stated motioning to the two.

"I don't think that will be a problem sir. Can I please ask you to fill out as much as you can?" The lady asked him handing him a clipboard with admission papers and a pen.

"I'll do what I can." He said and turned from the woman as she visibly relaxed.

Thankfully there was a private waiting area for families currently empty. They didn't need any civilians poking around. The group settled down and Cloud realized he knew nothing about the boy.

"Angeal, this wants information on your bother, to help him better. If you know any of it I would appreciate it." Cloud said softly.

Angeal looked at it, and while he struggled a bit it was clear he could read somewhat. "You should probably write, I don't know our last name, daddy never used it, but I do know his birthday is August 19th and he's 3 years old. I really don't know anything else it asks." Angeal said looking slightly upset.

"It's ok, even that helps." Cloud said trying to offer a reassuring smile. It wasn't uncommon for orphan children to have no idea about their personal information. Sometimes it was possible to find out where they were born and look through records, but many times the records had been destroyed if there had even been any to begin with.

Angeal smiled and nodded, and then another woman entered the room.

"I'm looking for Jadak?" She said sweetly.

"He's right here." Aerith said motioning the boy curled up in her lap.

"I just need to do his pre-admit screen, take his temperature, weight, height and blood pressure" she said .

"Jadak." Aerith said softly as the boy looked up. "You need to go with this lady so she can get you checked in."

"You and Angeal will come with me wont you?" Jadak asked.

Aerith just nodded and helped Jadak down who took the nurse's hand. Angeal just got out of the seat next to Zack and followed them out of the room.

Cloud watched them go, then turned back to Sephiroth and Zack. "I know I'm not the only one who noticed."

"That the boy bears a striking resemblance to the Angeal we knew, and even has the same name." Sephiroth asked.

"I mean, if it's not him..." Zack said looking at the door where the nurse left.

"It's not just that." Cloud said keeping his gaze on the two men. "The youngest one, Jadak. I didn't realize at first why but I thought he was familiar too."

"Who was he?" Sephiroth asked.

"Jadak backwards is Kadaj, I figured it out on the way back, I know his hair is black, but the way he speaks and everything else it has to be. I can't be a coincidence. Not both of them together." Cloud stated.

"I wonder where Lazard is." Zack stated.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Oh it was just something Tseng said." Zack said waving him off.

* * *

Jadak, had been settled into his own room, and began the treatments for low level persistent mako poisoning. Aerith as promised, stayed with him. Zack decided to stay behind as well while Cloud and Sephiroth went to check on Reno.

Reno was 10 stories up on the floor reserved for military and high ranking Shinra personnel. Sephiroth stayed in the waiting room, not knowing what Reno knew of the current situation and Cloud headed to the room. When he entered , he heard Reno complaining to Doctor Rayleigh. "Common lady, I'm fit as I'll ever be. You even told Tseng I wouldn't need any recovery time."

"Its standard procedure to observe someone for 24 hours. All your tests came back good yes but this is the first time we've ever done this. Please be patient." Doctor Rayleigh sighed.

"Reno you should probably listen to the good doctor you know." Cloud said.

"Hey blondie stay out of it!" Reno shouted at Cloud. "Like you ever stay in as long as they want you too."

"Reno, it will be alright. Just stay the night and you'll be back on duty tomorrow. It's not like we even know where Yazoo is right at the moment." Tseng said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Reno just fell back onto the hospital bed "Alright I can tell your all against me." and he just started at the ceiling.

Doctor Rayleigh just shook her head, but left satisfied that her patient would stay for now.

"Have you told him anything yet?" Cloud asked vaguely.

"No we were waiting for Doctor Rayleigh's word that the procedure went well." Rufus said, still sitting in his chair by the window. "We were going to start soon."

"What- you- me -told- tell me what?" Reno said taking his eyes off the ceiling and sitting back up. He was still adjusting to his new strength.

Tseng ran a hand through his hair and looked to Cloud. "You know it better than I do."

"You guys are start'n to make me nervous, it's not like it's the end of the world again right?" Reno gave out a half laugh.

"A little bit dramatic, but yes, it very well might be if we don't stop it." Cloud said looking right at the redhead.

"I shoulda known, if Yazoo was about, then Sephiroth can't be far behind, and where there's Sephiroth, there's Jenova and the end of the world." Reno shook his head.

"It started a few days go." Cloud started his explanation . He wasn't sure how many times he had given it before. Reno to his credit as a Turk stayed silent absorbing the information given to him.

"So, Aerith and Zack didn't die, and the lifestream helped Sephiroth get his mind back, which pissed off Jenova, who's now trying to take out the world again, but we don't know how." Reno said looking up at Cloud.

"Pretty much, you left out a few of the other details but that's the basics." Tseng acknowledged.

"So that means I wasn't dead when I saw Aerith?" Reno said finally realizing.

"No, she was the one who tried to keep you stable while we flew back from Fort Condor." Cloud stated.

"Have to give 'er a hug then." Reno said with a grin.

"Sephiroth is actually currently out in the waiting room. Aerith and Zack, well that's another story." Cloud said.

"So wow." Reno said. "Just wow, and you really expect me to stay in here now."

"Yes I do, and If I have to make it an order I will." Rufus said.

"You're too cruel Boss." Reno said holding his hand over his heart as if he'd been injured.

"What are Zack and Aerith doing?" Tseng asked.

"This actually is probably the strangest thing yet." Cloud said shaking his head.

"Stranger then three people coming back from the dead?" Reno replied.

"We went to visit the church." Cloud said thoughtful. " It went as I expected, until we found two children in the church."

"What's so odd about finding two children in the church? I know it can be dangerous to get too, but it's not like the first time it would have happened." Rufus said looking at Cloud.

"Their names were Jadak and Angeal-and" Cloud said looking down. "It was them, we could see it. Angeal and Kadaj reborn as brothers. Sephiroth and Zack are as certain as I am. From what I gather their mother died either while giving birth to Jadak or shortly after. Jadak developed low level mako poisoning and their father tried to get them to Edge for treatment and died."

"Your absolutely sure?" Tseng asked.

"As sure as I can be. Ask Sephiroth like I said he's in the waiting room." Cloud said pointing to the door.

"That won't be necessary." Tseng said.

"At this point there isn't much to do." Rufus said. "I assume you've gotten the boy treatment."

Cloud nodded. "Zack and Aerith are staying with them for now."

"Rufus is right, if they are being taken care of then that is all that can be done for now. We've got other things to focus on for the moment." Tseng said. "I'll stay here with Reno for the evening, you two go get some rest."

"Alright," Cloud said. "Glad to see you well Reno." Cloud said then left the room.

"See you in the morning." Rufus said slipping out himself.

Once they were gone Tseng leaned over and gave Reno a soft kiss. "You really do need to take better care of yourself."

* * *

Aerith and Zack sat in the room with the two children. Jadak was sleeping quietly in the hospital bed and Angeal had crawled up with him.

"They are sweet aren't they?" Zack said with Aerith curled up with him on a small couch in the room.

"Yes they are." She said with a smile.

"You know, that I was going to ask you to marry me, before everything happened." He said serious for a moment.

"I do, and you know I would have said yes." She smiled.

"Would you still say yes?" He asked her.

"Of course, if you're asking now, the answer is yes. I just thought you might want to wait till all the craziness is over." She leaning over and giving him a soft kiss.

"I love you, and last time I waited I didn't get the chance to say anything." Zack said holding her tight.

"You asked here because of them right?" Aerith said softly.

"You can tell can't you?" Zack said with a sigh.

"Jadak already looks to me like a mother. I don't want to get their hopes up though, we'll be gone for a while helping Cloud and the others, we can't take them with us." She said.

"I know, and I thought about asking Cloud's friend to look after them for us, while were gone. She was nice, and I'm sure she would do it. Then when we get back, I want to be one big family." Zack said smiling at her, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I think it would be wonderful, and a good thing to look forward too. Something to fight to come home to." She said sweetly.

"You really are the most wonderful girl in the world you know that right?" Zack said kissing her softly again.

"I think I'm a pretty lucky girl too." Aerith said before leaning back into him.

* * *

Genesis sighed relaxing into Cloud's couch. Vincent had left him over an hour ago, and they had barely spoken a word since leaving the orphanage. Genesis could tell that Vincent was still apprehensive about leaving Weiss with Shelke but he seemed to have accepted their mutual decision. All and all it had gone better then Genesis thought it might. Heck, everything had gone better. Cloud made an excellent leader and done as he'd promised. Not only did he place his trust in them, but everyone else had too. The only one he had miss judged a bit had been Vincent and even then, Cloud had managed to keep the gunman at bay concerning Weiss.

He lay there, nearly asleep until door opened. He looked over to confirm that it was Cloud and Sephiroth re-entering the apartment. Cloud was checking his phone.

"I just got a message from Reeve, Kunsel and Cissnei arrived safe, but so far they haven't managed to get any more information. They are hoping to start fresh tomorrow." Cloud said to the two of them. The message had also been sent to Tseng and Rufus.

"I suppose then we should settle in for the night." Genesis said stretching a bit.

Sephiroth just looked at Cloud for a moment, Cloud made a move with his head and Sephiroth looked back to Genesis."We need to talk" The question of when the hell had Cloud and Sephiroth been able to communicate nonverbally crossed his mind.

"Can't it wait till morning, we haven't exactly slept well the last few days." Genesis asked, he could still be a bit of a diva when he wanted to be.

"I'm going to go shower, I'll be out shortly if you need me." Cloud said before heading to the bathroom.

Sephiroth just looked at him and nodded, damnit it was getting creepy Genesis thought, like spending too much time with the Turks. They probably didn't even realize they were doing it.

"It can't wait Genesis." Sephiroth said looking at his old friend. "You'd kill me, if I didn't tell you now. I'm sure you'll be angry I didn't call and tell you sooner."

"Well what is it. It can't be anymore Gaia-shattering than anything else the last few days." Genesis knew he was acting like a spoiled brat, but damnit he was tired.

"It's about Angeal, Gen" Sephiroth said using a nickname he hadn't heard in years. At the mention of Angeal Genesis suddenly sobered up. Sephiroth sat and placed his elbows on his knees.

"What about Angeal." Genesis said, now very interest in Sephiroth's worlds.

"Cloud talked me into going to the church with him Zack and Aerith. He'd kept the Buster Sword there and thought I might want to see it. It's a wonderfully peaceful and inviting place." Sephiroth said starting to explain. "There were two kids there Gen. The oldest couldn't have been more then 6 or 7 and Genesis." Sephiroth sounded more emotional then Genesis could remember. "Genesis, it was him. It was Angeal, only a child. Zack and I, we knew almost immediately. The boy with him, Cloud says it was the one Remnant, Kadaj, though the child goes by Jadak."

"Where are they now?" Genesis asked.

"At the hospital. Jadak was suffering from low level mako poisoning. They wouldn't leave each other's side. Zack and Aerith are staying with them for the moment." Sephiroth said.

"You should have called me." Genesis said.

"There wasn't really a good time. We didn't want to frighten the children or make them think we were helping them because of who we thought they were. They were frightened enough as it was. Apparently its common practice to "dispose" of children with Jadak's condition in some of the outlying villages." Sephiroth said with disgust." The villagers are frightened of them, scared they might mutate, they don't understand what's happened to them. They wouldn't come near us till Cloud made Angeal look into his eyes so he could see the mako. Cloud assumes their father was bring them here for treatment when he died. When we left the kids, they were resting, and I did not relish having this conversation with you over the phone. I made Cloud promise to let me tell you alone" Sephiroth finished.

Genesis just sighed himself. "I wanted to see him again. I had half hoped when Minerva and the Lifestream started to restore the three of you, she would restore Angeal too. I suppose seeing him as a child, it will be interesting, I wonder if it will be like I remember. I always thought he'd be a good big brother. "

"Cloud did manage to snap a picture, I figured if anyone could confirm it for us one hundred percent it would be you." Sephiroth said pulling out Cloud's phone and showing it to Genesis.

Genesis sat there and stared. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought this was a shot of his friend from 20 years ago, with another random child. Tears in his eyes he turned away and handed Sephiroth back the phone, before saying "Its him, I'd know him anywhere."

Genesis and Sephiroth sat in silence after that thinking of an old friend. Cloud left them quietly as he slipped back to his room letting the night move on.

* * *

The night did indeed move on, sleep had fallen over most of the group. It was while he was asleep that Tseng's phone started buzzing in his pocket about 2 am. He slipped out of the room, as to not wake Reno before answering.

"Tseng speaking."

_"Sir, I'm sorry to wake you, but it's an emergency." _ One of Tseng's Turks reported to him.

"Out with it." he demanded.

_"We just picked up the transmission of a encrypted Morse code message. When we ran it through the ciphers it was discovered it was sent from the automatic relay box in the Helicopter assigned to the team investigating the Forgotten City sir. " _said the Turk on the other end of the phone.

Tseng knew what it meant and his blood ran cold. It had been 12 hours since the team, Rude and Elena, had been able to touch base with the machine either through physical or transmitted means. It was a sign he had been dreading but waiting for all the same. "Thank you, I'll gather a response team and we'll head out as soon as we are able."

_"Yes sir, we'll be on standby." _stated the Turk before ending the call_. _

Tseng immediately took out his phone and started making more phone calls.


	7. Chapter 7

More minor changes, though things will start diverging soon. -DHT

* * *

Tseng stalked down the halls of the building. He knew everyone would be asleep at this hour, but he didn't feel he could keep this rescue mission in house. He had already called and told Rufus the news. He'd left Reno sleeping in his room. He wasn't sure if he would let the man in or not. Rude was his partner, but Reno didn't know exactly what his knew body could do, and that could jeopardize the mission. Tseng would never let his personal bias get in the way obviously.

Not to mention at this point Tseng was certain that whatever had transpired in the Forgotten City, was directly related to Zack, Aerith, and Sephiroth's resurrection. Getting Cloud's old friends involved also had the added bonus of possibly talking Cid Highwind into piloting his ship to their destination, rather than rely on the helicopters he currently had access too. Waiting till morning for the man to arrive would still put them several hours ahead. He just hoped he would be willing. The ship had been flying almost nonstop for the last 48 hours.

The next number on his list was Cloud. It rang for a moment before a gruff answer came. _"Tseng what's going on?" _

"I received notice about half an hour ago that the automatic distress signal was picked up from Rude and Elena's helicopter." Tseng explained.

_"I'll be dressed and out to meet you in 5." _Cloud said before the line went dead.

Tseng looked at his newly added contacts and decided against it. If Cloud wanted Zack and Aerith involved he would contact them himself. As far as he knew they were still with the children anyway.

* * *

Cloud silently cursed as he threw on his clothing, he knew things had been to quiet to last for long. He worked quietly as he could, not wishing to wake the other two he was currently playing host to. Slipping out the door, he realized his efforts were in vain.

It was an odd site indeed. Sephiroth stood there in a pair of black silk sleep pants, hair slightly disheveled talking to Genesis who was clearly annoyed. Genesis was sitting there in a similar state of dress to Sephiroth, the only difference being his was made of red silk and he had opted to wear the nightshirt. Where the clothing had come from, Cloud hadn't a clue, or for that matter how did Genesis's hair look like it hadn't been slept on? And why had Sephiroth decided not to wear his shirt?

"So what's going on." Genesis asked with a yawn.

"Sorry I hadn't meant to wake you, but since you're up I just got a call from Tseng." Cloud started. "Rude and Elena's automatic distress signal went off in the Forgotten City."

"Curse of SOLDIER hearing I suppose." Sephiroth said. "What happens now ?"

"I'm going to meet with Tseng, and devise a plan. You two are welcome to come with me since you're up, or you can stay here an try and get some more rest." Cloud stated.

"Well I'm going to go make some coffee." Genesis declared before standing.

"Where are you meeting him at?" Sephiroth asked him.

"Conference room." Cloud stated.

"Alright, head on down, I'll see if I can get some food together, and grab Genesis's coffee and we can meet you down there. Do you plan on contacting the others?" Sephiroth asked starting to walk towards the kitchen himself.

"Not until we figure more out." Cloud stated and Sephiroth nodded.

Cloud headed wondering why when he had seen him topless before, the imagine now had itself burning into his mind.

* * *

Cloud arrived slightly after Tseng and looked at the man who had obviously been sleeping in his suit. "These are your men, what do you want to do?" Cloud asked.

"Honestly? With current events, I would like to talk your friend Highwind into transporting myself, you and the others currently involved in everything up there not long after they arrive. If he'll take us that is. If you don't think you can convince him, we'll need to get together and head out soon. The airship would cut almost a half day off our travel time." Tseng stated.

"He's probably pretty damn tired by now, but if that man is proud of anything it's his machines. If you explain it right, he'll do it no matter how tired he is." Cloud stated.

"I'll let you speak with him then." Tseng stated.

"Do you have any information on what they ran into?" Cloud asked crossing his arms.

"No, they hadn't reported anything back yet, and nothing else was transmitted with the distress signal, so whatever they found down there, they weren't able to upload it into the helicopter's memory banks." Tseng responded walking over to the wall and looking at a map of Gaia.

Cloud was about to respond but the door to the conference room opened to reveal Genesis balancing 4 cups of coffee, some sugar and creamer on a tray, and Sephiroth standing behind him with some vending machine pastries.

"Sorry Tseng, Cloud apparently doesn't own any tea." Genesis said sending Cloud a dirty look.

Cloud was slightly exasperated. Had Genesis always been like this? Who bitched about such things at a time like this? Genesis had declared he was making coffee himself earlier and never said a word about tea. Why did he feel the need to overtake Cloud's kitchen? How had Sephiroth not stabbed him before? He had stabbed Cloud plenty of times and he wasn't as annoying as this.

"It's alright, when he's in the mood for tea he usually come to me, and I to him when I want coffee. This is definitely a coffee situation." Tseng stated calmly, snapping Cloud out of his circle of silly sleep induced thoughts.

Cloud just shook his head to dismiss his train of thought and focused back on Tseng. "Alright, we'll start at the coordinates and fan out until we find them."

Tseng left the map to go prepare his coffee, as Sephiroth handed Cloud a cup.

"Thank you." Taking a sip, then looking at the man, how had he known how to prepare his coffee? It wasn't important now, Rude and Elena were.

"How do you deal with that?" Cloud said inclining his head slightly towards Genesis, the man was currently talking to Tseng about some of the types of tea he had tasted in Wutai during the war.

"At least he's not quoting Loveless like it's the answer to everything anymore." Sephiroth said with a slightly amused grin, he took a sip of his own coffee then continued. "It's a coping mechanism though. He doesn't handle stress well, so when things get stressful he turns into what me and Angeal referred to as Diva-Gen. He tries to lighten the mood by being just a bit over the top."

"Just a bit?" Cloud ask raising an eyebrow.

"Ok a lot. I nearly blew up at him at first before Angeal explained it to me. Had something to do with his parents, I can't remember exactly what." Sephiroth said, looking over at the map.

"Probably not my business anyway." Cloud said turning his gaze back to the map. "Though I suppose that's why he's trying to talk to Tseng about the uses for different herbs in tea right now, and how they can have similar effects to some potions."

"He knows Rude and Elena are close to Tseng, he's trying to distract him, so he doesn't think about it. I imagine from the vibe we got when we walked in, right now it's a waiting game?" Sephiroth said .

"We decided to wait for Cid in the morning, even waiting for him to arrive in a few hours, we'll still save time in the long run. No reason to wake the others for awhile yet. " Cloud said, "I was trying to determine the fastest route to take this time of year."

Cloud looked back over at Tseng and Genesis, the Turk Head looked annoyed but it was obvious his mood had lightened a little bit. Maybe Genesis wasn't so bad after all, and really he wasn't as annoying as Yuffie had been. The caffeine had also started to get into his system. Yuffie once had made the mistake of crossing him before his morning coffee, but only once.

"If the Northern Winds have started up by now, you might want to swing around and head over Bone Village, rather than making a straight shot. It will only make maybe a half hours worth of difference. though."

Cloud considered Sephiroth's words then said."They have, and since Meteor they've gotten stronger. Your probably right, and dropping someone off to poke around Bone Village a bit might not be a bad idea anyway."

"Who would you leave there?" Sephiroth asked, still drinking on his cup of coffee. Enjoy his conversation with the blonde more then he probably should be.

"Vincent and Yuffie most likely. Vincent deserves it for treating Weiss the way he did anyway." Cloud said with a bit of a grin.

"Is the Wutaian princess really that bad? And for that matter I can't imagine that Lord Godo would let his daughter anywhere near someone associated with Shinra." Sephiroth stated looking back over at Cloud.

"No she's not, not anymore anyway. We meet her when she was 16 and a materia thief. We had no idea she was the princess until we travel to Wutai." Cloud said slightly amused. "She's grown up quite a bit, but she still gives Cid hell, because he gives it back to her, and Vincent, well she worked so hard for so long to get him to crack his shell. Then after what happened with Deepground and Omega, Vincent did become more open, but it was more because of Shelke then Yuffie and she's never forgiven him for that. "

"He's more open now?" Sephiroth said slightly amazed. What had the man been like before?

Cloud glanced over at Genesis and Tseng again, Tseng was politely trying to correct some of the terms Genesis had been using. "You should have seen him when we meet him. He was sleeping in a coffin. He wouldn't even come out until we mentioned you." Cloud said now looking back at Sephiroth.

That reminded Sephiroth of his earlier conversation with Vincent. "He was concerned about me? Why would he be?" What did Cloud think of the situation was the unasked question.

"For the same reasons I sent you to him about your mother. He loved the woman deeply. " Cloud said looking down at his almost empty cup of coffee. He knew Sephiroth must of thought the same thing they all had at one point.

"Do you really believe him, that he couldn't be-" Sephiroth stopped unable to finish his sentences.

"I never had reason to doubt his insistence before." Cloud said.

"And now?" Sephiroth asked.

"Now I think, that the database containing employee DNA samples survived, but if you go behind his back, he won't forgive you. No matter what answer you find." Cloud said more serious than he had before.

"I need to know for certain. I was always willing to believe that this faceless woman I'd never meet named Jenova was my mother, then I was willing to accept Hojo as my father. I think it was why I was so easy to manipulate." Sephiroth said turning to look out the window.

"If you go looking, you may not like what you find. I don't think he was completely truthful about his absence before your conception, he added that part into the story later. But he does seem certain that you were not his son. Forgive me for saying so, but you've not been the most stable concerning your family." Cloud answered.

"I suppose your right, and Hojo is dead now so it's not like he can get to me anymore. What are your parents like Cloud?" The unasked question of 'How is it like to be normal?' hung in the air.

"My mother was sweet if not a bit overbearing. She was my shield in Nibelhiem against everyone else. She worried a lot more about me then she should have had too. I imagine she'd have been disappointed that she didn't have grandchildren by now." Cloud said with a sigh.

"She died, that night didn't she?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

"Yes, and it's no more your fault that she died then it was mine or Zack's." Cloud said with a certainty that reassured Sephiroth.

"I'm still sorry that it happened and about mentioning it though." Sephiroth said, he decided not to ask again about Cloud's father.

"I'm surprised though, with this talk of family. Zack hasn't said one thing about his parents. I've kept tabs on them, since I ran into them traveling. They are still doing well, though they miss their son. Apparently after he went to join SOLDIER he rarely contacted them at all." Cloud said, "Aerith's adopted mother passed away about a year ago, though I imagine she knows that."

"I find it surprising that Fair would have two parents still alive, that love him, and take it for granted." Sephiroth stated sitting his empty cup down. How many times had he wished for a mother to hold him?

"I'll ask him later, if we have time, if he would like to visit them and go from there. Though speaking of time, it looks like we will have to post-pone that spar." Cloud said sitting his cup next to Sephiroth's.

"It's alright. I have been a military man all my life. I'm use to plans getting interrupted." Sephiroth said looking back to the window. "Though It seems we won't have to wait much longer to leave." He said nodding in the direction he was looking.

Cloud turned and saw the silhouette of the Shera closing in.

* * *

Cid yawned as his co-pilot shook him awake. "Sir we've arrived." The man said once Cid's eyes opened.

"What in the hell time is it?" Cid asked standing up.

"Its 3 am sir, Edge time at least." The man said, obviously not put off by Cid's attitude.

"Well hell, thats 3 hours early. Damn everyone is probably asleep." Cid again.

"We managed a bit better, coming across the ocean than anticipated. But sir, it seems we've got a welcome anyway." The man stated calmly.

"Well damnit all ta hell why didn't you say so." Cid said heading out the door. He looked out heading to exit, true enough, Tseng, Cloud, Genesis and Sephiroth all stood there to greet him.

He stepped off the airship and looked at Cloud. "Why do I get the feeling you only hang out with me for my ship."

"I'm sorry Cid-" Cloud started before CId interrupted him.

"Save it, we both know you wouldn't be ask'n if you didn't really need it, especially at 3 in the damn morning. Let me at least get a shower first and a good meal for my crew and I'll take ya to whatever hell ya wanna go now."

Tseng looked at him "Thank you."

"Yah, yah yah, now point me to a damn shower." Cid said waving him off.

"I'll take Mr. Highwind here to the showers, and arrange for his crew's meal if you can inform the others." Tseng said looking at Cloud.

"Alright. I can handle that." Cloud nodded before they all headed back in the building.

* * *

Once back in the conference room, Genesis took a seat and gazed towards the window. Sephiroth just stood off to the side and Cloud pulled out his phone.

He chose the easiest call first.

_"I suppose something has happened then." _Came Vincent's calm voice over airwaves.

"Rude and Elena's distress signal activated. Cid just arrived and we are going to head out soon on a rescue mission." Cloud stated.

_"On my way then. I'll speak with Tifa for you if you like." _Vincent replied.

"No, she'd kill me." Was Cloud's quick response.

_ "Very well then."_ Vincent said and hung up.

Cloud looked at his phone and debated what to do next. He could call Zack and let them know, but he thought that maybe going to the hospital was a better idea. Especially since Reno was there as well. And Tifa, well he didn't know what to do concerning her.

Finally he sighed knowing he needed to do certain things in person but didn't really have the time. He looked over at Genesis and Sephiroth decision made.

"Can you two go to the hospital and explain the situation to Zack and Aerith? I need to go speak with Tifa." Cloud said.

Genesis went to open his mouth and Sephiroth silenced him. He knew Cloud couldn't handle anymore of his current attitude. It just wasn't the time. It felt weird, usually Angeal had been the one to silence Genesis to keep himself from strangling the redhead.

"We will take care of it." Was all Sephiroth said. Cloud nodded and head to Fenrir.

* * *

Cloud rode Fenrir to Seventh Heaven, thinking of what he would say to the woman. He knew there was a possibility that Rude and Elena were dead, a small one but it was there.

He pulled the bike up, killed the engine and got off the bike looking up at the building. Most of the lights were out and Tifa most likely had just gone to bed, or if he was lucky she was still up cleaning. He tried to push open the door and it was unlocked. That meant she was still up.

"I'm sorry we are closed." Came the tired voice washing dishes behind the counter.

"Tifa." Cloud said just loud enough to hear, but the effect was great.

She in an instant sat the glass and rag she was hold down and whirled around, moving from behind the counter and across the room.

"What's happened, is he-" Tifa started and Cloud put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Tseng got word a little over an hour ago that the distress signal had gone off." Cloud said to her as calm as he could.

She just clinched her hand and turned away. Cloud continued. "We are heading out shortly, I just didn't want to tell you over the phone." Cloud said looking away for a moment. " I'll bring him back I promise." He added, not truly knowing if he could keep it.

"You better bring him back." Tifa said turning to look at him tears in her eyes. "I've lost enough to that evil alien parasite, I'm not losing him too."

"I do have something to ask of you though." Cloud said quietly

She looked angry. "You know better Cloud. I would love to come and help save him, but as I am currently I'd just get killed."

"It's not that." Cloud said trying to calm her back down. "When we went to the church earlier we found a couple of kids."

"Shouldn't you ask Shelke?" Tifa said, still upset but calming down slightly.

"I would normally, but these kids..." Cloud sighed. "This isn't the ideal time to have this conversation but I don't have choice. They're different Tifa, the youngest is 3 and he has low level Mako poisoning, and that's not even half of it" Cloud looked right at her. "The oldest we believe is the reincarnation of Sephiroth and Genesis's friend and Zack's mentor Angeal. The youngest Jadak appears to be Kadaj."

"You come here and tell me there is a possibility that at best Rude is severely injured and at worst dead, and then you tell me this ask me to baby sit these kids?" Tifa said she was being emotional again but damnit she could help it and Cloud shouldn't be dumping this on her.

"I wouldn't ask but Zack and Aerith have been taking care of them, and I need them to come with me. You're the only one I could think of. I doubt they will be out of the hospital anyway before this is over. I just need you to keep up on them and, reassure them that we will be back. They were really spooked." Cloud said.

"Alright, just bring Rude back alive and we'll be even." Tifa said shaking her head.

"Thank you, but I need to go." Cloud said looking at her.

"Alright, just hurry please." Tifa said letting her shoulders sag a bit.

Cloud just nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

Sephiroth and Genesis walked quietly down the halls of the hospital. The staff had all been informed of their return to SHINRA's service, and connection with General Strife. Thankfully at this point, the general populace didn't know much about their real involvement in past events. The official story that was released after Nibelhiem was far more wide spread then the truth had been.

Sephiroth opened the door as quietly as he could. He first looked to the boys sleeping quietly in the bed, and then to Zack and Aerith, Zack had awoken when he entered the room. He slipped to the side letting Genesis enter.

"I suppose since your here, something's happened." Zack said quietly, being careful to get up without waking Aerith.

"Yes apparently a distress signal was received from Rude and Elena's last known location." Sephiroth said.

Zack looked over at the children. He saw Genesis just staring. The man had been completely silent since seeing Angeal.

"I just wish we'd had more time." Zack said with a sigh.

"We all wish that." Was Sephiroth's reply turning to look at Genesis.

Genesis was still watching the sleeping children. He finally got up enough courage to reach out and touch Angeal's hair. The boy stirred a bit, and Genesis pulled back his hand, but the boy did not wake.

"We should, I don't know wake them up. They won't like it if they wake up and we are gone." Zack said. Though watching Genesis's interaction was stirring his own emotions again.

"From the impression I got we don't have much time but your right. " Sephiroth said.

Zack sighed and walked over to wake Aerith first. "I heard I just didn't want to interrupt you." She said opening her eyes.

Aerith stood neatly and straightened out her clothing. She walked to the other side of the bed from Genesis and bent over softly.

"Sweetie I need you to wake up for just a moment." Aerith whispered.

Jadak's eyes fluttered open, and as he stirred so did his brother. Genesis took a step back as to not frighten the children.

" Aeris?" Jadak said questionably, not able to make the "th" sound this tired.

Angeal just looked to her then Zack, then around to the other two in the room.

"We have to go away for a little while to help some of our friends who are in trouble. " Aerith said softly.

"No I don't want you to leave like daddy." Jadak said slightly panicked and grabbing the girl's arm tightly.

"I'll come back sweet I promise." Aerith said kissing the boy's forehead.

"Your leaving us now?" Angeal said almost hurt looking at Zack. "Cloud too?"

"I'm sorry I really am, but, if we don't go it will put you, your brother and everyone else in danger. We'll make sure someone we trust watches out for you, and when me and Aerith get back we'll take you home with us." Zack said moving up to the boy.

Jadak just sniffled. "You mean Aeris could really be like my mommy?" The boy said wide eyed.

"Yes sweetie if you're alright with that." She said, brushing his hair with her free hand.

He grinned a wide grin and said, "Ok, you go, and when you come back you will be my mommy, and I will get better!"

Angeal didn't look as sure, but he settled back into bed. "You promised. You better not break it, I don't like broken promises."

Genesis still hadn't found his voice when they left.

* * *

Cloud arrived back at the Headquarters in time to see several trays of food being delivered to the Shera. He just smiled, Cid sure knew how to get what he wanted. He dismounted and headed on in.

He had a set destination and swiftly made it through the building and up to his room. Once there he didn't break stride as he went to the middle door in the back part of his apartment. The room was neatly laid out, with Materia on the first part of the right wall, potions, phoenix downs, softs, antidotes, remedies, elixirs and the like next to it, and various accessories on the far side. On the left of Cloud entering the room were several sword racks, holding every sword he had acquired during his journey, excluding the buster sword of course. On the far side of the swords was a stand dedicated to bracers. Several large training mats took up the rest of the space in the room.

Cloud grabbed a bag and starting filling it with various pieces of equipment. Fire, Lightning, Cure, Restore, Ice and just about any other materia Cloud thought his party members could use were tossed in. It had been years since he had used anything but his Master Materia and a few support and independent he found useful, but Zack and Aerith would need to be outfitted and he wasn't certain on Genesis and Sephiroth status so he erred on the side of caution.

Next he grabbed all his potions and elixirs etc. And swiftly moved on to accessories. A few spare ribbons he had picked up in his travels went into the bag, though he had only been able to find 3 more. He tossed in some sprint shoes, a championship belt, a circlet and a few rings. Then he moved on to the weapons rack. Lastly, he grabbed an Escort Guard and a Minerva Band.

He knew Sephiroth still had Masamune, the sword seemed to be spiritually bound to the man. Though he had a feeling if he lost it again, it would be for the last time. Genesis still had his Rapier Broadsword thing, but Zack still needed a new weapon. Cloud just reached on to the last rack and took Ultima Weapon. It had severed Cloud well in their last crusade against Jenova and he thought it would serve Zack well now. Lastly he opened up a small closet in the room and withdrew a long slender staff. He thought himself foolish for keeping it all these years, but he could never bring himself to get rid of it. Aerith had barely gotten a chance to use her Princess Guard.

Feeling well armed Cloud left the room and locked up. It was time to go.

* * *

O

It was 4:30 before everyone was ready to go, Vincent had easily slipped back inside the Shera first and took his place on the bridge. Tseng had taken a chance to shower and change himself, and was waiting patiently for the crew to finish eating and the others to arrive. He had decided to leave Reno for now. He would be fairly pissed that he had been left behind but, he would deal with it.

Cloud was back next and Tseng only raised a casual eyebrow to Cloud's arsenal.

Finally Sephiroth, Genesis, Zack and Aerith returned. Though they were obviously disappointed at leaving the children behind. Cloud meet them shortly after they got on.

"I have a few things for you." Cloud said to Zack and Aerith. "And you too if you need them. I wasn't sure how equipped you'd be." Cloud said looking at Sephiroth and Genesis.

"I have what I need." Genesis said looking to Cloud's bag.

"Same here, it seems all my equipment was still with me, when I awoke." Sephiroth stated.

"I imagine it would have been the same for me, if I hadn't passed it to you." Zack said scratching the back of his head.

Cloud just nodded, he had known himself what had happened to Aerith's equipment. She had left it behind when she left them.

"Alright then, first." He said grabbing Princess Guard and handing it to Aerith. "I kept this, don't ask me why I did, but it's yours."

Aerith just wrapped her hands around the cool staff, it felt nice to have it back in her hands. "Thank you."

Cloud then turned and took Ultima from its resting place. "Since you decided not to take back the Buster Sword, I figured you could use this. It served me well it our last fight against Jenova."

Zack just grinned. "Man this sword is awesome. Thanks!" his earlier mood erased as he took the sword into his hand and gave it a practice spin before putting it on his back.

Cloud couldn't help but grin at Zack as he picked up his duffle bag. He handed Zack the Escort Guard and Aerith the Minvera Band. And both of them a Ribbon, Zack the Championship Belt and Aerith the Circlet.

Lastly he opened he sat the open back in front of him. "Take what you need. There is about every materia you could want, in there. Potions too." Cloud said.

At this even Genesis looked in. He had always had an interest in Materia.

Zack picked one up and scratched his head. "This feels different."

Genesis looked to him and then back to the bag, before picking up a few pieces himself. "It's all natural materia that's why. I imagine most of what you got your hands on was the stuff Shinra manufactured. The manufactured stuff was easier to use and level, but it wasn't nearly as powerful."

He eyed the materia. "Comet, and it feels like it hasn't been touched, so Image you have mastered version on there. Do you mind? I had always wanted one." Genesis asked.

"Go ahead, like I said I wasn't sure what you and Sephiroth had so I just grabbed what I could." Cloud said looking at the man.

Aerith sat a Full-Cure, a Revive, a Barrier, Alexander, Shiva and Bolt into her Minerva Band. Into her Princess Guard she fit a Heal linked to an All, and a Fire linked to an All. She also grabbed W-Magic, and HP and MP plus, she took Quadra Magic and slipped it in her pocket just in case.

Zack however had a harder time deciding. "Oh here," Genesis finally said getting impatient with the man. He got into the bag himself, inspecting each materia before he shoved a Double-Cut, an HP plus and MP plus, a restore, 3 Alls, Fire, Ice, Ifrit, Neo Bahamut, Poison and Time at him. "Link the Restore, Ice and Time materia to the All's. We can adjust if needed." Genesis said as he thought for a moment more on his selections.

"You have a lot of nice Materia." Genesis looked over at Cloud.

"You can thank Yuffie, or maybe not. She made off with half of it afterwards, but she really knew her stuff." Cloud said.

Yuffie chose that moment to make an appearance with a yawn she spoke. "I heard my name and Materia together." before her eyes landed on the group in front of her. Her eyes went wide before she squealed and dove right at Zack. "YOU!" she said bouncing up and tacking him. "Where in the hell have you been."

Zack just looked caught off guard. "Treasure Princess?" he asked sheepishly.

Cloud, nor any of the others weren't sure what just happened. "You two know each other?" Cloud finally asked.

"Of course, he was my official treasure hunter! He stopped answering my messages one day and that's when I decided to go out and treasure hunt myself!" Yuffie said, not bothering to get off of Zack.

"Sorry, Yuffie I guess is your real name. I kinda." He paused not sure how to proceed.

"Yuffie, Zack was the other SOLDIER with me at Nibelhiem." Cloud offered .

"Oh, so that's why." Yuffie said a little somber. "I just thought you didn't want to hang out with me anymore."

"It was fun." Zack said. "And it was nice to have something to do to take my mind off of things. But can you please get up?" he said with a grin.

"Oh sorry!" She said before hopping up.

Aerith helped Zack stand. "I met her, on my last mission to Wutai, she had escaped and I wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt." Zack offered.

"I've been running away ever since!" She proclaimed.

"I don't blame you." Tseng said with his arms crossed. He had been silent until now.

Yuffie did turn her attention to the man. "Why did you leave anyway?" she asked.

"4:30 in the morning, before we head out for a rescue mission, isn't the time to discuss it. I may tell you some other time however." Tseng said before turning to the rest of the group. "I think it's about time we departed."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" said a familiar voice from behind Tseng.

Tseng whipped around and looked towards the door. Standing there was Reno in his Turk suit, Nightstick at his side.

"Reno what are you doing here, your suppose to be back in your hospital room." Tseng demanded.

"I heard everything Director. You ain't leaving me behind." He said crossing his arms defiantly. Reno wasn't good at defying orders, but damnit this was Rude and Elena. Tseng could punish him later. If the man could even stay mad at him.

"I don't have the time it would take to argue with you and make sure you got back to the hospital. You are to stay back and only engage if absolutely necessary you hear me. We'll talk about this more when we get back." Tseng said, clearly upset with the man.

Reno just nodded and stepped up to the rest of the group.

"I'll go let Cid know we're ready to leave." Cloud said, making his way to the bridge.


	8. Chapter 8

A bit more change then pervious chapters, mostly still minor though. The next chapter will be when the plot really deviates. -DHT

* * *

Cloud stood on the bridge of the Shera. Many of the others had gone to get a bit more rest, but the coffee running through Cloud's system prevented him from sleeping. Never mind he was working on his 3rd cup. To his left stood Sephiroth, the only other ones still awake were Cid who was currently piloting the ship and Reno who had gotten enough rest the day before. He was however, below deck trying to get a gauge on his new strength. Cid had threatened to tie him to the front of the ship if he damaged it. Genesis had tried to stay up with them but he lasted all of ten minutes before he yawned and found himself a hammock below deck.

Zack and Aerith had retreated not long after they had taken to the air, and Yuffie crashed again shortly after. Tseng had given up on the idea of having it out with Reno and simply sent Rufus a message he would receive in the morning. Vincent went down below as well, and while Cloud never was sure if he truly slept, the man was at least meditating. Nanaki, had awoke long enough to greet the others, before going back to sleep himself.

"It seems we have had quite a bit of time to just talk lately." Sephiroth said breaking the silence.

"I have to admit, I've enjoyed it yet find it odd at the same time. I know who we fought wasn't really you, but after everything it's still a bit disconcerting to be having these conversations." Cloud said off handedly.

"I can stop if you like." Sephiroth said not sure how to take the remarks.

"No, it's alright. Like I said I do enjoy it. Talking with the others is different. None of them really understood why I went back to Shinra and why I live like I do now. Many of them just wanted to find their peace and settle down. Barrett and Tifa for example. Reeve had never truly seen the heat of battle and Yuffie is a lot like Zack in the fact what she's experience hasn't jaded her outlook on life. Cid's at home on the air, not on a battle field, and Vincent, well , I think all he really wants some days is to fade into the background. " Cloud paused for a moment and took a breath before continuing.

"Tseng and the others, Reno, Rude Elena have a bit better understanding, but they just fundamentally think differently. They would just as well avoid a fight, and complete their mission that way, they don't find the same joy in fighting." Cloud said with a sigh, "and don't even get me started on Rufus."

He paused for a moment and then looked directly at Sephiroth. "Even Genesis, I think would be happier if things where simpler. Though I doubt very much he'd like the peaceful life any better."

"I can see why Genesis sent me to you to try and piece myself together. You have a unique perception." Sephiroth said really taking in the man before him. There was something truly special about Cloud.

"To find out who I was after everything, I had to understand these things. Once I learned it's hard not to read into someone's nature. It's come in pretty handy with recruits, usually within 10 minutes and a few questions I can tell if they really can handle themselves." Cloud took a sip of the coffee in his hands.

"So after all our time together what do you see in me?" Sephiroth asked, not realize how much the question meant to him until after he asked it..

"Honestly, I think you enjoy the battle field as much as I do, you see it as a place to test your limits and feel alive. It's the reason you asked me for the spar. You know I can push your personal performance in ways that were simply not possible to you before. With everything else you seem awkward. You want to know what normal is, but also realize you could never be comfortable with it. You have to find your own definition to the word. " Cloud stated truthfully.

Sephiroth pondered what he said for a moment. "I still don't know what that is." Cloud's answer also seemed a bit lacking for him as well. He wasn't sure why though.

"It's not an easy answer for people to find. Some spend their entire life searching for what makes them happy. " Cloud said turning his vision back to the skies. Sephiroth had been on his mind a lot lately, and in an oddly pleasant way. The conversation seemed to be taking a on a deeper meaning and he wasn't sure if he wanted it too or not. Cloud's eyes turned back to Sephiroth and was slightly surprised. The man was closer to him then he had realized. He found himself leaning in a little further.

Sephiroth wasn't sure how to respond but, it didn't matter he wouldn't get the chance. "Did you see..?" he asked Cloud who's eyes had narrowed and moved back a bit. Sephiroth didn't know why he felt disappointed.

Cloud nodded, battle instincts washing over him. "I spotted at least Five of them. Can you still use that wing of your since Jenova is gone?"

Sephiroth thought for a moment. "Genesis can still use his so I imagine so, I haven't tried too...summon it yet."

"Well lets go find out." Cloud said making his way quickly through the ship to the drop hanger. Before he could even get it open an explosion rocked the ship.

Cloud grabbed a hover board from the wall and drew his sword as the door open, he looked over and Sephiroth was looking at the wing he managed to produce.

"Sephiroth" Cloud said almost gasping.

"Its...but..." He stared in shock, the ship rocked again and he cleared his head. "Only Angeal..."

"White, it must be from the cleansing." Cloud said before hurling himself out of the hanger bay.

Sephiroth just followed him out of the ship, now was not the time to be caught up over such trivial things as a color.

Cloud had missed a few, 8 large winged beasts cloaked in shadow where attacking the Airship. They reminded Cloud of the creatures the Remnants had summoned. The wind rushed in his ears as he steered the hover board to the closest of them. The first hit met resistance, and Cloud knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight. He didn't need to look to know Sephiroth had engaged another.

He took another swing with his sword, as the creature lunged at him. He blocked its teeth with the edge of one of his side blades he had popped free at just the right moment as he brought the rest of his fusion sword down on the thing's head. It hadn't been a killing blow, but it had served to disorient the creature, and Cloud watched it fall from its flight before moving onto another.

Sephiroth wasn't fairing as well. The one he had engaged, had a friend, and he only had one sword. And impressive sword, but only one. He had managed to block a charge attack from one, only to have the second come in and bit him on the lower part of his wing, and it hurt bad. For a moment before he could collect himself he had fallen. With a strangled cry, Sephiroth managed to get a good hit in on the first one causing it to plummet as Cloud's had.

* * *

The perception to the people standing on the bridge was much different then out in the fight. Upon the attack many of the ship's inhabitants had awoke. Everyone, including Genesis stared in awe as the two fought side by side. When they had fought to the death it had been a spectacular sight, but now, it was just remarkable.

They moved almost in sync even across the sky. Those unenhanced found it hard to follow as one creature was disposed of after another. Cloud had been bitten in a flash on the arm, and had a large gash on his face. Sephiroth's left leg and his wing were bleeding, but even the fact it was a white wing was lost on those watching. Any thoughts of joining the fight left their minds as the last three had managed to corner Cloud and Sephiroth back to back. With a unified cry of battle they both took off from the spot faster than before, each having a light blue hue envelop them. Simultaneously they cleaved the creatures they had faced in half, before turning in time and planting both their powerful swords in the last remaining creature before the blue aura dissipated as the creature dissolved falling to the ground below.

"Did they just?" Zack asked wide eyed.

"Perform a linked Limit Break?" Genesis offered slightly caught off guard himself.

"It would appear so." Vincent said looking as Cloud helped Sephiroth back to the ship with his injured wing.

"But that's not possible!" Zack exclaimed.

"It appears it is." Nanaki countered.

Aerith just remind quiet but had a worried look in her face. Before anyone could ask her about it though, Cloud and Sephiroth had came back up from the hanger bay.

"I cast a few cure's but the wing doesn't seem to be reacting properly." Cloud said as Sephiroth sat, blood dripping down from the appendage.

"I'll see what I can do to help." Aerith said walking over to Sephiroth. She held out her hands over the area and a light green glow surrounded her hands. She looked pensive for a moment. "I, can't say for sure what the problem is, but it seems something is blocking the healing path. I can open it back up a bit, but your best bet is to dismiss it and let it heal naturally."

Sephiroth just nodded. "Thank you."

He concentrated a moment and the wing disappeared leaving behind several feathers

"The pain is gone at least." Sephiroth said letting one of the feathers fall into his hand.

There were many questions hanging in the air, but Cloud was the first to speak. "White, Aerith do you have any idea?" He said holding up one of the feathers.

That was a question she could at least partially answer. "I wasn't expecting it, but it's not surprising." She started. "From what I understand, the lifestream cleansed every bit of Jenova out of Sephiroth, but it knew that he would still need your strength. I can't swear too it, because if I wasn't directly involved the information I could gather was limited " She was stretching it out she knew with a sigh she looked right at Sephiroth and continued. "I believe the planet is using pure lifestream and the mako already present to replicate many of the abilities you had when you were infused with Jenova. "

Sephiroth looked at the woman and Zack moved behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He said an odd look on his face.

"Like I said, I can't be sure. The only things that I was intended to know is that you have no trace of Jenova left in you. The rest I picked up as whispers." Aerith said looking away.

"Why would the planet keep things from you?" Cloud asked, the idea made him uneasy.

"Cloud you have to understand how vast the planet is. I may be a Cetra and only half at that, but that doesn't magically give us a better capacity to understand and process information. The planet only gave me the information it did to save me from overload. Otherwise I would have known anytime someone died or was born on the planet, every shift in the lifestream, every thought." Aerith closed her eyes.

"I have my own question." Zack said looking at Cloud and Sephiroth. "What was that." Zack said pointing out the widow. He thought it was a good time to take the heat off Aerith.

"What was what?" Cloud said, "That was me and Sephiroth taking care of the monsters that attacked the ship."

"The limit break!" Zack said slightly flustered.

"Limit break?" Cloud and Sephiroth both looked at each other.

"You two preformed what seemed like a combined limit break out there to finish off the last 3 creatures." Vincent supplied.

"I wasn't even thinking about it." Cloud said placing his hands on his hips.

"Neither was I, I've never had much need before now for such things." Sephiroth said looking over to the group.

"Now that you mention it, I did feel a bit of a limit break in that last attack, but it felt weak, almost like Braver did." Cloud said thoughtful.

"You two moved in tandem. It was quite a sight." Nanaki stated.

"You were awesome." Yuffie finally cut in throwing her fist in the air in excitement.

"Your gonna have to get me one of them boards. You get all the cool toys." Reno said moving from his place against the wall.

The mood in the room had effectively been lightened. Cloud just shook his head at Reno, "You'd have to ask Cid he made them."

"Yah yah yah, They really need to get him back on the pay roll." Reno said waving his hand at Cloud.

"I'm supposed to be retired damnit." Cid said coming down stairs. "All the systems came back fine, they didn't do any really damage." Cid said patting the side of the ship. "But taking a stop in Bone Village is a good idea anyway, that way we can give her a once over and make sure we haven't missed anything."

"We were planning to anyway." Cloud said, "Vincent, I want you to take Yuffie and Nanaki and poke around a bit there."

"If you insisted." Vincent said, Cloud could tell from his slight change of tone, the gunman wasn't happy with the decision.

"Vinny! It's me and you again! And Nanaki" Yuffie said grabbing the gunman's arm.

"I've told you not to call me that." Vincent snapped at the girl, before walking off the bridge, he headed down below.

Sephiroth tried to hid his smile, the man he liked to envision as his father, dealing with the princess was just funny.

"How long do you expect it will be, before we hit Bone Village?" Tseng asked the pilot.

"Eh as long as we don't have any more encounters I imagine we'll be there inside the hour." Cid said looking at the man.

Tseng just nodded and went to stand in a corner, there was no sense in trying to get anymore rest. Reno walked over and stood next to him.

Aerith went over and found a crate to sit on as Zack came to her side. He was thankfully quiet and gave her the chance to think over things.

The others found their places on the bridge and Genesis joined Sephiroth and Cloud in their spot.

"It seems there are even more questions concerning you two then I thought." Genesis spoke looking at the two of them.

"Would it have something to do with the experiments?" Sephiroth asked lightly, not exactly sure how wise the question was.

"I don't know, we went through all the research papers at Nibelheim concerning what Hojo did. It was a bit of a healing process for me really, but he never even mentioned anything like this." Cloud said shaking his head. Sephiroth was just glad he hadn't made a mistake in mentioning it to the blonde. Upsetting Cloud was low on his list of priorities.

"Once, when me and Angeal were still teenagers, not long after coming to Shinra, we tried to do something similar. When Hollander found out he laughed at us and told us to quit wasting our energy. That it wasn't possible even for us." Genesis stated. "I had no idea what he meant by even for us at the time, but given the experiment ." He said only a slight bitterness left in his voice.

"Some questions just don't get answered." Cloud said looking to Genesis.

"Either way, we should probably try and replicate it. Anything that gives us an advantage should be exploited." Sephiroth said, sharing something like this with Cloud excited him a bit.

"I agree."Cloud said. "It shouldn't be too hard. If we have a chance to during the mission we can, otherwise we can work on it after."

* * *

It was about 45 minutes later when Bone Village became clear to them. Cid brought the Shera in for a landing. His crew immediately went about the task of checking the Shera over.

Vincent silently left ship with Yuffie moving quickly to catch up. "See you guys later!" She hollered one had waving, the other holding her backpack in place. Nanaki came up behind them. "Be careful." was all the cat said.

"You too," Cloud responded.

The ship was only had a few bits of cosmetic damaged, and Cid declared her ready for flight again.

* * *

Aerith looked down, she had moved to the window as the city came into view. Zack an ever present calming for her, just stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Last time she had came here, she was prepared for what she had to do, but it didn't change the fact that this was the place where she had died.

"I see the Helicopter." Reno said pointing to the ground.

"Alright, I'll try and set her down, in the clearing next to it." Cid stated, making the course corrections.

He did manage to land her about 20 yards from the Helicopter. Tseng and Reno were the first two off, Cloud Sephiroth and Genesis close behind. Zack and Aerith came more slowly after the rest.

"Nothing here." Reno said looking up. "Whatever happened to them, it didn't happen near here." He said shaking his head.

"Alright, Reno come with me. And Genesis if you will, Cloud and Sephiroth can head right and, Zack and Aerith do you think you could head on down into the city?" Tseng ordered/asked.

Aerith settled the sense of dread in her stomach and nodded. "That would be fine."

"Alright if you find anything, call and we'll all meet up." Cloud said pointing to his phone.

With that they all went off to start the search for Rude and Elena.

* * *

Elena sat in the small room, really more of a box, and put her head to knees. They had been trapped for a while, how long Elena wasn't sure, it could have been a day or more. There was no light, it was wet, cold, and her head hurt. She was pretty sure at this point she had a concussion and that was doing pretty good by current standards. Rude lay out next to her, he was out cold. Elena was sure he had a fever but there really wasn't anything she could do. She had done some minor first aid, using scraps of their clothing and sealed their wounds. Not for the first time in her life she felt completely helpless. She prayed someone would find them soon, she didn't want to die here.

* * *

Cloud walked through the snow. He had seen fresh foot prints, so he knew, if nothing else, someone had been here recently. Sephiroth had buttoned up his leather coat, cursing for the first time that he didn't wear a shirt.

None of the houses appeared touched though every so often one of the houses had foot prints leading up to it. Cloud just gently opened the door, saw nothing inside and moved on. It went on for a little bit like this, eventually Cloud would check the houses on the right and Sephiroth the ones on the left. They stay silent trying to hear if anything was stirring, but the area was devoid of any life.

They finally, at the end of the row, came to an area that opened up a bit. There was a large stone door that was sealed. Cloud vaguely remembered coming across it during the crisis, but none of them had been able to read the script carved into the sides, and busting open and ancient door wasn't on the top of their priories. It was clear however that whoever had been making the foot prints in the snow, was interested.

Sephiroth's gaze was on the carving around the door. "I get a sense it's a warning of some kind. " He said quietly.

Cloud just looked over at him. "Can you read it?"

"No, I just- I don't know. I feel like I should and shouldn't be here at the same time." Sephiroth said shaking his head.

"I've got the same feeling" Cloud said eyes swiping back over the door.

* * *

Tseng, Genesis and Reno weren't having much luck. Which is to say they found absolutely nothing. No foot prints or any sign of life.

"This is kinda creepy you know." Reno said kicking a rock out of his way. It ricocheted off the building next to him and landed in a snow drift on the other side of the street.

"This place hasn't been inhabited since ancient times. Its full of rich culture and history. Not exactly 'creepy'" Genesis said looking over at Reno.

"One of Rufus's goals once we got the planet back on its feet was to send an archeological team here." Tseng stated calmly, but the lack of any sign of his team was getting to him.

"I'll do a quick aerial sweep but it looks like no one has been here in centuries." Genesis said and Tseng nodded.

"You're right, go, if Rude and Elena aren't here we need to be looking elsewhere." Tseng said to Genesis.

The man just extend his wing and took to the sky.

"You ever wonder why Strife doesn't have one of those?" Reno said watching Genesis.

"Not really." Tseng said not taking his eyes off the sky.

* * *

Aerith stepped lightly though the ancient ruins, her mind replaying the last time she was here. She had looked peaceful summoning Holy, but she had still been young and she was just as terrified as anyone of dying.

Zack slipped his hand into hers. "I wish I could have been there for you." he said quietly.

"I know, and I wish I could have seen you, known what happened to you sooner." She said with a sad smile.

They were silent a bit longer before Zack just looked confused. "What could have happened to them? There's no sign of the remnants or anything. You'd think if they'd been here they would have came to greet us by now."

"I don't what's going on but I have a very bad feeling." She said still on the lookout for signs of Rude and Elena

Neither noticed the pair of eyes on them.

* * *

Genesis didn't see anything from their side of the town but if he squinted he thought he could make out Cloud and Sephiroth on the other side near a wall. He came down and landed softly next to Tseng and Reno.

"Nothing, except for Cloud and Sephiroth standing over by a wall. Couldn't tell if they found anything or not." Genesis said dismissing his wing.

"I imagine if they had they would have contacted us." Tseng said. "We should head further into the ruins and see if we can help Zack and Aerith cover ground."

"Uh, I think we've got a few more issues to deal with first." Reno said looking past Tseng and Genesis.

As Tseng and Genesis turned they saw what Reno had. There were 2 of what appeared to be stone cat golems on fire. And behind them there were 2 humanoid golems with staves.

"I don't think they like us." Reno said pulling his Nightstick.

"Absolutely brilliant aren't you." Genesis said pulling out his broadsword.

"Not now." Tseng said pulling his pistol out and leveling it at the creatures approaching.

Right after that the cat golems charged one made a flying leap for Tseng as he fired as many bullets into it as he could. It still managed to knock him over.

The other cat made for Reno as he blocked it with his Nightstick, but was pushed back several feet in the snow.

Genesis moved to help Tseng, but the two other golems seemed to have it out for him. He leaped out of the way of a fire based attack just in time, the edges of his coat slightly singed.

Tseng was fighting off the creature on top of him, and managed to give it a kick square in its midsection. It gave him enough leverage to send the thing flying off of him. He stood and fired several more shots at the creature.

Reno jumped out of the way of his cat's return attack and managed to get in a good smack on the back of his head. Some of the stone on its right side started to crumble and it lost one of its "eyes" but it didn't seem to faze it. "Damn statues." he cursed.

Genesis dodged another missile blast sent from one of the humanoid golems. He summoned and Ice3 spell from his materia, and cursed as the magic reflected back on to him. He gasped as an icicle stabbed him in the left shoulder. He looked again and they didn't have the magical reflect aura, so it must have been a natural ability. Great his materia was out. He didn't have much time to think as the other one shot a fire spell off at him.

Tseng was taking several shots, and pieces were breaking off of the golem but it wasn't stopping. He tried to dodge as it leaped at him again, but was too slow as in cut a deep gash in his leg. He grunted in pain and attempted to kick the cat with his good leg.

Reno was having a bit better luck. His new strength was serving him well, and finally after the 6th hit with his Nightstick, the creature crumbled, before turning to ash. He turned to see how Tseng was faring.

Genesis was having a hard time getting into melee now that his range was taken from him. He was favoring his left shoulder and every time he would move one of the other golems was firing at him. He clenched his teeth in frustration and made a break for the one on the right. As he did so he was hit by a bolt he didn't have the time to dodge, and it momentarily stopped him as his body was wracked with electricity.

Tseng was clutching his right arm, trying to hold it steady while he fired, but Reno could see the claw mark that had torn the shoulder to shreds, as it was he was only standing by placing his weight on the building behind him. Reno saw as the creature tried to charge Tseng and in a burst of speed only available to him due to his SOLDIER enhancements he was between Tseng and the cat golem, Nightstick blocking its path.

"I got this Director, heal yourself." Reno said before forcing the creature back.

Tseng just nodded, trying to call on the Cure materia he carried, and not for the first time cursing the fact that Kadaj had taken his Full-Cure. A few of his wounds closed and his arm and leg stopped bleeding, his magic reserves were not especially high so that was all he could manage for now.

Genesis, now in melee range was doing better. He may have been the materia expert but he was no slouch with a sword either. Three quick swings with his broadsword and the first of the golems crumbled.

Reno, made quick work of the remaining Cat Golem, Tseng had managed to do a decent bit of damage, and one really well placed shot with his Nightstick cause the cat to crumble. He watched as it turned to ash, just as Genesis brought his broadsword down on the last of the golems, it crumbling to dust.

Reno went to Tseng and tried to help him stand. "How are you?" the tenderness in his voice was not lost on Genesis.

"I've been better." Tseng said still reluctant to put weight on his injured leg.

Genesis cast a quick heal on himself, repairing the damage to his shoulder and what the bolt had caused. He eyed Reno noticing the Turk had come out of the fight unscathed, before he cast a few spells over Tseng.

"It appears they managed to poison you a bit, but the Esuna took care of it. The rest of the damage was just surface wounds." Genesis said and Tseng nodded as the wounds on his arm and leg knit themselves back together.

"Thank you." He said removing his tattered coat.

"What the hell was that." Reno insisted.

"I don't know, but if that's what your friends ran into, we need to find them quick, if we find them at all." Genesis stated.

* * *

Aerith shivered a bit as she descended a set of stairs, Zack right behind her. She couldn't recall this part of the ruins when she first came here, at the time however she wasn't really here to explore. She did have the feeling that no one had been down here in quite some time.

It was dark, and Zack's flash light wasn't working. He had found a piece of wood and Aerith had cast a weak Fire1 on it, but it wasn't much help. They finally came to the end of the spiral staircase, and saw a long line of what appeared to be cages, or cells.

For the first bit only their soft footfalls could be heard, but then Zack stopped Aerith. "I think I hear something." He said in a whisper.

She looked up at him, and he concentrated then said to her. "This way." and he took off in a semi-run.

After the first turn Aerith could hear it too, someone was crying.

* * *

Elena couldn't help it, she felt like she had been in this place forever now. Her damn PHS wouldn't work and Rude was starting to get cold. She knew he didn't have much time left. No one was going to find them. She wasn't religious but she had heard of the planet's spirit and others talked of divine beings, and she swore at the moment she would turn herself over to whoever could get her and Rude out of here. Tears streaming down her face, and she let out an uncontrollable sob. She had been so strong for so long. A Turk didn't cry like this, but Elena had never been so scared in her life. Not even when she and Tseng had been at the mercy of Kadaj and his gang.

"I think I see them!" Elena heard an unfamiliar voice yell.

Elena moved to the front of the cage, clearly in shock that her prayer had actually been answered. Her eyes took in the sight of a man with long spiky black hair, dressed in a SOLDIER uniform running up to her. "Thank whoever!" she cried as he reached her.

"Elena I assume, let me see if I can figure out how to get you out of there." He said looking, at the bars.

She sighed in relief, hopefully they had medical supplies and could cure Rude. She didn't pay much attention as another figure approached.

"Stand back." he finally said and she scooted back across the small room.

Her eyes went wide as he pulled the sword from his back, the sword she recognized. She didn't have a chance to say anything as the man preformed 3 quick sword slashes across the bars and they clattered to the floor in pieces.

She scrambled out of the cage and looked up at the man, "I think I may just have a minor concussion, but my partner he-" She started, still emotional after her rescue.

"It will be alright Elena." said the voice of the woman who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ae-aer-Aerith!?" Elena exclaimed. Maybe she had finally passed out and was only hallucinating her rescue. Why she had envisioned Cloud with black hair and his old sword, and Aerith she didn't have a clue.

"We will explain in a little bit, but right now I should make sure Rude is alright." Aerith said moving past Elena and into the room. Elena just nodded numbly staying close to her black haired savior.

Aerith bent down, and a familiar green glow enveloped her hands as she examined Rude. "Most of his actual injuries are minor, but he's been hit with a pretty nasty poison." She said casting Esuna to remove it. "I can cure him, but he will still need to rest a bit. We should get back to the others now though." she stood and looked at the other two.

Elena nodded. "Who else is here?" She asked, still not ready to believe the girl was here.

"Tseng, Reno, Cloud, and two others." Aerith said calmly. "Zack can you carry Rude? I'll call Cloud and let him know we've found them."

Elena nodded, she briefly thought she had heard the name Zack somewhere before too. "I hope your phone works, our equipment went dead not long after we entered the city. " She finally said as Aerith took her PHS out.

Zack had entered the cell and was now holding Rude's body.

Aerith tried to dial the number, but nothing would connect. She just shook her head and held up the phone. "We should go find them then." she said and the other two nodded.

* * *

Tseng, Reno and Genesis made their way down into the inner city without anymore incident. Tseng had to admit he was glad that Genesis had been there, he bet that only Aerith could have done a better job healing his wounds.

"It think they went this way." Reno said following a trail he spotted on the floor.

"Figure it out on your own did you?" Genesis quipped back at him.

"What the hell is your problem with me man?" Reno said, his eyes glowed a little brighter as his temper flared.

"I've had about enough out of both of you." Tseng snapped.

Reno just crossed his arms, and tried his best to look pissed, but it only served to amuse Genesis. Genesis just smirked at him and followed the trail Reno had pointed out.

Reno fell back beside Tseng flustered. "That man is a right bastard."

"He's just like you Reno." Tseng said, without a tone of amusement in his voice, his eye however betrayed him a bit. "Honestly I think you deserve every bit of what he's giving you."

Reno just stopped walking for a moment, clenching his hands, clearly angry. Damnit no one had the right to get under his skin. "He's just lucky we're here after Rude and Elena." Reno huffed and started walking again. Genesis's smirk just grew wider.

As they continued to descend they heard voices, "Its Elena!" Reno exclaimed taking off in a burst of speed down the stairs.

He was moving so fast he nearly knocked Zack over, "Rude, guys its them!" he yelled back. "What's wrong with him." Reno said looking at Zack.

Elena at this point spotted Tseng and flung herself at the man. He gave her a tight hug back.

"He was poisoned by something. It nearly killed him. I managed to cure the poison, but his body is still a bit worn out, he'll be ok with some rest." Aerith answered Reno's question.

"Guess I owe you twice now." He said with a sigh.

"Reno and I can return to the ship, with Rude and Elena and" Tseng paused for a moment. "Genesis, Zack, Aerith can you go find the others?" He asked, he had discovered the non-working PHS earlier when he had tried to call Zack to meet up with him.

"Sure." Zack said handing Rude's body over to Reno.

Elena had a lot of questions, like why was Genesis here, how was Aerith alive, who was Zack ,and why were Reno's eyes glowing, but Tseng said he would fill them in back on the ship, and she knew when to be patient.

They made it back out of the city fine, and parted ways.

"I saw them over this way earlier." Genesis said, making his way across towards the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

Still wouldn't call them major changes, but adjusted Cloud and Sephiroth's interaction a bit. I'm leaving most of the notes out that I put in the original version. If your reading this for the first time and are confused about something let me know.- DHT

* * *

Genesis walked through the snow, looking at the foot prints as he did. It was obvious that the two had came this way, and he wasn't going to be like Reno and point it out. Aerith followed behind him, still pensive. Zack behind them.

"Any idea what those things could have been Aerith?" Zack asked her softly. On their way back out of the city, Genesis, Tseng and Reno had explained the fight they had gotten into. Elena confirmed it was the same creatures who had attack and imprisoned them.

Aerith just shook her head. "I have no idea. There is a lot about this place and Cetra in general I just don't understand. They weren't active last time, so there's nothing to say for sure they were Cetrain in origin anyway."

"Their magic was powerful, and that means something coming from me." Genesis said, he had little doubt the creatures were of Cetra origin.

Aerith was looking at Genesis, and Genesis t her, ready to continue the discussion when they heard Zack gasp. "Cloud!." He said and took off running.

Genesis turned and took in the sight. The wall he had seen them standing near earlier turned out to be a pair of massive doors. There were runes carved in the frame, that he couldn't read. They were giving off a slight blue glow. Inside the doors was an antechamber with more unreadable glowing runes. Cloud and Sephiroth were apparently passed out in the middle of the room.

"Zack don't touch them!" Aerith cried out. And hurried past Genesis. She knew something was going to go wrong on this trip.

"What going on with them?" Zack said almost frantic.

The air buzzed with a strange energy and Genesis finally made it to the pair.

Aerith turned her attention to the runes on the door, she had to concentrate but she could read them. "It's some kind of records hall." She said. "A way of storing memories of the past. They must have triggered something."

"So what do we do." Zack asked.

"Their consciousness is most likely in the memory. If we disturb them their minds could be trapped there." Aerith said looking to the runes. "They most likely have no idea what's going on and if I'm reading this right, they have to complete the memory in order to awaken. We should go in and help them out." She said looking into the room.

Genesis just shook his head. "Knowing those two its probably something important anyway. So how do we 'get sucked in' so to speak." he asked looking at Aerith.

She concentrated on the words once more. "I think we just have to enter the inner circle. Then our consciousness should be taken to the same memory."

"Alright." Zack said and took a hesitant step forward, the world spun and everything went black.

* * *

When he sat up he looked down at himself. He was himself but his clothing was different. He wore a dark blue robe and had a yellow straw hat on his head. His sword and other gear were gone. He looked to his left and saw Aerith sitting up. She was dressed strangely as well. She wore a robe of all white, with a bit of red trim on the edges. A hood was pulled up over her head. To his left was Genesis, the man was wearing a red robe, and on his head was a weird hat that had a large white chocobo feather sticking out of it.

They were in an alley of what appeared to be the forgotten city, only there were people everywhere, and it was much warmer. The people in the city were all dressed similarly to the way Zack Aerith and Genesis currently were. The group stepped out an looked around for a moment.

"How do we find them like this?" Zack asked.

A man, with a long white beard, bumped into Aerith, who grabbed on to Zack for support.

"Sorry miss, just in a hurry. You should be too. The council called a meeting. Everyone in town is to go. It's about the calamity." The old man said and moved on.

The three looked at each other. "The Calamity? Jenova?" Genesis asked for confirmation.

"Most likely." Aerith said her lips in a thin line. "It is very likely that if Cloud and Sephiroth managed to activate this place, it would show them memories of Jenova."

"Well then that means we have chance to find out what happened right?" Zack said trying to put the pieces together.

"It could provide useful information. And likely Cloud and Sephiroth will be at this meeting too. We should go I don't see too many more people about." Genesis said, and started heading the way the crowd had gone.

It didn't take them long and they arrived at the crystal palace, it was in ruin in present time. Now it was grand place, people filled in orderly to a large stadium style room. They didn't have much choice but to follow the crowd. They finally got to seats that were about half way up, and on the right side of the room.

"I can't see them anywhere." Zack said with a huff.

"If everyone in town is suppose to be here and it's about Jenova, they have to be here somewhere. Just be patient." Genesis hissed at Zack.

Zack just turned and looked down at the floor below, arms crossed.

There were three large chairs that sat off to the far side, and it wasn't long until three elderly looking men walked into the room, all three wore blue robes similar to Zack's but more ornate. Two sat, but the man in the middle stayed standing.

"As you all know." The man started. "We have been plagued recently by the Calamity that fell from the sky 3 cycles ago. We have taken the word of the ancestors and tried to band together in this great city for added protection. " he started. "Today you are to hear the words of our commander ,on the front line defense. " He finished.

Not long after he took his seat, two guards, dress in red, opened the doors, and in walked a man. He wore a green tunic style robe, and cared a sword at his side, the only weapon they had seen.

"That's!" Zack said pointing slightly. The man standing before them was Cloud, only not Cloud. He was slightly taller, his eyes were more narrow and his hair was a bit longer.

Genesis hissed at him again to be quiet, and Aerith just sat in a stunned silence. Luckily they hadn't attracted the attention of those around them.

The man walked to the middle of the room and knelt before the three men. "Honorable Elders." Was all he said.

"Stand Sky, we are all gathered here to hear your words." Said the man in the middle again.

The man now known as Sky stood and looked around before starting. "I wish I had better news to report, but our causalities are climbing higher. She still hasn't managed to breach the city, but outside its walls aren't safe." He said looking to the elders.

"It has been too long already though. Some are already starting to lose their connection to the planet." Said the man on the right.

"We were never meant to keep that connection forever. It was suppose to help us settle here after Spira's destruction. We've clung to it for far too long. How the calamity followed us though, that's another topic." Said the one on the left.

"If we can't figure out away to neutralize her then I don't know what will become of us, and our ancestor's journey and sacrifice will be for not." Said the man in the middle.

"I'm doing my best, but if the ancestors couldn't stop her, I don't know what other resources to use." Sky said shaking his head.

The room was filled with a heavy silence, just as the doors burst open. This time Zack just gasped like a fish. Genesis stood up out of his seat in astonishment.

A woman, wearing long black ornate robes entered the room. She was clearly distressed, her long silver hair a bit of a mess and her checks flushed. It was Sephiroth, but a woman. Her shoulders were narrower, hips a bit wider, eyes a bit softer, but it was Sephiroth.

"Sky." She cried and stumbled towards him.

"Sephra." He said concern in his eyes as he caught her.

"I tired, but she...she made it in the city." Said the woman, Genesis thought she might be injured.

"She's here?" Sky said alarmed and looking the woman over in his arms."Where?" his eyes looked up to the door where she had entered. By now people in the stands were starting to panic. The three elders were trying to calm the crowd, but Aerith, Zack and Genesis's eyes were focused on the scene below.

Sephra just looked up at Sky, love shown in her eyes, before the visage twisted. "Right here." She hissed, and stabbed Sky in the stomach with a hidden dagger.

Cloud gasped in pain and dropped the woman, as her features reformed into the Jenova they knew.

"All you Cetra are so foolish, take the form of someone you love, and you'll let your guard down. Your wife is dead. She screamed for you as I killed her. " Jenova said with a twisted grin on her face. "Nothing keeps me from my prey. Not even traveling across the heavens! I'll finish you all off now."

"No!" Screamed Sky as Jenova prepared a to cast a spell. People were running and a few smacked into the three in the stands, but they moved closer to the scene. Fighting the crowd. They knew it was just a memory but they had to do something.

Sky's eyes shown with a bright blue and in a flash the stadium was gone. Genesis, Zack and Aerith barely noticed they were now incorporeal. He had teleported himself and Jenova somewhere, the memory followed.

"The northern cave." Aerith whispered.

"I couldn't save, her, but I'll make sure you never harm anyone again." His eyes still glowing bright and power radiated off of Sky. "You took away the one reason I had to live, and that was your biggest mistake."

"No, I'll kill you I'll kill you all!" Jenova hissed. "I can't ever be stopped!"

"I will stop you, no matter what it takes." He said and his body grew even brighter. A wave shot off of him, as his body dissolved into pure energy. The group were very glad to be incorporeal for this part, the whole cave now, was covered in ice, and Jenova was a frozen statue. And Aerith knew this was how her father had found her. She idly wondered if he hadn't excavated her if this would be happening now. The spell Sky cast was unbelievable.

They stay a moment longer before the memory began to fade. They got the hints that over time the entire continent had become encased in the ice that imprisoned Jenova.

* * *

Zack groaned as he sat up. He looked around and Aerith and Genesis were both stirring, but the glowing ruins had gone inactive again.

He shifted a bit to stand, and helped Aerith up as Sephiroth and Cloud started to stir.

"What, on Gaia." Zack said.

"It seems, that the Cetra, that Cloud-" Aerith started and swallowed.

"He sacrificed himself and froze an entire continent to stop Jenova last time." Genesis finished, he couldn't keep a bit of reverence out of his voice.

Cloud's eyes finally fluttered open and so did Sephiroth's. He looked up to see the other 3 looking at them in concern.

Cloud sat up and clutched his head a bit. He had just felt himself dissolve into nothing, and suddenly being whole again hurt.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth finally spoke a bit of concern in his voice as moved to Cloud.

"Did you see that too?" Cloud asked the others in the room.

"We came in during the council meeting." Aerith supplied quietly.

"It seems we were just observers." Genesis offered.

Cloud couldn't help it. With everything he had been feeling lately, all the mixed emotion in the air and now these memories still fresh in his mind, and the dread he had felt at the knowledge of Sephra's death, he just grabbed Sephiroth and clung tightly when the man came close.

"I had taken the form of that woman." Sephiroth started, wrapping his arms around Cloud and pulling him in closer. "I died in a fight with Jenova, and after that _I was Jenova_, but I couldn't do anything but go through motions again." He said bitterly, before lowering his face into Cloud's hair.

"It was just a memory of past events. It seems we were given some semblance of freedom. but you two." Aerith trailed off again.

Cloud tried to collect himself, but it was still hard, and the loss was still fresh and raw. Sephiroth held him tighter. It was like a flood gate had been lifted for both of them.

"I was-" Cloud stared to choke out.

"We know." Genesis said softly. The emotions running through the two were evident to everyone in the room.

Cloud just shook his head. "I felt myself dissolve, giving over everything, every ounce of energy to stop her. At least, now what you told me makes since." He said looking up at Sephiroth. He could let go of Sephiroth, not now, his own new emotions mixing with Sky's old strong and firm love for this man that was once a woman and his wife. He tried to fight of Sky's consciousness in the same way he had fought of Zack's but it was difficult. He did managed center himself enough to stand, but he and an innate need to stay close to Sephiroth. Sephiroth seemed to be the same way, as he looked down it was clear he was just as unsure about his emotions as Cloud was.

"We gained a lot of information, with that memory." Genesis offered.

"There is a lot to go over, it posses more questions then we got answers." Aerith said, looking away from Cloud and Sephiroth to Genesis.

"What was the Spira they spoke of, and the Ancestors?" Zack asked seeming confused.

"I got the impression, that our life force came from a dying planet. After the incident from Deepground and Omega, I'd said whatever this is Spira was, was destroyed by Jenova, and Omega or their world's version, came here to start over." Cloud stated thinking for a moment.

"It does make sense. And it seems Jenova pursued them here." Sephiroth offered.

"We should get back to the ship though, I imagine the others are wondering where we are by now." Genesis said looking back out toward the city.

Cloud just nodded . He was still a bit disoriented and Sephiroth stayed by his side to help him to the ship. He hadn't been subject to the actual Sephra's emotions as long as Cloud had been to Sky's be he knew the woman had been deeply in love with him. She wished for Sky to come save her as she perished. For a man not use to emotions, be it love or fear, he was having a bit of a time separating himself as well.

The walk was made back in silence. Even Zack knew better then to continue asking questions. He just took Aerith's hand in his. Genesis idly felt like the odd man out. As they approached the ship, Cloud had finally managed to keep himself up right on his own, but he looked like hell, and his hand twitched to touch Sephiroth again.

Tseng greeted them as the stepped back on board "Where you attacked as well?" Tseng asked taking in Cloud's appearance.

"No" Was all the swordsman said, as he walked past Tseng. Right now he wanted to alone with his thoughts. Maybe with Sephiroth too, it had been awhile since he felt this conflicted and he hated it.

Sephiroth just walked pasted Tseng as well and followed Cloud as he went below deck.

"What happened to them?" Tseng asked the other three who all seemed a bit solemn.

"When we found them, they were unconscious. They had managed to activate some ancient Cetra technology." Aerith supplied.

"They managed to active a record, of how Jenova was stopped before." Genesis said when the girl seemed to have difficulty continuing. "It wasn't encouraging."

"What happened." Tseng asked, Reno came up behind him.

"Cloud, but not Cloud, Sky." Zack said trying to add what he could. "He was leading the fight against her."

"It seems like Cloud is the reincarnation of the Cetra responsible for Jenova's defeat. Sephiroth, was well, a woman named Sephra and Sky's wife." Genesis added again.

"She apparently died, trying to keep Jenova from entering the city. Jenova then took her form to fool Sky." Aerith said not meeting Tseng's eyes.

"It broke him, and he sacrificed himself to stop her. He took himself and her to the northern caves and encased her in ice." Genesis finished the story. "Eventually it froze the entire continent."

"That's pretty rough." Reno said. "But wait Cloud and Sephiroth were married and Sephiroth was a woman?"

"That's not really the parts you need to focus on right now." Genesis snapped at him. Reno resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at Genesis.

"The worst part is, we still don't know what she's up too." Zack said in a moment of insight.

"Hopefully the others have found something." Aerith said, she was very tired at this point.

"We should gather the others and return to Edge, perhaps Vincent has managed to turn something up, or Kunsel and Cissinei." Tseng said and head up to the bridge.

The others, still particularly subdued followed.

* * *

The flight too Bone Village seemed entirely too long. Cloud and Sephiroth never stirred from whatever part of the ship they had escaped too. Reno had gone to sit with Rude and he had to admit the man looked fine. Aerith assured him it was just exhaustion.

Genesis had taken up the spot where Sephiroth and Cloud had stood before. He knew it was silly but he almost felt _jealous_ over what Cloud and Sephiroth had experienced together. He wasn't romantically interested in either of them, but he did crave a close friendship like the one he had lost with Angeal. The fact that he was the one that had thrown it away made him all the more bitter. His best friend was currently a 7 year old boy who didn't know he existed.

He had turned Sephiroth to Cloud, never imagining that the two would become so close so quickly. They had had a history a mile wide to work through, and it all seemed to have just dissolved, and turned into something new. Was this how Sephiroth had felt when Angeal and him had shared a moment together? A past experience in Banora. "I really shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself right now." He whispered and then sighed.

Aerith was feeling a bit better now that the city was behind them. Zack was leaning against the wall next to her. There were questions both of them wanted answers too, but for now they could wait.

Elena had gone up to sit in the bridge. Sitting in the enclosed space where Rude currently slept was getting too her and Tseng had promised answers. She had yet to see Sephiroth but she had heard from the others that they he was about too. Finally she looked up at Tseng.

"What in Gaia's name is going on?" She finally asked.

Tseng sighed and knew it was time to fill Elena in. "Follow me." He motioned the girl and took her to a more private area. Everyone already knew the story, but they didn't need to hear it again. "The whole story is long, and not really mine to tell. " Elena knew that if Tseng wasn't comfortable telling a fellow Turk something, it was big. "Basically several days ago, Cloud was contacted by Genesis concerning current events."

"Cloud accompanied Genesis to the Banora Caves, and there found Aerith, Zack, Weiss and Sephiroth alive. The short version is that Sephiroth is no longer Jenova's puppet, he's on our side but Jenova is planning something and we need to figure out what." Elena nodded listening to her superior officer.

When he didn't say anything else she finally prompted. "And Reno, what is up with him? He looks like he fell in a Mako pool."

Tseng looked away from her for a moment. "Reno's mission to Fort Condor was...it was a disaster." Tseng admitted, barely able to keep his emotions out of his voice. "Yazoo, was there and Reno tried to save the villagers but was nearly killed."

Elena gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. She remembered her time vividly as a captive of the Remnants. Yazoo had been particularly vindictive.

"His spine was broken, and if Cloud hadn't have arrived when he did, Reno would probably be dead. The only option we had was to put him under the new experiential SOLDIER process Dr Rayleigh was working on." Tseng finally looked back to her.

"Oh Reno." She let out a sad sighed.

"Don't feel sorry for him, he made the decision and he's adapted fine. He'll always be one of us Elena." Tseng said

She nodded wiping a few tears from her eyes.

* * *

Cissinei sighed as she sat in the inn. She didn't want to be here, not when she was turning up nothing, and not when Zack was still alive. Cissinei had always known in her heart of hearts that Zack loved Aerith not her, but despite herself she couldn't change her feelings. Even after the guy was suppose to be dead for 5 years she still hung on to them.

The SOLDIER who had been assigned her was nice enough but that was about it. She did manage a smile as he sat down at the table next to her, two cups of coffee in hand.

"So you knew Zack before too?" He asked her, this had been their first chance at small talk.

Zack she could talk about, even if parts of it were painful. "Yah, I met him in Sector 8 not long after Genesis defected. He was trying to protect me. I found it charming but Reno and Rude just got annoyed with him." She said with a smile. "How did you meet him?"

"We went through training together. He was so spacey, always had his head in the clouds. I tried to help him out, and well, he ended up with Angeal as a mentor and a 1st and I never went beyond 2nd then." He said, it was obvious he wasn't bitter though.

"It never bothered you then?" She asked slightly surprised.

"Not really, Zack had the potential, not me. I was always better at gathering information then I was at fighting." He said taking a sip from his coffee.

"Then why did you end up on the other side of the fence." She asked, he had piqued her interest now.

His smile fell a little bit but he answered anyway. "I don't want to be rude or offend you, but basically, I couldn't look the other way like you do. I guess you could say my morals got the best of me. Its why I joined the deserters. I found out what happened to Zack and I couldn't take it anymore."

His honesty shocked her. It was fairly obvious he would have never made it as a Turk. But she couldn't blame him for his feelings. She looked down at her cup of coffee before she responded. "I don't blame you really. I was raised from the age of 4 to be a Turk, and even then the moral code got to me a bit. After Nibelheim I about lost it. I most definitely prefer the company the way it is now." She said, his honesty pulling hers out. Maybe he wouldn't have been a bad Turk after all.

"I do too, I didn't hesitate to come back when I found out Cloud was leading the army. I knew he would never let things be like they were before." Kunsel nodded in agreement.

Cissinei sat in a comfortable silent after that with the man. Maybe just maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Vincent's eye twitched as Yuffie pranced around him. Somehow she had managed to slip in a cappuccino, and her already boundless energy was magnified and tuned in on him. He swore he was going to kill Cloud when he saw him again, Jenova be damned.

"Sooooooooo, Vinny, what do we do now. There's nothing going on here." Yuffie whined at Vincent.

"We wait for Cloud and the others to come and retrieve us." Vincent answered flatly.

"So, you want to go get something to eat?" She asked.

"You go I don't need to eat." Vincent said hoping to get the girl to leave him alone. Honestly he thought she had grown up during the Deepground incident, now it seemed like she was reverting.

"I'd like your company." She pouted.

"I don't like yours." He finally snapped.

She just stopped mid step and turned with a "humph". She tried to hold back her tears, keeping some sense of dignity, as she walked away, but each step she moved a bit faster, tears harder to hold back. Vincent didn't even turn to look at her.

"Vincent." Nanaki sighed. Honestly his friend was so thick headed.

"What? She hasn't shut up since we landed. " Vincent said again flatly.

"Your an idiot." Nanaki finally said. He was usually more reserved but he liked the ninja, and didn't like to see her hurt. "Vincent she's trying to reach out to you."

Vincent just snorted. "She's about a third of my age, she's reaching in the wrong place."

Nanaki just growled, did he really think that's what the ninja girl wanted? "You really are an idiot, she doesn't want a lover, she wants a father!"

Vincent just stopped and started at Nanaki. "She what?" He exclaimed. "She already has a father."

"One she's been trying to run away from since she could walk. You know what the man is like as well as I do. He's no father. He's also dying. That's why Yuffie couldn't meet us at first. She told me on the ride to Edge. Godo has been given about 6 months to live. They are preparing her to take the throne." Nanaki revealed to the gunman.

"I'm a horrible father, I don't know why everyone wants me as their dad all the sudden." Vincent snipped bitterly.

"You've done a mighty fine job with Shelke, comforting and even a bit over-protective. Yuffie's jealous." Nanaki reasoned.

"That's different." Vincent, "Shelke-"

"Was forced to grow up to quick? " Nanaki interjected. "How is that any different."

Vincent stopped for a moment, not sure what else to say. "I still make a horrible father." , but he made his way towards where the ninja had disappeared.

* * *

He found her about 2 hours later. The girl did have some skill after all. She sat on a rock outcrop hidden on the right face of a cliff. Vincent wasn't quite sure how she had gotten there.

She just glanced over at him, and then turned her head away. She wasn't going to let him see her cry over him. He used his claw to steady himself as he approached the girl and sat next to her. "I'm sorry." He finally whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

She snapped her tear stained face over too him in shock.

"I shouldn't have said that too you, I've just been stressed with everything. I don't mind your company that much." He said honestly.

She couldn't help it, she threw herself at him and cried into his cape. He awkwardly tried to comfort the girl, but she still cried. He knew he was bad at this. But finally she sat up with a smile on her face.

"Thank you." She said, voice a bit raspy due to the crying she had done. "I just-" She started and wiped her eyes. "I just, I don't know what to do. And I don't want to be Queen, and they said I have to get married, or we might have a civil war, and damnit all to hell with tradition." She said punching the rock.

"They want you to marry? Against your will?" Vincent asked. The thought angered him.

"They said I can chose who I marry, but if I don't have someone picked out in the next few months, they will pick for me. They said as a woman I'm not fit to rule on my own. I don't care, I don't even want to rule at all! And I don't even like someone enough to date them let alone marry them! But I do care about Wutai and her future, and the advisors said if I am not married when I'm given the crown it will cause a civil war, and if I refuse the crown it will cause a civil war. And damn I don't want everything to be so complicated. I was actually happy when I got the call that Cloud wanted my help. I figured saving the world would take my mind off of things, but it hasn't" Yuffie exclaimed.

"I know it's not as simple as this, but I don't think you should marry someone you don't love, not out of duty or anything else." Vincent said softly.

Yuffie just sniffed a bit and wiped her eyes again. "It's ok, it at least feels good to get the whole mess out to someone."

They just sat like that watching the sky for a while, and Vincent had to admit, when the girl was quiet she wasn't so bad. Their silence was interrupted as Vincent's PHS rang.

"Vincent here." He said into the phone.

_"Vincent, its Tseng, we'll be in your area soon. We rescued Rude and Elena, and they will be fine. Have you discovered anything?" _The Turk asked, and Vincent knew he was hiding something. Tseng should have known better.

"Nothing of interest, Tseng and out with it I know your hiding something." Vincent replied into the phone.

Tseng was momentary caught off guard. Most of his men who worked with him for years couldn't tell when he was withholding information. Vincent really had been one of the best. _"You should ask Cloud." _ Tseng finally replied.

"Then put him on the phone." Vincent responded, slightly annoyed. Why was Tseng calling him and not Cloud anyway.

_"I can't, physically he's ok, but emotionally he's been better." _Was Tseng's reply.

"Damnit Tseng what happened." Vincent demanded, Yuffie was watching him with worry in her eyes.

_"I refuse to tell you anything right now, just meet us at the drop off point in 15 minutes." _Tseng said and then hung up the phone. Vincent had the urge to throw it off the cliff. This was not his day.

"Come on lets go." Vincent said moving off the ledge.

"What happened." Yuffie asked moving quickly off herself.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way Tseng sounded. Something's happened to Cloud, he wouldn't say what." Vincent responded.

"Alright, we better find Nanaki." Yuffie said and they moved off in search of the cat beast.

* * *

Rufus sighed sitting at his desk. Sometimes he wished he was a bit more adventurous, but he was pretty sure he'd used up whatever sum of extra lives he had. He looked at the messages from Tseng again.

_Reno, found out what happened and snuck on board, we'll discuss disciplinary action when we return.- Tseng_

Rufus had almost snorted at that. It wasn't really all that surprising.

_ We were attacked by some kind of winged Shadow Beast, photos attached. Cloud and Sephiroth took down the creatures together, preformed some kind of odd limit break technique- also Sephiroth was sporting a white wing- Tseng._

Rufus had forwarded the photos to the science department but hadn't heard anything back yet.

_ Just arrived at Bone Village , inspecting battle damage. Valentine, the Princess, and the cat are being left to investigate the area.-Tseng_

_ Just arrived at the Forgotten City, Aerith uneasy, no sign of Elena and Rude yet-Tseng_

There was a large time span between messages and Rufus had been uneasy until he got Tseng's next message.

_On our way back, equipment failure in the city. Rude and Elena safe, but several strange developments. Will make a full report when I return, but we were attack by more strange creatures, also Cloud and Sephiroth seem to have stumbled upon some information concerning Jenova's original defeat. Not taking it well.-Tseng_

That part piqued his interest. What could they have found? Now he wished more than ever that he had the resources to fund the digs there. But it sounded like SOLDIER protection would still be needed for the archeologists. Hopefully he'd be able to visit the site himself one day.

_Retrieved, Valentine, the Princess and the Cat. ETA 6 hours.-Tseng._

Rufus just switched his monitor off and stood. He should have eaten hours ago, and if Tseng's message was right, they would be back within the hour.


	10. Chapter 10

Plot has officially changed. A lot of it will still mirror the original story, but the further it goes from here the more it will diverge. -DHT

* * *

Tifa sighed as she walked down the halls of the hospital. She had promised Cloud that she would check in on the children and make sure they were ok. Denzel hadn't taken it well, and was currently back at the bar listening to Barrett talk about his most recent expedition looking for new oil fields. Marlene however had no problem what so ever following her to the hospital.

She opened the door to the boy's room and smiled slightly. The kids were cute curled up next to each other. She moved out of the way to let Marlene in when the eldest stirred.

"Are you Cloud and Zack's friend?" He asked defensively trying to shield his brother with his body. Tifa's heart twisted at the sight. He bore all the signs of a child who had grown up too quickly in Meteor's wake.

"Yes, dear, I assume your Angeal?" Tifa said in a calming voice, hunching over a bit as to appear less threatening. The boy just nodded and Tifa introduced herself. "I'm Tifa, and this is Marlene." Tifa gestured towards the girl.

"Hi!" Marlene smiled and waved. With the added noise Jadak was starting to come around.

"Angeal." The little boy said sleepily looking up at his brother. Tifa looked over at the boy and noted the IV and monitors hooked up to the child as well as his mako eyes.

"These are the friends Zack talked about." Angeal said to his brother.

"You know Aeris!" Jadak's eyes went wide and he had a grin on his face.

"Yes sweetie." Tifa smiled and sat down.

"I'm kinda jealous, I haven't got to see her since she got back." Marlene teased the young boy.

"Is Aeris your mommy too?" Jadak asked the girl.

"No, Tifa is my mom." Marlene said without missing a beat. Tifa just looked at the girl. It warmed her heart to think Marlene could be so open with the term. "You could say though that Aerith is kinda like my aunt."

"Oh!" he smiled.

"Do you know where they went? Zack didn't tell us. " Angeal asked. "Though I guess people don't usually tell kids anything."

Marlene just grinned. "Don't get me started."

Tifa just shook her head. "They went to go save some of our other friends."

"Do they save lots of people?" Angeal asked.

"They try, to do their best." Tifa replied with a smile and a nod.

"They're heroes then? Like in the stories?" Angeal asked almost excitedly.

"Well, I suppose you could say that. I don't think they really think of themselves as heroes though. But they have saved the world." Tifa told the young boy.

"Good, heroes keep their promises, they have too." The child said with a determined look on his face.

Tifa just looked at Angeal and held her smile, at least he still had some of his youthful outlook on life. She just hoped it wouldn't all come crashing down around him like it had for so many others.

* * *

When Vincent stepped on the ship he immediately made for Tseng. "Where is he." Vincent demanded. Yuffie and Nanaki stood back quietly.

"Somewhere on the ship, he and Sephiroth disappeared together shortly after they boarded." Tseng replied showing he was not intimidated by the gunman.

"Vincent." Aerith said quietly, placing a hand on his arm.

Vincent's expression softened a bit when he turned to Aerith. "What happened."

"Don't blame Tseng it was rather personal." Aerith said. "But you should just leave him be right now. I'll tell you what happened."

Vincent nodded and turned fully to her, as Tseng walked away. Aerith was quiet, gathering her thoughts before she began.

She decided to start with the easier parts first."We broke up to look for Elena and Rude. Genesis, Reno and Tseng were attacked by some kind of stone golems and defeated them. Apparently Elena And Rude had been attacked by these same creatures and where thrown in an ancient prison. Zack and I found them and rescued them without much fuss really." Aerith sighed, and looked away. "Cloud and Sephiroth however found an old piece of Cetra technology. They managed to activate it, and it showed them memories of the past. Genesis, myself and Zack found them and we got to see most of it. We were treated as observers but Cloud and Sephiroth took part in the memory."

"What did they see?" Vincent pressed.

"Cloud played the part of a man named Sky, a past version of himself who had been in charge of defending the city from Jenova. The part we came into he was reporting to some kind of council and it sounded grim. In the middle of it all, Sky's wife a woman named Sephra, Sephiroth's past self." Aerith gave that a moment to sink in and continued. "She came in stating that Jenova had breached the city. When Sky questioned her, she stabbed him and took the form of Jenova we now know. Jenova taunted Sky, about how she had killed his wife, and Sky broke, he cast some sort of teleportation spell taking them to the Northern Caves and he-" Aerith stopped for a moment. "He sacrificed himself to cast a spell freezing her in ice. It's also apparently what froze the entire northern continent over time. When it was over Cloud was having trouble with Sky's consciousness."

Vincent remind quiet after her words, but Yuffie who had been listening just shook her head. "What are we going to do with him." she tisked.

Aerith offered her a sad smile. "I don't really know."

* * *

Vincent and the others settled back into silence. He hadn't spoke since Aerith gave him the information he had demanded form Tseng, and Yuffie still winded from her outbursts earlier was also eerily subdued.

Tseng watched the Princess, he knew what had happened to her. Part of his job involved keeping track of such things, and he still had a soft spot for his old home, even if not for its current ruler. However he figured it was time to be honest with her, she would find out soon enough anyway.

"Yuffie." He said approaching the girl. She just looked up slightly surprised the man was talking to her. He continued once he had her attention."I believe you asked why I left Wutai earlier, if you would like I would be willing to share it with you now." He said politely.

"You don't have to if you don't want too. I know it isn't really my business." Yuffie said, looking up at the man.

"Actually, Princess I think it is." He said in a rare moment of honesty.

She just looked up at him curiously and nodded. He turned to take her to the area he had spoken to Elena earlier. What he had to say was Yuffie's business and no one else's.

Once they were alone he turned back to the girl and sighed. She just watched him, silently questioning.

"First off, I do want to say, that I don't regret leaving, anymore then you regret escaping when you can." He started and then looked her right in the eye. He had faced harden killers and super enhanced humans. He could handle the princess. "I do wish to say I am sorry though. You wouldn't be in the mess you are now if it hadn't been for me."

"I figured you'd know," She said with a huff. "But wait how is it your fault?" she looked back up at him.

"Because I've been running away a lot longer then you." he stated. "I hated Godo with a passion. It was different back then even. He was harder, stricter, and more focused on tradition then he is even now if you can believe it. I couldn't take it"

"You were a noble?" Yuffie asked questioningly.

"No, Yuffie, I was your older brother." Tseng said with a sigh.

Yuffie's eyes went wide and she pointed her figure at him. "You, but, but how!"

"Not long after you were born, Godo, wanted-" Tseng shut his eyes. "He wanted to disable you. He didn't need another child, he had an heir. His younger brother had tried to kill him, when he was a teenager. He didn't want the scandal to happen again in our generation."

"Mother disagreed and he made it so she couldn't get near you. It was killing her, I overheard her crying one night, and she told me what was wrong." Tseng's eyes hardened as he steeled himself against the memory.

"I thought that if I left, he couldn't hurt you, because he would need you. Then mother would be able to be with you and she'd be happy again." Tseng looked away a single tear dropping down the usually emotionless man. "I was a foolish child then. After I left I found out that he had her executed. He thought she had put me up to it. I thought I hated the man before but that day." Tseng shook his head. "That's when I joined Shinra, the war was still young and I wanted to fight against him, fight against my father. It's how I became a Turk. They used the information had. I never wanted to hurt Wutai, but I did want to see that man burn."

"He always said she got sick and died. I- I." She shook her head and felt sick, she knew her father had been a horrible man but this.

"You do look a lot like her you know." Tseng said with a sad smile.

Yuffie tried to calm herself and wiped her eyes. "Can I give you a hug?" She ask awkwardly.

Tseng just took a step closer and gathered the girl into his arms.

* * *

Shelke sat comfortably in a chair, reading a book to several of the smaller children she kept. Most of them were sprawled out across the floor watching her with rapt attention. In the backyard Weiss was currently attempting to teach some of the older boys, and a few of the girls how to play some kind of sport, Shelke wasn't sure what.

She smiled thinking of the man, in less the a day many of the children, especially the older boys had taken to him. This morning she had caught him smiling as one of them held a book tightly to their chest asking if he could teach them the game.

She had to admit Weiss was exactly what had been missing, what had been needed, not only for herself, but for the children too. She just hoped that he could stay here. She wasn't as sure as the others that he wouldn't be needed for the coming fight. She silently prayed that it was just her paranoia and read on.

* * *

Cloud sat in a meditative position, in the cargo hull of the Shera. He had stripped down to his pants and crossed his legs, arms at his sides, head bowed, eyes closed. It was a technique he had learned on one of his trips to Wutai and it had served him well when piecing his mind back together. Sephiroth sat across from him, in a similar position, he had removed everything but his pants and had his sword across his lap, silver hair framing the sight.

Sky had been a passionate person, and Cloud had tasted all his fears, all his desires, he had a feeling most of the man had been downloaded into his head, only needing the right prompts to come out. He carefully built up a wall around his past self in his head, much like he had Zack. He hoped Sephiroth was as successful. Sephiroth knew the basics of meditation but this technique was tricky at best.

They sat like that for a few hours. When he finally lifted his head, he could still feel Sky's presence at the back of his mind, but it was sealed and only accessible if he wanted it to be. He looked at Sephiroth who was still in a trance. He then frowned a bit, Sky's love for Sephra had been successfully locked away in his mind he thought. But if that was the case why did the urge to lean over and hold this man? To kiss, him still persist?

He stood, stretched, but remain quiet as possible. He didn't want to disturb Sephiroth if he was still trying seal Sephra away. His own emotions were enough to deal with, without the chance he would mess Sephiroth's technique up.

Sephiroth was struggling, though his face seemed relax, and it wasn't with Sephra. He had been Sephra for less than half of the memory and sealing her away inside himself had been easier than he expected. He thought it may have been because she was a woman, and free with her emotions so separating her from him was not difficult He didn't have long to ponder it before the second consciousness in the memory assaulted him. Jenova was in his mind again.

It wasn't the same as the parasitic influence he had struggled with for 10 years, the Cetra memory device hadn't been able to record much more than her image, and hatred for the Cetra, but when it combined with what Sephiroth already knew of her, it had grown. She had nothing to latch onto now, her cells were gone from his system, but she still clamored for his mind. As he finally fought her into the back of his head and locked her up, he caught a glimpse of what she wanted, and how she would achieve it.

As the imaginary door shut on her his eyes flew open and he let out a string of heavy breaths. Cloud came to his side and he looked up at the man. "I think.." he paused for a moment. "I think I know what that bitch is doing."

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked , unable to control the tenderness in his voice.

"Yes." Sephiroth said finally collecting himself.

"What do you see?" Cloud asked moving around and sitting in front of Sephiroth again.

"Jenova, she needs a host now, the time spent frozen destroyed her original body. That's what she wanted me for to begin with." Sephiroth started. "A significant amount of her cells must be present in someone in order for her to possess them though." So far Cloud noted none of this was new. "She had been focusing on humans as her vessel. "

"Had?" Cloud asked.

"As she's been destroyed, and those with her cells have died, her presence in the Lifestream has skyrocketed. I'm afraid I may have been the tipping point." Sephiroth looked away. "More of her cells exist in the Lifestream now then in the material world."

"She wants to possess the Lifestream?" Cloud asked starting to put the pieces together.

"Yes, I don't think she has enough influence yet. But that's her plan. It's also part of why the planet had been rejecting those with high levels of her cells. It was trying to prevent just this outcome." Sephiroth explained.

"How did you figure this out?" Cloud asked, it was an important question.

"When, I received part of Sephra's memories I also received some of Jenova's since I was her for more of the memory. It opened up something, a channel of some kind. She tried to bury herself in my mind again. She didn't have a foothold though because I no longer contain her cells, but in her attempts, she opened her thoughts up to me and I saw her plan." Sephiroth said, looking at Cloud.

Cloud stood "We should tell the others." but he sounded a bit reluctant.

"Cloud that wasn't everything." Sephiroth said softly but he stood and looked at Cloud. The blond just looked returned his gaze.

"She intends to use you to finish tipping the scales. I don't know what she plans to do, but your currently the highest concentration of her cells left on the planet." Sephiroth said softly , shifting subconsciously so that he was closer to the blonde.

"I don't know what she could do, even if she could kill me, the planet would just reject me. And thanks to Minerva she can't control me." Cloud replied, but had to admit it was hard to focus on the conversation with Sephiroth so close.

"I don't know, but don't underestimate her." Sephiroth said no longer able to fight the urge to reach out and touch Cloud. Tentatively he raised his hand, cupping the man's face.

Cloud instinctively leaned into the touch before he even realized what he was doing. "I don't intend too." He said in a whisper.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth said softly. He was a little unsure. For a moment he thought that Sephra's feeling's were leaking out, but a quick check proved that wasn't the case. Was it so farfetched though? If he had loved this man before...

He didn't get a chance to think futher as Cloud leaned in and genteelly kissed him. Sephiroth's chest tightened as he returned the kiss. Back before the Nibelheim incident the closest to anyone he had ever gotten was his friendship with Angeal and Genesis. He didn't have anything to gauge this situation on except for Sephra's memories.

Panic, about over took him, before he realize he was scared of screwing this up, not of doing it in the first place.

Slowly, with a desire to have Cloud closer, he snaked his arm around the man's waist and pulled him closer. Skin met skin and the kiss deepened.

These weren't Sky and Sephra's emotions, they belonged purely to Cloud and Sephiroth. So little had been Sephiroth's over the years that he cherished this moment before Cloud finally pulled away.

"Sephiroth I-" Cloud said a bit flushed.

"Don't you dare tell me that was a mistake." Sephiroth about growled. He was afraid, not so long ago Cloud was classified as his mortal enemy.

"No," Cloud said softly. " I-" He faltered again, he couldn't find the words. "These emotions, I know their mine. Sky own emotions seem to have accelerated their development. But their mine. They have to be." The feeling were focused on the man in front of him after all , not the woman in his memory.

Sephiroth's chest tightened again. Cloud had been feeling the same as he had. "They are, I've never felt much in my life. But these, this, is ours. " Sephiroth said placing another soft kiss on Cloud's lips. "No one can take it way."

* * *

Rufus had gone back to his desk to eat his lunch, a simple sandwich and a bottle of water. He stared again at the data disc that had been placed on his desk earlier. He knew he shouldn't have requested the information, he knew that it was wrong to do this without asking, but with everything else he just couldn't help himself. He only had half an hour before everyone was back anyway.

Now that he had the disc he was debating just destroying the thing and forgetting about the silly nonsense once and for all. It didn't matter, it really didn't. But if it didn't matter why did he care? He didn't care damnit!

Rufus sighed and placed the data disc in his computer. He knew if he trashed it he would just ask for the files again. And he couldn't bring himself to have them destroyed. He took a breath and held it as he opened the file, then exhaled as the words popped up on his screen.

He's eyes were fixed on the screen as he read the information displayed on the white background. At first a look of shock crossed his face, then disgust and finally anger as he slammed his computer off and ripped out the data disc. He wished Sephiroth hadn't killed his father, so that he could have done it himself. The next thought that crossed his mind was if Tseng knew, but he doubted it. Tseng wouldn't have keep this a secret from him. Veld probably knew though. He would have to have a talk with the man retired or not.

* * *

Cloud finally emerged with Sephiroth trailing behind about 20 minutes before they were to arrive back in Edge. It was obvious that the two could barely stand to be more than a foot apart. No one said anything however as the pair walked over to where Genesis currently stood and looked out the window.

"So are you two an item now?" Genesis quipped, smirk on his face.

Cloud just looked to Genesis startled.

"Genesis, I don't see how the status of Cloud's relationship with me is any of your business." Sephiroth stated bluntly.

"You seriously are?" Genesis ask, a bit surprised. He had only meant to tease, but Sephiroth's response...

"I'm not sure what we are." Sephiroth finally said before glancing at Cloud. The blonde just slipped his hand into Sephiroth's. He didn't want to deny what he felt for Sephiroth, but he didn't want to make a public announcement about it either. Genesis was treading on thin ice and Cloud sent the man a glare.

Genesis just laughed a bit. "You too need to really lighten up."

"Afraid that isn't going to happen any time soon." Cloud just stated and turned his eyes back to the landscape, hand still intertwined with Sephiroth's

Those on the bridge all had questions they wanted to ask, but didn't dare speak up. An awkward silence descended on them before Sephiroth finally spoke. "There were a few revelations we picked up during the memory. We agreed though to wait until everyone was gathered again. It doesn't need to be explained more than once." Sephiroth said still looking at Genesis.

"Just a few?" Genesis said, pushing his luck a bit.

"Genesis," Sephiroth warned, and the man in question just laughed a bit and turned his attention back to the skies.

* * *

When they landed, Rufus and Tifa were there to greet them. Barrett had offered to stay with the kids. Rufus was calm and composed as always, but Tifa was anxious. As the door lowered, she saw Reno helping Rude step off the ship. He was awake now, just still exhausted.

"Hey gorgeous." He managed, before she pulled him into a hug, Reno let him go, and moved away so the others could get off as well.

"Yo, Boss." He waved and gave Rufus a smile.

"You did well, but your still in trouble." Was all Rufus said.

"Ah come on Boss. " Reno said sulking a bit.

"You can punish him later, we need to talk now." Cloud said walking off the airship.

Rufus nodded and spoke "The conference room is still open." , as Sephiroth, Genesis and Tseng departed.

Cloud just started heading that direction as the others followed. The group was quite a sight walking through the complex together.

Aerith fell instep beside Tifa as she helped Rude. "How are the children?" She asked sweetly.

"They really are cute. The doctor said Jadak is responding well to the treatment. They are going to be giving him a blood transfusion soon though to help dilute the mako in his system." Tifa told her.

"I'll have to see if I can be there for that. With everything going on though I don't know." Aerith sighed.

"It's alright, though you know, if you have a moment you should see Marlene. She was complaining that she hadn't go to see you yet. And I imagine Denzel would like to meet you as well." Tifa shifted her weight a bit as she spoke.

"I'll go by and check on Jadak and Angeal, then I'll stop by Seventh Heaven and see her. I should have time enough for that." Aerith reasoned. "Though you should rest, in your condition you shouldn't be stressing too much."

"My condition?" Tifa said looking up at Aerith in surprised.

"You don't know?" Aerith said, now uncertain if she should say anything else.

"Know what?" She said,

Rude was watching the Cetra curiously too. "Tifa is fine as far as I know."

Aerith just bit her lip, as they stopped walking, the rest of the group had moved on. Aerith looked down the hall and sighed. "I didn't" She started. "I thought you would know."

"Know what?" Tifa finally demanded. She didn't want to be short with the woman, but Aerith was frightening her.

Aerith knew she wasn't getting out of spilling the news. "Tifa your pregnant. I wasn't sure when I first saw you, but there are definitely two life forces coming from you."

"I'm what." Tifa said blinking and Rude's mouth just dropped open.

"Congratulations?" Aerith asked sheepishly.

Tifa just put a hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant." She said stunned taking it in. It made so much sense though. Why she couldn't control her emotions, why she had been getting sick in the morning. How tired she was. She never dreamed she could be pregnant, her had Rude had only recently started that part of their relationship. "Do you know how far along I am?" she finally asked.

"No I don't" Aerith said shaking her head. "I can just sense the life in you."

"You need to go to the doctor." Rude said, suddenly reluctant to let her help carry his weight.

"I'll go as soon as the meeting is over." Tifa acknowledged.

"We should go though." Rude said trying to take a step on his own.

"What are you doing." Tifa demanded of him.

"I can handle it." Rude said and tried to keep going. Aerith just moved to his other side.

"I'll help too, that way it will lessen the load for both of you." She said with a smile.

* * *

They all sat very much like they had before, though Tseng took the empty seat next to Rufus, and Elena took Barrett's seat. Reno stood behind Rufus and off to the side. Yuffie had taken Zack's seat and Nanaki stood near Cloud. Zack stood by the door waiting for Aerith. Finally they entered and Aerith helped Tifa and Rude to their seat, Rude sitting where Weiss had. Zack looked at Aerith curiously and got the 'I'll tell you later look.' As he stood behind her.

"Do you want to tell them, or do you want me too." Cloud looked to Sephiroth.

"You, they are more likely to let you finish." Sephiroth said after a moment contemplating the question.

Cloud just nodded and turned to the table. "I assume Rufus that Tseng has informed you of what happened in the city?" Cloud asked.

"I've had a brief outline, he hasn't had time to completely fill me in yet however." Rufus admitted.

Cloud nodded and continued. "I'll let him handle the rest of the report then. As for Sephiroth and myself, we stumbled upon a old Cetra relic. We couldn't read its runes, but it activated at our touch. When we investigated it pulled us into it." Cloud revealed.

"We were confused at first until the relic started to replay a memory. I won't go into too much detail at the moment, but what we were shown was Jenova's siege on the Ancient's City and how they defeated her. " Cloud was still looking at Rufus, the others knew this part.

"I myself was stuck in the role of the City's defender. Sephiroth, he was stuck in the role of a woman, and eventually Jenova herself. We were unable to do anything put play our parts." Cloud stated.

"Yo, don't leave out the best part man, Sephiroth was your wife." Reno quipped.

Tseng was the first to respond, reprimanding his boyfriend, "Reno, I believe your already looking at disciplinary action. Shut your mouth unless you want it worse." He wouldn't tolerate Reno making fun of someone else's relationship.

Rufus looked slightly curious, but remained silent.

Cloud glared at Reno before continuing. "I was speaking to the other Cetra when Sephiroth entered declaring Jenova had breached the city. When I questioned Sephiroth attacked and was revealed to be Jenova. Jenova taunted me, about how she had killed the real Sephiroth. It was apparently the last straw for myself, and I snapped, transporting Jenova to the northern caves and encasing her in ice." Cloud finished the tale. Aerith and the other noticed the first person way he had spoke of Sky's actions, and that he left out just how impressive Sky's spell had been.

"That's part everyone else knows." Cloud paused for a moment. "The rest, we found when blocking the personalities of our counter selves off. The memory created a path Jenova used to try and assault Sephiroth's mind. She was unsuccessful because of the absences of her cells in his system, but he did manage to gleam some information from Jenvoa's mind." The others glanced cautiously at Sephiroth, but he still appeared sane. It was hard to relax though at the knowledge Jenova had tried to contact him again. However if Cloud was confident enough in Sephiroth sanity to be as close as he was to the man now, he couldn't be much of a threat.

"Jenova apparently has given up on human vessel's to complete her goal. She's looking to possess the Lifestream itself and destroy this Planet from the inside out. And she intends to use me to do it. Though how we don't know." Cloud revealed.

Aerith looked scared, and Zack took her hand and asked. "Can she do that?"

Aerith wrapped her arms around herself. "Yes, the Planet was fearing this outcome. Its why those with high levels of Jenova cells have been rejected. If she's made it her goal this can't be good."

"So what do we do?" Zack asked the others in the room.

"As I told Sephiroth, there isn't much she can do. Minerva blocked her from my mind, and if she could manage to kill me, the Lifestream would reject me." Cloud stated. "The only ones who still hold a high enough level to taint the Lifestream are myself, Zack and one other."

"Lucrecia." Vincent said quietly.

"My mother?" Sephiroth asked looking at the man. Vincent just nodded.

"It's true, the residual amount in the rest of the surviving SOLDIERS together doesn't even equal a 10th of what Zack even has. Even if she could send them all to the Lifestream it wouldn't have an impact." Aerith acknowledged.

"Vincent, Sephiroth, go to Lucrecia's cave. Even if you can't wake her, you can make sure she's not a risk. Jenova may be planning to use me, but may not realize I'm out of reach. We shouldn't take the chance." Cloud said looking between the two.

"You should come with us, you were the one that was able to wake Zack, Aerith and myself." Sephiroth countered, he didn't quite want to admit he want Cloud there for other reasons..

"I have no connection to her at all." Cloud simply stated.

"Like you said, we shouldn't take chances." Sephiroth replied. The silent, 'I want you there when I meet her.' didn't go unnoticed by Cloud.

"Alright." Cloud acknowledged, a foreign warmth spread through him at the thought that Sephiroth actually wanted him there when he met his mother. "It shouldn't take long especially if we can talk Cid into helping us out more. In the meantime Zack you and Aerith should stay here. I imagine your both targets as well, and Edge is currently the safest place for you."

"Tseng, if you can make contact with our team in Fort Condor and find out if they've discovered anything I'd appreciate it, if not I believe they can be recalled. And trying to dig up information on Yazoo and Loz, though I assume you're already doing that." Cloud said looking at the man.

"I already planned to do most of that." Tseng acknowledged. "I did receive word from Reeve on the flight back that they were coming up empty handed. Yazoo never seemed to do anything other than try and attack people."

Cloud just nodded and turned to Genesis "Genesis, I also have a job for you Yuffie and Nanaki." he instructed , then looked to the others.

"Of course!" Yuffie said with a grin.

"What is it Cloud?" Nanaki asked

Genesis just looked a bit put off, he was frustrated that Sephiroth hadn't wanted his company as well. Their friendship was never going to mend if Sephiroth didn't give it the chance. Did Sephiroth really have no use for him now that he had found Cloud?

"I want you to travel to the ruins inModeoheim, call it a hunch, but I think that's where the remnants have been hiding out. " Cloud stated. Zack flinched at the town's name. He had gained Cloud there and lost Angeal.

"What gives you that impression?" Genesis asked.

"Like I said call it a hunch, but Modeoheim is old even older then the town, abandoned, and rich in mako. It's the perfect hide out for them. It's at least worth looking into, and if I'm right, you three should be able to handle them. Especially without Kadaj." Cloud explained.

Reno wanted to cut in that he wanted a piece of them too, but knew he was already in hot water. Maybe he could talk Tseng into it before they left.

"Alright, should be easy enough." Genesis said. Modeoheim wouldn't be easy for him, his biggest regrets lay in the town, but Cloud did make excellent points. Genesis wanted to curse him for it.

"Is there anything else?" Cloud asked looking around the room.

Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I don't believe so Cloud, you've been rather thorough as always." Rufus stated. "The rest I can easily gather from Tseng."

"Alright then, everyone get some rest, we'll start out again the morning. " Cloud said standing.

"Oh and speaking of rest, I've come up with your accommodations." Rufus said pulling out some keycards. "Reno, show them to their rooms, then speak with Tseng." Rufus instructed the redhead.

"Yes Boss." Reno said sounding like he would rather jump out the building, but he knew he'd pushed it too far. Sometimes he wished he could just shut up.

"Come on," Reno said motioning to the others. Zack just stood helping Aerith up. "Alright man, rest and a shower sounds good."

"You make a good Bellboy." Genesis smirked at the Turk.

"Genesis lay off, just because you're not an official member of Shinra anymore, doesn't mean I won't knock you down a few pegs" Cloud said to the man.

"You have absolutely no sense of humor, no wonder you and Sephiroth get along so well." Genesis said shaking his head.

"I have a sense of humor, I also have common sense I think that's a bit more important." Sephiroth said standing and looking at Genesis.

"Yah, yah, yah lets go." Genesis said walking out the room.

"We should go." Rude said to Tifa.

"Yes, go rest, I want you to take tomorrow off to finish recovering." Rufus said, though he was just glad that the man was well. "Same for you Elena."

"Yes sir." Rude replied, normally he would argue, but it would give him time to help Tifa. They both left and Elena turned to Rufus.

"Sir, I'm fine, really," Elena insisted.

"Elena in a day, I thought I had lost you, Rude and Reno. Just." He said closing his eyes. "Just take the day while you have it."

She just looked at her boss, and lost the will to fight him. "Alright Sir." She acknowledged and got up and left the room.

Yuffie had turned away from the personal moment between Rufus and Elena, but sensed a presence behind her. She turned to face them and looked up to the face of Tseng. _He's my brother, that's so going to take some getting use too._ She thought.

"I wanted to say that I'll probably be busy for the next few hours, but I would like to talk to you more this evening. I thought of an idea on the way back to help you out with your current situation." Tseng told the girl.

Nanaki just looked at him curiously. The fact that he knew wasn't that surprising. The fact that he cared was, but he was from Wutai, and therefore the best suited to help the ninja. None of the others had heard the exchange.

"Alright, I'll probably be staying with Tifa, so just call me when you get free." Yuffie replied, she had sounded a bit subdued at the mention of her current problem.

Nanaki was even more curious now, but he figured if the girl wanted to tell him she would.

"Actually I think Rufus has a room for you and your friend." Tseng said.

"Oh" Yuffie said accepting the keycard Tseng handed her.

"It's one floor below mine, 28. Should be the third one on the right if I'm not mistaken." Tseng explained.

"Come on Nanaki!" Yuffie said, turning towards him. "A bed and shower is calling my name." the girl was once again her upbeat self, and Nanaki just followed her out the door.

Cloud turned to leave himself, Sephiroth close behind, when Rufus stopped him. "Cloud wait a minute, I'd like to speak with you in my office for a moment." Rufus sounded kind of nervous, which to Cloud was weirder then Sephiroth being nervous.

Tseng just looked at his employer with a curious expression.

"I'd like to tell you it won't take long, but I can't. But I'm afraid it shouldn't wait." Rufus said with a sigh.

"Would you like me to come as well sir?" Tseng asked, Rufus's attitude caught him a bit off guard as well.

"No Tseng, I'll let you know when we are done." Rufus said standing. Tseng was now actually worried and it looked like Cloud wanted to ask more too.

"Alright sir, I'll be in my quarters." He said and exited the room.

"If Rufus doesn't want Tseng there, you should head back to my apartment." Cloud said quietly, glad that Sephiroth had taken the imitative and stayed when Reno had lead the other's to their rooms.

"Alright." Sephiroth said before leaning in on instinct and giving Cloud a soft but quick kiss.

Rufus just looked away, slightly shocked. That was defiantly a new development they had left out. He then remembered that Reno had said Cloud had been married to Sephiroth in the vision. Was this residual from that?

When Sephiroth left, Rufus just turned to Cloud with a curious glance.

"Don't ask for an explanation, because I can't give you one." Cloud said honestly.

"Alright I won't, just follow me alright?" His voice was a bit heavy. What he needed to tell Cloud just got a lot more complicated.

Cloud followed Rufus in silence and when they made it to the office, and Cloud stood in front of Rufus's desk, while the man took a seat and sighed.

"I need to start off with, I'm sorry. If I had know what I'd find I'd never had went looking." Rufus said. "I have a horrible curiosity."

"Rufus, what's going on." Cloud said crossing his arms.

"What do you know about your father, Cloud?" Rufus asked.

The question caught Cloud off guard but he answered anyway. " My mother told me he died in the war before they could get married, why?" Cloud's eyes narrowed a bit. "Did you find something on him, and if so why did my father pique your interest?"

Rufus knew with that look it was true. His own father had given him that look more than once.

Rufus just pulled out the data disc and handed it to Cloud, before standing. "Read it, it will tell you everything. I don't think I can bring myself to say it."

Cloud just gave Rufus and appraising gaze, before taking his spot at the desk and putting in the disc.

The words came up, "Its a file on you from even before you left Nibelheim." Rufus said, explaining to Cloud the words on the screen.

_Subject: Cloud Strife - Nibelheim - Born August 19, Identification Positive. _

It was a Turk file on him, almost from the day he was born. Why would the Turks have cared about a small town country boy?

Cloud read on and there were periodic updates on his childhood, the incident with Tifa was even mentioned. There wasn't much out of the ordinary in the report until he came to Shinra.

_Cloud Strife -level-Potential Threat_

What why was he a potential threat for just enlisting in the SOLDIER?

He read on and his temper flared, they had fixed his exam? Why? Before the incident in Nibelheim he hadn't been anyone special. Why would they care? Then he saw the one sentence that explained it all.

_Strife to be assigned to mission to Nibelheim, sent as guide as cover. Should be eliminated with the rest of the party and town. President Shinra fears another of his illegitimate children would threaten his power. Lazard already defected._

"What the hell is this!" Cloud demanded. There was more but he couldn't read it right now.

"I always knew that my father was despicable man. It shouldn't surprise me, but finding out that Nibelheim was _planned_ , _Sephiroth's insanity planned by him and Hojo._ Rufus stressed. They thought if he had interaction with Jenova, his cells would harmonize with her and he would lead them to the promised land. When things didn't go quite as planned, and you survived, he authorized Hojo to use you to try and clone Sephiroth, to get you out of the way and find a guide to the Promised Land. I never even imagined he had this in him. Erasing your memory was apparently an added bonus, Hell you didn't even know he was your father." Rufus looked like he was about to break something. And Cloud just looked away.

"It doesn't change anything, he's dead and so is Hojo." Cloud said, though his anger at the situation was creeping into his voice.

"It's more of the truth, and I know that's important to you. I suspected for a while that you were his son, but I never imagined I'd find this when I went looking." Rufus grimaced.

"He can't take anything else from me anyway." Cloud said.

"No but you have gained a brother." Rufus stated, trying to put a positive spin on things.

"You've never thought of any of the other illegitimate children he had as your siblings Why am I any different? I'm still your employee." Cloud stated.

"I was also never close enough to them to consider them a brother. Its why I couldn't leave the idea alone. I thought we had gotten closer, and I had to know. Horrible curiosity and all." Rufus said.

Cloud snorted. "Don't expect much, I'm not great on the family front or haven't you heard?"

"Neither am I." Rufus admitted. "It seems our family is all just a little bit screwed up."

"That's an understatement. " Cloud said standing from Rufus's seat.

"Are you sure your ok?" Rufus said looking at the man he now knew to be his brother.

"After everything else I've found out, it's not all that surprising. At least know I know why my mother was against me joining." Cloud said. "I've dealt with worse, and like I said, he can't do anything he hasn't already done. I don't even have memories of my father to soil."

"Alright, go and take your own advice and rest, I should meet with Tseng soon anyway." Rufus said he could sense Cloud didn't want to talk anymore about it, at least right now.

Cloud just gave a short nod in acknowledgement before he left. Rufus then wondered if anything in his life would ever be normal.


	11. Chapter 11

More Cloud Sephy fluffy goodness added, enjoy -DHT

* * *

Tseng walked into Rufus's office, and saw the man sitting solemnly in his chair. Considering the state things currently were in, it wasn't surprising. "How did it go with Cloud?" He asked.

Rufus took in a heavy breath and exhaled. "That bad?" Tseng asked again still standing in front of Rufus's desk.

"Tseng how long have we known each other?" Rufus looked up at the man finally.

"Over 20 years sir," Tseng replied.

"And in all those 20 years, you've become one of my most trusted friends." Rufus said.

"What's wrong Rufus?" Tseng dropped the formalities when Rufus mentioned their friendship.

"I need a friend to drink with." Rufus said pulling out a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses.

Tseng took a seat. It wasn't often the man had asked him to drink with him. But when it did happen...

"Rufus you're scaring me. What happened between you and Cloud." Tseng said before picking up one of the glasses. "I'll drink with you if you tell me, not as your head Turk but as your trusted friend."

"What do you know of what happened in Nibelheim Tseng? and _Do Not Lie_ to me." Rufus emphasized the last part. Tseng only lied to Rufus, when he felt it necessary.

"Just that Sephiroth lost his mind when he made contact with Jenova and burnt it to the ground, the only survivors were Miss Lockhart, her teacher, Cloud, and Zack. Miss Lockhart came to Midgar and Cloud and Zack were experimented on for 4 years. Unless you're looking for something else, but I doubt you want random facts about the town. " Tseng said honestly. Rufus looked him in the eye for any sign of deception, then tossed the data disc too him.

"I requested the Turk file on Cloud from the old Archives, there was a bit more on there then even what I thought I might find." Rufus said as Tseng caught the disc.

"I've added to it, but I've never read the whole thing." Tseng admitted. "I didn't have access to it until sometime after your father died, and then we were so caught up in everything else, it seemed pointless. I haven't had a reason to since, why did you look for it? You've never once questioned his loyalty since he signed back up."

"I didn't think you would have known, or you would have told me, but I had to be sure." Rufus said. "Forgive me."

"I still don't know what I need to be forgiving you for." Tseng admitted. "Though if it's bad enough to bring you to drink. I assume Cloud didn't take whatever was in his file well."

"No actually." Rufus snorted. "He look like someone who's been screwed with his whole life. Which is to say he took it like a champ. Myself however not so much."

"Rufus what was on this disc?" Tseng finally asked directly.

Rufus sighed and took a moment to collect himself. "The file starts 2 weeks after Cloud was born."

"There isn't any reason that an infant should have a file unless..." Tseng stated looking at Rufus.

"Unless they were one of my father's many bastard children." Rufus finished.

"Finding out that Cloud is your half brother isn't something that would drive you to drinking. You came to terms with the fact your father had several other children years ago. " Tseng was still looking at Rufus, shot in hand.

"No, I was pretty much expecting that part." Rufus acknowledged. "It's the reason I requested the file."

"Then what was in there that did drive you to drink?" Tseng asked again.

Rufus looked at Tseng then eyed his shot. "Cloud was sent on the mission to Nibelheim specifically to eliminate him. He was listed as a threat to my father when he enlisted and after Lazard defected they decided to get rid of him."

Tseng took it what he told him then let it sink in. "That would mean that they knew that the mission was going to go south." Tseng felt a bit of bitterness at that realization.

"Apparently, my father and Hojo thought introducing Sephiroth to his 'mother' was a good idea. Thought he might find them the promised land. When things didn't go as planned, my father authorized Cloud's use as a test subject, to get him out of the way and find a guide to the promised land at the same time." Rufus told Tseng.

"I never knew, if any of the Turks did, and they had too for that file to exist, it was likely Veld." Tseng admitted.

"Cloud said it didn't bother him because they were both dead, and couldn't do anything to him anymore. He said that he didn't even have memories of his father soil." Rufus said swirling the shot around.

"But you do." Tseng said.

"I knew he wasn't a good man, hell I'm not a good man. But I kept thinking that as a kid he cared about me. I wouldn't have survived the WEAPON attack if he hadn't cared." Rufus said closing his eyes. "I always assumed that he turned his back on Lazard the way he did because the man was actually trying to betray him. "

"But now you think differently." Tseng said.

"Now I know if he hadn't chosen to marry my mother, and had married one of his other random women, I'd be in the same position as Cloud or worse. He only needed me because he needed an heir, and if he'd found the promised land he was looking for he wouldn't have even needed that." Rufus spat out.

"Rufus you've never built your self worth on your father, neither one of us has." Tseng told him. "Just because you've found these things out, don't start now. Cloud's right, the man is dead he can't do anything else too you."

"I suppose your right, I knew you'd know just what to say. I still want a drink though." Rufus said throwing back his shot. "I've been rude though, how did your little family reunion go."

"I was right she had no idea." Tseng started. "Bastard never said a word about me to her, and told her our mother died from sickness."

"Maybe I should have a talk with her as well. Finding out how much of a bastard your father is could be a bonding experience, and if she is going to be the next leader of Wutai, it would be good to at least be cordial with her." Rufus said with a sigh.

"You could try, but I doubt she'll speak to you, at least not as the princess or future queen. She despises both roles." Tseng said.

"How did she take your proposal?" Rufus asked Tseng, putting the bottle of whiskey away.

"I haven't been able to speak with her about it." Tseng said, " I imagine knowing what I know of her though, she'll be quite pleased."

Rufus just nodded in agreement. "What do you think of Cloud and Sephiroth?" Seeing his now brother with the man had been a bit of a shock.

"I don't know if it's a result of the memory the shared or something else. They have always been closely tied together." Tseng acknowledged.

Rufus just mulled it over a moment. "I just hope Sephiroth doesn't relapse. I doubt we could get Cloud to kill him again, and if we did I doubt he would survive the encounter."

* * *

Aerith and Zack walked through the streets of Edge, for the first time alone. Zack smiled, it reminded him of back before everything had gone so wrong. Well not everything, he hadn't met Aerith until after Angeal and Genesis had left, it had been Angeal's fault he had met the girl in the first place, but it still brought him a bit of piece.

"So how do you feel being left behind?" Aerith asked honestly.

"I'm fine, it means we get to chill, relax and take care of the kids. They'll come get us when they need us." Zack admitted kicking a stone out of the road.

Aerith still looked troubled, a state she had been in a lot lately. "What's wrong?" Zack finally asked.

"Everyone keeps looking to me for answers, and I simply don't have them. I feel like I should, but I don't, I have a connection to the planet yes, but I don't know everything it does, and even then the planet doesn't know everything." Aerith sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know I've been looking to you for answers too, but you just so much smarter than me." Zack said with a sigh.

"Zack your fairly smart too, you just need to believe in yourself." Aerith smiled at him.

"I love you." He said with a smile.

"I love you too." she replied and gave him a soft kiss.

It wasn't much longer before they arrived at the hospital. They walked straight to the boy's room and smiled when they walked in, Angeal was attempting to read a book to Jadak.

"Aeri-th" Jadak said, having been corrected by his brother over and over again. His smile was bright.

"Hi sweetie." Aerith said moving to the boy's side. "How are you feeling?" She touched her hand to his forehead.

"Better" He said with a grin, and Aerith noticed that the Mako glow in his eyes and died down a bit.

Angeal saw Zack and tried to be a bit more reserved but it was obvious from the look on his face that he was glad Zack was back.

"Do we get to go home with you now?" Angeal ask curiously.

"Jadak has to stay until the doctors say he can go." Zack said softly. "But we'll have a place for both of you then." Zack ruffled the kid's hair.

Angeal's smile fell a bit. "How long does he have to stay?"

Aerith moved so she could see both of them. "He's getting better, soon most likely, but you both have to be brave."

Jadak just nodded. "I'm going to be a hero like Zack, I'll be really brave, and save people too!" the child beamed.

"Hey kid who told you I was a hero?" Zack said with a smile.

"Tifa did, she said you were trying to save people." Angeal said, looking up at Zack.

"Did she now." Zack kept the grin on his face. "Well I don't know so much about being a hero, I used to try and be the hero, but I just lost sight of the bigger picture. Now I just try to protect those close to me, and be the very best I can be."

"You kept your promise to come back, so your my hero." The boy said with honesty in his voice.

Zack just wanted to cry.

* * *

Cloud stood on the Shera with Cid.

"So your honestly not mad that we've left you out of most of the meetings?" Cloud asked the pilot.

"Ah hell no, I'm more than happy to be a glorified taxi driver this time around." Cid said taking a drag off his cigarette. "My body just ain't what she was. I couldn't walk for weeks after Omega, the adrenalin wore off and I just seized up. I knew then I was done, figured it was time for you young'ns to pick up the slack. No I'm happy enough to take you where you wanna go, just don't ask me to pick up the lance again."

"Well we've got plenty of places to go if you're willing to take us." Cloud acknowledged.

"I know time is key, and the Shera is the fastest damn thing on the planet. Just try not to get her blown up like last time. I've gotten really attached." Cid said glancing back over to Cloud.

"Well first on my list is Lucrecia's cave. So I think she'll be safe." Cloud laughed lightly.

"Well damn, what's Vinny think of that?" Cid said looking back out at the city. The setting sun was a nice backdrop in Edge.

"No idea, you know how he is. Sephiroth on the other hand is nervous as he can get." Cloud said.

"Now that's another thing, I can't imagine him nervous, and even being around him I can't hardly believe it. " Cid said taking another long drag. " And you with him. I can't hardly believe that either. Thought I was going crazy myself at first."

"Do you have a problem with it?" Cloud asked, not sure how to take the pilot's words.

"Not really, can't say I understand it though." Cid said with a shurg.

"I don't know how to explain it, after I came to terms with the fact I knew he wasn't going to try and kill us all again, we just clicked. He's so much like me it's painful to watch sometimes. " Cloud said with a sigh. "Then when we got past the enemy stage, everything else just seemed natural."

"You're lucky kid, not everyone gets a chance to meet their soul mate. They don't always see it for what it is. Someone once told me your soul mate isn't always a lover, sometimes it can be a good friend. Look at me and Shera, I wouldn't consider marrying her for nothing, but I don't know what I'd do without her either. Nobody else would put up with my shit. Just don't tell her I said that." Cid smirked a bit.

"That's what you think we are?" Cloud looked up surprised, something so philosophical seemed just, off coming from the pilot's mouth.

"All I know is it seems your whole lives have been intertwined. You work together better than anyone else I've ever seen. When you added in the limit break thing, your past life, and your current feelings, I'd say it's an idea to keep in mind." Cid smoke the last of his cigarette and put it out.

"I suppose it is worth at least thinking about." Cloud acknowledged. "Though I should probably go and get some rest soon. Tomorrow is a long day."

"What time ya wanna depart?" Cid asked.

"8am, if that's alright with you." Cloud said looked to the man before he left.

"She'll be ready." Cid said patting the side of the ship, as Cloud waved goodbye to the man. He had a lot to think about, but most of all he had someone to get back too.

* * *

Tseng stood outside the apartment Rufus had arranged for Yuffie and Nanaki, it was a bit later but he was sure she would still be up. He knocked on the door, and he listened but heard nothing, just before the door swung open.

"Tseng!" Yuffie said partially surprised.

"Do you have time to talk now?" Tseng asked politely.

"I do, but Nanaki is here, I don't mind him knowing, but I didn't want to tell anyone, without asking first." Yuffie said biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Tell who you like, if you accept my proposal, it will become common knowledge anyway." Tseng said, voice calm and cool.

"Proposal?!" Yuffie looked stunned.

"Not a marriage proposal." Tseng couldn't help it and he laughed at the girl a bit. "A proposal as in a deal."

Yuffie just looked indignant. "Well it wouldn't be the first time, I'd heard of siblings getting married. Still disturbs me though."

"Reno would kill me if I tried to marry anyone else." Tseng said in a serious tone, and Yuffie couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Then she realized he was still standing in the hall and moved to let him in.

"Hello Tseng of the Turks." Nanaki greeted from his place on the floor.

"Hello Nanaki, nice to see you again." Tseng said returning the greeting.

"You seem awfully interested in our princess lately" Nanaki said trying to gauge the situation. He was worried that the interest stemmed from her upcoming title.

"Its alright." Yuffie said leading Tseng to a seat then sitting herself.

"I can explain if you like." Tseng said looking to Yuffie.

Yuffie bit her lip again thinking over his suggestion. "I don't know, I just, it's a lot to take in ok?"

"It's alright." Tseng said leaning over placing a hand on the trembling girl.

Nanaki was perplexed, Yuffie was obviously nervous, but Tseng was being kinder then Nanaki had ever seen him.

Tseng turned to Nanaki and started to explain. "My given name at birth was Prince Tseng Kisaragi, I'm Yuffie's older brother."

"Her older brother?" Nanaki questioned, but his mind was racing. "Why did you wait till now to tell her?"

"For many reasons. The events surrounding my departure are very dark, I didn't wish to burden her, plus my current loyalties would have made things simply awkward until a few years ago." Tseng explained. "I chose now, because she would have found out about me soon enough, and what happened. That and I believe I have a way for her to avoid an unwanted marriage."

"What do you intent to take the crown instead?" Nanaki asked, though it was obvious he thought it was unlikely, or it would be for the wrong reasons.

"No, they would never accept a dishonored prince as their ruler, even if I had any aspirations of ruling left in me." Tseng explained

"Then what do you have in mind?" Yuffie asked, she was very anxious to get this silly marriage thing behind her.

"They think you are unfit to rule alone because you are a woman, this is traditionally solved through marriage- but not always" Tseng said. "I paid attention to my royal history lessons as a child."

Yuffie looked a little sheepish at that.

"Don't worry about it, even if you had been a little more attentive I doubt they would have told you." Tseng stated. "Your husband is meant to fulfill the role of advisor, it doesn't necessarily have to be the other way around. If you have a proper male advisor appointed at the time of your coronation then the marriage rule is negated. It's not an option Godo ever favored, but I imagine he's not in much of a position to do anything. You will still be expected to eventually marry, and your husband would then assume the role. You do need an heir after all in the eyes of the Wutian people."

Yuffie let out the breath she was holding as Tseng spoke and looked up at him. "So I still have to be queen, but I don't have to get married. But who would they accept as my advisor?"

"Yuffie, you'll be a great queen, you have a very kind heart, and the people will love you. You may even be able to change her, turn her to a brighter future, much like Rufus as done with Shinra. Your exactly the fresh air the country needs. And it's not a sentence to never have a life again. You will have to server her first, but you'll still be able to get out, travel and see the world. " Tseng comforted the girl. "And I would offer myself as your adviser, they won't except me to rule, but I should be suitable enough as your adviser, and there wouldn't be any pressure for you to just marry me anyway. "

"What about here, Shinra?" Yuffie asked.

"I wouldn't have to be at your side constantly. The advisor role is just a formality anyway, your perfectly capable of ruling on your own. I would of course be available whenever you actually need me." Tseng said offering the girl a rare smile

Yuffie just wiped the tears starting to form in her eyes, "Is this how you act with the others? Rufus, Elena, Rude and Reno? If so I'm kinda jealous, being nice suits you. "

"I always did care you know." Tseng said to her. "I kept an eye on you. I about died when I found out you had gotten mixed up with Cloud the first time. Also don't tell him this but, the only reason I let Zack see Aerith was because of the way he treated you during the war."

Yuffie couldn't help herself and let out a small yawn. "Sorry" she said a little embarrassed.

"It's alright, its late and you have an early morning." Tseng said then looked to Nanaki who had been silently listening. "You better make sure she makes it back in one piece."

"I shall do my best to assure her safety, with or without your words. However, I do think you make a rather good big brother." Nanaki said without moving his head to look at Tseng.

Nanaki's approval meant more to him then he thought it should have but he just took it and moved on anyway.

"Goodnight," He said heading for the door.

"Goodnight Tseng," Yuffie said with a tired smile

* * *

Genesis was making his way through the streets of Edge, this time he didn't care if anyone recognized him. He thought he had buried all his self worth issues long ago, but as he was confronted with them again, he felt his resolve cracking. His was never good enough for his parents, never good enough for Shinra, never good enough for Sephiroth, the only one who had made him feel like he wasn't utterly worthless had been Angeal, and now even reborn he turned to Zack rather than himself. Though to be fair, he hadn't really spoken to the boy. He hadn't been enough for Minerva to save to world, and even with all their past history Sephiroth had chosen Cloud over him.

What Genesis actually wanted from Sephiroth confused him. He never had a thought to pursue a relationship with the man before. Hadn't been interested in the slightest until the option had been taken from him. The realizing this made him all the more bitter.

Teasing the red headed Turk had been an amusing distraction but the fact remained that Genesis just wasn't measuring up _again._ He wasn't the fastest, the strongest, or the most intelligent. Even his skill with materia was challenged. Both Cloud and Aerith could probably best him. Heck he didn't even have enough Jenova cells in him to make him useful to her. Not that he really wanted that but he just seemed to fall short at everything.

Even the mission Cloud was sending him on seemed to hint at his inadequacies. He might be able to handle two silver hair hell spawns if he had help and if he actually ran into them. He knew his thoughts were going down a dark path, knew how dangerous it could be. His degradation had taken his self loathing and made it explode until all he could feel was hate to those that had 'wronged' him.

But damnit he could help it, even after all these years, everything that had transpired, he'd hoped that finally he had gotten over it. At first the interactions between himself, Cloud and Sephiroth had seemed so much like his time back at Shinra when Angeal had still been alive. Then slowly it seemed Cloud and Sephiroth had started to shut him out of the dynamic.

What he hated the most was that it was Cloud not Sephiroth he was jealous over. The man had gone through hell to get to where he was, but so had Genesis. Cloud had been an experiment for 4 years, Genesis and Sephiroth had been experimented on most of their lives. Now Cloud had Sephiroth completely.

As he was walking he wasn't particularly paying attention to where he was going and a small body slammed into him. He looked down at the boy sobbing who had just collapsed into a heap. He was probably 10 or 11 and had a mess of brown hair.

"Whoa where are you going in such a hurry?" Genesis asked lowering himself down to the ground.

"Why would you care?" the boy snapped bitterly. "No cares"

Genesis, felt his chest tighten at those words. He had spoken the same thing to Angeal when they had been children.

"I'm sure someone cares." Genesis said placing a hand on the boy. He knew there were a lot of orphans, but even then they seemed to have someone to care for them.

"No, I thought people did, but they just keep leaving me or throwing me away." the boy said wiping his eyes. "I'm not good enough for them I guess."

Genesis flinched at the words and offered the boy a hand, "Hey come on." Genesis said, "Do you have any parents? Where have you been staying?"

The boy just took his hand and stood. "You have mako eyes." the boy pointed out.

"I use to be in SOLDIER." Genesis explained.

"You're like him then." the boy said a little bit of bitterness in his voice.

"Like who?" Genesis asked curiously, who had this boy known in SOLDIER?

"Cloud," The boy said trying to look stronger then he obviously felt. "I thought he cared, but then he left, just like everyone else."

"Cloud, wait what's your name?" Genesis asked him.

"Denzel, do you know Cloud or something?" Denzel answered.

"Kind of," Genesis acknowledged. "He didn't seem the type to ignore kids." He though back to the scene in the church.

"He use to live with me, Tifa and Marlene at the bar, but he kept leaving. I thought things were getting better, but then he left for good to go work for Shinra." Denzel explained. "He doesn't have time for me anymore and now..." Denzel trailed off looking like he wanted to cry again.

"Now what?" Genesis said trying to stay calm. Why would Cloud have turned his back on this child, when he was so willing to help others?

"Now, Tifa's pregnant, and she won't care about me anymore. She barely has time for us as it is. I just ran way before she could throw me out." Denzel said.

"I've met Tifa too, I think you're probably blowing this out of proportion" Genesis told the boy. He looked mad at the words, but Genesis wasn't sure how to handle children.

"I am not, they've all done it before." Denzel said. "Everyone leaves." he looked so solemn.

"Well why don't you let me take you back to Tifa' place and you can tell them how you feel, and talk about it. I'm sure knowing what I know of them they are probably pretty worried about you." Genesis said "Besides where were you planning to go anyway?"

Denzel just sighed dejectedly. "I don't know"

"Alright, lead the way." Genesis said motioning the boy to start walking.

"I'm only going to talk then I'll leave. You'll see they won't want me anymore." Denzel said fighting back the last of his tears.

* * *

The boy had apparently been across town. When he pushed the door open to the bar, 'Seventh Heaven', he saw Tifa who had apparently been crying at a table, a young girl next to her trying to comfort her. When she heard them Tifa looked up and sprinted across the room pulling Denzel into a hug.

"Where have you been? Barrett and Rude have been out looking for you." Tifa said, relief in her voice.

"Denzel." Marlene said relief in her voice as well.

"Genesis, I can't believe you found him, thank you." Tifa said giving the man a true smile. It was obvious she still wanted Denzel.

Denzel just hugged her. "I didn't think you'd want me anymore with the baby."

"Oh Denzel." She said, "You'll always be a part of this family."

At this point another girl walked down the stairs. "He's back?"

"Yah Anise, he's back." Marlene said smiling at the girl.

Genesis just watched the touching moment. He didn't think it was possible for someone to care so much about a child that wasn't theirs. He had bitterly thought that's why his parents had never loved him.

"Marlene can you call Rude and Barrett to let him know that Genesis brought Denzel back?" Tifa said, still hugging the boy.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Denzel admitted.

"Why would you ever think I wouldn't want you?" Tifa said finally letting the boy go and wiping her own eyes .

Denzel just bit back some more of his own tears. "No one has ever wanted me for long. My parents left me alone, then Ruvie, then the other kids and Gaskin, even Cloud. Everyone leaves me, or throws me away."

"Denzel. no one has left you because they wanted too." Tifa said with a sad smile. "I don't doubt for a moment that if you parents were alive they would want to be with you right now. "

Genesis just turned away from the tender moment as Tifa continued.

"I know sometimes it's hard to understand why things happen, but the others died because of Geostigma, and Cloud, well he may have been a bit mixed up, but he left so that no one would have to suffer anymore. He left because he wanted to help protect you." Tifa said hugging the boy again. "He wants to make a world where you don't have to be like him."

"I know, I just." Denzel said shaking his hands. "It doesn't change the fact that they aren't around anymore and I miss them. I thought it would hurt less if I left first this time." Tifa just hugged him again.

Genesis could hardly stand to be here, listening to the boy. With where his thoughts had been when he ran into him, and how much like himself the boy sounded, it was painful. The boy had obviously been misunderstanding some things, Genesis knew however with himself that wasn't the case.

"I should go," Genesis said, not wanting to over stay his welcome.

"No stay for dinner I insist." Tifa said turning to look at him.

About that time, Rude walked in the door, and went over to inspect Denzel himself.

"I really-" Genesis started.

"Do you really want to argue with a pregnant woman?" Tifa said giving him a look. So she knew how to play that card already.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Rude told him.

"I suppose not." Genesis said putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head. It's not like he had anything else to do anyway.

* * *

Sometime later, Tifa and Rude has left to make it to the doctor, Barrett had stayed behind. Denzel was up in his room sleeping, the episode earlier had worn him out. Marlene was enjoying her time with Barrett and the girl Anise was washing some dishes.

The door opened and in walked Zack and Aerith. Marlene just looked up from talking with Barrett and took off across the room. "Aerith!" she yelled hugging the woman tight.

"Hello Marlene." Aerith said with a smile.

"I didn't believe Tifa when she first told me." Marlene said tears at the edges of her eyes.

"It is pretty hard to believe." Aerith acknowledged.

Zack just slipped in and left Aerith to her reunion. He spotted Genesis and walked over to him.

"How'd you end up here?" He asked the man.

"The boy, Denzel had a bit of trouble and I helped him out some. Tifa insisted I stay for dinner." Genesis explained. "How is Angeal and the other boy?"

Zack just sat down at Genesis's table. "Doing better I think. It will still be a little bit before they let Jadak go home. His blood transfusion is suppose to be in 3 days. That's ok, it gives me and Aerith some time to get things work out."

"Worked out?" Genesis asked.

"We plan on adopting the kids when they get out. But we need to find a place to stay. The place Rufus let us use would be alright but I doubt we can stay there forever." Zack explained.

"Oh." For some reason the idea of Zack raising Angeal seemed fitting. "Have you thought of what happens if you die again during all this?"

Zack just thought for a moment. "I have, but I can't dwell on it. If something happens to me, then I know someone else will look after them for me. And if I go down, it will be protecting them."

"You really have grown up a lot." Genesis said studying his friend's former student.

"We've all changed a lot. Some more than others. " Zack said with a sigh.

"You weren't happy with the way Cloud had changed at first, but you've seen to mellowed out a bit." Genesis enquired.

"No I wasn't, and I thought there wasn't a place for me anymore. Its true I'm not his best friend anymore. I suppose that's ok, I've got Aerith and he's got Sephiroth as weird as that is. He's still my friend though." Zack admitted.

Genesis just thought on Zack's words, just because things had changed, maybe Sephiroth did still consider him a friend, and really if Genesis was honest with himself that was all he truly wanted from the man.

"Hey man you ok?" Zack finally asked him.

"Yes, just thinking on things a bit. Can you tell Tifa I'm dreadfully sorry, but I have something I have to go do?" Genesis said standing.

"Uh sure man." Zack said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh and Zackary." Genesis said looking back at the man before he left.

"What?" Zack asked perplexed.

"Thank you." Genesis said, leaving Zack stunned.

* * *

Reno, walked down the halls of the SOLDIER area. Apparently his punishment had been to start learning how to actually _use_ his new abilities. He smirked, he should have known that Rufus and Tseng wouldn't have been that mad at him. After all he had saved Tseng's hide. The down side however was that doctor woman had to be there observing him. He wasn't a test subject damnit. He didn't care that she wanted data on him, so that she could help people who went through the process later. He had enough dealings with scientists over the years to know there was always another objective.

That led him to standing in front of one of the SOLDIER training rooms, with some electrical crap taped to his chest. Oh well at least he'd get to beat the crap out of some virtual monsters. Maybe he could even talk the good doctor into making one look like Genesis, smug ass bastard.

As the image came into existence in front of him he lifted his Nightstick and ran to meet it.

* * *

Genesis made his way to Cloud's apartment where Sephiroth had chosen to stay, and stood outside the door. The man was probably in some deep discussion with Cloud or doing something else Genesis really didn't want to think about. The red head scowled and forced the thought away. He want to stop this self destructive nonsense. He lifted his hand and knocked.

He stood for a moment, before the door swung open. "Genesis?" Sephiroth asked.

"Not happy to see me?" Genesis said, smugness back in his voice.

"It's not that, I just wasn't expecting it." Sephiroth admitted.

"I can't I come keep an old friend company?" Genesis said looking up at Sephiroth, he wanted to tack on 'or am I not good enough' but he kept that and the bitterness out of his mouth. It did no good to start off defensive and accusatory.

"I'll admit I could use a bit of company." Sephiroth said letting the man inside. Genesis was slightly surprised, maybe he had misjudged things.

"What's going on?" Genesis asked.

"It's just, I've always been touchy on the subject of parents. I never had any really and I don't know what to expect. " Sephiroth admitted to Genesis.

"You realize there is a good chance she won't even wake up? She's been in stasis for almost as long as you've been alive." Genesis pointed out.

"I know, and part of me wishes she doesn't, its selfish I know, I just don't know how to deal with her." Sephiroth said. "I've asked the others what parents were like. But, what about you? I know you didn't care for yours."

Genesis snorted. "Apparently I disliked my parents enough to kill them when I was deranged."

"I remember Zack telling me that, but I had forgotten." Sephiroth said a little solemn

"Things are a little fuzzy from that time, but no, I don't feel that bad about it. I was always more of a burden to them than anything else. Angeal's mom was more a parent to me than anything, literality apparently. " Genesis admitted.

"I do remember that part, he really was a brother to you wasn't he?" Sephiroth questioned.

"By more than blood." Genesis said adamantly.

He then got a bit more somber. "We are friends right?"

"Of course, your degradation made you about as insane as Jenova made me. To hold against you what you did in that time, wouldn't be fair." Sephiroth said looking at his friend.

Genesis just let out the breathe he didn't know he had been holding. "Then why didn't you want me to come with you too?" Genesis hated how much he sounded like a whiney teenager, but he desperately wanted to know.

"I didn't think you would want too. Like I said I was under the impression that you didn't care for parents." Sephiroth explained. "What's wrong Genesis you've been pretty worked up lately? More so then I would expect."

"I just," He started "I don't know, Issues I thought I was over started resurfacing, and finding out Angeal was a child and-" Genesis wanted to pull out his hair. "I've just been feeling alone and inadequate is all. Kinda silly in the middle of a crisis I know, but I can't help it."

"I'm sorry if I neglected you in some way. You know I've never been the best socially. You're the one that thought Cloud and I would be good friends, you were right I will admit, I just didn't realize how right you would be." Sephiroth said looking at Genesis.

"I know, but I didn't want you to just, completely cut me out you know? I've spent the last 5 years, dealing with the fact everyone I knew was either dead, or hated me, and it was my fault. I know I wasn't myself when I was degrading but it still didn't change anything. You can't tell me you don't feel at least a little bit guilty even though you know what happened wasn't your fault." Genesis looked up to Sephiroth.

"I do some, but everyone especially Cloud has been so insistent that I'm not to blame that it makes it easier to deal with. No one blames you either Genesis." Sephiroth explained

Genesis just sighed again. "I am glad to hear you say that. Though Cloud seems to have helped you a lot it seems."

"We think a lot alike. I start to question myself and he knows what to say to pull me out of it." Sephiroth stated. "He makes me feel things I didn't think I could."

"Angeal use to be a lot like that. Well minus the feelings anyway." Genesis sighed. "I really do miss him."

"I doubt anyone will fill Angeal's place for you ever again." Sephiroth said thoughtfully. "But that doesn't mean you're alone. "

"I don't really want to replace him." Genesis stated. "That wouldn't be right, I just I guess I never grieved properly and I don't know how to move on."

"Well," Sephiroth started for a moment. "Like I said I'm not good with such things, but don't people normally have a funeral or something to help them move on? Maybe when this mess is over we can do something like that for Angeal. He never got one and he deserves it. I wouldn't know where to start though."

"I think I like that idea." Genesis said a small smile on his face.

* * *

Cloud stepped back into his apartment a little while later and smiled seeing Sephiroth sitting on the couch in just his leather pants. It amazed him how in one day his whole prospective on the man had changed.

"Did you get everything taken care of?" Sephiroth said, looking up at the blonde.

Cloud just walked over and set on the couch next to Sephiroth before speaking. "It was a little rough, but there isn't anything to do about it now."

Sephiroth just raised an eyebrow at Cloud.

"Its, well. Let's just say it fits my life nicely." Cloud said before leaning in to kiss Sephiroth again. The man was quite addictive.

"Can it wait until morning?" Sephiroth said as they pulled away.

"If you promise not to be angry at me for keeping it from you . A bit of it concerns you." Cloud said, he really didn't want to have this conversation now. He wanted to enjoy his time with Sephiroth.

"I have waited to hear whatever it is this long, I can wait until morning." Sephiroth said before leaning in to kiss Cloud again.

"Stay with me tonight, I don't want to push you to far, but having you next to me..." Cloud said after the kiss.

Sephiroth felt another flutter in his chest at the thought. "I would be honored to share your bed Cloud. For whatever purpose you choose." His voice was a bit deeper than normal.

At the sound of his words a shiver ran down Cloud's spine and Sephiroth leaned in again to give him a deeper kiss.

"Let's at least make it to the bed. What happens after that, well, we can just let it happen." Cloud said, before standing and taking Sephiroth's hand pulling the man along behind him.

* * *

I t was hard to keep Cloud and Cid's talk (since I love it so much) with the Yaoi edition. I hope it didn't sound to awkward but I couldn't leave Philosophical Cid out :)


	12. Chapter 12

Wasn't really too much to change in this chapter outside some subtle interactions. Sorry for the delay. I've been sick the last few days- DHT

* * *

Yuffie yawned as she walked up the ramp to board the Shera, Nanaki trailing behind her. He had taken to looking after the ninja. As Nanaki walked up the ramp he glanced back and saw Tseng watching her, for once the concern clear on his face.

"Are you sure you should be sending Yuffie to deal with the remnants Cloud?" Tseng questioned the man. They were both standing on the landing platform as Vincent made his a way on.

"She'll be fine, she's an excellent fighter and Genesis and Nanaki will be there with her, it shouldn't be a problem." Cloud said though he was confused at Tseng's concern.

"Why are you so concerned for her safety all the sudden, she's not one of yours?" Cloud asked.

"For the same reason Rufus wants to you come back safe." Tseng said before turning to leave.

Cloud looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him as Tseng was about out of sight. Rufus had told Tseng, and that meant. "Wait does she know?" Cloud yelled.

"Know what?" Sephiroth asked as he walked up Genesis following.

"Yes." Was all Tseng said before disappearing .

Cloud just looked to Sephiroth, and sighed. "I need to tell you, what I found out last night. Genesis and Vincent deserved to know as well. Tifa and Zack, should too, but I'll have to wait until we get back to tell them. We need to get going, however and I need to have a talk with Yuffie."

Sephiroth just nodded before boarding the ship, Genesis followed and Cloud stepped on last closing the hatch.

"Genesis, can you go tell Cid we're ready to depart? I need to go find Yuffie." Cloud said to the man. "Sephiroth go find Vincent and meet me in the briefing room. Genesis meet me there when you're done."

"What's going on?" Genesis asked.

"I'll explain in a minute, just please trust me." Cloud said looking back before he went to find the ninja.

Genesis just looked to Sephiroth for an answer.

"I don't know for sure what's going on. He hasn't told me yet." Sephiroth said before he left to go find Vincent. Genesis just shrugged a bit before going to speak with Cid.

Cloud took less than 5 minutes to find the girl in the hold, Nanaki sitting beside her.

"Hey Cloud" She said with another yawn.

"Hello Yuffie." He said walking up too her. "I had an interesting conversation with Tseng outside."

Her eyes just opened wide before falling. "I was gonna tell you, I just found out on our way back. I haven't had a good time to mention it yet."

"I'm not mad, I just want to make sure everything was alright." Cloud said. "I haven't had much of a chance to sit, let alone see how you were doing."

"Tseng's actually been pretty nice about the whole thing. There's a lot of drama, that I really don't want to think about right now if you don't mind. But Tseng's making it better. I was pretty surprised though. I lived my whole life thinking I was an only child." She admitted.

"Tell me about." Cloud said under his breath. It then occurred to him that he had been related to several others besides Rufus. It was enough to make his head hurt a bit.

"What?" She perked up.

"Everyone will find out eventually I'm sure." He said, "I suppose telling you and Nanaki first is easiest, you're not nearly as emotionally attached."

"What's going on Cloud." Nanaki finally said raising his head.

"Like Yuffie said, a lot of drama I'm not up for telling twice right now, but it the short story is that apparently the reason I was assigned to the Nibelheim mission was to eliminate me. Rufus is apparently my brother, and his dad thought I would be a threat to his power." Cloud said voice as neutral as he could get it.

"You know what this means right?" Yuffie said, though the look on the girls face told him she wasn't going in the same direction he was, she was much too happy.

"What do you think it means Yuffie?" he asked warily.

"Your like my brother too! I mean Rufus and Tseng are just like brothers." She said with a squeal and latched on to him.

Cloud couldn't help it he laughed and returned her hug, leave it to Yuffie to make the best out of a situation.

Nanaki just shook his head. "But that means that they planned for Sephiroth to destroy everything."

"Well it's not that surprising. Hojo was a crazy old man, and-" Yuffie giggled. "I get to call you AND Tseng ni-san this is great! Oh and Rufus too!"

Cloud just shook his head at her. "I don't know how Rufus would feel about that, but you've been a little sister to me forever."

"Your too kind." She said with another laugh that lead in to a yawn.

"I need to go speak with the others, Sephiroth especially needs to know what happened." Cloud said. "You go take a nap, seems like you didn't get a lot of sleep."

"No," She admitted. "I had a lot to think about." Yuffie stretched and hopped off her crate. "I think I'll steal Genesis's hammock."

"You sure everything is alright Cloud?" Nanaki asked him.

"Its old, over and done with, they just deserve to know the truth." Cloud said before turning to walk off.

Nanaki just looked after him before settling back down himself.

It wasn't long until Cloud was back in the briefing room, Vincent and Sephiroth were already in the room seated when he walked in.

"What's going on?" Vincent asked the man as soon as he entered.

Cloud just walked around to a chair leaning on the back of it, gathering his thoughts as Genesis waltzed in.

"So what is so important you had to call a meeting as soon as we got on board." Genesis said looking at the blonde.

"I should have called you together last night, Zack and Tifa too, but I had a few things to sort through, and it just occurred to this morning that I should share the information with someone other than Sephiroth." Cloud said not looking at any of them.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked softly, placing a hand on Cloud's back.

"I'm sorry, some of this is very personal, just give me a moment." Cloud said pinching the bridge of his nose in thought.

"I had a talk with Rufus last night after our main meeting. He handed me a data disc that contained my personal Turk file from the Old Shinra archives." Cloud started.

"Why did he look for it after all these years?" Vincent asked, it was a curious thing indeed.

"Because he had a suspicion about my father." Cloud said with a sigh. "Apparently he was right, I'm actually Rufus's half brother." Cloud admitted.

"You're old man Shinra's kid?" Genesis was the one to asked. "How many kids did that man have."

Cloud just looked at him with an exasperated sigh. "5 that Rufus knows of, including us."

"You wouldn't call us into a meeting like this just to tell us you're that man's bastard son." Vincent said sitting up a bit. If Cloud was offended at Vincent's words he didn't show it.

"No, it's what was contained in the rest of the file." Cloud crossed his arms and looked away from the group again. "Apparently after Lazard defected, I was determined to be a threat to the President, even though I had no idea who he was."

"The Turks are usually pretty good at 'eliminating threats.' what happened?" Genesis questioned.

"Nibelheim." Cloud answered a heaviness in his voice.

"They didn't get a chance then?" Sephiroth asked, still trying to offer some comfort.

"No, he means Nibelheim was how they planned to eliminate him." Vincent said, knowing what he knew, they would never have allowed Cloud out of the city unless they knew he wouldn't survive.

Sephiroth and Genesis just snapped their head's to Cloud for confirmation.

"Vincent's right, according to the file, I it was all suppose to look like an accident, it was the perfect chance to cover everything up. But yes Sephiroth, Hojo knew the effect that Jenova would have on you, and so did the President. Afterwards, the President personally signed off on Hojo using me as a test subject and tried to bury everything as deep as he could." Cloud finished.

Sephiroth just felt numb. But Genesis was full of rage. "Those bastards, I'm going to resurrect them just to kill them again, in the most painful way possible."

"Trust me if it were possible I would have done it. I've been lucky enough to kill Hojo twice, I don't' think I'm going to get a third chance." Vincent said.

"They wanted me to do that, they _planned it_." Sephiroth said, feeling a bit of the rage he felt before he had lost his sanity. It scared him but he couldn't help it. He looked at Cloud. Sephiroth wasn't mad that he had kept silent until this morning. He had asked for it after all, but this...he never imagined this.

"They sent me off to die, and you off to lose your mind, everything else was just collateral damage." Cloud said, a little bit of the bitterness showing through.

Genesis scowled. "Maybe time travel would be easier then resurrection."

"It's over, they both got what they deserved. If we could make them pay more we would. Now we'll just have to settle for making Jenova pay." Cloud said adamantly.

"He can't be my father." Sephiroth said. "I don't care if I carry his genetic code in me somewhere or not, he's not now nor never was my father." He looked to Vincent who looked away. Vincent knew what the man was thinking.

"I'll accept Rufus as a brother, but his father was never mine. Neither man deserves to be called a parent." Cloud said.

* * *

Kunsel and Cissinei stretched as they stepped off the helicopter that had been their home for the last several hours.

"Good to see you back safely." Tseng was there to greet them.

"Sorry we couldn't turn up anything." Cissinei said, though her face remained professional.

"Cissinei, head on up to the conference room and I'll debrief you there. I have something I need to talk with Lieutenant Kunsel about for General Strife." Cissinei just nodded and took off.

When she was gone Tseng turned back to Kunsel, "Here are the orders he has left me with for you." Tseng said pulling a piece of paper out of his coat. "A general summary is that you are to continue to assist us in our efforts, and help Reno adjust to his new enhancements."

Kunsel just looked the paperwork over before looking back up to Tseng. "Yes sir."

"Follow me." Tseng said before turning and heading up to meet with Cissinei.

* * *

They were heading to Lucrecia's cave first. Dropping Cloud, Vincent and Sephiroth off, before continuing to Modeoheim. That way if they needed to leave quickly they could. Cloud had taken his spot staring out the window, Genesis and Sephiroth took up their places beside him.

"So," Genesis started looking out the window. "Where did these remnants come from anyway?"

"Jenova herself I assume." Cloud answered, looking over at Genesis. "We always thought Sephiroth made them, but that's obviously not the case."

"They sound like a more powerful version of the copies Angeal and myself use to be able to make." Genesis said looking to Cloud.

"I never knew they existed before, but I suppose Jenova could have used me to make them." Sephiroth acknowledged.

"If they are copies though, that means they had a life, before what they are now." Genesis said, how many nameless, faceless people had he taken in his insanity?

"Do you want to save them?" Sephiroth asked curiously.

"That boy with Angeal, you said he was one of them right?" Genesis asked Cloud.

"Yes, he was their leader, Kadaj." Cloud replied.

"Then if we can't help them in this life, we should in the next." Genesis said looking down.

"If we find a way to finally truly finish of Jenova, that will help everyone." Sephiroth offered.

"We don't even know if she can be destroyed." Cloud countered. "We thought we had destroyed her before, but she just infected the Lifestream."

"She has to have a weakness. I wish I could have found out more." Sephiroth said placing his hands on his hips, head tilt down in thought.

"Well, even Minerva doesn't know exactly how to stop her." Cloud said, looking back out the window. "So I wouldn't feel too bad about not knowing ourselves."

* * *

When it came time for Cloud, Vincent and Sephiroth to disembark, they were silent. Vincent wasn't use to making this pilgrimage with anyone else, Sephiroth still don't know what to think of regarding his mother, and Cloud was simply here for support when needed.

Yuffie just stood on the ship as the dock closed. "Good luck!" She yelled waving them off.

Cloud just smiled back at her, and waved, before turning back to his other companions.

Vincent stopped at the entrance to the cave, and Sephiroth stepped up beside him, Cloud stayed back a bit. He was only here because Sephiroth had asked, this was personal for him and Vincent.

"Go on," Vincent said, "She's not far, I'll be right behind."

Sephiroth took a deep breath and steadily started walking. Vincent fell in step behind him, Cloud still keeping back a bit. The trip seemed to take a lifetime and an instant to Sephiroth and all at once he was face to face with a beautiful woman encased in Mako.

"Mother?" Sephiroth said, and Cloud flinched a bit, as the tone had been so similar to the one he had used when speaking of Jenova in Nibelheim. All the affection laced in his voice.

The crystal hummed in response and Vincent stepped up next to Sephiroth.

"This is your son Lucrecia, I've brought him here to meet you." Vincent said softly.

The crystal again responded almost like it was shying away. Vincent however knew by now how to read Lucrecia's mood. "We all have regrets, but he wishes to know you. Would you deny him the way you deny me?" Vincent pressed.

Sephiroth just stepped forward and placed his hand on the crystal. It felt warm, and he felt a bit of love mixed with regret, guilt, and remorse. "I've done a lot to regret too, but the others are helping me. I've always wanted a mother, but Hojo lied to me. I never knew you, please." Sephiroth knew he was begging, but now that he was faced with her, he desperately wanted her to open her eyes and take him into her arms, like a mother would a small child. Just once in his life he wanted to feel that.

The whole cave felt like it was a buzz with energy, and Vincent was wary, he never felt that he was a good enough reason to push Lucrecia's guilt aside. He wasn't worthy of her, and he was ok with that. But Sephiroth was her child, a child that desperately needed her, he had been driven to insanity by a need to know his mother, and he wasn't going to let her reject him.

"Lucrecia" Vincent said, the others could barely hear him over the faint whispers in the room. "We've all accepted our past, and moved on from our regrets. It's your turn now. I may have not been good enough for you to wake and move on, no matter how much I love you, and that's fine, I learned, and accepted it. Sephiroth needs you, every child needs their mother."

Vincent and Sephiroth's hair were blowing about with the energy wiping about, Lucrecia was fighting with herself, fighting against her urge to wake and her urge to sleep.

Sephiroth's heart sank, he knew his mother was rejecting him, and it hurt. He could feel her turmoil and knew he was causing it. He dropped his hand from the crystal, a single tear fell from his eye. An odd sensation for the man.

As he turned away from the crystal the room seemed to scream "SEPHIROTH" and the crystal shattered.

* * *

Genesis stared out at the ruins of Modeoheim, Yuffie and Nanaki were behind him. He had been feeling better after talking with Sephiroth last night, and even Cloud had seemed more open this morning, but being here would sour his mood no matter what.

"So do we even know what we are looking for GenGen?" Yuffie asked moving up next to the man.

"GenGen?" Genesis questioned the girl.

"It means she likes you, she only gives nicknames to people she likes." Nanaki explained.

"I've been called worse." Genesis snorted then turned to her . "Though I didn't figure you'd ever like someone like me. I was personally responsible for wiping out half your country side." Genesis remarked looking at her face.

"You were lied to, I doubt if you knew the truth you would have done what you did. We all have a lot of reasons to hate old man Shinra and Hojo." Yuffie said, surprisingly mature for the girl.

"I suppose your right." Genesis said re-evaluating the girl before him. "And to answer your question, other then enhanced humans with silver hair, no I don't know what we are looking for, I don't even know what they look like. I've never seen them. You two have though right?"

"Yes, though mostly from a distance, Cloud, Vincent, Rufus and the Turks were the only ones to really see them close up." Nanaki explained.

"Well, someone other than us has been here, and recently." Yuffie said pointing to tracks in the snow.

Genesis bent down and looked at them. "At least two, maybe more if they walked in the same tracks." Genesis explained. "We should probably take this a little more cautiously. "

"If you like I can scout a head." Yuffie offered. "I am a Ninja after all."

"Ninja always gave us the biggest trouble." Genesis said, remembering the war."Go just be careful. If you're not back in 20 minute's we'll come looking for you."

"Alright." Yuffie said standing up and stretching a bit before running off into the snow.

"Why do I have the feeling I just made a big mistake?" Genesis said placing his hand over his face.

"If nothing else she'll probably come back with a few materia." Nanaki said with a bit of humor in his voice.

* * *

Zack sat on the couch in the apartment Rufus had given him an Aerith. "I can't believe there aren't any open houses in Edge." he sighed.

"Zack, the city is still growing, they've built what's needed as they've gone." Aerith said looking at Zack with a slight grin on her face.

"Yah but still, how are we going to have a house built in time for the kids?" Zack said looking up at her.

"Rufus said we could stay here. There is enough room. We can move when we get something built, Barrett and Rude have already offered to help. Barrett even thinks he knows a good location." Aerith replied.

"I guess, I just wanted them to come home to _home._ Not something temporary." Zack said with a sigh.

"We have something else to work through first." Aerith said smiling at her fiancé. The word made her feel all warm and fuzzy.

"I know, and I wanted you to have the best wedding ever." Zack said.

"The best wedding ever, would be me marrying you, surrounded by our friends. Everything else is extra." She said kissing him on the nose. "Tifa's promised to help me plan though, if I help her get ready for the baby."

"I still can't believe she's the same mousy little girl that lead us up the mountain." Zack said leaning back and looking at the ceiling.

"She's really grown. When Cloud was still confused during the crisis I really felt bad that we were getting close, I could see in her eyes that she cared deeply for him, and he just didn't return those feelings. I never did think she would end up with Rude. To be fair though they were trying to kill us at the time." Aerith said shaking her head. "I am just glad she's happy now."

* * *

Vincent caught Lucrecia as she feel from her mako prison. Sephiroth turned to look, and covered his face as shards from the crystal blew past him. She was free, but still sleeping. Sephiroth quickly went to Vincent's side.

"Is she?" Sephiroth asked tentatively.

"Exhausted." Vincent said softly. "She's alive, but she exhausted herself fighting."

Cloud just left the two of them alone, it would be at least a day before Cid would be back for them. He opened his bag and started to pitch the tent they had brought with them.

Sephiroth just reached down and touched her face. She was real and she was here. "Is there anything we can do for her?" He asked softly.

"Let her rest for now." Vincent said before lifting her up gently. He had felt a momentary pang of jealousy that it had been Sephiroth who was responsible for waking her from her 30 year sleep, but it had been the same for him. Only what should have been an innocent child stirred him from his eternal slumber.

Vincent did his best to keep her steady as he exited the cave. Cloud over halfway through putting up the tent and Sephiroth just wordlessly went over and started to help him. Getting her shelter was the best thing he could think to do for his mother at the moment.

* * *

Yuffie, deftly made her way through the town's ruins, following the tracks she had first spotted. She hadn't seen any signs of life outside the tracks, and soon found herself outside an old warehouse. She bit her lip, the tracks would most likely end once she got inside, making it harder for her to follow whoever it was. On the other hand she only had about 10-15 more minutes before Genesis would come looking for her.

Mind made up she slipped inside. She was careful to be silent, even though she herself heard nothing, she slipped behind a stack of boxes that was starting to collapse in on itself and got a better look at the large interior room.

There was some kind of camp set up inside the warehouse. She could see bedrolls, a lamp and even what looked like a few materia, but no people.

She strained her ears for any sign of life, whoever had occupied the warehouse was obviously not here. She slowly made her way out of her hiding place. First things first, she picked up the 3 materia on the table, inspecting them before she pocketed them. One was a fire, only about half leveled, one was a barrier and the last was a summon she didn't recognize. She grinned at it promising to figure out the details later.

Next she walked around expecting the set up. It seemed two people had been staying here. Which pushed the likelihood that it was Loz and Yazoo higher. Glancing around she spotted a case of ammo, which raised her suspicions further. She looked to the far wall of their make shift home, and spotted a map.

The map had red circles all over it, mostly around cities. Fort Condor had a big red X through it as well as several other cities. In fact of all the red circles only Edge seemed to be free of the X.

As she walked over to it, she found another map laying on a table. It was solely of Edge, and her eyes went wide, the new Shinra building, the hospital, the church and Seventh Heaven were all circled in red. She picked the map up and papers under neither it scattered.

There were news paper clips and hastily drawn notes everywhere. One thing occurred over and over in them , pictures of Cloud, they were all accounts and sightings of him. One piece of paper that fell to her feet startled her the most. "_Ni-San always returns to Edge, Always to Shinra" _

She swallowed, grabbed a few of the notes, the map of edged and ran in a moment of haste for the exit. She knew her mistake as a large black dog, with void eyes stepped in front of her. "Shit." She cursed as the thing growled at her and charged.

* * *

Tseng was sitting in his office, drinking a cup of tea, when the whole building rocked. He leapt from his chair in time to see a line of fire rising up the street heading straight for the building.

He turned and ran out of his office, grabbing his gun, as the building rocked again. He met Rufus in the hall. "Come with me sir." He said shielding the man from a ceiling tile falling.

"Its them, should have seen this coming. I saw the one on his bike just a moment before the first explosion hit." Rufus said, opening the door to the stair well, several others were already flooding it.

"I'll get you to safety then go assist the others." Tseng said helping Rufus maneuver.

"No," Rufus said "My life isn't any more important than anyone else's. Go do what you can, just be careful. I'd join you but I've never been much good in combat."

"Sir," Tseng said concern in his voice.

"Don't make me make it and order. Go." He said

"Yes Sir," Tseng said looking away and vaulting the rest of the way down the stairs startling a few of the people trying to escape.

"Everyone, calm down and follow me, I'll take you where you can be safe." Rufus said grabbing the attention of the crowd as the building shook again. Many of the building's employees were still just civilians after all.

* * *

Tifa was washing dishes from last night, as Rude sat at a table, folding napkins. Normally Tifa refused the help Rude would offer, it was her bar after all. However today he had an extra day off from Shinra, and being pregnant she acknowledged that she did need to take it a little easier. Rude had even pushed her to try and hire a little help around the bar. The kids were at school, and Barrett was out trying to help Zack and Aerith find a place to build a home.

They heard the explosion before they felt it, and Tifa slammed into the back of the counter Her head hit several stacked glasses, shattering before she slumped to the floor. Rude quickly got back to his feet running to her side. He didn't even get a chance to ask if she was all right before the door to the bar blew open.

Tifa groaned in pain and shifted, as Rude pulled her closer, terrified about her and the baby. He heard the cold sadistic laugh before he knew who it was.

"Brother won't come out to play, so I'm collecting toys of his. If he wants to get them back he'll have to come visit me." Yazoo said slowly walking towards the bar counter.

Rude stood between Tifa and the remnant. "I'm not letting you take her anywhere." Rude said putting up his fists.

Tifa just fought with her consciousness, she had hit the counter hard. Her thoughts torn between the baby and Rude.

"Aw, so someone else wants to play. I didn't get a good turn with you last time." Yazoo said leveling his gunblade at Rude.

Everything else happened in a flash. Rude managed to dodge the first 3 bullets Yazoo fired off getting in close enough to land a punch on the man's right jaw. He realized to late why Yazoo had let him in so close, as the gunblade pierced his stomach. Yazoo let off a few more shots directly into the man before throwing him into the mirror on the back wall. It shattered as his body clattered to the floor in a motionless heap.

"Rude" Tifa cried out before everything went dark.

"Pity, I was hoping he'd be more fun." Yazoo said in a dry voice, as he leaned down and picked up the uncurious woman.

* * *

Loz stalked through the halls of the hospital. He was getting bored, after letting Ifrit loose on the Shinra building, he hadn't met much other resistance. He was frustrated that they hadn't been able to pin point Brother for Mother. She was getting angry with them, so they had finally decided to bring him to them.

That led him here, Mother had told them that Kadaj was here, but he wasn't Kadaj, he was a traitor. A traitor that Brother cared for. It wasn't fair that Brother loved the traitor, he should love them. Why wouldn't Brother love them? Didn't he know Mother knew what was best?

Finally he came to a door and burst it open. He saw the faces of two startled children, and he recognized the small one. Mother was right, she was always right.

"Who are you?" The older one demanded standing in front of his brother.

"A friend." He said with a smirk.

"I don't believe you." He said glaring at the man as his brother slept.

"I don't care." He said with a grin.

* * *

Reno swung his night stick again as the creature before him flicked then dissolved into nothing.

"Reno something's wrong, the building' being attack." He heard the doctor tell him through the loud speakers.

"What?" He screamed out, he knew she could hear him even if he couldn't see her.

"I don't know what's going on but we'd better go." She said as the door slid open and Reno felt the building rock again.

"Go do whatever, I need to go make sure the Boss is alright." Reno said running out the door.

* * *

Yazoo was walking towards the building currently on fire, the summon was doing its job and he noticed a few individuals attacking it before it returned to nothing-ness. The people attacking it he could tell had Mother's cells, but they weren't really family. He didn't care anyway, the summon had just been a distraction to draw out his prey. He had stashed the woman before returning for his last quarry.

He walked right through the front entrance, no people were currently about, such a shame. He made his way quickly to a stairwell. His prey didn't have Mother's cells but he could still sense him. He had once been tainted with Mother's legacy and that was enough.

As he turned down a hallway, his prey didn't even notice him. He was helping the other filthy humans into a room.

"Hello Mr. Shinra." Yazoo said coolly.

Rufus turned and knew the look in the man's eyes. He was here for him. He did the first thing he could think of, to protect the others, he shoved the last person inside and slammed the door shut. Hopefully with himself on this side he wouldn't bother with the others.

"I don't know what you're after, but I can assure you I don't have it." Rufus said calmly.

"Oh but that's where your mistaken. You are exactly what I want." He said with a smirk.

If Rufus was startled by the man's words he didn't show it. He saw Yazoo beginning to cast a materia, and moved to dodge, caught off guard when nothing happened, then his world went black.

* * *

Reno tore through the building he knew that if Rufus was anywhere he'd be heading for the safe room. He didn't know why he feared so much for Rufus, he knew Tseng would be there to take care of the man. But he couldn't go and assist with anything until he knew the man was safe.

When he turned a corner his heart stopped. Standing there with a sadistic grin on his face, was Yazoo, holding an unconscious Rufus. "I was hoping I'd see you again, you were so much fun. But alas your too late, this play date is over." he said with a sigh.

"You bastard." Reno said charging the man.

Yazoo was slightly caught off guard by the man's new speed, and barely managed to dodge the swing of the nightstick, while holding a limp body.

"Tsk Tsk, you almost hit your boss." Yazoo chided. "You're lucky I want him uninjured."

"I'll show you luck." Reno said, taping back into his super speed again and sending his Nightstick straight into Yazoo's face. He heard a satisfying crunch as the man's nose broke. Startled he dropped his prey.

Reno caught Rufus, and moved to sit him down behind him, then turned to face Yazoo again.

The man simply held his nose. "I don't have time for this." he growled."Your really lucky we already have enough of Brother's toys." He said before leaping out a window.

Reno wanted to chase after the man, after everything he had done, but he had to make sure Rufus was ok first.

* * *

Yuffie screamed as the dog took a swipe at her, she closed her eyes waiting for a strike that never came.

When she opened them again, Genesis was standing before her holding the creature off. Nanaki just help her move out of the way.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone." Genesis ground out as he forced the creature back and firing a Fire3 at the beast.

"I would totally be mad if you hadn't just saved my ass." She replied, before drawing her weapon and throwing it at the beast.

Nanaki just leapt at the thing, but pulled back as tendrils shot out at him.

"I would really not touch that." Genesis said, firing a few more spells off for good measure.

"Thanks for the advice." Nanaki said, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Your welcome." Genesis said as Yuffie launched her weapon back at it.

A few more attacks later, and the creature was dissolving. It left behind a piece of materia.

"Interesting use of a summon," Genesis said picking it up. "You must of triggered a stored release. I'd be interested in finding out how they did that."

"Me to, but we should warn the others. I think the remnants are going to attack Edge." Yuffie said holding up her map.

Genesis's face fell. "They already have."

"Its why we came to find you, our PHS rang about 10 minutes after you left. Edge has been attacked. We need to go." Nanaki explained.

"Oh no." Yuffie said, turning and running out into the snow. Genesis just swore and ran after her, Nanaki not far behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Two chapters today since I was sick and didn't update much, and then when I did, I didn't change much. At this point there should only be 5 more chapters. Hope you enjoy - DHT

* * *

Cloud looked at his PHS and sighed, the area where Lucrecia's cave was located was remote enough to keep their PHS's from working properly. Cloud had wanted to call and tell Cid that they didn't need extra time.

They currently had a fire going, and Sephiroth was roasting a wild boar that Vincent had shot earlier. Vincent was in the tent with Lucrecia's sleeping form.

"You've been pretty quiet since the cave is everything alright?" Cloud asked Sephiroth sitting down next to the man.

"I don't know, I got the impression she really didn't want to see me." Sephiroth said staring at the fire.

"From what Vincent says, she doesn't really want to see anyone. She blames herself for everything that happened to you and to him." Cloud told him leaning his head on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"I want answers, I always have." Sephiroth said leaning the stick he had been using to tend the fire on his shoulder other shoulder, and unconscious wrapping his free arm around Cloud. "But I'm afraid of asking her. Though the people who can give me the answers I really want are dead, and I wouldn't trust them anyway."

"Thinking of what happened in Nibelheim too?" Cloud said quietly.

"Yes, what you told us earlier. It's still hard to believe. I knew Hojo was a sick twisted man, but I didn't think President Shinra was that callous, greedy yes but not callous. It makes me sick thinking of every time I was in the same room with him. The fact that he sent his son to die, condemned an entire town, and sent me as the executioner. I loyally served the man all my life. " Sephiroth said staring into the fire.

"I keep forgetting you weren't aware for a lot of the things we found out throughout the years. " Cloud said with a sigh. "I've known for a lot time what old man Shinra was like. Rufus started out down the wrong path, but after Meteor he pull himself together."

"How are you able to take everything so calmly?" Sephiroth asked honestly.

"I don't know, I guess I just accepted a few years ago that I was the fate's whipping boy. That and it I've had to rebuild myself so many times that it feels like it happened to a different person." Cloud admitted. "Besides all of the negative parts are over and done with. I almost physically can't dwell on the past anymore. The only part of the story that currently affects me is the fact that Rufus is my brother. "

"I suppose I can't stop dwelling on it, it was my whole life. Knowing I'd been purposely sent to kill you." Sephiroth closed his eyes. "Not knowing exactly where I fit in with this is all over. It's hard to think about something else." Sephiroth acknowledged.

"You should come work for Rufus, if your still interested in fighting that is." Cloud offered. "There is still a place in this world for warriors. And you'd be close to me. "

"Work for Shinra again?" Sephiroth looking down at Cloud.

"It's not the same company, you've seen that. Rufus cares, everyone cares, we really are trying to help the world. The people." Cloud had to laugh at the irony of giving Sephiroth a semi-recruitment pitch for Shinra.

"What do you do, when you're not trying to take out evil alien parasites?" Sephiroth questioned, a bit of his rare humor showing through.

"Mostly monster hunting, escorting caravans through dangerous trade routes, and stomping out bandits. " Cloud said looking back to the fire himself. "I don't get out as much as I'd like. Shinra is still a company, and there is still a lot of paperwork, but it can be pretty rewarding work . Rufus wants me to relax more, and I think you being around would help with that."

"I suppose it is something to look forward too, when this is all over." Sephiroth said with a bit of a smile. "I just wonder if anything will ever be normal again."

"It can seem that way sometimes. Something happens and it seems like nothing could move on again. The world just has to stop. But Gaia is resilient. She keeps spinning and so you just have to keep moving if you don't want to get swept up. Then you eventually realize what you've been doing has become your new normal." Cloud looked up to Sephiroth. "We'll send Jenova packing and then we can focus on finding a new normal for you."

"I think I've found part of it." Sephiroth said softly before leaning the rest of the way down and kissing Cloud.

Cloud shifted his body so he could deepen the kiss, and Sephiroth just let the fire poker drop to his side. The number of times that he could have killed Cloud, made Sephiroth's stomach turn. Knowing someone other than Jenova had wanted that outcome almost made him rage.

For now though he would enjoy the fact that he was alive again, sitting here, kissing the most wonderful man in the world.

* * *

Zack ran through the streets, Aerith close behind him. They had managed to get out of the building and Zack had help defeat the summon. They hadn't seen either Loz or Yazoo but had heard from others that the silver haired demons were behind the attack. Someone had spotted Loz summoning Ifrit, then heading for the hospital. In Zack's mind that could only mean one thing.

On the way however they passed by Seventh Heaven, who looked like it had been part of the war zone, as much as the Shinra tower ever had. Zack stopped, he knew he needed to check on Tifa and the others, but the children.

"Go, I'll check on things here." Aerith said placing a hand on his arm, knowing his internal debate.

"I don't want to leave you alone, especially if those hell spawns are about." Zack said looking at her.

"I can handle myself, at least well enough to get away from them, and I have a few other tricks up my sleeve. Go I'll be fine." She said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Alright, you best be safe." He said leaning over and giving her a quick kiss, then he returned to his sprint towards the hospital.

Aerith just turned back to the bar and started making her way through the debris. She saw the shattered mirror before she saw Rude lying unconscious on the floor, Tifa was nowhere in sight but there was a lot of blood.

Aerith gasped and ran over the man's body, praying she wasn't too late. She sighed in relief when she felt a small life force still left in the man. She immediately began casting spells. "You best be alright, you've got a baby to take care of." She said as her magic flowed into him.

* * *

Zack ran through the hospital halls, ignorant of the looks he was getting. The lights flickered as he moved closer to his goal, he threw the door open to find the room empty.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Zack screamed near tears.

"I'm sorry sir, he took them. If we would have tried to stop them he would have killed us." Said a nurse picking up a few things that had fallen.

"I know, I know, Damnit." Zack said kicking the door. It nearly flew off its hinges.

"I have to find them, do you have any idea where they went?" Zack asked.

"No, he left his note on the counter, saying it was for General Strife." The nurse handed it to him with a shaky hand.

Zack ripped it open in a flash and read the note.

_Dear Ni-San, _

_ We've been trying to set up a play date for so long! You keep avoiding us though. Mother doesn't like that you won't come visit, so we thought we'd borrow some of your toys. If you want them you'll have to come find us! I love games._

_ -Your little brother Yazoo._

Zack nearly ripped the note in two before stuffing it in his pocket.

* * *

Reno carried Rufus, through the building. He was relieved to find out the man was just sleeping. He didn't have anything that could break the spell he was under however. Reno stepped out of the Shinra building, not trusting the structure at the moment.

"Reno!" Tseng yelled running towards him."What happened." he said looking Rufus over.

"He's just asleep thankfully." Reno said with a heavy breathe. "That bastard Yazoo was trying to kidnap him. Something about Cloud's toys." Reno growled out.

"They couldn't know." Tseng whispered to himself,

"Couldn't know what?" Reno said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, at least not that I can tell you at the moment." Tseng cursed Reno's improved hearing. He would have to remember it.

"Get him to the hospital. Loz was reported there, but he's long since gone." Tseng said. "I need to see what I can do to restore order here, and contact the others."

"Yes sir, Just take care of yourself." Reno said before taking off towards the hospital.

"I will, you do the same." Tseng said, knowing later they could express the relief they both felt that the other was alive and safe.

* * *

Aerith sighed as she wiped her brow. She knew Rude needed further medical assistance but he would be fine for now. The fact that Tifa was nowhere in the build however didn't sit well with her.

She heard heavy footsteps approaching outside and hide behind the counter. "Aerith!" She heard Zack's strained voice and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank Gaia I was afraid they'd taken you too." Zack said hugging Aerith.

"What happen Zack, are the kids ok?" Aerith said hugging him back. It was a little tight but she wasn't going to complain.

" No they aren't. That bastard he took them." Zack said almost wanting to sob. "Loz, he left a note for Cloud." Zack stepped back and handed it to her.

"Oh no." She said bringing her hand to her mouth. "Tifa's missing too, and Rude needs to get to the hospital."

"I'll take him." Zack said bending down. "Then we are going to hunt that bastard down and make him pay." Zack swore, as he lifted Rude up.

* * *

Cloud had taken up watch as the sun set in the sky. The wild boar had been a decent meal, and getting the chance to ask Sephiroth to come back and officially work for Shinra had been nice. He had been meaning to breach the subject, they could really use him, but hadn't found a good time. When he mentioned his unknown future it again, it had seemed like the right time. He had to admit another reason for the man to stick around when this was over made him feel better too.

Currently Sephiroth was sleeping in the tent, and Vincent was doing his meditation thing that Cloud refused to call sleep. Vincent seemed to be aware of what went on around him and could respond in a moment while in that state.

Cloud was startled however when he saw the Shera approaching. They weren't due back until morning. Instantly he knew something had gone wrong. He shot up and went into to the tent. He knew better then to touch either man. "Wake up." Cloud yelled, and Vincent's eyes snapped open. Sephiroth started to sir.

"What's wrong Cloud." Vincent asked standing. Sephiroth had managed to sit up on his cot.

"The Shera is closing in fast, something must have happened." Cloud relayed.

Sephiroth stood and slipped his coat on. As Vincent leaned down and picked up Lucrecia.

They stepped out in time to see Cid land the airship. The ramp was barely open when Yuffie came bounding out. "It's horrible Cloud!" She said burying her head in Cloud's chest.

"What's wrong Yuffie." Cloud said and calm yet demanding tone.

Genesis just made his way down off the ship. "Edge has been attacked."

"They took Tifa , Jadak and Angeal!" Yuffie whaled.

Cloud cursed and walked past them on to the airship. "You can explain on the way." he said and the others followed him on.

Nanaki just turned to them as they entered. "I'll go inform Cid you're on." and bounded off towards the man.

"I'll find a place for Lucrecia to rest then I'll rejoin you." Vincent explained slipping off to other parts of the ship.

Cloud and Sephiroth were left to get answers. "What happened?" Cloud finally said looking at the two before him.

"We should find a seat, Cid's been running top speed." Genesis offered, before making for the briefing room. He continued to talk on the way. "We were investigating Modeoheim at your request, when we received the call. All we knew at the time was that Edge was attacked. We left as soon as we could, and headed your way." Genesis explained, opening the door to the room.

"Then they called back and told us what happened. They summoned Ifrit who attacked the Shinra building. They attacked the bar, and Rude was seriously injured, and Tifa was gone. Same with the kids, though apparently Loz just walked in and took them." Yuffie said trying to explain part of it herself.

"They apparently also tried to take Rufus, but Reno managed to stop them." Genesis interjected at the end.

"Any idea what they want?" Cloud said, he sounded calm, but he was the closest to raging he had been in a long time.

"You apparently." Genesis said , "Zack said he received a note left for you at the hospital. Since they couldn't contact you they sent me a copy." Genesis explained handing Cloud his phone

_ Dear Ni-San, _

_ We've been trying to set up a play date for so long! You keep avoiding us though. Mother doesn't like that you won't come visit, so we thought we'd borrow some of your toys. If you want them you'll have to come find us! I love games._

_ -Your little brother Yazoo._

Blazed across the phone and Cloud almost wanted to crush it in his hand. "Any idea where they are?"

"I don't know if they returned there but, they definitely had a camp in Modeoheim. You were right." Yuffie offered.

"Then we're changing course right now." Cloud said turning to leave the room.

"Wait what if it's a trap?" Yuffie said trying to stop him.

"Then they messed with the wrong prey." Cloud said before slipping out the door.

"Still think they are worth saving?" Sephiroth asked Genesis.

Genesis just turned his head away. "You were apparently."

Sephiroth didn't have a response to that.

* * *

After convincing Cid to change coarse back to Modeoheim he pulled out his phone and dialed Zack's number.

_"Cloud!" _Zack practically yelled. _"Do you have any idea what in Gaia's name is going on?" _The man demanded.

"Only what Genesis and Yuffie explained to me." Cloud responded. "We are currently on our way back to Modeoheim.

_"You best not be taking down those bastards without me! They took the kids." _Zack exclaimed.

"Zack, time is key. We would lose almost a day if we came back. Grab a helicopter and come meet us if you can." Cloud offered.

_"You know as well as I do that it will all be over by the time we get there." _ Zack said in huff. _"But your right, and the kids and Tifa are the main priority right now. Just bring them back safe." _Zack pleaded.

"I'll do my damn best I promise." Cloud acknowledged.

_"Alright, " _Zack replied and the conversation was over.

Next Cloud dialed Tseng.

_"Cloud, all hell has broken out here." _Tseng exclaimed.

"I'm aware. I'm currently on my way to Modeoheim, thanks to Genesis's party we have reason to believe that's where the remnants are head." Cloud explained.

_"They tried to take Rufus." _Tseng said. _"I could be any number of reasons, but you don't think they could know?" _

"Only people who know are you, Rufus and the people on this ship." Cloud explained.

_"It still would explain why they went after him. There had to be easier targets." _Tseng stressed.

"I imagine they still have a grudge against them. I mean he was pretty successful at hiding Jenova's head right under their noses." Cloud countered.

_"I just can't shake the thought that the know when they shouldn't." _ Tseng stressed. _"I should ask though how your original mission went. I imagine it's even more relevant now." _

"She's out of stasis, but still asleep. Vincent is certain she just needs rest." Cloud explained.

_"I suppose that's at least some good news out of this."_ Tseng said honestly. _"I should get back to getting things under control. Any particular orders you want me to issue?" _

"Nothing other than the obvious assistance." Cloud said. "Good luck."

_"Good luck to you as well, I fear you need it more." _Tseng said before ending the conversation.

* * *

Tifa started to come around in a make-shift cell. Her head had been bandage but as she sat up she felt a bit dizzy.

"Tifa!' She heard a child's voice.

She carefully looked up to see Angeal standing over her "I was afraid you weren't going to wake up." The boy admitted.

"How long was I out." She asked as Jadak crawled in her lap.

"Long time." The small child said.

"At least a couple of hours." Angeal elaborated.

"Have they said anything to you?" Tifa asked.

"They keep calling Jadak a traitor, it was scaring him. " Angeal said. "I couldn't stop them, but they left saying something about getting ready for Brother's visit."

"Cloud." See said and winced as a pain shot through her head.

"Cloud's their brother?" Angeal said wide eyed.

"No, at least not anywhere but their twisted head." Tifa said. She needed to get out of here, but she didn't know what she dared do with a head injury and the two children. She desperately prayed that her baby was alright. Her stomach felt fine though so she took that as a good sign.

"He and Zack will come save us right? That's what they do." Angeal asked sitting next to Tifa himself.

"Yah sweetie, they will." She said kissing his head. She just hoped it would be in time.

* * *

Cloud stood in front of the loading dock, Sephiroth and Genesis stood behind him. He felt it, that fire in his veins when he _knew_ a battle was coming, one that he could fight for all he was worth and really feel _alive_. He clicked the last piece of his massive sword together, waiting for the ship to land and the door to open. Yazoo and Loz were going to wish Jenova had never brought their miserable asses back to life.

Vincent, Yuffie and Nanaki were to stay on the ship incase Lucrecia became a target. Cloud didn't know if the remnants were expecting Sephiroth and Genesis but the three of them would make quick work of Yazoo and Loz.

He could hear the blood pumping in his ears, and couldn't even feel guilty for being excited. As the ship landed and the door opened, a small grin appeared on his face that the others couldn't see.

He stepped out of the ship and surveyed the scene. Genesis stepped up behind him. "They were set up in the warehouse." He said pointing down the hill.

"What's your plan?" Sephiroth asked.

"Break the door down and kick their asses. They probably have something planned anyway." Cloud said stretching a bit before heading down the path to the warehouse.

"You realize that's probably a bad idea." Genesis interjected.

"Actually considering they won't be expecting the straight forward approach I think its brilliant. Hopefully we'll at least catch them off guard." Cloud argued.

"I have to agree with Cloud, they probably expect us to sneak in. Breaking down their door is likely the only chance at surprise we have. Plus they probably assume we wouldn't be here for a few more hours yet." Sephiroth said walking behind Cloud.

"You know there was a reason I was your tactical adviser." Genesis growled out. "If these really are copies of you, they aren't going to expect anything _but_ a direct assault."

"He has a point Cloud." Sephiroth acknowledged.

"Then what does your great tactical mind suggest? And talk quick." Cloud said not even looking back at the former commander.

"I know a different way in, they most likely don't even know it's there. I discovered it when I was here myself before." Genesis said. "We might even be able to get in and get Tifa and the kids out before we have to fight, depending on where they are keeping them."

"You remember things from then?" Sephiroth asked curiously.

"I was deranged not ignorant." Genesis snapped back. "I can remember everything clearly. "

"I thought you said things were fuzzy." Sephiroth said, remembering their conversation before they had departed.

"Some things are fuzzy." Genesis snapped. "I remember Modeoheim clearly."

"Where is this entrance?" Cloud asked, before the two could get further into a verbal sparring war.

"Follow me." Genesis said moving past Cloud and cutting down the side of the path.

Cloud followed, and slide down the hill after Genesis, Sephiroth just shook his head a followed. Genesis looked around for a bit, trying to remember exactly where the entrance was, before pushing some brush out of the way, revealing an old service entrance.

"This would have been handy the first time around." Cloud said opening the door.

They walked through the tunnel leading under the warehouse. It was wet, and the lights had long ago went out. Most of the paint had peeled off the walls leaving bare concrete.

"Where does this come out?" Cloud asked Genesis.

"Near the old offices." Genesis answered as he stepped up to a door, opening it too reveal a staircase. "Ladies first" He said with a bow smirking at Sephiroth.

"Then you should be half way up the stairs by now." Sephiroth said walking past him.

"If you ladies are finished cat fighting we have some remnants to take care of." Cloud interjected.

Sephiroth opened to door that lead out into the main warehouse.

"Their camp was in the center." Genesis explained.

"Alright, let's see if we can find Tifa and the kids." Cloud said with a nod and started making his way slowly into the room.

There were various boxes and other goods stacked up everywhere, all in some form of disrepair or another, but no sign of either the remnants or their captives. As they turned a corner there was a green pool in the floor.

"Mako" Cloud said leaning over to inspect it, rubbing a small amount between his fingers. "Not that surprising. There is probably a large spring just below us."

"This whole building is probably unstable though if its reached up this far." Genesis said before jumping over the pool.

"The area was unstable even before the events of Meteor, its why the town was abandoned." Cloud explained. "After Meteor, well I'm surprised this place is still standing at all." Then jumped the pool himself.

"It's just means we should get them out as soon as possible." Sephiroth added before landing gracefully before the other two.

Cloud just kept moving forward, he was itching for the fight he knew was coming. They check the few doors they came across but turned up nothing. Finally they came to another set of stairs leading up.

"Should give us a better vantage point at least." Genesis said looking at the stairway.

Cloud just made his way up to the landing and looked out across the warehouse. The door behind him was locked, not that it would really stop him. But as he scanned the room he spotted the make-shift prison.

"Over there." Cloud said pointing to the others. "Let's go." He said vaulting down and on to a steel cargo container.

"Subtle." Genesis said under his breath before unfurling his wing and flying down, Sephiroth followed suit. Cloud was already on the move.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled coming to the edge of the bars, wincing at the sudden movement. The kids hurried to her side.

"Tifa" He yelled coming behind her.

"Cloud watch out!" Tifa screamed as a lightning attack hurtled at him. Genesis manage to cast a quick M Barrier and the spell was absorbed.

"No far cheating like that brother." Yazoo said standing on a catwalk above them.

"Get the them out of here, I'll take care of him." Cloud instructed the other two.

"I don't know if I want to play with a cheater." Yazoo pouted, crossing his arms. "But I suppose it would be rude to turn you away after you came all this way." He grinned and fired his gunblade at the man.

Cloud just leap out of the way and between the boxes and the wall managed to land on the catwalk in front of Yazoo, bullets being fired all the way.

"Loz stop them, I don't want to lose our new toys so soon." Yazoo said "Especially Kadaj, I'm not done with that traitor yet."

"You're not going to touch a hair on his head." Cloud growled out, charging with his sword.

* * *

Down below, Loz stepped out from his hiding place. "Time to prove I'm better then you. You made mother so sad that you wouldn't be a good son and listen to her. I'll have to make you pay for that."

"Genesis, I'll leave Tifa and the kids to you, seems I need to teach this one some manners." Sephiroth said drawling his sword.

"Come on. I'm waiting" Loz said motioning him forward.

"Foolish." Sephiroth said moving quickly and bringing Masamune down on Loz, but he managed to stop the strike with Dual Hound. Loz just grinned and fed electricity through the weapon, and straight into Sephiroth.

"Who's the real fool." Loz growled. "I know everything about you, exactly how you fight, how you think, your weaknesses, everything." He scoffed.

"Knowledge doesn't always make up for power." Sephiroth said shaking of the electric attack.

* * *

Genesis worked quickly moving to cage, he could easily take care of the lock on the door. "Get back." He ordered Tifa and the children, Tifa huddled the back a bit as Genesis cut at the bars and the door swung open.

"Let's go" He said letting Tifa, out then bending down to pick up Jadak, as the child was still weak. Only Jadak flinched away from Genesis. "It's ok, I know it looks scary but he's here to help us, he's not a monster." Angeal said bending over to calm Jadak. Genesis had forgotten about his wing.

Genesis did not need to be having an emotional episode during the escape, but hearing those words from Angeal. _"He's not a monster." _ It brought back to many memories. _"I'm nothing but a monster." _He fought back tears he didn't know he had.

"He's right, I'm here to help, we need to get you out of here." Genesis said offering his hand again to Jadak.

Jadak just nodded and took Genesis's hand. "You're going to take us back to Aeri-th and Zack?" he asked.

"Yes." He said scooping the child up. "Are you alright?" He said looking to Tifa.

"I can get out of here. Just go, I'm really worried." She said placing her hand on her midsection.

Genesis nodded and started to lead them out of the warehouse.

* * *

Cloud was keeping pace well with Yazoo, it disturbed him a bit, it was obvious the remnant had gotten stronger. Cloud brought his sword down and connected with Yazoo's gunblade, as they came face to face.

"You know I have a present for you, Mother says it's a surprise, but I'm not very good with surprises." Yazoo grinned.

"You can keep it." Cloud said as Yazoo fired a few more bullets off at him.

"Oh but its especially for you, I should go get it." He said with sadistic glee. Then leapt out a window.

Cloud cursed then followed the man out into the snow.

* * *

Sephiroth was truly surprised at this point. Loz hadn't managed to do any real damage to him, but he just couldn't _hit_ the man. It was true he seemed to know where Sephiroth was aiming before even he did.

"Give up yet? You can't beat me, I know it." Loz said with a grin.

"I suppose if you know me so well, then I will have to fight like someone else." Sephiroth said lowering his sword.

"You don't know how to fight like someone else." Loz scoffed.

"I assume your knowledge of me only extends to the time I spent under Jenova's spell." Sephiroth said looking Loz over for the reaction that would confirm his suspicions.

"I know you." Loz said again in his cocky voice, but Sephiroth had seen the slight hesitation, and that's all he needed.

"You know Jenova's puppet. You do not know me." Sephiroth dropping his sword. "And I'm certain I can beat you without that."

"It doesn't matter what you fight with, I'll still win." Loz smirked. "You can't beat me."

With that Sephiroth cast haste upon himself and quickly moved into melee range with his combatant.

* * *

Genesis slowed a bit when the sounds of battle got further behind him. He would have kept his pace up, but Tifa was struggling to keep up and kept holding her head.

"This way, we used the serves tunnels to enter. I'll get you to the Shera, and then come back and see if I can be of any assistance." Genesis explained.

Angeal was trying to help Tifa along, and Jadak was clinging to Genesis. They made their way down into the tunnels, and Jadak looked frightened at the darkness, Angeal was trying to be brave, but he could see the hesitation in the boy's eyes.

"It's not far, I'll take Tifa's hand, Angeal just hold hers, or take my coat, I'll go slow." He said realizing he was the only one that could see in this darkness.

"Alright." Angeal said and took a hold of the bottom of Genesis's coat. Tifa just slipped her hand into his, and he adjusted his grip on Jadak, who's head was currently buried in Genesis's neck.

* * *

Cloud pursued Yazoo through the surrounding Forest, Yazoo for his part seemed to be content jumping from tree top to tree top, firing at Cloud and moving on. None of the bullets managed to hit him, and Cloud was getting angry. What was all this running going to accomplish for the man?

"Stand and fight you coward!" Cloud yelled out but Yazoo kept his pace.

"I'm not a coward, I'm just taking you to mother's present." Yazoo mocked. Then suddenly fell down into a clearing.

Cloud came and landed 20 feet from the man, and about gasped. There was a large Mako pool, about the size of a small lake, in the center of the clearing. but it had a black grim coating it.

"Mother made it especially for you." Yazoo grinned, then started firing at Cloud, seemingly trying to push him towards the pool.

"I'm not going near that. I figured you'd be smart enough to realize, I'm not just going to fall into a mako pool." Cloud scoffed, trying to fight his way through the hail of bullets, Yazoo was firing at him.

Yazoo just raised his other arm, the one not holding the gun firing, and started to cast a spell. "I figured you'd be smart enough to realize that's not my plan." He said with a grin and fired off his spell.

Cloud went to dodge, but the spell went completely wide. Cloud just glanced back up at Yazoo, and saw a grin on the man's face. It then hit him, Yazoo had been aiming at the mako lake.

Cloud tried to run, but Leviathan rose, and Cloud was covered in the infected mako.

* * *

Sephiroth, martial battle with Loz was impressive, Loz had managed to land several punches on Sephiroth and hit him with a few jolts from Dual Hound, but Sephiroth was pressing him and winning. A well aimed kick to Loz's stomach, followed by a rush and punch to the face and the man was no longer able to stand.

Still the grin on his face never left. "Mother says it's ok now."

"What are you going on about?" Sephiroth demanded, placing his foot on top of the man.

"We've won." Was the last thing the man said before he faded in a black swirl.

Sephiroth just cursed at the man's cryptic message, then looked around realizing he was alone in the warehouse now. He walked over to retrieve Masamune from where he left the sword lay, and headed outside.

When Genesis and the other reached the ship, Yuffie and Vincent came to meet them.

"Where are the others?" Vincent asked.

"Fighting the wonder twins." Genesis said, Jadak was still clinging to his neck. "I was put on rescue duty, but I should go back and help."

"I'll come with you, if they are indeed occupied Lucrecia should be safe for now." Vincent said.

"Come you two, we've got a nice place for you to rest, you too Tifa," Yuffie said, taking Jadak from Genesis. The boy whined a bit but settled into Yuffie's arms.

Vincent followed Genesis back towards the warehouse, and approached it as Sephiroth was exiting.

"The one who calls himself Loz has been dealt with." Sephiroth said before asking "Where is Cloud?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Genesis replied.

At that moment they all hurt the crash, as a giant tidal wave of black mako shot above the tree line. "I'm going to assume he's there." Genesis said a moment later, before taking off to find the man.

"Go I can keep up." Vincent said to Sephiroth, who was a bit more reluctant to just fly after Genesis.

Sephiroth raised his wing into the air and took off, true to his word, Vincent kept up just fine, almost flying with his cape.

The scene they came upon made them stop. Cloud was on the ground coughing up the liquid.

"What happened? Where's Yazoo?" Sephiroth asked, quickly moving to Cloud's side.

"Gone," Was all Cloud could choke out. His eyes were closed and he grabbed his chest tight.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked

"I'll be fine." Cloud insisted still coughing a bit.

"Jenova cells." Genesis said gasping looking at what had caused the dark color of the lake, Sephiroth froze a moment looking at Cloud.

"Yah, Yazoo apparently decided I need a bath in them." Cloud said still coughing the liquid up. The mako burned his skin, but he was at least able to stave off the affects of full blow mako poisoning.

"You're sure you feel alright?" Genesis asked, afraid to touch the man.

"I feel fine, whatever effect it was suppose to have, whatever Minerva did must have stopped it." He was able to stand finally. When he opened his eyes the party was relieved to see they were normal and not cat slits.

"I'm still pissed he managed to get away, the bastard." Cloud growled out. "And I really need a shower."

"In more ways than one." Genesis admitted. "Maybe we can get one of the old ones around here working, I don't think you should get on the ship like that."

"Your probably right." Cloud acknowledged. He was still literally coated in the stuff, and it caused his hair look even weirder than normal, all limp and clumped together.

"Loz is gone at least." Sephiroth informed Cloud. "When we concluded our fight though he said something rather curious. He said they had won, I'm assuming that drenching you in Jenova's cells must have been what he was referring to."

"Well at least that's one of them down." Cloud said trying to at least get some of the crap off his skin. Just because he could tolerate it didn't mean that it didn't burn. "Now about that shower." He said looking to the to the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the wait on this chapter, as a kind of "I'm sorry" this chapter starts off with a lovely shower lemon scene:) Enjoy DHT-

* * *

It took them some time to find a working shower, but finally when they did they discovered it was hooked into a natural hot spring. "Thank Gaia for small favors." Cloud said as he stood in front of it.

"You stay here with Cloud." Genesis said, "We'll go see if we can find him some clothing."

Sephiroth just nodded, as Genesis and Vincent left to go rummage through the old barracks for clothing. Cloud and Sephiroth entered the shower house.

Cloud just started to strip, he was long past being shy, and found no reason to be modest around Sephiroth.

Sephiroth however stood transfixed as more and more of Cloud's skin appeared.

"Don't tell me you've never seen another man naked before?" Cloud said a bit of a teasing tone in his voice. He wasn't sure what had taken over him, but he was still a bit disappointed that their night spent in bed hadn't brought about much more than a few heated kisses. His feelings may have been his own but thanks to their past lives he felt like he had been with Sephiroth forever.

"I have not seen you naked before." Sephiroth admitted.

"Why don't you join me in the shower?" Cloud said holding out his hand, the water was nice and warm.

"I-" Sephiroth wasn't sure what to say. He wanted Cloud he really did, but he had never been in a situation like this.

Cloud just leaned in and kissed him. "If you don't want to that's fine."

"I do, I just." Sephiroth said a bit frustrated. "I've never done this before."

"Sex with a guy is a little bit different, but as long as your partner is prepared properly it's not that hard." Cloud explained, as he helped Sephiroth remove his coat.

"I've never done that either." Sephiroth admitted, not sure why he felt so embarrassed.

"Your seriously a virgin?" Cloud asked surprised. He was pretty sure Sephiroth could have had anyone he wanted. Cloud had, had a few partners, both male and female. He had assumed even then that Sephiroth would be the experienced one.

"I never found anyone who interested me enough." Sephiroth confessed.

"Alright." Cloud said stepping back a bit. "Your first time shouldn't be in an abandon's shower."

"I don't care where it is, as long as it's with you." Sephiroth said looking down at Cloud. Sephra was still influencing him a bit, making him more emotional than normal. She wanted to be with Sky as much as Sephiroth wanted to be with Cloud.

Cloud wanted to resist. Sephiroth deserved to experience sex in a bed for the first time. But things were hectic right now, and he didn't know when they would have a chance to even sleep in a bed again.

"Alright." He conceded and helped Sephiroth rid himself of the rest of his clothing.

As they stood under the spray, Cloud leaned up and kiss Sephiroth again. The warm water coupled with Sephiroth's closeness felt wonderful.

"I should at least clean up a bit first." Cloud said as he pulled away.

"I'll help." Sephiroth said his voice a bit heavy, as he gilded his hands across Cloud shoulder and down his back, helping the water sweep the mako residue away.

Cloud shivered a bit at the touch. "Are you sure you've never had a lover before?"

"Very ." Sephiroth said but notice both he and Cloud were becoming very aroused. He twisted his body slightly causing their erections to brush against each other.

Cloud let out a hiss that turned into a moan. "Keep that up and I'm not going to care about the mako." Cloud said with a bit of a pant.

"Mmmm, the water is making quick work of it anyway." Sephiroth said, running his hand through Cloud's wet hair.

Cloud just kissed Sephiroth thoroughly, as he snaked his own hand around. He would teach Sephiroth proper preparation technique later. Right now he just wanted the man's cock buried deep inside him. As it was being a SOLDIER it didn't take much. A little bit of stretching and his body would erase anything else quick enough.

When he pulled away, he placed his hands on Sephiroth shoulders and pulled him down to a kneeling position. "This isn't the easiest. But I want to see you." Cloud said before placing another chase kiss on Sephiroth lips.

Cloud positioned himself, and then guided Sephiroth's cock to his entrance.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Sephiroth asked, he didn't want to hurt Cloud.

"I'll be fine, and don't hold back, we'll both enjoy more that way." Cloud said, he'd never been with someone as strong as Sephiroth and his cock twitched in anticipation. Deep down Cloud knew he was a bit masochistic.

Sephiroth felt his instincts taking over, and his drive to claim Cloud became strong as he trusted his hips forward entering the blonde.

Cloud arched his back a bit, Sephiroth inside him was defiantly the best thing he'd ever felt.

"Don't stop, I'm not made of glass." Cloud said as Sephiroth sat still, not sure if that was how he should continue. A quick thrust from Cloud was all he needed to break whatever had been holding him back.

Before long he was slamming into the blonde with all his might, and Cloud was screaming in pleasure underneath him. He felt something building deep within him, but he didn't want this to be over yet. Something like a switch was flipped and he thrust faster and harder. Vaguely he realized the tile under Cloud was cracking but he didn't care.

"Don't you dare fucking stop." Cloud said breathlessly as he reached out managing to grab some of Sephiroth's hair.

Sephiroth couldn't even respond, at least not verbally. Sex was the best damn thing in the world. Why had no one ever told him?

Finally a damn broke deep inside him as he pushed as deep as he dared into Cloud, when his body stopped spasming he realized that he was covered in something sticky and white, thought he water was quickly washing it away, as he pulled out of Cloud more of the white substance came rushing out of the blonde.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud looked slightly dazed.

"I don't think I've ever been better." Cloud said before sitting up pulling Sephiroth into another heated kiss.

"If you're like me and other SOLDIERs I'm going to assume you're up for that again?" Cloud said as he reached down to touch Sephiroth's cock.

It twitched in his hand and Cloud smiled.

"Again? So soon?" Sephiroth said a bit of surprise.

"It takes a lot to wear out a SOLDIER's stamina." Cloud said with a bit of a smirk. "But I would only risk once more before the others show back up."

"More." Was all Sephiroth said in a short breath. More of the most fantastic thing he'd ever experienced. "Of course I want more."

"Good." Cloud said kissing Sephiroth again, glad that the water was tied to the hot springs.

* * *

They had actually managed a third time, when Vincent and Genesis showed back up. Cloud was bit tender, he hadn't figured how much damage Sephiroth's thrust could actually do. He imagined he'd have had a broken pelvis if he wasn't a SOLDIER. He wasn't complaining though, sex with Sephiroth was something he intended to repeat, a lot.

Genesis had actually managed to find replacement clothes for him though the man had a bit of a smirk when he held them up. Cloud had should his head while looking at the Second Class Uniform and put it on.

Now they were on their way back to the ship.

"Had to be purple didn't it?" Cloud said with a sigh.

"Just be glad you didn't have to wear the thing for real." Sephiroth said.

"You never had to wear one did you?" Cloud looked up in surprise.

"We all did," Genesis acknowledged. "Not for long though."

"Zack had to the longest I think." Sephiroth said thoughtful.

"At least purple didn't clash with him, do you remember how horrid it looked with my hair?" Genesis said.

"You looked like a clown." Sephiroth said, chuckling at the memory.

"You looked like a girl." Genesis chided.

"I did not then, now or ever have breasts." Sephiroth insisted.

"That's not entirely true." Genesis said with a smirk, "Though I'll give you that you looked like a flat chested girl."

Cloud just shook his head, and walked on, Vincent was a good 20 paces ahead already. As he walked he felt a spike of pain lace through his right eye. He covered it with his hand, stopping for a moment.

"Cloud are you alright." Sephiroth said noticing his distress.

"Yah," He said blink his eyes as the pain dissipated. "There must of been some mako still on me somewhere that got in my eye." The ship was coming into to view.

"Vincent." They heard a feminine voice say.

"Lucrecia." Vincent replied breathlessly.

Sephiroth surged past Cloud and almost ran the rest of the way back to the ship. Genesis came to Cloud's side.

"Mother?" He whispered, standing on the loading dock was Lucrecia, supported by Yuffie.

"She woke up not long after you went after Cloud. She wanted to wait here for you, I wouldn't let he leave the ship." Yuffie explained.

Sephiroth couldn't help himself, he swept past Vincent who was just staring at the woman and hugged her. She just returned it as Yuffie stepped aside.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry." She said tears in her eyes.

Sephiroth just didn't want to let her go, she seemed so frail, but she was his mother and he finally had her. "How much do you know?" He asked.

"I heard everything Vincent told me," She said taking a glance at the man, he heart again panged with guilt. "The three of us, we have a lot to talk about." She said solemnly.

"We have time." He said softly. "Don't push yourself."

"I've waited for 30 years to tell parts of this story." She said with a sigh. "It's time I told it."

"Take her to the briefing room, after that you can rest." Cloud said."We'll head back to Edge." He and Genesis had finished their trek back.

Vincent simply walked up the ramp. When he walked next to her, she placed a hand on his arm. "I-" She started with a stammer.

"It's ok." He said gently.

"Thank you," She said head turned down, Vincent led them to the room, with Sephiroth helping her along.

"I'll go check on Tifa and the kids, Yuffie can you please tell Cid we are ready to depart." Cloud asked her, she nodded and bounded off.

"I'll come with you." Genesis said, looking over at Cloud. He had to look again, were Cloud's eyes strange? No it was just his paranoia, Cloud's eyes were normal not cat slit at all.

"Alright." He said before turn to head to the make-shift med bay.

* * *

Sephiroth helped his mother into a chair, as Vincent sat on her right side, then he sat to the left of her.

"How are you feeling?" Vincent asked, voice low and neutral.

"Weak, but I will be alright it won't be long before I'll be standing on my own fine." She explained.

"I'm just not sure what to say." Sephiroth said looking to her.

"I always loved you." Lucrecia said, "Even if Hojo wouldn't let me near you."

The words meant everything to him. The love of a parent is something Sephiroth had always longed for and now that he had it, he didn't know what to do. "I'd kill that man again in a second if I had the chance."

"None of us, save maybe you Vincent, knew what that man was capable of." Lucrecia said somberly, looking to the man she mentioned.

"I didn't realize until too late" Vincent acknowledged. "But like I said back in the cave, you need to stop letting your guilt weigh you down. Everyone on this ship has things they wish they could change. Big things."

"It's hard, but I'll try for you, and for Sephiroth." She acknowledged. "I can't believe I can finally touch you." She said with tears in her eyes putting her hand on Sephiroth's arm and turned to him. "I would dream about it."

"I've asked Vincent about Hojo, I can't believe he is..." Sephiroth trailed off, unable to say the words.

"Your father?" She said though it sounded painful. "It's true, I married him. Though I never loved him. It was a marriage of convince, of Science. I was never more than test subject for him."

"Then why...?" Vincent asked the question that had plagued him.

"Because I didn't think myself worthy of you. I did love you Vincent, but I never thought we could be together, with what happened to your father." She closed her eyes. "So I decided if I would never marry for love, I would marry for Science."

"So Hojo was my father." Sephiroth said, he felt so defeated.

"I told you that was the case. I never was intimate with Lucrecia. It was impossible." Vincent replied.

"Not impossible." Lucrecia said in a whisper. "I was too afraid to tell you."

"Lucrecia?" Vincent said, "We never, I would have remembered."

"Hojo, wanted a child, and intercourse with the man was not pleasant." Lucrecia started her explanation. "After a few months of turning up nothing, I discovered the man was actually sterile. He didn't know it however. I decided to artificially impregnate myself to get it over with. It was selfish but I at least wanted a part of you with me. "

"You used my DNA?" Vincent said, almost floored.

"Yes, Sephiroth is your son Vincent." Lucrecia was almost crying "I'm sorry I never had the courage to tell you before. I thought Hojo would kill him if he knew. I never imagined that he would have put Sephiroth through what he did. I've managed to take both your father and your son from you."

Vincent remained silent, and Lucrecia knew this was the last straw for the man. He was about to break, but the look on Sephiroth's face perplexed her.

"I knew it." Sephiroth finally said with a breath of relief. "I know I couldn't be related to that madman."

* * *

Cloud slipped into the room Tifa and the children were sharing. Jadak was curled up on her lap already asleep. Angeal was sitting in the corner. Genesis walked in behind him.

"Are you all alright?" Cloud said quietly.

"I don't know." She said looking down. "I need to see a doctor, or at least Aerith when we get back."

"You think something happened to the baby?" Genesis asked, unaware that Cloud didn't know.

"Baby?" Cloud said eyes going wide in surprise.

"That's right, with everything I didn't get a chance to tell you." She said biting her lip. "I only found out the other day. Aerith actually told me."

"Your pregnant?" Cloud asked coming and sitting next to her.

"Yes, we had went to the doctor right before everything." She said remembering "OH Rude! I hope he's ok." Tears were in her eyes.

"We've had some contact with Edge. Rude was injured pretty bad but he's still alive, just recovering in the hospital." Genesis explained.

"Thank Gaia." She said in relief.

"Are Zack and Aerith ok?" Angeal asked tentatively.

"They are fine, they are helping everyone else in the city." Genesis explained.

"Is that why Zack didn't come to save us? He was saving other people?" Angeal asked, he almost seemed hurt.

"Zack wanted to come, the moment he knew you were in trouble. But he also understood that he was just too far away. We were close to you when we found out. It would have taken Zack several more hours at best to get here. We wanted to get you out as soon as possible." Cloud explained.

"Thank you for saving us." Angeal said looking up at Genesis. He seemed to have accepted Cloud's answer. "Are you a Hero too?"

"No," Genesis, said averting his eyes. "I've never done anything deserving of the title."

"You saved us." Angeal said. Genesis just looked away, not able to find the words to reply.

"Congratulations are in order I suppose." Cloud said with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you, it's all still pretty overwhelming." Tifa admitted. "Rude even wants to make everything official and all."

"Do you?" Cloud asked.

"I love him I do, but I don't trust myself right now. I'm pregnant and my emotions are all over the place. I don't want to make a decision like that when it feels like I'm drugged." She looked up at Cloud.

"Then tell him that." Cloud said too her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt him, or run him off." She said tears forming in her eyes again.

"Rude will understand. If he doesn't then you don't belong with him anyway." Cloud said hugging Tifa.

"Thank you." She said hugging him back. Cloud just held her, as another jolt of pain laced through his eyes. This time however he didn't even flinch.

* * *

"Yes, I'm fine." Yuffie sighed into her PHS. "I didn't even go near them."

_"Good, I told Cloud you shouldn't even have gone. Yazoo alone is much too dangerous, look what he did to Reno." _ Tseng said through the phone.

"I'm a big girl." Yuffie shook her head. "I can handle myself."

_"You're a big girl with a penchant for getting in over your head." _Tseng replied.

"Like I said, the worst thing I had to deal with was a guard dog. What about you? It sounds like you got closer to them then I did. You even got attacked by Ifrit!" Yuffie turned the question back on him.

_ "That's different. I'm a highly trained Turk." _Tseng said.

"And I'm a highly trained Ninja. Your point is invalid." Yuffie shot back. Who would have thought Tseng was the over protective type?

_ "Just make sure you make it back here safely." _Tseng stressed.

"I'm fine, I fine, I promised." Yuffie emphasized. "Take care of yourself."

_"I need to talk to Cloud about what happened as well. Do you know if he's busying?" _ Tseng asked her.

"He's down checking on Tifa and the kids." Yuffie replied.

_"Alright, just have him call me when he emerges." _Tseng asked.

"No problem." Yuffie said.

_"Alright I need to go check on Rufus, again stay safe." _Tseng stressed again.

"I will, like I said don't worry about me. See you when we get back." Yuffie said before ending the call.

Yuffie knew she should be frustrated with Tseng, she had been pampered and fussed over by the royal guard her whole life. But for the first time she felt someone was doing it because they were honestly worried about her, and not the Princess of Wutai. It was a good feeling.

* * *

"I don't know what to say." Vincent finally spoke. "I never dreamed, even when the others pressed." He shook his head.

"I knew you would hate me if I told you, that's why I fought waking for so long, even after everything else happened. I knew if I woke I would have to tell you." She said wiping her eyes. "Then I would truly loose you forever."

"I could never hate you." Vincent said, but his mind was swimming with thoughts.

"Vincent." She said softly placing a hand on his claw.

"I always thought you wouldn't wake because I had failed you, I wasn't worth your attention." Vincent said, guilt still laced in his voice.

"I-" She stuttered. "Where do we go from here?" She finally asked.

"I don't know," He admitted. "But we'll do it together. Like we should have done in the first place." He looked to Sephiroth. "All of us."

She finally allowed herself a smile, knowing that while she may not deserve the two men in front of her, they wanted her anyway, and that made all the difference. She just wished she had realized it 30 years earlier.

* * *

Reno made his way towards the hospital. He had heard from Zack about Rude, and his heart sank. Rufus was fine, but Rude had taken an assault from Yazoo, and had his girlfriend stolen. Reno's hate for the spawn deepened with every step. At least if Rude was awake he could give him the news Tifa and the kids were safe.

The damage to the city wasn't bad, really only Seventh Heaven and the Shinra building had been damaged, and while Seventh Heaven, was in bad shape, the Shinra building had been fine. It had been built to with stand the earthquakes that occasionally rocked the planet after Meteor, and much of the physical damage from Ifrit had been superficial on the outside of the building.

He walked through the halls of the hospital, where he himself had been less than a week ago. And opened the door to Rude's room. The man was still out of it, wrapped in several bandages, wirh an IV running to his arm. Not long after one of the nurses stepped in with him.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Reno asked her.

"He's in pretty rough shape when they brought him in, he's stable now, and other then maybe a scar, he won't have any lasting injuries."The nurse explained.

"That's good." Reno sighed in relief. He had hoped that Rude wouldn't have to follow in his footsteps so to speak. He acted calm, but the whole Mako-robot things scared the hell out of him. They really didn't know what was going to happen, tomorrow or 5 years down the road.

"Are you his next of kin?" She asked.

Reno had wanted to say yes, for the longest time he had been the one closest to his friend but then he shook his head. "No." He said "That would be Tifa. She's not available right now."

"Alright, point her our way when she shows up. It's not too important we just have a few things to go over with her." The nurse explained.

"I'll let her know." Reno said with a nod, fighting back the urge to argue he was just as good.

Reno just moved next to the bed and took a seat. "You better hang in there man, cuz I' ain't Interested in Tifa. This ain't gonna be one of those things where your best bud takes care of your woman and all." Reno said putting his hand behind his head and kicking is feet up on the edge of Rude's bed.

* * *

Aerith was sitting in the middle of her Church, after what happened she had come here to calm her nerves. Right now she was alone. Zack had gone to help more with the clean up. She just stared into the water she had helped create.

"There is something wrong isn't there?" She asked the water, trying to speak with the planet. Now that she was alive its voice wasn't as clear as it had been in the Lifestream.

The water just rippled. "I don't know what you're trying to tell me." She said with a sigh.

It rippled again only larger. "I don't understand." She wanted to cry she knew she needed to know what it was trying to tell her.

Finally a voice pierced her thoughts, it sounded suspiciously like her adoptive mother. "Calamity, Moving." Was all she made out. After it was gone the ripples stopped.

"Jenova is moving? How, what is she doing?" Aerith pleaded with the water but nothing happened. In her frustration she threw a rock in to the pool, and even then as it sunk no ripples appeared on the water.

She never thought she'd wish she was still dead, as she hung her head in frustration.

* * *

Cloud left Tifa to rest, and had decided not to rejoin the others, his eyes hurt. He wished he had, had soap to finish cleaning out his hair. There was probably residual mako elsewhere on his body. Though Sephiroth had been rather thorough. He laid down in Genesis's hammock to rest a bit himself. It hurt less when his eyes were closed.

He hadn't been there long before another bout of pain laced through his back. He really didn't think he could have injured himself during his earlier activities, but it seemed he had. He shifted in the hammock adjusting to lessen the pain. But as he moved he was hit with it again. Cloud was no stranger to pain but it felt like he was been torn apart from the inside out. Still he bit back the cry of pain.

A third wave hit him, in both his back and his eyes and he couldn't help but scream as he fell to the floor. He struggled to stand, but the pain was to intense. He heard someone coming and fast.

He looked up to see Genesis staring at him, a horrified look on the man's face before his world went dark.

Genesis was motivated out of his shock when Cloud collapsed. He rushed forward and looked him over. Blood was everywhere and Cloud was shaking slightly. Cloud felt like he was on fire and a large black wing protruding from Cloud's back kept Genesis from being able to roll the man over. The blood was thick and dark and sticking to everything. He ripped his coat off and removed his shirt trying to use it to stop the flow.

"Help, now." He screamed at the top of his lungs, before continuing to apply pressure to the base of the wing. He didn't even want to process the look in Cloud's eyes when he had seen Genesis.

"What's going on Gene-OH MY GOD." Yuffie said rounding the corner then sprinting the rest of the way to Cloud falling to his side.

"Go get the others, and towels and whatever bandages you can find ." Genesis ordered the ninja.

She just took off down the halls of the ship yelling "Guys! Come quick its Cloud!"

Genesis turned his attention back to the man in front of him as he thrashed again in pain, and more blood spilled from his wound. Genesis barely remembered when his own wing had appeared but it hadn't been this traumatic he was sure.

Genesis ripped the rest of Cloud's shirt off of his body and noticed the blonde's skin had taken on a porcelain tone, though he still felt hot. "Cloud stay with me." He said moving the man's head to his lap.

Sephiroth, Vincent and Lucrecia came up behind Genesis and Cloud. "What happened?" Sephiroth said moving to Cloud's right side. He took his lover's hand into his own.

"He's gone into shock." Lucrecia said moving to his left side. Lucrecia had known about people sprouting wings thanks to Vincent's words too her. "From what Vincent told me, I can only assume that the purified Jenova cells and the ones he was just introduced to are fighting each other within his body."

Cloud's body arched in pain, and fell back down. "We have to get him a sedative, or his body is going to completely tear itself a part." She said.

"I have a dazer." Vincent said handing it too her.

"Total paralysis will work for now." She said taking it from the man and using it on Cloud. He went stiff, he was frozen with a painful expression but he had at least stopped thrashing.

"So what do we do now?" Sephiroth asked, a bit panicked. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Not now.

"We should take him back to the cave, maybe Minerva can help him." Genesis said as Yuffie came back with Nanaki and an arm full of towels.

"I imagine she's already doing what she can for him." Lucrecia said. "This really is a contest of who's stronger."

"It can't hurt to take him there." Sephiroth said, not wanting to argue with his mother, but wanting to give Cloud every advantage he could.

"I suppose not." She acknowledged, she knew about Cloud and Sephiroth, though it had surprised her a bit.

"So the fight for the world is taking place inside Cloud's body right now?" Genesis said, but all sense of cockiness and confidence was gone.

" A little dramatic don't you think?" Sephiroth asked his friend.

"Think about. If Jenova wins this fight we've lost." Genesis said shaking his head. "Either she uses Cloud to complete her original plan, or Cloud dies, where he either continues to get resurrected until she succeeds, because the lifestream won't accept him, or the Lifestream accepts him and because of his Jenova cell count, she wins anyway."

"We have to trust in Cloud, and trust in Minerva." Sephiroth said looking down at the blonde. Lucrecia had taken some of the towels and started to clean him up. The paralysis had managed to stop the blood flow as well.

"I never thought someone else would tell me to trust in her." Genesis said shaking his head.

* * *

"Aerith" Zack said slipping into the church. He hadn't seen her in several hours. " Are you alright?"

He took a few steps further in and found her sitting at the edge of the water.

"Aerith?" he said continuing his trek, but she didn't acknowledge him. Then he heard her quiet sobs. "Aerith!" He yell rushing the rest of the way to her.

"Zack!" She cried burying her head in his chest. "Zack something's wrong, something's horribly wrong. The planet is panicking, and I can't make any of it out! It wants to tell me something, but I can't make it out."

"Shush," He said rubbing her back trying to calm her."Have you tried focusing?"

"Yes!" She wailed a little louder. "I have a headache, it like Gaia is trying to tell me a thousand different things at once. It can't calm down long enough to make it clear."

"You'll figure it out." he said holding her.

"No, I won't not like this." She said sitting up and looking into his eyes. "Zack its important."

"Wait what? I don't like that look." Zack said a little panicked himself.

"When I was in the lifestream I could hear the planet more clearly. The planet's desperate, if it's this important." She trailed off.

"No" He said pulling her close. "There has to be another way. You're not leaving me not now."

"Zack." She said through her own tears.

"I don't know maybe we can just dunk you in a mako pool or something. " He said "Anything, I'm not loosing you now that I have you again."

"Zack, you're a genius." Aerith said, a smile on her face. " Mideel."

"I don't care what it is, as long as it doesn't involve you dying again." Zack said still not willing to let her go.

"It's a town that was destroyed on the southern continent not far from Banora. The lifestream, not just mako is close to the surface of the planet. Cloud fell in it. If I can somehow get into it physically, long enough to figure out what the planet wants." She said still trying to put things together.

"Wait, didn't Cloud survive that because he had a high mako tolerance?" Zack said looking at her.

"I do too," She said shaking her head. "Hojo tried pumping me full of the stuff as a kid. It never stuck though because he didn't use Jenova cells."

"Well, then to Mideel it is." Zack said hugging her.

* * *

Reno sighed, he was bored out of his mind. Usually when one of them was in the hospital for a prolonged period of time, Tseng would come sit with them. But Tseng was busy trying to get everything in Edge back in order. He'd resisted the urge to draw funning faces on Rude for over an hour, but his resolve was thinning quickly. The nurses wouldn't even talk to him since he had told them about Tifa. At least they weren't willing to run him out either.

Reno didn't even look over when the door opened expecting one of the nurses.

"How is he?" He heard a soft voice and turned to see Elena.

"Hey Laney." Reno said waving at her. "He's stable but they won't tell me nothing cuz I ain't Tifa. How about you?, figured you'd be out assisting with the recovery in all."

"I tried, but Tseng said Rufus had given me the day off, and wouldn't hear of it so I checked on Rufus, then came here to check on Rude." She said taking a seat across the room.

"How is the Boss?" Reno said moving his feet off Rude's bed and sitting up a bit.

"He's awake. The first thing he did was ask about the civilians in the safe room." Elena said.

"Who could of imagined that the cocky brat we kidnapped in Junon would turn out like him huh? " Reno said looking up at the ceiling.

"None of us have been unchanged by what's happened in the last 10 years." Elena said shaking her head. "Do you ever wonder where your life would be if it never happened?"

"Sometimes, tho I imagine I'd probably be face down in a gutter somewhere." Reno acknowledged.

"I'd probably still be at the bar, hating my sister." Elena said shaking her head.

"She never came back with the others did she?" Reno said looking over to Elena.

"No, though that's fine. I don't know that the new company would suit her very well. I still hear from her every now and then though." Elena acknowledged.

"Tell her, I still remember she owes me 50 gil." Reno said with a grin. Gun really did owe him money but he wasn't as interested in claiming it as he was in ruffling her feathers.

"I'm sure she'll hurry right over to pay the debt off." Elena laughed a little.

They sat in silence a little while longer until Rude let out a groan.

"You waking up buddy?" Reno ask standing looking over his partner.

"Tifa." He groaned out.

"She's alright." Reno said. "Cloud saved her. You just relax, your worse off then she is."

"Baby," Was the next word out of his mouth.

"Baby?" Reno asked confused.

"Baby ok?" Was what Rude managed to get out in his haze.

"Do you know what he means?" Reno asked Elena.

"No," She said shaking her head. "I'll go let the nurse know he's waking up."

"Rude, you hit your head pretty hard I think. What do you mean baby?" Reno said.

"Tifa, baby," Was all he would say but it was obvious he was stressed.

"Wait, Tifa has a baby?" Reno said trying to figure out what Rude meant.

Before he could get any kind of answer out of Rude the nurse entered.

"You should leave your upsetting him." The nurse said glaring at Reno,

"It's not me, he's asking about some baby. I don't know what the heck he means." Reno said throwing his arms up.

"Shooh for now, when he stabilizes I'll let you two back in." The nurse said.

Reno wanted to protest and knew he would win, but Rude was obviously upset. He just decided he'd have to ask Tseng about it. "Alright, I'll be out in the waiting room."

* * *

Weiss sat in the front room of the orphanage trying to keep the children calm. He knew the recent attack had something to do with the fight against Jenova, but so far his phone had been silent.

He and Shelke however had decided to keep the kids inside and safe for now. They had both agreed that they would wait for answers rather than go asking questions.

Weiss didn't want to go join the fight if he didn't have too. He knew now he was really needed here to protect these children. They had no one but him and Shelke. In less than a week they had become his new life and he wasn't going to give it up easily.

* * *

Rufus sat in his bed. He had heard from Tseng that the others were alright, and that his assessment that Yazoo would leave the civilians alone was correct. Tseng had also told him how incredibly stupid he had been. Of course he would have been a higher priority target. People depend on him just to be alive. His life might not be worth more when compared to another, but his life meant a lot to thousands of people. What would Shinra Inc be without someone to lead it?

He was just thankful Reno had stopped his abduction.

He pulled the covers back from his bed where he had been resting, and got up, slowing making his way over to his desk. It was time he took care of some of Tseng's concerns. He had no fantasy about living forever after all.

* * *

Yuffie bit her lip and pulled out her phone. It had been left to her, to inform the others of the change of plans. Cid was already en route to Banora.

_"Yuffie,"_ Tseng's smooth voice sounded form the other side of the line. _"What's going on?'_

"We've had a problem, a major problem." Yuffie said still biting her lip.

_"What's wrong, are you alright?"_ He asked, the concern in his voice showing through.

"I'm fine, but Cloud." Yuffie paused for a second. "Apparently the junk he got hit with in the lake was Jenova cells, is done something to him."

_"Yuffie I want you off that ship and away from him as soon as you can you understand me." _Tseng said, his tone left no room for discussion.

"I'm not leaving him." She fought back. "We are currently heading to Banora. Genesis thinks the goddess Minerva might be able to help him from there."

_ "I'll head there now. But I'm serious. I know you know what he can do if he's been tainted by Jenova again. He won't be your friend." _Tseng said, leaving off 'Or mine.'

"I know that, but he's not gone all bat shit yet. Sephiroth's mom woke up, and she's pretty sure the purified cell's are fighting off the new ones. Cloud's not gonna lose." Yuffie said full of confidence.

_"Doctor Crescent is awake?" _Tseng asked. _"She's probably the best defense you have." _

"She sounds like she knows what she's talking about." Yuffie admitted, hoping that it would at least calm Tseng a little bit.

_"Look, I'm serious though, if he even appears to be taking a turn for the worst, get off that ship the fastest and safest way possible. Don't turn back. Leave him to Genesis and Sephiroth, do you understand me?"_ Tseng demanded.

"I love you too." Yuffie said before hanging up on Tseng. She had no intention of going anywhere.

* * *

Tseng sighed looking at his phone, realizing that Yuffie wasn't going to get herself out of harm's way. He left his office and started down the hall making his own phone calls.

_"Hey Tseng, buddy what's up." _ Reno said into the phone.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to take you off watch duty. Go find that SOLDIER I assigned to you and meet me at the helipad in a half hour." Tseng instructed.

_"Alright Director, I'll see you in a few." _ Reno said and hung up.

Tseng didn't miss a beat as he dialed another number.

_"Tseng what's going on?"_ Zack asked in a hesitant tone.

"I need you and Aerith to come to the helipad in a half hour." Tseng instructed Zack like he had Reno.

_"What's going on?" _Zack asked, he wasn't as keen on just following orders.

"I'll explain on the way just please hurry." Was all Tseng would say.

He heard some shifting and muffled talking, then Aerith's voice filled the phone. _"It's Cloud isn't it?" _She asked, a sadness in her voice.

"Isn't it always?" Tseng said. "I promise I'll explain what I know on the way."

_"The planet's worried." _Aerith said to him . _"We are at the church, we'll get there as soon as we can." _And she hung up the phone.

That didn't sit well at all with Tseng. He contemplated calling Weiss, but at this point the man was probably better off where he was. Not that Tseng ever really trusted him to begin with. And that left explaining things to Rufus. He hit the button on the elevator he knew would take him to the man's personal floor.

He stepped into the man's apartment, and saw him sitting at his desk. "Rufus, Sir."

"Tseng," Rufus acknowledged. "How is everything going."

"Not well Sir." Tseng said walking up to him.

"What's happened." Rufus said sitting his pen down and standing.

"Apparently on the rescue mission Cloud was drowned in mako contaminated with Jenova cells. He's had a bad reaction, and they are on the way to Banora at the moment to find a way to help him." Tseng explained. "Dr. Crescent has awoke and is currently helping to suppress the cells within him."

"I suppose your heading to Banora then too?" Rufus said.

"I believe my efforts would be better there. I plan to leave things here to Elena, I know you gave her time off, but at the moment." Tseng explained.

"I understand, you have my permission." Rufus said standing and placing his coat on.

"We'll be departing soon. I just need to contact Elena and let her know she's in charge while I'm gone. I'll make sure she knows to report to you." Tseng explained.

"That won't be necessary." Rufus said shaking his head.

"Sir?" Tseng just asked curiously.

"I'm coming with you." Rufus said grabbing his shot gun from behind the desk.

"I would have to advice against it." Tseng stressed.

"I know, and it looks like I'll be ignoring your advice for the second time in 24 hours. I'm sorry, but I have to go." Rufus said.

"Just because he's your brother?" Tseng sounded a little terse.

"My brother, my friend, and my employee. I'm tired of sitting on the side lines while others risk their lives for me. If I can help him I will." Rufus said with a determined fire in his eyes.

Tseng knew that look, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop Rufus no matter what he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Not a lot of changes here, and there probably won't be in the next chapter either.

* * *

Cloud held his eyes shut tight, but he could smell the sweet scent of flowers, and could feel the cool breeze on his face. "I'm in the lifestream aren't I?" He asked, whoever it was that was holding him.

"You've been here enough to know." The sweet melodious voice was more confirming then questioning in tone.

"Minerva?" Cloud asked his eyes still shut as he felt a hand on his forehead.

"No dear. She's currently fighting for you." The voice told him.

"Then who?" He said trying to open his eyes to see, but the light was to bright as he closed them again.

"A memory." Whispered the sweet voice, and Cloud knew he wanted to hear more.

"What do I need to do?" He asked, knowing laying here would serve no purpose.

"You need to fight her, Minerva is trying but she can't do it on her own." The voice said stroking his hair.

"How?" Cloud said a crack in his voice, he didn't want to disappoint whoever this was.

"You've always known how, you've just forgotten." The voice said kissing his forehead.

* * *

"So here we are Tseng, spill." Zack said arms crossed with Aerith standing behind him. Rufus was already sitting in the helicopter, as Reno and Kunsel came walking up behind Zack and Aerith.

"On the helicopter, like I said I'll explain on the way." Tseng said. "Reno, take the controls."

"On it." He said with a mock salute hoping in the pilot's seat.

Zack just stepped up into the helicopter then turned around to lend Aerith and Kunsel a hand. Tseng entered last and shut the door. Rufus was in the copilot's seat.

"Alright, let's go." Tseng said to Reno as the man lifted the helicopter into the air.

"What's going on." Zack demanded again.

Tseng sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The mako pool that Yazoo managed to drench Cloud in was apparently contaminated with Jenova cells. They thought everything was alright, he didn't seem too have any ill side effects at the time, so they started on their way back to Edge. He has since had a negative reaction. They are currently taking him to the Banora caves to see what the Goddess can do for him."

"That must be why the planet was so upset." Aerith sounded guilty, looking away. "It was trying to tell me something was wrong."

"It's not your fault. Stop being a martyr. You died once that was enough for the planet!" Zack yelled pulling Aerith into his arms. "Your just one person, let someone else save the planet this time."

"Zack" She had tears in her eyes. "If there is something I can do."

"Then do it, but don't put yourself in that much danger. You have people who can help you." He insisted, holding her tight.

"Aerith," Tseng started. "I've known you since you were a small child. You've always been determined, and always been willing to put others needs in front of your own. Zack's right though, you've been given a second chance, don't waste it."

"I wasn't" She said shaking her head. "Zack gave me another idea."

"I still don't like it." Zack interjected, running his hand through her hair.

"But what if the planet is trying to tell me a way to help Cloud?" She asked looking up at him.

Zack had a momentary ping of jealousy at her words before he remembered that she had chosen him. "Cloud's got a lot of people to help him out. You don't need to go throw yourself into the Lifestream until after we've tried everything else."

* * *

Marlene sat in an inn in Edge, Barrett had rented a suite after what happened at Seventh Heaven. Her and Anise in one room, with Barrett and Denzel in another. She was currently sitting on a couch in the small shared living area.

"Happy Birthday." Denzel said walking up to her, head down hands in his pockets. He still felt a little guilty for running away.

"Thank you." She said with a sigh.

"Barrett went to find a cake. Anise went with him." He explained sitting down next to her.

"Tifa was suppose to make one." Marlene had tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Barrett said she was alright." Denzel trying to comfort the girl.

"I know, but this is probably the worst birthday I've ever had. At least last time the whole thing was over before my birthday." She replied pulling her legs up to her chest and putting her head on her legs. "I just wish everyone was here and alright."

"I do too,and when it's over we'll through you the biggest birthday party ever." He tried to sound encouraging for the girl.

"I don't care about the party." Marlene insisted, "I just want to see everyone together, and safe."

* * *

Reeve sat at his desk. Everything was spiraling out of control. He'd been trying his best to help the people of the planet. Desperately trying to keep the WRO together, especially when many of them had left to re-join Shinra. He had almost felt betrayed by Cloud when he had went to work for Rufus.

Reeve had asked Cloud why he had chosen Shinra over the WRO once. Why he deemed Rufus a better leader then Reeve. Cloud didn't answer him, he had just turned and left. Reeve had been so angry with his old friend for many reasons, but when it got right down to it, he realized what he had hated most was the loss of power.

He didn't understand Cloud's non-answer fully until 6 weeks later when Cloud came back to his office.

_"You asked me why I chose Rufus, do you understand now?" Cloud asked, no hesitation in his voice. _

_ "No," Reeve replied defiantly. _

_ "Because, Rufus learned a lesson you never had too. " Cloud started. "You claim you do this for the people of the world, but you do this for yourself. The WRO is so inefficient because you can't let anything happen without your approval. You want everyone dependant on you. You don't trust others to make decisions for you." _

_ Reeve opened his mouth to deny it. But Cloud continued first. "Don't even try," He said shaking his head. "You're not a bad person Reeve, you really do want to help. But your too caught up in everything to let any really good happen."_

_ "And you think Rufus Shinra is better? You do remember this is the same man that tried to have you executed to sway public opinion." Reeve demanded. _

_ "Yes, to both questions." Cloud said, staring Reeve in the eye. "Rufus was a horrible leader in the wake of his father's death. He's also been through a hell of a lot, and he's learned. He understand now what it takes to govern the people, and he trusts others to get things done. Reeve you never trusted us. Even when we would get together half the time you'd send your robot. All you do is sit locked in your office looking at the world through glass. You don't understand it."_

_ "How can you say I never trusted you!" Reeve demanded again._

_ "Well you didn't trust me enough to make a decision regarding Rufus. Its why were are standing here right now. Your more angry that I didn't consult you first, then you are that I went to work for him." Cloud insisted._

_ "That's different." Reeve said, realizing his mistake after he spoke. "Rufus has so much in common with his father its frightening." _

_ Cloud just shook his head. "From my prospective, you are the one that resembles old man Shinra." And walked out._

It was another month before he had talked to Cloud again. He never spoke of that conversation, but it was only now that he realized what Cloud was trying to get across.

He looked at the people as something to be controlled, granted he really did want to help them, but he had been a product of old Shinra's upper management and while he did care about the people, he viewed them the same way as the others had_ ._ Even now staring out his window looking at them trying to put the pieces of their lives back together he found it hard to think of them as individuals.

And here he was, while everyone else went off to war, sitting in an office staring out a glass window as the world moved on around him.

* * *

Aerith had been tired after the conversation earlier. She had been on an emotional rollercoaster all day, and had laid into Zack's shoulder and fallen asleep.

Zack just held her as the others sat silently watching the scenery go by.

"I still can't believe your alive." Kunsel finally had the courage to say.

"Sometimes I can't either." Zack admitted, Tseng just looked over at the conversation but didn't comment.

"What really happened? I only ever heard rumors." Kunsel said a bit nervously since Tseng was sitting next to him.

"Actually from what Tseng told me, the rumors you heard are most likely the truth." Zack replied looking over at the man. He didn't want to relieve Nibelhiem and Sephiroth going crazy, when me might be going off to face an insane Cloud.

"That is correct, you received information, that was accurate and complete to my understanding of events at the time." Tseng acknowledged.

"Then why did you, you know, let me live? Wasn't that a security breach or something?" Kunsel asked confused.

"Because I feed you the information. I wanted Mr. Fair to live, and I was willing to explore all options." Tseng revealed.

"So you told me, because you knew I'd help Zack?" Kunsel asked surprised.

"Indeed" Tseng replied.

"He's right, the information I got from you, saved us a few times. " Zack acknowleged, turning to look out the chopper.

"I'm glad I could help." Kunsel said with a smile. "And she's the flower girl you told me so much about?"

"Aerith? Yep." He smiled down at her. "I told you she was the one. Your totally invited to the wedding by the way. You too Tseng."

"Hey what about me!" Reno yelled from the front seat.

"If you don't crash the helicopter like Tseng you can come." Zack quipped.

"You crashed a copter?" Reno said looking back at Tseng.

"Not now Reno." Tseng said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You didn't know!" Zack laughed. "It was on the mission I met Cloud to Modeoheim. Actually if Tseng hadn't crashed I might not have become friends with Cloud so I guess it's ok."

"So Tseng literally crashed you into a friendship with Cloud?" Reno said with a laugh.

"Reno." Tseng groaned out. He was hating that he couldn't reprimand Zack.

"Please refrain from giving Tseng a headache." Rufus finally asked. "It's a bit of sore spot for him, its why I wouldn't ever let him co-pilot any Helicopter I'm on."

"So that's why you don't fly unless you have too!" Reno laughed again.

"Enough." Tseng finally snapped.

"Anyway." Kunsel said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "I'd be honored to attend your wedding. But we really should go out and catch up when this is all over."

"We should." Zack said, thinking about what they were going to do when the battle was over made him feel good. It helped him keep his hope that everything would be ok.

* * *

Everyone on the Shera was understandably subdued. Vincent was still trying to take in the fact that Lucrecia was awake, and that Sephiroth, a man he had himself helped to destroy, was his son.

Genesis had assisted with cleaning up Cloud, and bandaging him. It was sadly a task he remembered very clearly. He, Sephiroth and Lucrecia were currently sitting in a room with Cloud's unconscious body.

Tifa had taken the news poorly. She burst into tears, Angeal and Jadak just didn't understand.

"What did those meanies do to Cloud!" Jadak demanded.

"They tried to hurt him, we'll do everything we can to help him though." Yuffie said to the boy, Nanaki had come with her to relay the news since the others were busy, well Vincent was busy brooding again Yuffie thought with a huff.

"I don't like them, they took us, were mean to Jadak, hurt Tifa and now hurt Cloud." Angeal said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Why can't Cloud ever get it easy?" Tifa asked through her tears.

"Because then he wouldn't be Cloud." Yuffie said shaking her head.

* * *

Genesis wasn't sure what to say and he was tired of feeling awkward. He knew who this woman was, but he hadn't been introduced to her yet, and it was obvious she didn't know who he was. She keep looking at him, and she had the eye of a scientist and it just made his skin crawl, like she was trying to deduce his whole life just by how he looked.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Lucrecia finally asked.

"Oh." Sephiroth said sitting up like the thought had never occurred to him. Knowing Sephiroth, Genesis thought, it probably hadn't. Even if Cloud hadn't been occupying his thoughts, the man's social graces would have put introductions out of his mind.

"Mother, this is Genesis Rhapsodos, Genesis this is my mother Lucrecia." Sephiroth said, though it came out awkward and scripted.

"Genesis Rhapsodos" She said a curious look on her face. "Then Hollander was successful too."

"Excuse me?" Genesis said looking over at her, referencing Hollander was the last thing he expected from her.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said looking guilty. "Do you not know...?" She was really hesitant.

"I know all about Hollander's little experiment." Genesis said shaking his head. "I didn't expect you to know."

"Oh sorry." She said looking away. "I just, I know more then I probably should have. Hojo was very competitive. He had notes on all of Hollander's work. "

"That really doesn't surprise me at this point." Genesis said looking down at Cloud's still form.

"I'm glad, Sephiroth has friends like you and Cloud." She said, "Someone to be there for him when I couldn't."

Genesis, was about to argue that he hadn't been such a friend but Sephiroth spoke before him.

"They have been wonderful companions, and I value them, I love Cloud, but they aren't you. I am glad that even though its late, I have chance to get to know you now." Sephiroth said, Genesis thought he sounded a bit out of character, but the words had come from his heart.

* * *

Cloud didn't know how long he had been laying in the field of flowers. How long this mysterious person had been holding him and comforting him. He felt his consciousness starting to fade ever more steadily.

"You need to stay awake Cloud, fight the sleep." The voice said to him again stroking his hair.

"Why can't I sleep?" He asked with a yawn.

"Because Jenova wants your mind. If you sleep you lose your defenses against her." The voice informed him. He thought that he could listen to it all day.

"Ok." He said another sleepy yawn. "Then keep talking to me."

"What do you want me to say?" The voice asked.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked, he was so tired.

"I told you, I'm a memory." The voice insisted.

"I know, but what memory are you. I have a lot of them." Cloud said through his sleepy haze.

"One you had lost, but regained." The voice answered smoothly.

"But if you're a memory I regained then why don't I recognize you?" Cloud asked, the voice was being to cryptic, it just didn't make any sense.

"You've forgotten how." The voice replied.

"If I remember you, will it help me fight Jenova?" Cloud just tried to shake the sleep from his head.

"Yes, it's why I can't just tell you who I am. You have to remember on your own or it won't do any good." The voice responded.

"Ok." Cloud let out a yawn and started to fade more into his rest.

"Cloud, Cloud, Stay with me." The voice sounded panicked. It was too late though, Cloud was already asleep.

* * *

They arrived in Banora and Genesis was the first off the Shera. Cloud was in Sephiroth's arms and Lucrecia and Vincent were right behind him, with Nanaki pulling up the rear. Tifa was staying on board with the kids, and Yuffie had offered to stay behind with her.

It had started raining some time ago, and the ground was soaked, and the path to the cave was nothing but mud. They all stayed silent as the rain fell, and Vincent used his cape to try and shield Lucrecia from the falling water.

Halfway through the trek Cloud started to stir. "I think the paralysis is wearing off." Sephiroth told the others as Cloud shifted in his arm.

"Then we should keep going, we want to be in the cave before it wears off completely." Genesis replied, though picking up the pace in this mud was near impossible.

Cloud let out a groan in Sephiroth's arms. "It's alright Cloud were trying to find a way to help you."

"Sephiroth?" Cloud's voice sounded hoarse and broken.

"Yes." The man replied trying to be comforting.

"Good." Cloud said and in an instant one of the side blades from his sword materialized in his hand. His eyes shot open and Sephiroth only had a moment to register the cat slits before the blade was in his side.

He screamed in surprise and dropped Cloud as the man took to the air before the others had a chance to do anything.

Vincent forced Lucrecia behind him, as they all looked up at Cloud.

"You've been a thorn in my side, much too long." Cloud sneered. "But it doesn't matter anymore."

"Jenova." Sephiroth growled out looking up at Cloud. The crazed look on the man's face was the most unsettling thing he had ever seen. He wondered briefly if this was what it had been like for the others when he had gone mad.

"Of course," The distaste in her voice was clear.

"She could never speak directly through you before could she?" Genesis asked, having already taken up a defensive position.

"You amuse me." Cloud/Jenova spoke to Genesis. "Such an odd question to voice when you're facing you certain doom. But no, Sephiroth always struggled to much for that. "

"Cloud, damnit if I can fight her so can you. Come back to me." Sephiroth yelled, he had no will to injure the blonde, but if Jenova had him, he didn't know what he would do..

"Pointless, he can't hear you." Jenova shook Cloud's head. "He is my greatest conquest, and while I would like to punish you for your disobedience properly, I have other things too attend too. Besides, you've claimed to love him? Using his hands to destroy you should be punishment enough. " Iin a Cloud's black wing stretched out and she was gone.

A moment later, Genesis had taken after him.

"Genesis!" Sephiroth yelled as he watched the two of them fly out of sight. Part of him wished he once the one to have gone.

* * *

They were moments from landing in Banora when Aerith sat up from her sleep clutching her head. She went to her knees on the floor of the helicopter.

"Aerith!" Zack yelled dropping to her side.

"The planet its screaming, it hurts." She cried in pain.

"Calamity, Jenova, infected, pain." Aerith growled out. "I don't understand!" She screamed.

Zack pulled Aerith into his lap, terrified as she howled in pain. "It's trying," She said in between, "It forget I can't handle." she got more out and then she went limp in Zack's arms. Zack quickly checked to make sure she was still alive, and was relieved to find her pulse and see she was still breathing.

"Is she alright?" Tseng asked bending down to see Aerith more closely. "She's just passed out." Zack said in confirmation.

A particularly close strike of lightning jarred Zack's attention as he looked out the window of the helicopter. As he looked up his heart leapt into his throat. He saw Cloud zoom past the helicopter, a single black wing carrying his flight. The man had looked over at him for an instant and he saw the tell-tell cat slits in his eyes. A moment after Cloud had passed them, Genesis flew by in pursuit.

"Oh Gaia," He breathed out, holding Aerith closer. Reno managed to land the helicopter.

"Did anyone else see that?" Zack asked.

"Cloud, being pursued by Genesis?" Rufus said putting his head phones down.

Tseng opened the helicopter door, and looked over to the Shera.

Zack picked Aerith up but was reluctant to take her out into the rain.

"I'll go find the others and figure out what happened. Reno come with me. Kunsel stay here with the others." Tseng ordered as Reno stepped out of the machine.

Tseng found Vincent ushering Lucrecia back to the ship, as Sephiroth and Nanaki walked back up the trail.

"What happened. Aerith started screaming, passed out and then we saw Cloud and Genesis fly off." Tseng stated.

Sephiroth came to a stop besides Tseng, not caring about the rain. "Jenova took control." he informed the Turk in a pained voice..

Tseng just swore.

"We should get everyone on the airship." Nanaki offered. "It would be easier to devise a plan."

"Alright, I'll go get the others." Tseng said and headed back to the helicopter.

* * *

Aerith stirred from her unconscious state with a groan, just as Zack carried her onto the Shera. "Are you alright?" Zack asked softly.

"I, there was just so much." Aerith raised her hand to her head. "We need to go to Mideel."

"We'll add it the list of possibilities." Rufus said he had been walking next to Zack.

"I'm going to go take her to the children. We'll meet everyone on the bridge soon." Zack said looking over to the president.

"Don't be long." Rufus said slinging his shotgun over his shoulder.

Zack just nodded as he sat Aerith down so she could walk on her own. They made their way down to them.

"Aeri-th!" Jadak yelled and leapt out of Tifa's lap hugging the woman tightly.

"I missed you, I'm glad to see your ok." Aerith said to the little boy.

Angeal fought with himself a moment before latching on to Zack. "They took him, and I couldn't do anything." he cried into Zack. "They were so mean to him."

"Hey it's ok," Zack said "I wish I could have come and got you myself, but you're safe now and that's what matters."

"I'm glad to see you to. Do you know what's up with Cloud?" Tifa asked them.

Aerith's eyes watered as she looked away just hugging Jadak.

"He, he's gone." Zack said sounding a little hallow. Tifa just felt herself go numb.

* * *

Sephiroth was silent. What had happened with Cloud, then Genesis running after him had disturbed him down to his very core. He had originally assumed that Genesis had make a rash decision to chase Cloud down on his own, but Genesis had sworn to serve Cloud. How far did that oath go? Was Genesis following Cloud to stop him or because his oath compelled him to help the man even under Jenova's influence? Genesis wouldn't answer his phone and Sephiroth suddenly wished he knew more about Minerva. He should have listened to Genesis's ramblings about his goddess. For now he wouldn't voice his concerns to the others.

His thought quickly turned form Genesis to Cloud. Sephiroth had been in touch with his emotions, especially love for very long. The thought that Cloud had lost his fight to Jenova, that the blonde might never be his again, it hurt in a place he didn't know had. He wanted to cry, tear Jenova part, anything, something to relieve the pain. They had to find Cloud soon, and they had to help him.

Tseng hugged Yuffie openly when he met her on the ship, thankful she was safe. Rufus stood to the side. He had an idea of what to do but he wanted to hear what the others had to say first. Vincent stood protectively next to Lucrecia, and Nanaki came to a rest near them. Kunsel stood next to Reno.

Reno just raised an eyebrow at Tseng's open affection for the Princess of Wutai. He had known for a while, but hadn't realized it was now common knowledge. He wanted to down and check on Tifa for his friend, and ask her what Rude had meant about 'baby', but he decided it could wait until later.

Finally it was Yuffie who broke the silence. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"Any idea what she might be doing?" Vincent asked Sephiroth.

"No" he said shaking his head. "She was always so obsessed with destroying Cloud before that it interfered with whatever plan she had."

"The first thing we should do is get Tifa and the children back to Edge. I imagine Tifa needs further medical attention and the boy Jadak was in the middle of Mako poisoning treatments." Tseng said. "Dr Crescent should return to. I doubt you're in any condition to be chasing Cloud down."

"I can do more good where I have access to some of the old files anyway. I might be able to find a way to counter act the cells in Cloud's body." Lucrecia said in agreement with Tseng. At least she hoped she could. Finding out Sephiroth was in love with this man was a bit surprising, but she would do what it took to make her son happy again.

"It's not going to matter what we do if we can't find Cloud." Vincent commented.

"We don't even have an idea of where he's going." Yuffie lamented.

"Well, based on the past history of Jenova. He's likely headed to the northern crater." Tseng pointed out.

At this point Zack and Aerith rejoined the group.

"You had mentioned something about Mideel, it's not far from here." Rufus said looking to the Cetra.

"It's because the Lifestream is so close to the surface of the planet. I've been having trouble communicating with Gaia since I was resurrected." Aerith said. "I thought if I could get close enough to the Lifestream I could hear its thoughts clearer. "

"The planet just about crippled you earlier. I don't think you need to hear anything else." Zack said, still being protective of Aerith.

"The planet's desperate." Aerith pleaded.

"I think we should head back to the Forgotten City." Rufus interjected. "Cloud and Sephiroth were able to find out about how Jenova was defeated by accident. There might be more information there to uncover."

"Well" Tseng said "If Dr Crescent, Tifa and, the kids, go back with Yuffie and Kunsel to look after them, they can take the Helicopter, Reno can pilot them."

"Oh you're not leaving me out of this!" Yuffie said with a humph.

"Yuffie" Zack said. "Please, I can't watch over them. I would feel a lot better if you and Kunsel were with them."

"Fine." She said with a sigh. "Only because you were such an awesome treasure hunter."

Tseng shot him a look that said 'thank you'.

"We can make a stop in Mideel, but you're not actually throwing yourself in the Lifestream." Zack insisted looking at Aerith.

"Alright." Aerith relented.

"So the rest of us will head to Mideel, and then to the Forgotten City to see if we can turn up anything there?" Sephiroth said wanting to confirm the plan.

"That sounds like it for the moment." Tseng stated. "We can revise if needed. "

"Alright" Reno said turning to Kunsel. "I hope you can help me pilot the helicopter."

"I've had basic training but it's been a while. I should be a sufficient Co-Pilot at least." The man acknowledged.

"I'll go get Tifa and the kids if you two can get the helicopter ready to go." Yuffie said looking at them. Reno nodded and Yuffie bounded off.

* * *

15 minutes later and the helicopter was in the air heading for Edge, and the Shera was making the short trip to Mideel.

Sephiroth went off again to try and contact Genesis. His phone just rang and rang, and Sephiroth wanted to hurl his PHS across the ship. Most likely Genesis was either following Cloud, or was fighting the man alone. Sephiroth didn't like either scenario.

"Still no word." Tseng said coming up behind him with his arms crossed.

"I should be angry with you for following me, but no, he won't answer." Sephiroth said, displeasure at Tseng's actions in his voice.

"I was hoping he could tell us where Cloud had gone." Tseng stated unapologetic.

"He will contact us when he can." Sephiroth stated, Tseng just ignored the uncertainty in his voice as Sephiroth walked away.

* * *

It almost took longer for the airship to take off and land then the actual trip to Mideel.

Zack stood behind Aerith as she Tseng and Sephiroth waited to disembark. Vincent, Rufus and Nanaki had opted to stay with the ship.

Zack decided there had been enough ghost towns on this trip as he walked through the ruined streets that made up the outskirts of the town. The center was a giant pull of Mako.

Aerith just walked up and knelt beside the pool, Zack close behind her.

The air was thick with energy and Sephiroth held out his had as wisps of green energy swirled around. The lifestream was so close, he could feel it, it had been his home for almost 10 years after all.

Aerith narrowed her brows in concentration, the words of the panicked planet were clearer here, but they weren't clear enough. She was still struggling to understand, Champion, Remember, Calamity, Pain, Lost the words flashed across her mind, but she couldn't put them together. Just a little closer, she knelt a bit lower. They wanted to tell her so much it was almost maddening.

Zack was wary, and for the first time he didn't trust Aerith. With good reason. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she muttered "I'm sorry." Before she pushed off Zack and dove into the liquid Lifestream.

"Aerith DAMNIT!" He screamed as she disappeared beneath the green liquid.

"I'll get her." Sephiroth said throwing his coat off and diving in. He had spent so much time drowned in mako, and his veins had more of it then blood.

Tseng and Zack waited impatiently. It had been at least 5 minutes since Sephiroth dove in.

"Where is he, he should have got her by now." Zack demanded, he was angry at her for lying to him, and angry at himself for not being able to stop her.

"Zack, there isn't much we can do but wait." Tseng said but Zack could tell the man was worried too.

"Why would she do that?" Zack said tears in his eyes.

Tseng went to reply, but then soaring out of the water, was Sephiroth, carrying Aerith. The liquid clung to his body as he landed beside them. "She's still alive, but it took me a while to find her, she got caught in the current."

"Aerith." Zack said taking her from Sephiroth and trying to wipe the substance from her.

"We need to get her cleaned up." Tseng said placing a hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Yah." Zack said steadying himself.

* * *

When Aerith opened her eyes, she immediately recognized where she was, but the calmness she normally felt in the Lifestream was replaced with the sounds of battle and the sky had darkened and the flowers were wilting.

No one was there to speak to her, but she looked up and saw the form of a beautiful woman with long flowing hair, dressed in glowing golden armor. She looked worn, facing her was the blue skinned, silver haired abomination that was Jenova. It was clear Jenova was winning.

"Your nothing without your Champion, or should I say mine!" Jenova snarled at the Goddess.

"Cloud will never truly be yours witch." Minerva's voice of song filled the air. Neither had noticed Aerith's appearance.

"Aerith, why are you here?" and voice filtered through her mind, she recognized it as Gaia's voice.

"I heard your cries, but I couldn't understand." Aerith said knowing it was pointless to try and find the planet with her eyes, instead she stayed fixed on the battle before her.

"I was trying warn you" The planet said softly in her mind. "You're forgetting how to listen."

"I can't help it." Aerith squeezed her eyes shut.

"I know, but you need to leave this place. They will have destroyed it all in a matter of hours." The planet informed the flower girl.

"What can I do to help Cloud?" Aerith pleaded with Gaia.

"Now, only Cloud can truly help himself. " Gaia told her. "Enjoy your second chance my child."

"Please, there must be something I can do." she begged.

"He needs to discover himself. He needs to remember. In his current state you can't help him with that." Gaia reinforced her position. "Though I suppose you could pass a message to someone who can."

"Anything." Aerith said trying to fit her return to the material world.

"Tell his brother, that he's on the right track. He may be the key to restoring Cloud's mind." Gaia said and Aerith felt her mind slipping away.

"His brother! But Cloud was an only child!" Aerith stressed, but it was too late, her consciousness was already crashing back into her body.

* * *

When she came too, she realized she was clean and wearing different clothing, As she opened her eyes she could see Zack looking at her, concern in his eyes.

"Don't you ever do anything that stupid again." Zack said pulling her into a hug. "If Sephiroth hadn't" He choked out.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "I just, I was so close to understanding."

"We'll be arriving in the Forgotten City soon, you were out for a while." Zack informed her sitting back a bit. "I was afraid you weren't going to wake up."

"I would have always found a way back to you." She confessed, rubbing her eyes.

Zack just leaned in and kissed her, pouring all his love, all his worry, everything into it. Aerith just wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Mostly minor changes, especially since Cloud is still possessed. Sorry I had intended it have this finished _ages _ago. There are only 2 more chapters worth of original story content though, and I'll be writing a special second epilogue specifically for this story ^_^ Please review- DHT

* * *

Rufus stepped out of the Shera as snow met his shoes. He looked in awe at the sight before him. He had always wanted to set foot in this place and now he had his chance. "Quite a view isn't it." He said to Tseng.

"Just be on guard, remember those things we fought before." Tseng looking over at Rufus as he spoke.

"Where is the memory chamber you told us about?" Vincent asked looking to Sephiroth. Nanaki stood at his side.

"It's a bit of a hike from here." Sephiroth informed him. "I'll lead you."

"Wait!" Zack called helping Aerith up from the bottom of the ship. She was still weak.

"You should stay here with her, she's in no condition to be going out, especially if we run into more of those golems." Tseng said looking up at them.

"The planet, I did get some information from her, I don't understand it though. " Aerith shook her head in confusion. "I thought you might know more." She was looking at Tseng.

"Can it wait until we return?" Rufus asked her.

"I don't think it should." Aerith replied looking to Rufus. "We need to find his brother, the planet said he was on the right track. I was under the impression Cloud was an only child."

Rufus just grinned. "Well then." he felt a sense of pride swell in him. "Then we really should get going."

"You know who Cloud's brother is?" Aerith asked only slightly surprised.

"Me" Rufus boasted while nodding up to her. "I'll fill you in later, it's a long story but if what I'm doing really is going to help Cloud then we should hurry."

Zack looked at him slightly in shock. " But how."

"Oh come now it can't be that surprising, You knew about Lazard, you can't think my father had only one bastard child." Rufus said with a smug grin. "I really would like to answer your questions, but just keep the lady safe." Rufus turned back around.

"It's true Zack" Tseng interjected with a bit of sympathy for the man. "If Rufus is on to something we need to figure it out." And he followed Rufus, Nanaki was already going after the man.

"I'm glad to see you well." Sephiroth directed at Aerith before turning to leave. He walked up ahead of the others to show them the way.

Aerith just turned to Zack. "Do you think Cloud knows?"

"Probably," Zack replied crossing his arms. "Why do I get the impression we've missed a lot?" His thoughts also wandered back to Yuffie and Tseng wondering what was going on there.

* * *

Sephiroth lead the group, flanked by Nanaki. Rufus walked at a steady pace behind him, Tseng at his side. Vincent brought up the rear.

"Through the heavens we shall fly, to bring us peace and a brand new sky. With green and gold, we shall flee, and sleep until we fell the breeze. When morrow wakes we'll have found our home, never more shall we have to roam." Rufus whispered to himself.

"What was that sir?" Tseng asked him.

"It was an old nursery rhyme my grandmother use to tell me." Rufus admitted. "I hadn't thought about it in years, but with everything going on."

"Why would it be important now?" Tseng questioned again looking at Rufus, but before he could answer, Sephiroth shouted for their attention.

"What?" Rufus asked as he turned his attention to Sephiroth. As he looked past the man his eyes went wide and he drew his shotgun, Tseng reflexively moved closer to him as at least 10 of the humanoid golems and several more cat golems stepped out from behind the houses.

Vincent swore and Rufus looked back to see they were closing in on the other side as well.

"Well this isn't exactly what I planned to do on this trip." Rufus quipped making sure his gun was loaded.

Sephiroth drew Masamune and look a defensive stance as well.

They waited for an attack that never came, instead the creatures knelt before them. The group eyed them warily as they stood there seeming to wait for a command of some kind.

"So these things attacked you before? Now they seem to be await orders of some kind from us." Sephiroth said confused, before testing a "stand down." The creatures didn't move.

"Strange indeed." Tseng admitted, he didn't bother trying to command them.

Rufus lowered his shotgun, he had an idea and fuelled by Aerith's words he stepped out away from the others. "Rufus" Tseng called, whether he was frustrated or truly worried Rufus wasn't sure.

"Stand down and sleep until I call for you." Rufus ordered standing tall and confident in front of the mass of golems.

The creatures started to retreat and power down as they slipped behind the Ancient houses.

"That was unexpected." Sephiroth stated, looking to Rufus and resheathing his sword.

Vincent just lowered his gun and looked to the man as well. "How did you know what to say to them?"

"I'd like to know that too." Tseng added.

"A feeling really." Rufus said with a slight grin. "And well, for once it seems I've actually got the planet on my side."

"That was still incredibly foolish." Tseng insisted.

"Either way the golems are no longer a threat." He shrugged casually before looking to Sephiroth. "I believe you were leading us somewhere."

Sephiroth cast one last glance at the others before proceeding on.

* * *

The snow crunching under their boots was the only sound they heard as the wind hollowed. It was starting to get dark.

"Here we are." Sephiroth informed the group, stopping in front of the massive doors that were still open.

"Simply marvelous, and to think all this time we thought the Cetra were technologically inferior." Rufus praised running his hand along to the ruins.

"Be careful sir." Tseng insisted.

"Oh lay off it Tseng, just because you've become more open with your sister, doesn't mean I will tolerate your nannying. I know what I'm doing." Rufus snapped, not taking his eyes off the runes.

"I can't read them, Aerith could, I don't know how we activated it before, the last thing I remember was investigating the inside." Sephiroth offered.

"It really is remarkable. It runs off Mako energy." Rufus revealed with slight surprise. "And here I thought we were the first to think of it."

"How did you determine that?" Sephiroth asked obviously surprised.

"See the groves, those are the pipes that draw up the energy. Really I'd say that this is a primitive form of Materia. I've always been told that Materia was the stored crystallized form of the Ancient's knowledge. " Rufus explained.

"That's what I always understood it to be too." Sephiroth acknowledged. Tseng and Vincent were both standing guard outside as the two looked around the inactive chamber.

"How many memories do you think are stored in this place?" Sephiroth finally asked.

"Thousands I'd imagine." Rufus speculated "It's hard to tell." He ran his hand along the wall. There were hundreds and hundreds of little tiny orbs embedded in it.

As Rufus continued down the wall, feeling them as he went 5 lit up with a glowing green.

"Well that's something." Rufus said, before his whole world spun into black.

* * *

"Shinra! Shinra!" A man of about 30 years old came charging at Rufus, he was disoriented but his body moved anyway. "Ah I suppose it's time?" Rufus's body spoke, the voice sounded old and worn.

"Yes! We've salvaged the last pieces off Vegnagun needed to complete the ship." The man replied quickly before catching his breath.

"Alright, I'll come finish up." Rufus nodded as he spoke, then stood and walked, it was much like what Cloud and Sephiroth described, his body was moving on his own accord but his mind was simply watching a movie play out. As he stepped to the door, his body turned to a small mirror on the wall. The man was old at least in his late 60's, gray hair decorated his frame, and as he took in his dress, it was tribal in nature. The man's eyes shown with wisdom however.

Rufus followed the man, for he had no other choice, to a large machine. "Any report on the calamity?" Rufus asked, as he attempted to wire something.

"She was spotted 3 days travel from here, Bevelle is already in ruin." The man, who had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes told Rufus.

"I wish I had more time, but Omega can only take spirit energy. It can save the Farplane, and our spirits but we will have to give up our bodies." Rufus explained. "I thought you should know. I don't have more time."

"But you promised Rin, and my mother!" The man exclaimed, suddenly wary of the person before him.

"I know," Rufus replied sadly. "And I am protecting you. You'll find new life on our new home. Either I save our souls or I save nothing at all. She's worse than SIN, she'll never stop until we are all destroyed."

"How do you know it will work?" The man asked still hesitant..

"I don't" Rufus answered then flipped switch before he lost his nerve. Rufus felt energy pulling at him and everything swirled into black again.

* * *

The first thing Rufus noticed when he awoke again was the scent of flowers. The body he was in felt much younger, very young in fact if his prospective was anything to go by.

"Ah Lin you're wake good." A older but beautiful woman smiled at him. She had blonde hair, that was just starting to turn gray, and a nice smile that only had a hint of wrinkles.

"I didn't mean to sleep so late, sorry mom." A young voice squeaked as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's ok, the elders said we would ride on for now, the Chocobo's aren't tired, and the planet is keeping us sustained. Right now there isn't much to do but wait. Besides you need your rest you're still growing." The woman ruffled his hair for good measure.

"I just don't understand, what are we even looking for? I thought the last place was nice." Lin/Rufus said with a huff.

"It was nice, but the elder's said that it was best to keep moving, if we stop for too long we lose the planet's sustenance." The woman answered with a slight smile.

"But father said we weren't suppose to keep it." Lin/Rufus insisted.

"No, not forever, but we have to find the perfect place to settle, our promised land so to speak." The woman replied before looking out the back of the wagon.

"I don't think it really exists." Lin/Rufus snapped crossing his arms. "If we have been looking since before I was born, and haven't found it yet. We aren't going to find it."

"Sometimes I think you are really the smartest one of us." The woman was very patient as she spoke, the smile never leaving her face. "You'll have your place on the council just like your father when you're older all Shinra men do. Maybe then you can talk some sense into them."

"Yah maybe." The boy huffed and leaned back against the wagon wall. The memory ended and the blackness consumed Rufus again.

* * *

As his vision cleared, he was face to face with another man. _Cloud?!_ Filtered across his thoughts.

"Any progress ?" Cloud's look alike asked him.

"I'm close Sky," Rufus replied shaking his head. "I know I can contain her, just buy me some time."

"I'm trying. We've finally convinced the elders to settle and build defenses. Father, wasn't pleased I went behind his back, but Fenir swayed the vote." Sky explained.

"That should give me enough time then." Rufus acknowledged with a smile. "And father is a fool. Just watch he will be one of the first to lose his connection."

"I've been chosen as the head of the new city's guard. " Sky informed him, a bit of a smile on his face.

"Well that should catch Sephra's attention." Rufus teased.

Sky blushed but seemed indignant. "I am not doing this for the lady's affection. Besides they decided it was going to be either me or you, considering our family name. No offense but I'd rather have you here planning then out there fighting. "

"True I suppose. We are a people of tradition, if Shinra saved them once, Shinra will save them again." Rufus said shaking his head.

"You may very well save us." Sky put a hand on his brother's shoulder as he spoke. "Just don't neglect your wife. I heard pregnant women are moody. "

"She understands my research is going to protect her and the little one. And everyone else, she's not upset with the time I spend in the lab." Rufus explained.

"I know brother, just I don't want you to lose sight of what you're fighting for." Sky voice turned serious.

Rufus simply pulled out a locket and flipped it open, inside was a picture of the most gorgeous woman Rufus had ever seen, she had blue eyes and honey colored hair. No wonder this man had fallen for her. "I keep her close to my heart at all times. I will have the containment ready."

His vision spiraled yet again. He felt he was close to something.

* * *

As he awoke again, the body he was in was frantic. " I know it's here,"

"Looking for this?" A sweet voice asked him holding up a small box.

"Oh Shiva, thank you yes." Rufus said turning, relief in his voice as he was face to face with the woman in the picture. "Where is Rayne?" he asked.

"Back at the house with Sephra, did you really think I would bring her outside the gates?" Shiva asked a bit scathingly.

"Jenova is miles away, I thought you might bring her to see her dad." Rufus responded a bit annoyed. "Beside the golems are a good enough defense."

"You should go to her, where it's safe, Rylan." Shiva insisted. "You haven't even fully tested them. You don' t know how they will perform. All you care about is this." She held up the box a bit higher as she spoke.

"Just let me finish the box, and I'll go." Rylan/Rufus said reaching out.

"You can finish it later." Shiva insisted.

"I'm almost there." Rylan sounded frustrated.

"Your forgetting about us." Shiva had tears in her eyes.

"This is all about you!" Rylan roared at her and grabbed the box.

"No, it's not, not anymore. Finish your box, it's a fool's errand anyway. I've seen it!" Shiva insisted, before she ran out of Rylan's tent.

Rylan/Rufus just looked at the box in his hand. "I know, It will work, have faith please." he whispered and the world swirled again.

* * *

As Rufus came too, he saw himself looking at one of the orbs that he had noticed embedded in the wall of the chamber. As he took in his surroundings, he realized he was in the center off the memory chamber.

"Sky died to save us all, he found a solution but at the cost of himself. He said he had nothing left to live for when Sephra died, and I've seemed to have driven everyone who cared about me away. The only comfort I take in this, is that we will survive. I don't know if Sky's spell will hold forever, but I do know we can't say here any longer. This will be the last recording for the hall. The world is freezing and we move again to find a new land. Many have lost their connection to the planet, such as myself and have no reason to continue on a prolonged journey.

I'm rambling though. Here are our records, our knowledge, I will seal it, so that if Sky's spell one day falls, our descendants will have our knowledge. Maybe one of them can finish my invention and finally truly defeat Jenova. I'm sealing it in the center of the room. If you can see this, I wish you the luck we didn't have. And remember, don't ever lose sight of what your fighting for. It can mean the difference between success and failure."

With that Rufus's world whirled black one last time.

* * *

When he sat up, he looked around and saw Sephiroth and Tseng starting to stand, Vincent was still at the edge of the room.

"Sir, are you alright?" Tseng asked.

"I'm fine," He replied quickly before looking to Sephiroth, "I assume that's similar to what you experienced before?"

"It would appear so." Sephiroth acknowledged. "Though this time it seems I was merrily an observer."

"Yah I got the front seat this time" He joked a bit holding his head as he stood. "But now I know why the planet wanted me to come here." He walked over to the middle pedestal.

"Do you know how to operate it?" Sephiroth asked.

"I think so." He nodded and looked it over, before moving his hand down along the side of the pedestal.

A look of concentration crossed his face, as he pressed a few buttons along the side. When he stepped back, the orb seemed to split down the middle, to reveal and old piece of machinery in the shape of a box.

"I need to finish it." Rufus nearly demand.

"Do you even have any idea where to start?" Vincent asked, he hadn't been privy to the vision.

"It's a bit fuzzy but yes, we need to get back to Edge though, I can't do it here." Rufus responded as he examined it.

"That's suppose to help Cloud?" Sephiroth voice was hopeful. He already missed Cloud dearly.

"Its suppose to help everyone." Rufus was full of conviction as he spoke.

* * *

Sephiroth stood on the bridge of the Shera, this time alone. Vincent was off in some secluded corner. Zack was still tending to Aerith who was still weak from her dip in the Lifestream. Tseng was somewhere with Rufus who in turn was trying to decipher what he could about the box. And Nanaki was down in the bowls of the ship resting in the same spot he had shared with Yuffie before.

He looked at his phone again which was silent as ever. He had tried another 3 times to reach Genesis, and even once to call Cloud's cell. All 4 attempts were in vain. What the hell was Genesis doing? He thought the man had gone insane again, but at the same time he wished he'd done the same thing. Standing around doing nothing while Cloud was out there somewhere fighting Jenova alone bothered him to his very core.

* * *

Tifa held her breath a moment as she pushed the door open to Rude's room. He was sitting up, staring out the window.

"Rude" She sighed in relief.

"Tifa!" He whipped his head around as he spoke, trying to get out of bed.

"You lay back down." She insisted, at his side in an instant.

"Are you alright? Is the baby?" Rude asked.

"The baby is fine." Tifa answered with a smile. "Probably in better shape than I am the doctors said."

"So when were you gonna tell me you were a soon-to-be-dad?" Reno asked leaning on the door frame to his room. Tifa hadn't notice he had come in behind her.

"Didn't have a chance man, we just found out." Rude repiled looking past Tifa over to Reno.

Tifa looked around to meet the eyes of Reno, he didn't actually look mad, and Tifa relaxed a bit. Reno could be a complicated person, but she had begun to understand his body language. "Things haven't exactly been normal you know." She teased Reno a bit.

"I know," Reno smiled moving and coming over to his friend's bed. "And I'm glad your both alright."

"The doc says I can get out of here by tomorrow." Rude informed both of them. " Did you get the bastards, no one told me much of anything."

"Yah, kinda." Reno replied scratching the back of his head, and then started informing his friend of everything he knew.

"Cloud's lost it?" Rude sounded concerned as he looked over at Tifa.

"I didn't see, but yes." She nodded sadly. "The others are currently trying to help him.

"When I get out of here I promise I'll do what I can." Rude offered kissing her hand.

"No you ain't buddy." Reno interjected, drawing his friend attention. "The two of you need to concentrate on that kid, and being there for em. There are enough orphan's in this world already. I'll take care of this one for ya."

"Reno," Rude honestly didn't know how to respond. "I can't-"

"You can and you will." Reno insisted, pressing Rude back down in the sheets just to prove his point.

"Thank you." Tifa whispered, placing a hand on Reno's shoulder.

"Just make sure he takes care of himself." Reno smirked before leaving the room with a mock salute.

* * *

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder as he heard footsteps approaching. Zack looking a bit weary walked up next to him. "Mind if I join you? Aerith is sleeping."

"Your company would not be unwelcome." Sephiroth acknowledged, still looking at Zack.

"It feels to much like before." Zack said, Sephiroth gave him a confused look before he realized what the man meant.

"I would have to agree." Sephiroth said shaking his head. "Expect this time we know what's happened."

"I don't want to hurt him." Zack said eyes never leaving Sephiroth's.

"I do not have the desire to harm Cloud either, but he might not have a choice." Sephiroth pointed out. Though acknowledging the fact hurt. In short order Cloud had become nearly everything to him, he didn't know what he would do if they couldn't save the man.

"Just, don't ask me to do it again. I don't think I can handle it. Angeal- it nearly killed me." Zack said finally looking away wrapping his arms around himself.

"I was a coward last time, and I don't think I have properly apologized for that. Though I do not wish to offend you, but I doubt you can handle Cloud in his current state. I have some doubts about my own ability. We may need to work together." Sephiroth suggested to Zack, and honestly he didn't want to be alone. He realized now more than ever what a friend he had missed in Zack. Once you got passed his hyperactive nature he was so much like Angeal. Someday he might even let the pup know that.

"Maybe, hopefully whatever Rufus has planned will work." Zack said moving his arms back to his side, " I still can't believe he's Cloud's brother."

"I'll admit the revelation was a bit surprising. I haven't thought much about it considering everything else the knowledge came with." Sephiroth looked back over to Zack as Zack looked up at him.

"What other knowledge? It seems people are keeping things from me and Aerith." Zack sounded slightly irritated.

"I forgot you had not been fully informed." Sephiroth admitted. "And I doubt any one purposely sought to keep you in the dark, it just seems you have been occupied with other things recent." The children were a clear implication.

"I suppose, but what could have been so important that it overshadowed the fact Cloud and Rufus were brothers?" Zack said curiously.

"Apparently buried in Cloud's old Turk file was some information about what happened at Nibelhiem. Cloud was sent there to die, and I was sent as the executioner. Hojo and President Shinra knew exactly what they were throwing us too. All for the sake of their promised land." Sephiroth kept his eye on Zack.

"What?" Zack said, his fist clenched and his whole body started shaking. "How...?" He shook his head." Damnit I know how. Sick bastards." Zack punched the side of the ship, leaving a small dent in the metalwork. "Did Genesis know?"

"No, and when he found out I think he mentioned both Resurrection and Time Travel as a means for revenge." Sephiroth pointed out. "He didn't have a clue, he was only searching for his cure."

"I suppose that makes me feel at least a little better. I think I like him better now." Zack rattled on, "He's not constantly insulting me."

Sephiroth momentarily considered confiding his concern for Genesis to Zack, but in the end decided to keep it to himself for a little longer. He didn't want to condemn the man when he had no proof. Instead he changed the subject. "Cloud had meant to ask you something, and I admit I find myself curious as well. For someone who seems to value family more than anyone else I've meet, you don't seem to concerned about your own."

"What do you mean? I'm always thinking about Aerith and the kids." Zack said giving the man a confused look.

"I mean your parents Zackary. Cloud told me they are still alive, and that he checks on them every now and then. They seemed quite concerned about you, yet you haven't mentioned them once." Sephiroth looked over at the man as he breached the subject.

Zack's shoulders fell and he looked away from Sephiroth. "Oh" he responded lacking his usual energy.

"Have I said something to offend you?" Sephiroth asked Zack.

"No, it's just." He shook his head. "My parents are a complicated subject."

"Zackary, I assure you, your parentage can't be any more complicated than mine." Sephiroth replied raising an eyebrow at him.

"They are, just in a different way." Zack insisted, still not looking at Sephiroth. "I had an older brother, Samuel. He was ten when I was born, and when I was five he went off to join SOLDIER. That's when things changed." Zack started. "He wasn't with Shinra for but a week when he was killed in a training accident. I never knew the details, but after that my mother shut down, completely. When she came out of it, she started calling _me_ Samuel. My father encouraged me to go along with it, and when I was five all I wanted to do was please my parents. Make it so she didn't cry."

"After awhile, it just kept up, she didn't get better, and even my dad found himself slipping some times, calling me Samuel. I almost forgot who I was." Zack stopped for a moment. "I did things because that's what he did, I joined Shinra because that's what he had done. It wasn't until I arrived at Shinra, and got some counseling that I figured out how fucked up the whole thing was. They never loved me, they never loved Zack, they loved Samuel. I wrote them a few times as Zack, and my mother didn't even know me. My father wrote me and asked me to stop, because it was upsetting _her._ I wrote once as Samuel and my mother was overjoyed, I never wrote them again. I tried checking up on them when I was on the run, they were still my parents after all but even if I showed up on their door step right now I'd be Samuel, not Zack."

"Is that why you emulated Angeal the way you did?" Sephiroth asked in surprise.

"A bit, I had no idea _how_ to be Zack, I ended up blending the personalities of several people around me. " Zack admitted.

"Aren't you concerned you would do the same thing to the boy Angeal? Seeing him as someone else." Sephiroth question.

"No" Zack responded vehemently shaking his head. "That's why _I_ wanted to raise him. I want to honor Angeal's memory, but even more I want the kid to be himself. I'm afraid if someone else who know our Angeal would raise him, they would try and impress that on him."

"I suppose it's a valid fear, especially if he ended up in Genesis's care. Though I really can't see Genesis raising a child." Sephiroth acknowledged.

"Neither can I." Zack admitted with a bit of a laugh.

* * *

Weiss sat up with alarm. Something was wrong and he knew it in his very core. He couldn't communicate with the Goddess, not the way Genesis could, but that still didn't mean he was completely oblivious to things that effected her. He felt a deep pain, and threw the covers off his bed. Standing he grabbed his PHS and attempted to call Genesis, he got no answer, and his concern only deepened. He thought for a moment before he called Cloud.

_"Weiss?"_ Cloud's voice rang through, a bit of uncertainly in his voice.

"Cloud is something wrong? I can feel something off balance. Genesis won't answer his phone, that's not like him." Weiss explained.

_ "I'm glad you called, we need your help Weiss, your right, something has gone wrong, Genesis, and your Goddess need you. I need you to take my motorcycle and meet me at the coordinates I'm sending you. Come quickly Genesis's life, and the life of those children your with depend on it." _ Cloud insisted.

"Alright, I understand." Weiss replied, "Do you want me to bring anyone else."

_"No, everyone else that needs to be here, is already on their way." _ Cloud said, Weiss didn't like his tone, but he hadn't had much interaction with Cloud so with a sense of urgency he brushed it off.

Not wanting to wake Shelke or the children, he scribbled a hasty note explaining to her what had happened, and set off in the dead of night to claim Fenir. Genesis needed him again.

* * *

The Shera arrived back in Edge as the sun started is rise in the sky. Rufus had long since decided against trying to figure out the box he had retrieved on his own. He wasn't a scientist or much of an inventor, he only had the creative streak he had inherited form his father, and a health admiration for technology . He knew he would need help completing it, and he knew just who he would ask.

"Tseng, come with me please." He requested as they stood to disembark. "I leave finding Cloud to you Sephiroth."

Tseng just nodded in acknowledgement before Sephiroth answered. "Unless he has gone to the Northern Crater I am afraid our hands are tied until he shows himself."

"I imagine he has, Jenova is vindictive. I imagine she'll want the fight she things she can win there, the place where she's been defeated twice before." Vincent added.

Rufus just nodded at the man, as the Shera's doors opened and he swiftly left the ship. He headed straight to his destination.

* * *

It was a short trip, as he entered the modest building that house what was left of the WRO headquarters. Though Rufus had to admit at 12 stores he supposed it was still impressive for Edge. As he stepped through the door, Reeve was walking off the elevator.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit Rufus." Reeve asked with calculating eyes.

"How much do you know of the events that have taken place in the last 24 hours?" Rufus responded swiftly.

"Not much, seems I'm not important enough to keep in the loop these days." Reeve couldn't keep the bitterness out of his mouth.

Any other time Rufus would of smirked at the man, enjoyed his displeasure a bit. He had after all tried to take his place. Today however was not the day. "Do you have some place we can speak privately then? I seems I have a lot to share, before I can get to what I need of you." Rufus questioned.

"We can use my office." Reeve nodded, before he turned to head to the elevator, Rufus and Tseng followed.

Once they were securely in the office Reeve looked back to Rufus. "So what's so important, that it brings you personally to my doorstep. I don't think you've ever actually been in this building, even if you did pay for its construction."

"I'm not up for games, not today not now," Rufus said looking Reeve in the eye. "Cloud has been possessed by Jenova."

"What?" Reeve almost yelled as shock set in.

"Yes." He started in on his explanation of events. His relationship to Cloud, The fight with Yazoo as he knew it, the Mako Pool, the conversation with Jenova, and finally he got to the box he had discovered. "This is what I need your help with " He held it up as he spoke.

"What is it?" Reeve questioned reaching out to examine it.

"In the memory, the man described it as a device to contain Jenova, he never had a chance to finish it however. I have a hazy idea of what to do, but I can't figure it out on my own. Reeve I need your help." Rufus looked the man in the eye refusing to beg.

"How could I say no with what you just told me?" Reeve's shoulders fell and it felt like someone had set a ton of bricks on his chest. "But Cloud's really your brother?"

"Thank you, and Yes, why ask?" Rufus eyed him.

"It just, personal I suppose." Reeve respond, turning his attention to the item in his hand. He supposed if Rufus was Cloud's brother, he couldn't remain mad at Cloud anymore. Family was family after all.

"What do you think needs to be done?' Reeve finally asked Rufus.

"Its, hard to explain, do you have any paper? I think it might be easier to draw it out." Rufus requested.

"Yes of course." Reeve nodded, opening a desk drawer and pulling out a drawling pad and a few pencils. Rufus caught sight of a few drawings of Cait Sith as Reeve came to a blank page and handed it over to him.

Rufus just accepted the paper and pencil, he thought for a moment, before he started drawling, he had never been the best artist, but he got a sense that Rylan was helping to guide his hand. When this was over, he would have to ask Cloud to teach him the meditation trick he had learned, but for now the man's presence in his mind was an invaluable resource.

His hand flew across the page, drawling a diagram of the internal workings of the device. Every so often he would stop and erase something, and both Tseng and Reeve watched in fascination. When he was finished he flipped the sketch around to show Reeve.

"The problem that Rylan seemed to have, was getting enough energy to actually power the device. It's hard to explain, but from my understanding the device is intended to open a door to something he referred to as a pocket dimension, the idea was to basically draw Jenova into it, then destroy the device so the door could never be opened again." Rufus, felt a little bit disconcerted. It was not him who had given the explanation.

"Well I think I can handle the power source, the design is ingenious, to believe someone created this over a thousand years ago." Reeve said a bit of awe in his voice. "But how does this help Cloud? Jenova isn't a physical being anymore. She's an entity in the Lifestream. I'm not sure it will still work."

"Maybe it can be used in the Lifestream." Rufus questioned.

"How would we get it there?" Reeve asked looking at the man.

"Mideel, Aerith was able to physically throw herself into the Lifestream, someone would in theory be able to take the device, enter the Lifestream and use it from there would they not?" Rufus enquired. He wasn't sure how it all worked, but it seemed sound enough an idea.

"It's the best Idea we've got I suppose." Reeve acknowledged. "But even someone like Sephiroth would be risking death. The device will take a bit of time to work. I would offer one of my Dolls, but the Mako would dissolve them before they had time to pull it off."

"Let's just concentrate on getting the thing to work right now, we can worry about how we are going to use it later." Rufus said eying Reeve.

"I suppose your right." Reeve relented. "Follow me, my workshop is this way." Reeve motioned to a door off the side of his office. Rufus and Tseng followed.


	17. Chapter 17

Ended up combining the last 3 regular chapters, The next one after this will be the original epilogue, followed by the new epilogue just for this story. -DHT

* * *

Weiss speed down the desert road, so far monsters had avoided him, but he kept his gunblades close just in case. He had about another 2 hours at this pace before he made it to Cloud and Genesis, he just hoped that he would get there in time. He wished he had his own phone so that he could call Shelke and see how she was doing, and to call Cloud and make sure Genesis was still ok. He should have known he was eventually going to need one. He had been naive to think he could have waited everything out at the orphanage.

Shelke for her part was sitting and staring at the note Weiss had left. She knew something like this was going to happen. She just prayed that Minerva would bring him back to her and the children. She didn't know how she could explain it to them. Many of them didn't trust easily and if Weiss didn't come back she doubted they would let anyone else close.

* * *

Zack sat next to Aerith in the waiting room at the hospital. Jadak was getting his transfusion. He had reverted a bit in his time away and the staff thought it necessary to perform the procedure as soon as possible. Angeal was currently sitting in the chair next to him swinging his legs back and forth, he was trying to be strong for his brother but after everything else it was hard to keep up his mask.

"Hey, he'll be ok." Zack comforted, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"He better be." Angeal had a bit of a sniffle in his voice.

* * *

Yuffie sat in her room cleaning her equipment. Tseng had managed to talk her into returning to Edge, but he wasn't going to keep her from the fight. She did appreciate his concern, but she was an adult and knew that her friends needed her. She would do whatever it took to help save Cloud and stop Jenova.

* * *

Kunsel dodged out of the way of Reno's nightstick. He had to keep reminding himself that even though Reno's SOLDIER enhancements were new, his fighting skills were not. It was taking all he had to keep up with the man, even if he was a little sloppy.

To the side of the room sat Cissnei, Kunsel wasn't sure why she had decided to watch their little sparing match, but she seem rapt with interest as she sipped her coffee.

Kunsel jerked, as the nightstick connected to his side. His thoughts about Cissnei enough of a distraction for Reno to land a strike. Kunsel refocused, jumping back a bit a raising his sword in a defensive position.

"That's all SOLDIER boy's got?" Reno said with his trademark cocky smirk.

"You wish." Kunsel said swinging his sword back at Reno.

Reno just grinned as he blocked the sword again. "Show'n off for the lady are we?"

"Could say the same for you." Kunsel fired back.

"Gotta make the department look good ya know?" Reno smirked swinging his nightstick back at Kunsel.

"Of course." Kunsel said "Wouldn't want to disappoint the General now would I?" And swung at Reno again, surprise flashed in his eyes, as he managed to get a good slice on Reno's side.

"Shit sorry man." Kunsel said dropping his sword.

Reno grit his teeth and hiss a bit. "That was a dirty tactic man."

"What I always fight fair." Kunsel insisted as a cast a cure spell on Reno.

Reno stood as the injury on his side knitted back together. "Mentioning Cloud, when we are all worried about him, and he's fucked in the head is hardly fair I'd say."

"I didn't know you knew how to be worried." Kunsel said honestly.

"What do you think we are? Of course I'm worried about Cloud he's like a fuck'n brother to me." Reno said looking at the man.

Kunsel glanced over to Cissnei who almost looked hurt. "I'm sorry."

"We're all stressed right now, and really at this point there isn't much we can do. Not till the President, tells us too." Cissnei said calmly.

"I suppose your right." Kunsel said, "I'm going to go shower, let me know if anything happens." and with that he was gone.

* * *

Rufus watched in near fascination as Reeve worked. If he didn't know any better he would have wondered if Rylan hadn't been Reeve's past self rather than his own with the way the man worked. Their lives at least seemed to have interesting parallels, and now with Rylan's personally firmly implanted in his head, he felt he could better understand the man before him.

Reeve desperately wanted to do good. Striving to be the hero as much as Genesis ever had. He fought for everything he had ever achieved, and yet the final goal seemed to allude him. He didn't seem to understand that he already was hero. He had help save the world, and in the aftermath of the destruction had help save the people. He may not have physically been on the front lines, neither had Rufus, and he may not be in the eye of the people but that shouldn't matter to a hero.

At least in Rufus's mind anyway. He had to admit deep down he had a romantic view of things.

"I think I'm done. With her being in the Lifestream and Mako being prevalent there it should have plenty of power. It will just suck up the Mako it needs from all around it. I think the planet will forgive us just this once." Reeve said with an odd smile on his face. "Now we just have to figure out how to get in there and activate it without dying."

"Leave that to me." Rufus said holding out his hand.

Reeve passed the device over to him. "What are you planning?"

Rufus glanced at Tseng, then back to Reeve. "We've been working on some safety equipment to go into some of the old reactors and disable them. It should provide sufficient protection, at least long enough to set the device off."

Reeve looked like he was about to asked another question when Rufus interrupted him. "We're going to be having a meeting before we head out to save the world." Rufus smirked a bit. "Why don't you join us?"

Reeve looked surprised but quickly hid it. "That would probably be best. I wouldn't mind checking that equipment out either."

"Certainly. I'm not going to pass up a free consultant." Rufus said, some habits die hard he supposed.

"Who said I was free." Reeve retorted. Rufus just placed the box in his coat and turned to leave.

* * *

There numbers where thinning and it was quite obvious as they sat around the table in the conference room.

Rufus sat in his spot, with Tseng sitting on his left and Reno on his right. Cissnei sat next to Reno and Kunsel sat to her right. Reeve sat next to Tseng. Across the room Cloud's seat was vacant. Sephiroth sat just to the left of where Cloud had been and Zack sat to his left, Yuffie next to him. Vincent sat to the right of where Cloud would have been, Lucrecia by his side. Nanaki for his part was laying on the floor next to Yuffie. Aerith was with Jadak and Angeal. The boy was still recovering from his transfusion.

"You have a plan I take it?" Sephiroth asked eying Rufus.

"Of course I do." Rufus smirked, and placing the box on the table.

"You managed to complete it?" Vincent asked.

"With Reeve's help yes." Rufus acknowledged. "It was merrily lacking a power source powerful enough to operate it. It seems in a few thousand years we have come far enough to overcome that."

"Will it work?" Sephiroth asked.

"The design is ingenious really." Reeve started. "It should do the job."

"Should? I don't like should." Zack said leaning forward in his chair a bit.

"It's a onetime use kind of thing. We can't test it." Reeve explained.

"What does it do exactly?" Lucrecia asked, her mind working.

"The short version is it opens up a portal to a place that Jenova can do no wrong. If you would like to see the notes on the project though I'd be happy to share them with you." Reeve offered.

"So what do we do?" Yuffie asked, she didn't like all this sitting around.

"One group will need to head to Mideel, where the Lifestream is close to the material world. Since Jenova's presences is mostly in the Lifestream now, it's where we will need to trap her." Rufus started the explanation. "But activating the device can take time, somewhere from 10 to 20 minutes, and that's after we locate her."

"There's all kinds of problems with that plan. Who's going to be able to stand being the Lifestream for that long and still know what they are doing? If they are even still alive. Plus is she just gonna stand there while it warms up?" Zack wanted to yell, but he at least managed to get the words out in a relatively calm manner. (at least for him)

"We've address both concerns already." Rufus said looking to Zack. If he was upset with the outburst he didn't show it. "We've been working on some Mako tolerant suits for use in the old reactors. It should provide proficient protection long enough to get the job done. As for Jenova, that's where the second part comes in. I want another team to head to the Northern Crater to keep her distracted. You should be able to keep her distracted long enough to keep from killing Cloud or getting yourselves killed while the device is going off."

"I assume myself and Zack at least are on the team heading North, who will be heading to Mideel?" Sephiroth asked.

"That's correct. My intention is to send Zack, yourself, Valentine, and Aerith if she has recovered North. Meanwhile, I ended to head to Mideel with Reno, Nanaki, and Ms Kisaragi" Rufus finished.

"Sir?" Tseng said, he was a bit caught off guard by Rufus's omission of himself.

"Tseng I want you to say here and handle things while we are way. You're not strong enough to face a Jenova possessed Cloud, and I'm only taking companions as a precaution. Your time will be better spent here." Rufus said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Yes sir." Tseng replied.

"What about me sir?" Kunsel asked, he had been asked to the meeting so surely he had a purpose.

"Your part of the backup plan in case this fails." Rufus said, "I want you and Cissinei to accompany Dr Crescent, and Dr Rayleigh and Mr. Tsueti if he will go, to the old archives. Assist them in digging up any information we have on Jenova. You need to find another way to stop her if this doesn't work."

"You sounded certain your plan would be successful." Zack said, he didn't like all the 'maybes' and 'what ifs'

"Our plan has a high likelihood of success, yes, but nothing is 100%, and anything less that than isn't worth betting our world on. We have to have something to fall back on if this fails." Rufus said, looking around the room.

In that moment Reeve finally understood completely why Cloud has sided with Rufus. The man was literally born into the role of a leader. Reeve had only ever known him as a spoiled brat, and even when the man started donating to the WRO his contact had been limited. Now he had to admit that his idea of the man was jaded and outdated. He wasn't dealing with Rufus the child, he was dealing with Rufus the man who had given everything he had to pay for his father's sins, and a few of his own. Reeve didn't have it in him to completely surrender himself, and Cloud had seen it.

"You intend to use the device yourself Boss?" Reno said breaking Reeve's musings.

"No one can operate it like I can." Rufus said with a half smile tapping his head. "I have the consciousness of the man who invented it right here."

"Yo, what if something goes wrong, you should tell me or someone else how to use it." Reno offered.

"Even if I went into great detail, it would still take you more time than me, time we don't have." Rufus shook his head. "Once we initiate every second counts. The longer it takes the higher the likelihood that something will go wrong. It has to be me."

Reno just slid back in his chair, he knew better then to argue anymore with Rufus, at least out in the open. He figured Tseng would take care of anything else when they were in private.

"When do we leave?" Sephiroth said looking into Rufus's eyes.

"As soon as possible." Rufus replied.

"I'll speak to Aerith, though I doubt I could convince her to stay. Maybe for the kids." Zack said standing.

"That would be best, the rest of us can make our preparations here." Sephiroth said nodding to the man. Zack just turned and left.

"Well I think the meeting is officially over" Rufus said standing. "You all know your roles." With that he left as well.

* * *

Rufus stood in his room gathering his things, he had made sure that Reeve had been sent to inspect the suits, but he honestly doubted the man could do anything more for them. He had expected Tseng to argue with him, much like Reno had in the meeting, but instead once they were alone, he had remained quiet, before asking to go meeting with his sister. Rufus knew the man wanted to come with him, probably wanted to take the dip into the lifestream himself, but what Rufus had said was sound logic.

"Sir, you wanted to see me?' Elena said walking gently into the room.

"Elena." Rufus smiled, before walking over to her and giving the girl a hug.

"Sir?" She asked returning it, confusion clear in her voice.

"Take care of Tseng while I'm gone alright? Make sure he smiles some." Rufus said backing up a bit.

"I will sir." She said with a half smile, but it was at least genuine. "Are you sure you only want Reno with you?"

"It should be fine, we shouldn't run into anything except a few random monsters at worst. I need you here more." Rufus said trying to comfort the girl. "By the way, I want you to give this to Tseng in the morning. I would give it to him myself but I don't trust him to not read it before then." He pulled out an envelope from his coat and handed it to her.

"Rufus?" She looked up at him questionably.

"It's just some contingency plans." Rufus told her. "I don't want him worrying about them tonight though, he needs to spend the time with his sister and his lover."

"I understand, and I'll make sure he receives them first thing in the morning." Elena promised.

"I know, I trust you. I've got a few more things to finish up however." Rufus said before turning away again.

"Yes Sir." She said with a bow and left his room envelope in hand.

* * *

Aerith smiled at Zack as he reentered the hospital room. Jadak was asleep in his bed, and Angeal was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"How is he?" Zack asked, giving Aerith a quick kiss.

"He's fine, the procedure went great. He's only registering a .01 concentration now." Aerith explained.

"So he's gonna be ok?" Zack smiled.

"He'll be fine, they just want to keep him for a few more days to make sure there aren't any further complications." Aerith returned the smile.

Angeal had put his book down, and looked at Zack. "So we get to come home with you soon then?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yep!" Zack grinned at Angeal, his current mission momentarily forgotten.

"How did the meeting go?" Aerith asked.

Zack almost felt like had been dumped with a bucket of ice water. "Rufus wants to leave as soon as possible. But he has a plan." Zack replied.

"You're leaving again?" Angeal looked almost hurt.

Zack bent down. "Sorry, you know that the ones who kidnapped you did something bad to Cloud." he asked the boy. Angeal just nodded. "We found away to help him and if everything goes right, we shouldn't have to leave again."

"You promise?" Angeal asked looking up at Zack.

"I do." Zack said with a nod.

"Alright" Angeal conceded.

"I'll ask Ms Tifa to check on you again." Aerith told him.

"You don't have to go Aerith, if you still feel bad at all!" Zack tried to insist.

"I'm fine now, I just needed a bit of rest. You know I can't sit back when he needs me. I may not love him like I love you, but he's still about the only person I consider family I've got left. I'm going." Aerith said putting her figurative foot down.

"Oh, well you can't blame a guy for trying." Zack said with a sigh.

* * *

Tseng had said his good buys to Yuffie, but now he returned to his apartment, not at all surprised to find Reno sprawled out on his couch. "Took ya, long enough." Reno smirked at Tseng as he spoke.

"I just wanted to go over some things with her. The rest of the night's yours." Tseng replied coming to sit down on the couch next to the man he loved.

Reno just leaned up and threaded his hands through Tseng's hair. "I love you, you know that right."

"I do." Tseng nodded "I love you too." With that he captured Reno's lips.

After that the pair had as much use for words as they did for clothing, and as the door to the bedroom shut, they were able to be themselves, just Tseng and Reno. Though the union had an air of goodbye hanging around them like a thick fog.

* * *

With the sun high in the sky, Sephiroth, Zack, Aerith and Vincent boarded the Shera. They were chosen to take the airship, because if by some chance Cloud wasn't at the Northern Crater, they would need the speed of the airship to find him in time for the plan to work. Across the way, Reno, Rufus, Nanaki and Yuffie were boarding a helicopter. Rufus's suit had already been loaded.

"I still don't like this." Tseng said pinching the bridge of his nose. He almost felt guilty that he cared more for everyone on the chopper then he did Nanaki.

"You'll get over." Yuffie grinned at him.

"I have to agree with the lady." Reno sent him a smirk. "I'll take care of your sister."

Yuffie laughed a little bit before adding "I'll take care of your boyfriend."

"We really have the safest job Tseng. Even you are more in danger here in Edge after the last attack." Rufus pointed out.

"Be careful, all of you." Tseng ordered, before closing the door. He was still fighting the urge to just jump on. Something about Rufus had him on edge. There was something the man wasn't telling him and he was sure of it.

He stepped back to a safe distance watching at the helicopter, then the airship took to the sky.

* * *

The wind whipped through Rufus's hair as he stepped off the helicopter in Mideel. Reno was at his side.

"Gotta ask one more time, you sure about this Boss?" Reno questioned looking over at him.

"I am," Rufus replied, a calm resolve had washed over him. He opened the crate containing the safety gear. "Here help me get this on." He asked Reno as he took his coat off.

"I still can't believe that suit will let you go swimming in the Lifestream." Yuffie said looking it over, as Rufus pulled up the pants.

"It is quite remarkable." Nanaki acknowledged.

"It won't be a pleasant dive I assure you. " Rufus said as Reno helped him fasten all the straps that helped keep the suit tight. Lastly he pulled on a pair of gloves. The helmet sat off to the side.

"Now what?" Yuffie asked.

"Now we wait for them to call and let us know they've found Cloud." Rufus explained.

* * *

Weiss stopped Fenir and stepped off the bike. He was at the exact location Cloud had given him, as he looked around at rock outcroppings that surrounded him.

"You at least know the benefits of being punctual." Cloud said leaping down off one of the outcroppings in front of Weiss.

"Where's Genesis?" Weiss asked, a bit of suspicion on his voice.

"Waiting for us." Cloud gestured back up to the rock. "It's time for you to fulfill your purpose."

"What purpose?" Weiss asked looking up to see if he could spot Genesis.

"To be the catalyst for the end of the world." Cloud smirked, as his wing unfurled and his sword materialized in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Weiss screamed, but it was too late as he was hit full force with a burst of dark energy from the sword.

Cloud/Jenova just bent over and picked up Weiss, flying away with the man.

* * *

"So that's the crater." Zack said letting out a bit of a whistle.

Cid couldn't exactly land the Shera in the crater so they had to climb down much like before.

"We fought all manner of things down here before, everything from Tonberrys to Dragons, just be careful. " Vincent explained.

"A warm up huh?" Zack said shaking his head.

"I can fly each of you down into the depths of the crater, it would save us some time. Especially if it means we'll be avoiding a few fights " Sephiroth offered.

"I never thought I'd miss chaos, but your idea does have some merit too it." Vincent replied.

"Fine by me." Zack said looking to Aerith.

"Saving our strength for Jenova is a good idea." Aerith nodded.

"Alright, I'll take Vincent first, and come back for you two." Sephiroth said.

They just nodded as Sephiroth lifted Vincent and flew into the crater.

* * *

They made their way slowly into the heart of the cave, making sure to go quietly. Finally they stood right before the final chamber.

"Genesis." Aerith almost gasped.

The others quickly followed her eyes. The man was bloody and broken, his wing was still manifested but it was obviously broken, wrists tied together hanging over a pool of Mako.

"Is he?" Zack asked a bit of a quiver in his voice.

"I don't know." Sephiroth said closing his eyes. Seeing him now he almost wished he had been right about the man's betrayal.

Before they decided to enter, across the chamber they watching as Cloud/Jenova walked into the room. In his arms was Weiss, also bound. He flew up and tied the man up next to Genesis.

"One more sacrifice should be all I need. Luckily I've got 4 at my doorstep." Cloud/ Jenova looked right over at them.

"Aerith, call Rufus, we'll handle this." Sephiroth ordered, as he took out his sword.

Aerith ran, to make her call, as Cloud and Sephiroth clashed swords.

"Can't help but come home to mother can you?" Jenova taunted.

"You were never my mother." Sephiroth fired back, as Vincent fired several rounds at her.

"Zack, go see if you can help Weiss and Genesis, I'll assist Sephiroth." Vincent said looking at the other swordsman.

"On it." He yell, part of him glad he didn't have to face his friend, though he felt bad for Sephiroth having to fight the man he loved like this.

"Tisk tisk," Jenova said as she pushed Sephiroth back. "No playing with my toys"

"I'll stop him mother," Yazoo said stepping out of the shadows.

"Such a good boy," Cloud/Jenova grinned, as Sephiroth slashed at Cloud again.

"Don't worry you can still have a purpose," Jenova said looking back to Sephiroth, dashing at him again, all the while dodging Vincent's bullets. "You've lost your place at my side, but I can still use your life energy to destroy this planet."

"I won't let you do that." Sephiroth yelled, crossing swords again. "Damnit fight her Cloud."

"I told you, he can't hear you." Jenova shot back again.

"Then why do you care if I speak to him?" Sephiroth taunted her again.

"Because your senseless prattling is annoying. I've heard enough to last for an eternity." Jenova insisted.

* * *

"Great." Zack said shaking his head, as his sword connected with Yazoo's gunblade. "I really don't understand why you crazies follow her, you know if she destroys this planet you're going with her."

"If that is mother's will." Yazoo acknowledged, fire a shot off at Zack as they parted.

"You're really creepy you know that?" Zack yelled.

"That matters not, all that matters is mother's will." Yazoo said as their swords connected yet again. Zack was beginning to understand why they called them puppets.

* * *

"That was Aerith, they've found and are currently engaging Cloud." Reno said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"I suppose that means it's my time." Rufus said placing his helmet on.

"You be careful Boss." Reno said one last time, making sure the helmet was attached properly.

"I'll complete my task." Rufus said picking up the box. "Goodbye" And with that he dove into the Lifestream.

* * *

It wasn't quite like Rufus had thought it would be. And really he had no idea how to even find Jenova. The suit at least was holding up for now. He got a bit of a break though when he saw several dark tendrils all stemming from one place. "Well I suppose that's the best place to start looking."

As he moved, the current seemed to help carry him to his destination. As he drew closer his skin started to crawl, the whole area felt vile. Then he noticed something at its center. "Cloud!" he almost gasped. The man was floating there, semi translucent, right in the middle of the vortex of dark energy. He didn't respond.

Rufus swam closer, he had a feeling this is where he would need to get Jenova to manifest. Something had been guiding him."Cloud wake up, I think I need your help." He said shaking the man, slightly surprised he could even touch the translucent figure.

He felt a humming around him, like someone was trying to say something, but he just couldn't understand at all. "Cloud please, I need Jenova to form here in the Lifestream and I'm certain now that I can't do that without you."

"Rufus," A groggy word passed the lips, "Can you hear the singing?"

"Singing? Cloud wake up." Rufus insisted again, noticing the dark energy was starting to pulse.

"It's a beautiful song, but it sounds so sad." Cloud lamented but did not open his eyes.

* * *

The battle with Jenova was fierce, worsened mostly because Sephiroth had no desire to actually harm the body she was in.

"You've already lost, give up now." Jenova commanded. "Your simply wasting your time and mine."

Sephiroth stood for a moment, catching his breath. He had taken several blows form Cloud's body. His left arm was bleeding, and his face was littered with small cuts made by Cloud's side blade. All and all he was a bloody mess, as some of his hair started to matt. Vincent who had been at range however, was faring much better. It seemed most of Jenova's attention had been on Sephiroth. She really was a vengeful creature.

"I'll never stop, we will find a way to defeat you once and for all. I will save him." Sephiroth swore, placing a hand on his side, he hadn't even realized she had gotten him there.

* * *

Zack, now joined by Aerith, was at least keeping Yazoo from doing any real damage. The two verse one seemed to be pretty well matched. Yazoo was sporting a large gash on his left leg, and Zack had a matching one across his chest. Aerith thus far was uninjured.

"Aerith, Sephiroth looks pretty rough, why don't you go see if you can help him. I'll be fine on my own, long enough for that." Zack said looking over at her.

"Alright." She said glancing to Sephiroth, he did look rather torn. "Jus t be careful."

As Aerith moved to aid Sephiroth, time seemed to slow to a crawl.

Jenova/Cloud, started glowing blue. "Ah yes. Time to finish you off my wayward son."

The swords split apart, and Sephiroth knew what was coming. He had witnessed it enough times. As he waited for the move he knew would finish him, unable to do anything else, he closed his eyes.

The pain however never came. When he regained control of his body he gasped in horror. Cut after cut after cut, was being driven into Vincent. His body was being thrown about like a rag doll as Jenova assaulted him with an overpowered omnislash. 32 cuts in all.

"Vincent!" Aerith cried, she had seen the man throw himself in Cloud's path, an effort to shield his son.

When it was over his body landed in a ragged heap on the floor, Jenova's laugh echoing throughout the chamber.

* * *

Rufus, was starting to run out of ideas when Cloud finally opened his eyes. "I knew I heard you too, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save you, and the planet, imagine that." Rufus said with a smirk. "What do you mean you can hear me too? Is someone else here?"

"Lots of voices, like a song, I just can't remember any of them except for you. I feel like I should though." Cloud said, he was still rather out of sorts.

"You sound like Aerith with all the talk of voices in your head, but Cloud I need you to focus I need your help." Rufus said trying to keep Cloud's attention.

"Aerith," he said confused then his eyes widened. "The planet!, Rufus it's the planet!" Cloud cried. "I can hear the planet, why I can I hear the planet? "

"I don't know, but do you have any idea how to isolate Jenova here?" Rufus asked Cloud. "I thought at first she'd be a solid form here like you, but she seems to be everywhere."

"I can hear it, it's beautiful, it's so clear, how could Aerith not just sit and listen to it all day. It's like the most wonderful song ever." Cloud said, as his focus started to drift.

"Cloud please." Rufus begged. "Sephiroth, Zack, Vincent and even Aerith are currently fighting Jenova to give us this chance. We can't waste it."

"She seems so sad." Cloud finally said, "I can ask her to help."

* * *

Sephiroth shook a bit at the sight of the man he had recently come to call father. He didn't have much time to think, as Jenova leapt at him. "Stupid pest, but at least he's out of the way. You won't last much longer as it is." Jenova called out.

Sephiroth blocked the blow, as Aerith reached Vincent's side.

"Vincent please." Aerith cried, but she already knew there wasn't a life force in his body anymore.

"Aerith!" Zack yelled, getting the girls attention. Yazoo was pressing him back against the wall.

"Get away from my fiancé!" She screamed, smacking Yazoo upside the head with her staff.

Yazoo, surprised stumbled away from Zack.

"That's my girl!" Zack grinned stealing a quick kiss, as the two turned back to the fight with Yazoo.

* * *

"I pray you hurry Rufus." Sephiroth said, trying to contain his anger. He knew Cloud had not been the one to actually kill Vincent, knew he couldn't kill him, but still his rage boiled.

He took a breath to clear his mind, as he clashed swords with Jenova again, a new purpose driving him. Jenova had already taken much from him, he refused to let her have Cloud.

* * *

Cloud opened his eyes again, "She said she's trying to push her here for us." Cloud said looking to Rufus.

"Good, I'll start powering up the device then." Rufus said, relief in his voice. The plan would work. He started to turn a dial on the side, letting Rylan guide him. As the darkness around them started coalescing.

"She's coming." Cloud said, the far off look in his eyes never leaving.

A warning light on Rufus's left arm started glowing. "Well, I at least have enough time to finish the activation."

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked gazing over at Rufus.

"Your about as high as a kite, and I don't know if you'll remember much of this anyway, but the suit I'm in is only viable for so long. The Mako is starting to eat away at it. Don't worry I should live long enough to activate the device." Rufus explained to Cloud.

"I don't want you to die." Cloud said, his voice sounded kind of pained.

"I don't want to die either, but if I stop now Jenova wins for good." Rufus explained. He knew it was rather pointless to be talking it over with Cloud, and Rufus hated pointless things. Its why he fought so hard against Geostimga, dying to the disease would have been pointless. Dying to save the planet, when his family was responsible for its currents state was a meaningful way to go however so Rufus didn't mind. He had to admit though, having Cloud here, even if he was in this state was a comfort to him.

"I'm glad I found out you were my brother. I'm sorry it had to end this way though." Rufus finally admitted to Cloud.

Cloud didn't have a chance to respond as Jenova's shape started to form in front of him.

"Showtime." Rufus said as he flipped the switch on the side of the box.

* * *

Sephiroth held his side, barely able to stand and covered in blood. He had exhausted his magical energy levels, and Aerith was currently trying to make sure Yazoo didn't kill Zack.

'Rufus' Sephiroth thought. 'If you don't succeed now...' His thoughts trailed off.

He didn't even have a chance to dodge the blow Jenova was sending his away. He watch her eyes open as Cloud's body descended on him. However midway through he screamed.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Cloud yelled and started thrashing, dropping the sword.

"Mother!" Yazoo yelled, ignoring Aerith and Zack for the moment.

"Rufus!" Cloud yelled opening his eyes, as the world came crashing back down around him.

Yazoo collapsed in a heap on the floor. "Give mother back!" he screamed clutching his head. "She's gone what did you do to her?" Then he passed out cold on the floor.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked tentatively.

"Sephiroth" Cloud said confused. "Where am I? Where's Rufus?"

"Cloud you're in the Northern Crater." Aerith said tentatively. "Do you remember anything?"

"I." Cloud said clutching his head. "I remember the airship, the pain, then the voices, and Rufus, he- Rufus he's dying!" Cloud cried.

"Reno will help him." Zack said, "We need to help them, if we can."

Aerith went to Sephiroth and cast a cure spell. As Cloud looked up to Genesis and Weiss.

"What the hell happened." Cloud asked as Zack went over and cut Genesis down.

"Jenova possessed you." Sephiroth answered him. "Apparently she was able to reintroduce herself to your system, after Minerva shielded you."

Sephiroth, with several of his injuries healed, walked over to Vincent and knelt. "I'm sorry." Aerith said shaking her head.

"I think Genesis is still alive!" Zack called.

Aerith just made her way over, and gave Zack a sad smile. "He is," and she attempted to heal the worst of his wounds. Zack moved to cut Weiss down.

"Did, did I?" Cloud said staring at Vincent.

"No, it was Jenova." Sephiroth said a bit of bitterness in his voice. He understood why Cloud had hated him at first. Realized how strong the man must have been to accept him at all. Separating the man he knew Cloud was, and what Jenova had made his body do was extremely difficult. Part of him deep down wanted to blame Cloud still for not fighting harder. At the same time he knew he still loved the man. That hadn't changed, it was what he would cling to, to get through this.

"I didn't even really get to know him." Sephiroth said with regret in his voice. "Why would he do that?'

Aerith just had a sad look on her face. "Because that's what parents do."

Cloud just stood watching as a numb feeling washed over him. He could hear the planet singing even still. She was overjoyed. The Calamity was gone. He couldn't feel its joy however, as with everything else, the price had been too high.

* * *

Rufus smiled as the portal containing Jenova vanished. Cloud's presence was gone, likely back to his body. He was a bit surprised that his suit hadn't given out yet, but he decided to at least to _try_ to make it back to the surface. It wasn't completely pointless he supposed.

As he swam though, it was hard to fight the current. It was pulling him back down, and as he looked, his suit was about to disintegrate anyway. The fumes were already starting to enter the suit, and he knew his time had come as darkness over took him.

* * *

Cloud was still stunned as his world fell back into place. He had been possessed by Jenova, had killed Vincent, and damn near killed Genesis and Sephiroth. He felt like he was going to throw up.

Sephiroth was cradling Vincent's ragged body in his arms. Conflicting emotions on his face, it was like he didn't know how to grieve.

Aerith was still working on Genesis, she had already cast a life2 on the man, his body very close to death. She was now healing his other wounds as best she could, as with Sephiroth however she couldn't do anything for his wing, except straighten it.

Weiss was uninjured at least, and roused once Zack cast an Esuna on him. He awoke in fighting form. "Where is." He yelled.

"Hey man calm down, it's all over." Zack said holding his hands up.

"Where's Cloud, where's Genesis?" The man asked looking around.

"Cloud's here, he was possessed by Jenova, but he's fine now, Aerith is healing Genesis." Zack said pointing at the man.

Finally Genesis woke, but his face was twisted in pain. "Don't move your still rather injured." Aerith said. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I-" He coughed a bit, "Cloud!" He yelled trying to sit up then laying back down.

"Cloud's alright for now, you're the one we're worried about." Aerith said with a soothing voice. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"What about this one?" Zack said walking over to Yazoo, as Weiss went to Genesis.

"We should take him with us." Sephiroth said pulling his eyes away from Vincent. "I'm almost surprised he's still alive, but if he's been severed from Jenova's influence he is likely not a threat any longer."

"I suppose your right." Zack said, "But how are we getting out of here? I can tell by looking at him Sephiroth can't fly us all out, and we can't just walk out if we're carrying people."

"I'll help." It was the first thing Cloud had said since he discovered what had happened.

"I'm well enough to take a couple of people, if Cloud can assist we should be fine." Sephiroth acknowledged.

Cloud went over and picked up Genesis. Weiss watched him warily. "I'm sorry." He whispered, the first apology of many he was sure.

"Don't be." Genesis said resting his head against Cloud's chest. "We all know what happened."

"Save your strength." Aerith said placing her hand on his arm. "He's right Cloud, that wasn't you, we all know that. "

Even the planet was singing to him about the hero he'd been. He supposed the hardest person to forgive was yourself.

"Let's go," Cloud said turning to Sephiroth, he hadn't put Vincent down yet , so Cloud assumed he was taking him first.

It was easier then he thought it should have been to call forth his new wing. In a moment he had taken to the sky with Sephiroth close behind.

* * *

Yuffie and Nanaki stood patiently at the edge of the Mako pool.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Yuffie asked, looking over at Nanaki. Reno had dove in when the sensor on the side of the crate had gone off. Crazy man didn't even know if he could handle it, just knew Rufus needed him.

"I don't know." Nanaki said shaking his head.

A moment later they got their answer.

"Take him," Reno said emerging from the pool, pushing Rufus roughly into Yuffie's arms. She could see the burns from the Mako on his arms, as they furiously tried to close. As soon as Rufus was in Yuffie's care, Reno fell and passed out.

"Reno!" She cried.

"He's still alive," Nanaki said examining the man, "What about Rufus?"

"I-" She stuttered, the suit he had been in was mostly gone, "I don't know." She cried, he had burns on his skin as well from over exposure. She went to try and cast a spell on him as Nanaki stopped her.

"Using materia on him right now will surely kill him. " He said, "We can't fly this thing, call the others."

Yuffie nodded, putting Rufus down in the most comfortable position she could, and pulled out her phone.

_"Yuffie, how are things going?" _ Tseng's voice came through the phone.

"Tseng, we need help now, I think they were successful but Rufus and Reno!" She was almost crying. she was truly scared for them.

_"What happened?"_ Tseng asked, and Yuffie could hear him moving.

"The sensor for Rufus's suit started going off, and Reno dove in after him. When he came back he pushed Rufus into my arms and passed out. They're both in pretty rough shape." Yuffie explained.

_"There should be a first aid kit in the back of the Helicopter. In it there should be a couple of syringes in there filled with a clear blue liquid. It should help stave off the effects of Mako poisoning long enough for us together, keep them warm." _Tseng said, and from the wind noise she could tell he had made it outside.

Yuffie still on the phone dove into the back of the Helicopter and found the first aid kit. "Where should inject them? She asked.

_"In the leg, to close to the heart and you'll kill them." _Tseng explained and Yuffie did as she was told.

"Alright, I don't see that it did anything though." She said this time taking out a few emergency blankets to cover them.

_"That's fine, I have a few more calls to make, we'll be there as quick as we can." _Tseng replied.

"Hurry." Yuffie pleaded with the man one last time before hanging up.

"We need fire wood." Yuffie said turning back to Nanaki, "Tseng said to keep them warm."

"I can stand guard," Nanaki told her, knowing he wasn't fit for collecting what they need.

"Alright, I'll be back quickly." Yuffie said before dashing off to collect her wood.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Aerith asked, not long after they boarded the airship, Cloud had disappeared.

"I will be." Cloud said, though the grief and self loathing was clear in his voice.

Aerith just sad down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "You were completely gone, it was just your body there wasn't anything for you to even fight against."

"I know, and I wish I'd been stronger, but I was distracted." Cloud admitted. He'd been wanting to talk to her about the planet anyway.

"Distracted by what?" She asked honestly curious.

"The planet." He admitted. "I don't know how, or why, but after Jenova possessed me I could hear it clear as day. Her voice is beautiful, how do you not just... get lost in it?"

"You hear the planet Cloud?" She asked looking back at him. its voice had been weakening in her mind.

"She's singing right now, can't you hear her joy?" Cloud asked the flower girl.

"No," She said a slightly pained expression on her face. The planet was nearly silent in her mind.

_She's losing her connection, like those who came before her. _The planet whispered in his mind. _Then why can I hear you now?_ He tried to think back to it.

Aerith could tell with the look on his face what he was doing, she had done much the same herself once.

"_Because you finally remembered how. She was my link to you, you were always my chosen child. Now that you have remembered, she does not need her connection."_

_ "You can't just use her and throw her away!" _Cloud raged in his mind back at the planet.

_"My children were never suppose to maintain the gift, they abused it. This is the way things should be." _The planet tried to sooth his mind.

_ "Then deny the gift to her children, she's served you faithfully, don't take it from her!" _ Cloud insisted.

_ "If you wish, I will make the exception, I will grant you this one kindness." _The planet finally replied then quieted in his own mind a bit.

"Cloud, what did you do?" Aerith asked him, almost startled. She could hear the planet's song again, as a smile crossed her face. She knew it was from Cloud's will that the voice had returned.

"I fought with the planet." Cloud said, looking at the woman.

"You what! Cloud, oh dear." She said covering her mouth. "Well either way, thank you." She said giving him a hug.

"Your welcome," Cloud said hugging her back.

"Come back up with the others, we're all worried about you, especially Zack." She said trying to pull him up.

"I can't not yet." Cloud said shaking his head, "I know I didn't really do it, but still I don't know how to face him."

Aerith knew Cloud had meant Sephiroth, "Just give him the chance to be the man, we know you are. Vincent was your friend too, he'll want someone to tell him more about the man. No one knows more about him then you do. Besides he loves you, he really does Cloud."

"What about his mother?" Cloud asked looking to Aerith.

"Lucrecia knew the man he was, no one was closer to Vincent, the man he was right before he died then you." Aerith explained.

"I suppose I owe to him at least, to both of them." Cloud said finally standing.

"That's the spirit." Aerith said smiling at him, leading him back up to the others.

"Is Genesis really going to be alright?" Cloud asked, following her.

"He'll have a bit of a rough time, but he should be alright in the end." Aerith said not wanting to sugar coat it too much. "Weiss is currently looking after him."

"Have you heard anything about Rufus?" Cloud asked her, he could clearing remember the man telling him he planned to die.

"Cloud," Aerith stopped, "I don't know how he is, Tseng told us what happened. His suit didn't hold up, Reno got him out, but both of them are pretty bad off. Tseng's taking a medical team to meet them."

Cloud closed his eyes. Rufus had told him that he was glad to be his brother, Cloud just hoped he got the chance to return the sentiment. The planet wouldn't tell him anything concerning the man.

"I suppose he's the real hero this time around." Cloud said as they got close to the bridge.

"Not for bad for a man that no one had seen bleed or cry." Aerith smiled, referring to the first time they had met Rufus.

"I suppose not." Cloud said, appreciating Aerith's attempt to make him feel better.

"Hey Spiky," Zack said softly. "You doing alright?"

"I'll be alright Zack." Cloud said walking up to the man. He noticed Sephiroth standing off to the side.

Sephiroth looked up and met his gaze, Cloud started to speak.

"Don't just-" Sephiroth paused, cutting Cloud off," don't apologize. I know you would rather have protected him than anything else. If you apologize it meant you did it."

"I can still be sorry." Cloud said looking back to the man.

"If anything, I think I'm mad at him." Sephiroth said shaking his head, he wasn't use to these emotions and he could keep everything back. Zack and Aerith, quickly made themselves scarce. "I didn't ask to be saved. He's left me alone, to tell her. How do I do that? I barely find out I have a family and now..."

"You're not alone." Cloud said placing a hand on the man. "It will be painful, but you've got friends to help you through it."

"I didn't even really know him, how do I grieve for someone I've never really known?" Sephiroth asked.

"I can help you with that if you would like." Cloud offered. "He was a very private man, but I did know him fairly well."

"That would be welcomed." Sephiroth said, not sure how to phrase his answer.

They fell into an awkward silence.

"How do you?" Cloud finally asked.

Sephiroth understood the question. "Friends, you and Genesis mostly. You helped me understand, the guilt never goes away, at least it hasn't yet for me, but it has become bearable."

Cloud just stood there, a bit more comfortable around the man. "What will you do now?"

" I would like to get to know my mother, but beyond that..." Sephiroth paused "I think I would like to come back to Shinra, go back with you." As he spoke he tried to show Cloud he did still care for him. That he loved him deeply.

"I didn't know if you'd still have me." Cloud was usually a pretty stoic person, but he was afraid Sephiroth wouldn't want to have anything to do with him anymore.

"I love you, If you can love me even after what Jenova did, I can still love you too. and I do more than anything." Sephiroth admitted as he bent down and kissed Cloud.

So much of the tension that had built up in the blonde man disappeared with those words and that kiss. If he still had Sephiroth, still had his love, then everything else would eventually be alright.

* * *

Yuffie stood by watching the fire, neither man had moved, though Reno's injures we gone. Finally she saw the helicopter.

"TSENG!" She screamed jumping up and down waving her arms.

The Helicopters landed, and Tseng leapt out, followed by Dr Rayleigh, and several others.

"Tseng!" Yuffie cried giving the man a hug.

Rayleigh went and checked on Reno first, "This one is alive and safe for transport, get him on the helicopter." She said after a quick check. Then moving on to Rufus.

Tseng and Yuffie watched as she checked him over, a pensive look on her face. "He's got one of the most severe cases of Mako poisoning I've ever seen. He should honestly be dead." She said standing, taking out another syringe from her coat.

"But he's not!" Yuffie said looking happy, Tseng's face mirrored her emotions.

"Not yet at least, I can stabilize him for the trip back, but he's not out of the water. He could still die, and even if he doesn't there is no guarantee he'll wake up. We really need to get him to the hospital." Dr Rayleigh said standing.

"You heard the lady, get the President loaded up, and let's get out of here," Tseng said, before turning to Cissnei and another Turk, "You two fly the other helicopter back."

"Yes sir." Cissnei saluted, in a matter of minutes, they were loaded up and into the sky.

* * *

Genesis was conscious, almost wishing he wasn't. He hadn't been in this much pain since his degradation had been cured. Even when he had pulled his wing back in he could feel the pain. He had been truly foolish to fly after Cloud on his own, but he couldn't think of anything else to do.

He didn't want Cloud to just disappear, and he foolishly thought that maybe, just maybe he could talk Cloud out of his insanity. He wasn't aware just how far gone the man was until Jenova had landed and turned on him.

He felt slightly proud for how long he had lasted, he knew he wasn't a match for Cloud, and when he was enhanced by Jenova he had a power even only Sephiroth had dreamed about. Once she had defeated him however, his hell had just begun.

He had become Jenova's punching bag, she kept him alive, just so she could test out Cloud's skills. And apparently to sacrifice him.

He kept telling himself it wasn't Cloud, but the truth was, he was slightly terrified of the man now. He had tried to reassure him in the aftermath at the cave, but truthfully terror had gripped him when Cloud had started walking towards him.

He would be strong though, and hide his fear. Cloud didn't need him flinching away. The man probably felt guilty enough as it was.

Genesis also knew what she had been planning, she liked to mock him with it. She would gather sacrifices, 3 would be enough, she had plan to drag their deaths out, slowly and painfully, causing the lifestream to react. When it came to take their souls, she would merge her physical presences with her spiritual in the lifestream thus fully corrupting the planet.

Genesis let out a bit of a shiver, he wasn't sure why so many deaths were need or why they had to be so drawn out and painful. Part of him thought it was mostly because she was a sadistic bitch. Either way it was over, and for the first time since he left Shinra all those years ago, he felt he could start to piece a life back together.


End file.
